Exhale
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Liv leaves her life in New York to begin her own crisis management firm in DC. When she arrives in DC, she goes through the ups and downs of life with her best friend Fitz and makes a few friends along the way. Loosely based on Waiting to Exhale. This wil
1. Prologue

**I've been playing around with this idea for a while now, but didn't want to start another FF considering I have so many open. However, after watching Outlaw Prophet last night, and being royally mind fucked, these are the only words I could get out when I tried to update. This story will be loosely based on Waiting To Exhale but with a twist. Consider this the prologue as it isn't very long, it's just to give you all an idea of what I am thinking and a little background of our star players. There will be no Jake in this story as I am not good at bashing or praising the man, and yes, this will evolve into an Olitz tale. As always thank you for reading, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

* * *

**New Years Eve 2004**

**Olivia**

Liv sat at her vanity applying the finishing touches to her makeup. She had chosen a white silk floor length Versace gown which accented all of her best assets. She wanted to look her best, it was after all New Years Eve, and after being worn down for six months she has finally agreed to allow Edison Davis to be her date for tonight. Every year Morrison, Smith, &amp; Eccles throws the biggest New Years Eve party. People all over New York City pay big bucks to attend the ball, as it is known that the hottest celebrities are always in attendance. However, they never seemed to phase Liv much. They were after all her clients, and all of them had a dirty little secret that needed hiding. Her clients... Well, they used to be anyway because as of 5:45 this evening, Liv was no longer a Jr. Partner at M.S.&amp;E, the most prestigious crisis management firm in all of New York. They had tried to talk her into running their DC office, even offering to make her a full partner if she accepted. Olivia Pope had other plans.

Tomorrow Liv would be officially moving to Washington DC where she had spent every weekend for the past six months visiting to set up her very own crisis management firm Olivia Pope &amp; Associates. It hadn't been easy, but with two of her closest friends Huck and Harrison joining her at the firm, she knew the transition would go a lot smoother.

DC symbolized many great opportunities for Liv. A new job, a new start, a chance to make a name for herself. There was also her best friend Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He was the owner of a chain of five star Italian cuisine restaurants that were spread out across 19 of the 50 states.

Fitz...

Liv was excited to see Fitz. It had been so long since the two of them had a chance to just be. It had been 11 years to be exact and Liv was sure of it.

That was the day Fitz Married Millicent Wentworth who forced Fitz to cut off all physical ties with Liv. It didn't stop them from having their weekly phone conversations for the past 11 years, or him stopping by to see her when she would come to town to iron out details of her new firm. Now, now that Liv would be living in DC full time, there was no way Mellie would be able to stop them from spending time together.

Liv heard her phone ringing which snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her caller ID, and saw it was her mother. She picked up her phone and dropped it into her purse before making her way out of her Manhattan flat.

"Not tonight ma, I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

**Quinn**

Staying at home alone on New Years is something that Quinn had grown used to since her husband Jessie walked out on her and their five year old son 11 years ago. Jessie wasn't the worst father in the world, he did make sure his son was taken care of, but he rarely kept his word when he said he was going to come visit. Quinn had mixed feelings about the times Jessie would come as they mainly led to one thing, the bedroom.

Quinn was in the middle of making dinner when she saw her now almost 16 yr old son Christopher make his way into the kitchen.

"I wish you were going out Ma." Chris said as he looked at his mother with saddened eyes. He knew she had trouble trusting men since his father left, but it was time for her to get herself a slice of happy.

"I want you home by 1." Quinn said sternly. She was worried about letting him go out with his friends, especially on New years when there would be a slew of drunk drivers on the road.

"Mom! This is D.C.! No one is turnt up til at least 2!"

"You should be happy I'm letting you go out with those grades your getting." Quinn spat, much harsher than she intended to. Christopher was a good boy. He did just about anything that was asked of him. Quinn knew his love and masterful handling of the trumpet would possibly land him a scholarship to any college of his choice. Christopher began speaking , snapping Quinn out of her daze.

"I'm doing the best I can so you may as well ground me now." Christopher replied. He honestly was doing the best he could and even with medicine and tutors, he still had trouble grasping concepts that come so easy to many others.

Quinn walked over to her son and offered a weak smile as she fixed his collar. She knew he was trying, but she didn't believe he was trying to the best of his abilities and that was what saddened her.

"You look nice. Be safe."

"I love you ma." Chris said as he kissed Quinn on the cheek and made his way out the door.

Quinn turned to the kitchen sink and began cleaning some of the dishes in the sink. She looked out of the window and sighed heavily into the DC night sky.

"Lord, please help me find a good man this year."

* * *

**Abby**

Abby was the youngest partner at Clark, Whelan, &amp; Charleston a law firm located in the heart of DC. Known as the party girl of her inner circle, Abby was never one to stay home on New Years Eve. But tonight, that is exactly what she would be doing as she was stood up yet again by her boyfriend Stephen.

Abby and Stephen had been on again, off again since graduating college 11 yrs before. During one of their off agains, Stephen married Georgia, one of the many reasons they were constantly off again. His marriage didn't stop him and Abby from enjoying an amazing sex life, it just meant that he could no longer stay the entire night.

Abby was ok with it for now. I mean it was better to have the love of your life sometimes than not at all. Right? Abby sat down on her sofa with her Yorkie Taja and a pint of Ben and Jerry's and prepared to watched the ball drop.

Maybe this year she would come first in someone's life.

* * *

**Fitz**

Fresh out of the shower, dressed in nothing but a towel, Fitz made his way to his closet to prepare for to night's gala. He seriously hated going to these things, but Mellie always insisted on it. They made a deal years ago that they would swap going to company parties during the holiday season. Since Fitz threw the Christmas party, he had no choice but to attend Mellie's as she claimed her boss Andrew Nichols required her presence at these events.

Fitz sighed as he stepped into his boxers before pulling out his tux. He walked over to the full length mirror in his walk in closet and began to dress. "Maybe this year won't be so bad. It would be nice to spend some time without the kids." Fitz thought to himself. He was deep in thought and didn't realize Mellie was standing behind him.

She was a vision wearing a black Escada strapless ball gown. Fits took in her appearance and smiled. Mellie could be difficult to exist with sometimes... actually all the time, but she was the mother of his children, and he wanted to stay true to his vows.

Fitz continued scanning Mellie's attired, and his smile faded as he noticed the nervous look on her face.

"Fitz, would you be terribly upset if we didn't go to the gala tonight?" Mellie asked with faux smile plastered on her face.

"I'd be crushed." Fitz said out loud but internally was screaming "No I wouldn't."

The look that took over Mellie's face sent chills down his spine.

"Fitz, I'm going to the gala. I'm just not going with you. He-"

"He?"

Did this bitch just say he?

"He, doesn't want to be alone on New Years and I was thinking why should he be?" Mellie responded, her face void of all emotion.

"It's Andrew, isn't it?" Fitz asked. Mellie's silence was all of the confirmation he needed. Now everything was beginning to make sense. The late nights, the $10,000 a year pay raise for a secretary, having to attend every single function and sit alone as Mellie disappeared for hours at a time.

"So what are people going to say when you, a secretary shows up on the arms of her boss instead of her husband?" Fitz spat. He wasn't mad, he was furious, he was crushed, he was hurt. Granted he and Mellie had far from the perfect marriage, but they made it work for the sake of the children.

"Finally the truth Fitz. I'm leaving you, for him."

"What are we supposed to tell our children when they ask why mommy isn't coming home?"

"Tell them whatever you want Fitz. I'll still see them. On weekends and every other holiday."

"Millicent Victoria Grant, you walk out that door you walk out with the clothes on your back. Our prenup... You get nothing."

Mellie stood silently for a moment honestly feeling sorry for Fitz. He wasn't a bad man, they just weren't right for each other. He knew it, she knew it, but now it was time foe the world to know it. "Goodbye Fitzgerald." Mellie said before walking out the door. She never looked back.

Fitz threw himself across the bed and sighed. He knew this was coming, he just wished it didn't have to affect Karen and Jerry in the process. What the hell was he going to tell his children?

* * *

Liv walked into the party and immediately regretted coming. The party was in full swing and there was hardly any room to move to the seating area due to all of the people that were on the dance floor. Liv finally made her way through the crowd, and realized there was nowhere to sit. After scanning the room for a few minutes she finally found a place to sit.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Liv asked as she approached a table with three men and their dates.

"No!" The men yelled in unison as they jumped up and raced to pull out Liv's chair.

Liv sat down, and immediately felt uncomfortable due to the three men gawking her, and their dates shooting daggers in her direction. Not feeling up to any drama her last night in New York, Liv stood and looked for another place to sit. Just as she found an empty seat at a table of all women, Liv felt a pair of large hands glide up her arm.

"Olivia you look astounding tonight"

"Edison, you're late." Liv said far harsher than she meant.

"Please forgive me. I had a client that took forever. Dance with me?" Edison asked as he extended his hand.

Liv hesitated for a moment before taking. Edison's hand and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. Liv turned and wrapped her arms around Edison's neck as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Liv allowed her head to rest on Edison's shoulder as her 5" heels made her much taller than her petite 5'4.

Liv had forgotten how good it felt to dance in the arms of a man. It felt good to have a pair of strong arms holding her tightly. Allowing herself to get lost in the moment, Liv closed her eyes, and slowly let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

Halfway through the song, the moment was interrupted as a woman came and tapped Edison on the shoulder, bringing all of his movements to a complete stand still.

"Eddie, you haven't danced with me all night." The woman said as she began rubbing her hand up and down Edison's arm, her eyes never leaving Liv's.

Liv stepped back and looked at the woman before looking at Edison whose eyes were actually pleading for Liv to understand as he turned to the woman and began dancing with her.

"No this mother fucker DID not ask me out for six months, finally wear me down, only to turn around and ditch me for this tramp in the knock off Louboutins!" Liv thought to herself as she simply turned and left the party.

If I hurry home I can still catch Dick Clark.


	2. Feelings

The past 24 hrs had to have been the worst for Liv. Just before leaving New York, Liv received a phone call from Edison apologizing for the evening before. He said he knew she was leaving, but he wanted to make it up to her. Since Liv was determined to get to DC the next day, she went against her better judgment and allowed Edison to accompany her. She was planning on visiting her cousin Claudia in Mullica Hill and opted to stay at a nearby hotel the first night. Seeing as how she didn't think it would be a problem, she allowed Edison to accompany her on this portion of the trip.

After her cousin standing her up for a guy she had met at a party the night before, Liv was subjected to the worst sex she had ever encountered. Not only did he finish far before she even felt a smidge of pleasure. To make the experience even worse, Edison actually growled like he was a damn bear. Beyond pissed off, and nowhere near satisfied, Liv kicked him to the curb before her head hit the pillow then quickly deleted his number from her phone.

Jesus did not die for us to experience this kind of hell...

Forgetting it was a holiday weekend, Liv arrived in DC only to discover her apartment wouldn't be ready for two more days. Seeing as how she had nowhere to stay just yet, Liv opted to look into checking into a hotel.

She had just arrived at the Hilton when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID and seeing it was Fitz, Liv smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi. Are you in DC?" Fitz asked, his tone flat. Liv could tell by the way he said hi that there was something wrong.

"I am in DC... Fitz?"

"Have you checked into your hotel yet?"

"I am actually about to as we speak."

"Don't."

"Don't? Fitz whe-"

"Come here. Stay here Liv, there are more than enough rooms. Besides, I'm sure the kids would love to see you. It's been almost a month.

"And what do you think Mellie-"

"Mellie left Liv. She left. Last night as we were getting ready for the gala she walked out on me and the kids. She never... She didn't even day goodbye to them."

"Fitz..." Liv felt her heart breaking for her friend. She knew he was more worried about the kids than himself, but she wasn't sure if this would be such a good idea.

"Livvie, I need you. Please." Fitz pleaded, knowing that the use of his nickname for her would make it impossible for her to deny him.

Liv sat quietly on the other end of the phone, and the longer she remained quiet, the more apprehensive she became about going. She was in no way, shape or form afraid of Mellie, but Liv preferred it if the first Scandal brought to her firm wasn't her own. On the other hand, Liv knew Fitz must've needed her there if he pulled the Livvie card. Liv took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Liv said and hung up before exiting the hotel lobby to make the drive over to Fitz's house.

* * *

Abby and Quinn were out to lunch with their good friend James Novak. Aside from being one of the top journalists in DC, he was sweet, charming, and made flamboyance look mediocre as he refused to hide his sexual preference from no one.

The love of his, Cyrus Beene was Fitz's business partner. Fitz would normally join them for lunch, but no one had heard from him all morning. Today for lunch, they had opted to dine at one of Fitz's restaurants. Abby and Quinn thought they could nab Fitz for lunch as he was supposed to have been at the restaurant by now. After being told once again that he hadn't arrived, Abby suggested they all order.

"Didn't you hear what happened to Fitz?" James asked as he put his gossip face on. "Mellie left him and the kids last night for Andrew Nichols. We went to the gala and Mellie was all over the man like white on rice. Fitz was nowhere to be found."

Abby and Quinn looked at each other before racing to their cell phones, both desperate to get in touch with Fitz. Abby's line went to voicemail as did Quinn's. Quinn hung up, but heads were turned when Abby's voice boomed through the room.

"HOW DARE THAT BITCH LEAVE YOU!? AND WITH TWO KIDS! IF YOU SEE HER BEFORE I DO, TELL HER WHEN I CATCH THAT UNGRATEFUL, INCONSIDERATE BITCH, I'MA BEAT HER ASS!" Abby yelled before hanging up the phone. She turned and began eating her food as James and Quinn just sat there mortified over the message that she had just yelled through the restaurant. Thankfully, she never said Fitz's name.

"What? Didn't your parents ever tell you it isn't polite to stare? Eat up bitches before I start in on you two!" Abby said before shoving a fork full of salad into her mouth. Quinn and James looked at each other and prayed that Fitz answered the phone before Abby got to Mellie.

* * *

Fitz was sitting in the living room staring off into space when his phone began to ring. He looked down and saw that it was Abby and sighed. Just as he was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. Fitz set his phone down on the coffee table, and went to greet his guest. When he opened the door, Fitz was met with the most loving, caring pair of big brown eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"Hi." Liv said as she looked up at Fitz and took in his appearance. His normally bright blue eyes were dark with worry. He hadn't shaved yet, although his wet hair alerted Liv that he had at least showered and dressed before her arrival.

"Hi." Fitz responded as a smile formed across his face. She had only been there for 30 seconds, and Liv was already making him feel better.

Fitz stepped closer and pulled Liv in for a hug. He couldn't help but close his eyes as all of his past feelings came racing up to the surface. After 11 years, Fitz was still in love with the woman in his arms. If only he had spoken his feelings instead of allowing her to waste her time with that joker Kenneth.

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's waist and rested her head on his chest. She couldn't help but to close her eyes and slowly exhale as all of her past feelings came racing to the surface. After 11 years, Liv was still in love with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Liv stayed with her head on his chest foe a moment as she listened to Fitz's heartbeat once again begin to beat in sync with hers.

"Here, let me take your bags." Fitz said as he stepped back out of the embrace. Immediately, they both felt the loss of contact in more ways than one. Liv nodded as she couldn't form any words at the moment, and followed Fitz inside.

He took her suitcase upstairs and placed it into a spare bedroom. When he returned, he smiled as he saw Liv standing in the living room, staring at a picture of the children.

"They miss you, ya know. They are going to flip when they see you." Fitz said as he recalled how Karen was so excited to see Liv a few months ago, she almost knocked her over as she went to hug her.

"I miss them too." Liv said simply. She didn't trust herself to say more, but she knew Fitz could read her thoughts. The two stared at one another for a moment, both clearly lost in their memories of a time together before Mellie came into the picture. After a few minutes, Fitz began to move towards Liv and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me. We're eating lunch on the patio today." Fitz said as he began leading Liv towards the back door.

The two of them made their way out back, and Liv smiled when she saw lunch was already waiting. They sat and ate in silence as the allowed the serene layout of the backyard to take over the moment. Liv took a sip of the wine Fitz had poured for her. It was her favorite bottle of red.

"You remembered?" Liv asked, surprised Fitz would remember such a tiny detail. It had been more than a decade since the two of them had shared a drink. Not since that night.

"I never forget things that are important to me." Fitz said and the double meaning behind his words weren't lost on Liv. Liv cleared her through as she focused her attention on the glass.

"So, tell me, what's going on?" Liv said as she continued studying the wine as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't have to look up to know that Fitz was was looking at her. She always knew when he was looking at her. His eyes seemed to burn holes straight through her. It was a feeling that always scared yet excited Liv. It was a feeling that after 11 years, never went away.

Fitz got Liv caught up on his business, informing her that he was about to launch another restaurant in Chicago. He caught her up on the kids and how their schooling was going, as well as how he was trying to figure out what to do with the overwhelming amount of women's clothing that he didn't know what to do with.

"Fitz, I am so sorry about Mellie. I know how much you love her." Liv said as she tried to get the inevitable out of the way. Fitz stared at Liv an debated on whether or not he should speak his feelings.

"Liv, don't apologize. 11 years is much longer than the two of us should have been married." Fitz replied as she took a sip of his wine. Liv tilted her head and looked at him quizzically, prompting Fitz to elaborate.

"We weren't the perfect couple. We should have never even taken that step. I should have turned the other way far before we reached that point but, but then I wouldn't have Karen or Jerry. I want to make one thing clear." Fitz took another swig of his wine before continuing. "I care about Mellie, she is the mother of my children. But there is only one woman I have ever loved."

Liv's eyes shot upwards and locked with Fitz's as his words began to wash over her.

"Fitz..." Liv said as she slowly began shaking her head side to side. Fitz was hurt, his wife had just walked out on him. This was just him putting up his walls, right? He couldn't possibly mean...

**Flashback**

_It was their senior year in high school and Liv and Fitz had planned to have dinner at his house. They had both received their letters from Harvard, Brown, and NYU but neither of them were brave enough to open them without being together. Fitz had just finished getting dressed when his mother Susan came into his room, alerting him that Liv had arrived. Overly eager to see his best friend, Fitz almost knocked his mother over as he made his way out the door. _

_"Sorry ma." Fitz said as he slowed down a bit and turned to the woman._

_"It's fine you're excited. Just... Fitz..."_

_"Yes ma?"_

_"Don't let this one get away." Susan said as she cupped her son's face._

"_Ma, Liv and I are just friends." _

_"She is in love with you Fitz as you are with her. Liv is a great girl and she keeps you grounded. Just promise that no matter what happens in this life, that you won't let her get away."_

_Fitz kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled. "I promise ma." _

_"Good, now go. She's waiting. I'll be in my room if you need me."_

_Fitz smiled at his mother and ran downstairs. No sooner than he reached the bottom step did Liv jump in his arms. Fitz embraced Liv, and instead of setting her down after their hug, he carried her into the back yard where their dinner had been set up._

_The two of the sat for a while, feigning interest in the chicken Alfredo that sat before them. Knowing this could go on all night, Fitz spoke up first._

_"So, which one should we open first?"_ He asked as he watched Liv continue to twirl her fork around the pasta.

_Fitz knew that if they were accepted they would both be going to Harvard in the fall. Liv had a 4.0 GPA and Fitz was right behind her with a 3.98, .02 points he deliberately threw once again placing Liv first in his life. Not only were they rock stars academically, they both had a book filled with after school activities and volunteer projects they had entered into together. Their high school portfolios were almost identical except Fitz playing football and Liv being a cheerleader. They knew that getting in shouldn't be a problem, yet they couldn't help but worry. What if neither of them got in? What if only one got in? They knew they could never stop the other from living their dream if only one of them got in, and that terrified them more than anything. They had been inseparable since kindergarten._

_"Let's just get the elephant out of the room and open Harvard." Liv said with a sigh._

_Both reached for their envelopes and slowly began to open. They pulled the papers out at the same time and sighed a deep sigh before swapping papers so they could see what the other's said._

_They both got in._

_Smiles began to creep up on both of their faces and Liv jumped up and ran over to Fitz, sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly as his arms closed in around her waist._

_"We're going to Harvard." Liv said as she began to giggle hysterically._

_"We're going to Harvard." Fitz repeated as he joined in the laughter._

_Soon the mood shifted as they found themselves staring into one another's eyes. Fitz's eyes began darting between Liv's lips and her eyes, and before he knew it, Liv had closed the final spaces and connected her lips with his._

_The kiss began slow, but picked up in it's intensity as Fitz's tongue sought entry into Liv's mouth. Liv moaned as his tongue twirled around hers. Growing tired of him teasing her, Liv began sucking on Fitz's tongue before nibbling on his lips._

_Fitz stood up with Liv still in his arms and carried her into the open field. He laid her down on a blanket he had set up earlier as they had planned to watch the stars. Fitz laid down with Liv and the kissing resumed. Never had ever felt anything remotely close to the bliss they were experiencing in that moment. The fire that coursed through their veins provoked a high greater than any drug could ever produce. But they were friends. Reality quickly set in as Fitz realized he was making out with his best friend. Could they have a relationship? What happened to them if they were to ever break up?_

_"Don't think. Not right now. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow." Liv said as she broke the kiss and rested her head on Fitz's shoulder. They laid there looking at the stars, not caring what the other two envelopes held. In the fall, they would be going off to Harvard. Another first they would experience together._

_Noticing it was getting late, Fitz decided it was time for them to alert their parents of the good news. Naturally both sets of parents were elated, but not really surprised. Liv and Fitz had been taking the world by storm since the age of five. There was nothing they couldn't accomplish together. _

_There was a cloud of worry that hung over them as the night went on. The feeling that raced through them as they shared their first kiss was something neither could ignore. It was magical, it was rainbow, and purple unicorns, all wrapped up in the crown jewel. That kiss was everything. Fitz walked Liv to her car as it was getting late, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. They parted ways knowing that no matter what happened, they had to keep their friendship at the forefront of their life. They both made a silent vow that no matter what happened in their lifetime, they would get through things together. _

_It was 3 years later that Fitz had met Mellie. Still not wanting to risk their friendship, they dated other people, but nothing was ever serious. Not until Mellie came along. He had never had the same spark with Mellie as he did with Liv, but his stubbornness refused to allow him to go after the one he really wanted. It didn't matter if he did anyway. Liv was with Kenneth and the two of them were in love. Fitz couldn't get in the way of Liv's happiness so he dated Mellie and two years later to all of their parents disapproval and protests, proposed. It was the biggest mistake Fitz had ever made, and he spent the past 11 years making up for it._

_Six months after he and Mellie wed, Liv had broken things off with Kenneth. They continued to see one another, but their relationship took on one of a strictly sexual nature as Liv realized her heart would never belong to anyone other than Fitz. Finally Liv broke things off completely. Kenneth had gotten married and had a daughter Elaina, but as time went on, the affair between Liv and Kenneth resumed._

_ Liv would never openly admit to sleeping with a married man, but Fitz knew. As much as he hated her situation, Kenneth was good for her, at least Liv thought he was. He wouldn't be clingy, and he didn't belong to her which meant she wasn't expected to perform the normal duties of a wife or girlfriend. The problem was as time went on, Liv found herself falling for Kenneth once again._

Her love for him was nothing like her love for Fitz, but it would do. Fitz was off limits, until now. Even now she couldn't have him. The last thing Liv wanted was to be Fitz's rebound. That would destroy their friendship more than either of them cared to chance.

They had already risked their friendship more than once that summer before college, and well into their first year of undergrad. Neither of them could risk it again. At least not right now.

Fitz jumped as the front door swung open, alerting him that the children were home. Liv cleared her throat hoping maybe it would suppress some of the feelings that were racing through her in this moment.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon with the children, and it wasn't lost on Fitz that the kids seemed happier in this moment than they had been in a very long time. In spite of him wanting to, Fitz knew he couldn't just jump into anything with Liv.

Although he was never in love with Mellie, not the way he loved Liv, he didn't want Liv to think she was a rebound. Instead, he would take whatever time he could get with her in whatever capacity... For now. Seeing Liv interact with his children along with the laughter that filled the room confirmed one thing and one thing only.

He would make Olivia Pope his, or he would die trying.

* * *

**So, there is a deeper history between Liv and Fitz. I will go further into that as the story goes on. I know Quinn technically should be a hair stylist with her own salon like in the book/movie, but Quinn is honestly the LAST person I would trust with a pair of scissors. I haven't exactly come up with a career for Quinn yet. As I stated before, this story will not go completely by the script so you will see some changes. Leave me your thoughts and as always, thank you for reading**.


	3. A Night Out

**Hey everyone. I would like for you all to listen to the song Kissing You by Faith Evans as you read this chapter. It is from the Waiting To Exhale Soundtrack and it inspired this update. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Liv what is taking so long? Everyone is waiting for us at the restaurant!"

After the kids had been put to bed, Karen by Liv and Jerry by Fitz, Abby had called and finally gotten through. After Fitz caught Abby up on how the children were doing and the events surrounding Mellie's departure, Liv entered the room.

"Ok, KareBear and JerryBean are asleep. Do you want to... I am so sorry Fitz, I didn't know you were on the phone." Liv said extremely embarrassed in the moment.

"It's ok Livvie. I'll be finished soon."

Meanwhile Abby who still on the phone is listening to the conversation while trying to figure out who "Livvie" is.

"Fitzgerald Grant! I know you don't have some random hussy in that house with my niece and nephew sleeping in the other room!" Abby spat not believing what she was hearing.

"Abby, Liv is a very good friend. We've known each other since kindergarten." Fitz said as he smiled at Liv who was taking a seat across from him.

"Oh, well, look, Quinn James and I are going out and decided to go to Mio Dolce Oooooohshit, it's the girl you named the restaurant after!" Abby said feeling slightly flustered in the moment.

"Yes Abby, she is. But she doesn't know about that particular one just yet."

"Well shit, we're on our way there now, me, Quinn, and James. Why don't you bring her with?"

"Abby, I have a feeling that 95% of the reason you are calling is because your drinks will be free if I come with."

"Well, maybe 75%. The other 25% wants to see you and meet the woman who this fine establishment is named after. Seeing as how it is the only one that is not called Little Italy. It is also the hottest, sexiest, yet classiest establishment you own. So, we'll see the two of you here in an hour ok, or we're coming to your house and I will not be sober when I get there."

"Fine Abby, we'll see you in an hour."

"Yassss!" Abby yelled into the phone before hanging up. Fitz smiled as his eyes locked on Liv.

"How quickly can you change? We're going out."

"Fitz, it's late. Besides,there are two kids upstairs. We can't just leave them."

"We can just leave them Liv, Marta, their nanny is here. Besides, a few of my friends want to meet you. I also have a little something I want to show you."

* * *

Two hours later, Liv and Fitz arrived at Mio Dolce Olivia which was the most exclusive restaurant in DC. The waiting list to dine there on a normal night had people calling two months in advance for reservations. The establishment was split into two sections, the restaurant and the night club. On the weekends, lines would wrap around the corner for people to gain access into the exclusive club. Liv looked up and the name hit her immediately.

"Fitz... Is this -"

"One of my restaurants? Yes, and he's it is named after you. There is the sweet, innocent, and charming restaurant side which as you can see is very pleasing to the eyes and does not disappoint when we guarantee to satisfy your taste buds. Then... Then there is the night club side. Sexy, elegant, alluring, sensual, and has the ability to bring anyone out of even the crappiest of moods. The complete package can only be found in one restaurant and one woman, which is why it's only right you share a name."

Liv sat in awe of the man who was sitting next to her. He always knew the right things to say and do to make her feel like she was the most important person in the world.

_What kind of a coward was I to not follow my heart and go after you Fitz..._

The sexual tension that filled the car wasn't lost on either of them. Fits cleared his throat as he took in Liv wearing a simple black bodycon dress with a pair of silver 4" heels. She wore platinum earrings and bracelets to set off the look. Just like his establishment, she looked so classy, yet Fitz knew men would be all over her a sigh, Fitz exited the car and handed the keys to the valet before opening Liv's door and helping her out.

Liv walked in awe of the people that were standing in line cheering and yelling Fitz's name. Word had spread around town that Fitz was back on the market, and Liv counted at least 12 numbers he had been given, all by women wearing too tight clothes and way too much makeup. Security finally noticed Fitz and Liv making their way towards the entrance and quickly escorted them inside.

Once they entered the building, Fitz walked up to Gino who quickly showed him to the VIP section he had reserved. He smiled as he saw everyone had already been escorted in and they were waiting for the duo to arrive.

"Oh my God! Fitz! Is this Olivia? Like the Olivia this place is named after?" James asked as he ran over to Liv and began gushing over the woman instantly.

"It is. Livvie, this is my business partner's, well you remember Cyrus don't you?"

"Of course I remember Cy as well as all of the migraines we used to give him." Liv said as she began reflecting on their times in college.

"Well, this is his fiancé, as well as my dear friend James Novak. Over there you have Abigail Whelan, and Quinn Perkins, also two very dear friends of mine." Fitz said as he pointed to each one respectively.

Liv waved to the woman and smiled politely as she saw Abby measuring her up. She silently prayed they weren't very fond of Mellie. Before Liv had a chance to speak, and Fitz had a chance to finish the introductions, Abby stood up and walked in Liv's direction.

"What are your thoughts on Millicent Grant?" Abby asked with a judgmental tone.

Liv cleared her throat nervously before responding. " I don't particularly care for Mellie, but she is Fitz's wife and the mother of my Godchildren so I have no choice but to respect her. Doesn't meant I don't want to shove my size 5 shoe up her ass right now." Liv said before quickly covering her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that much but there was something about Abby that made Liv feel ok with being completely honest. Liv watched a smile creep up on Abby's face and felt at ease.

"Fitzy, I like her. Welcome to the gang..."

"Olivia... Pope."

Just like that Abby's face dropped. "You're Olivia Pope? As in thee Olivia Pope, as in the most feared crisis manager in the entire world? The same one who just relocated to DC?"

Liv nodded as Abby became even more flustered standing in front of Liv.

"I'm supposed to be interviewing with you on Monday at your firm. I can't believe you are a FOF!"

"FOF?" Liv asked as she looked at Fitz.

"Friend of Fitz... Actually Abby, she is the best FOF as she has put up with my shit longer than anyone else." Fitz said as he escorted Liv to her seat. Fits sat next to her and ordered drinks for the ladies, and a bottle of his most expensive wine for Liv.

When the wine arrived, Liv looked at Fitz with her mouth wide open. "Fitz, this is a $1,800 bottle of wine!" Fitz leaned in so his lips were almost pressed against Liv's ear.

"Don't worry, I can afford it."

The five of them fell into an easy stride as everyone learned more about Liv and Fitz's friendship as well as more about Liv. Liv was on her third glass of wine when a tall man with gorgeous hazel eyes walked up to them and approached Liv.

"Hi gorgeous." The man said as he looked Liv up and down like she was Sunday dinner at grandmas.

"Hi." Liv replied back as she took in the man standing before her. He was gorgeous she had to admit, but she wasn't normally in the habit of dancing with strange men. Abby and Quinn glanced over at Fitz and was shocked to see his jaw clenched tightly.

"I didn't catch your name beautiful." The man said as he continued taking in Liv's heavenly appearance.

"I didn't give it to you." Liv replied matter-of-factly.

Liv giggled as the man placed his hands over his heart as if he were wounded. "Dance with me?" The man asked sweetly as he extended his hand.

Liv hesitated for a moment, wondering actually secretly hoping Fitz would object. They were seated right next to one another and for most people it would seem as if she was his date. When Fitz said nothing, Liv took the man's hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Fitz downed his scotch and barked at the server to bring him to more. After Abby and Quinn watched him down those threw effortlessly, all while keeping his eyes locked on Liv and the mystery man, it was finally time for someone to speak up.

"She's the one, isn't she Fitz?" Abby asked as she watched her friend shooting daggers at the man who was dancing with Liv.

Fitz downed another Scotch before replying with a broken voice "She's the one. She's the one I let get away." Fitz couldn't help the tears that were burning his eyes as he slipped into yet another memory.

**Flashback**

_After spending two months touring Europe, Liv and Fitz were nearing their last days in Italy. It was a high school graduation gift from their parents, one their fathers had hoped would bring the two closer together as a couple. Their fathers were joint partners at Pope &amp; Grant law firm, one they hoped their children would take over together someday, maybe even readjusting the name to Pope-Grant._

_Liv had been unusually quiet as their time was coming to an end and Fitz decided to take this time to get to the bottom of the issue. Fitz took a seat on Liv's bed and stared at her intently. He knew if he sat there long enough Liv would speak what was on her mind._

_"These past two months have been amazing Fitz." Fitz nodded as he urged Liv to continue. "Soon we'll be going off to college, one step closer to being on our own and well, I... There is something I feel like I need to do."_

_"What do you need Liv?" Fitz asked not quite sure he knew where this was going._

_Liv repositioned herself on her knees and began to unbutton her shirt. Fitz's mouth gaped open as he realized exactly where this conversation was going._

_"Livvie?" Fitz whispered, not believing what Liv was silently asking._

_"I can't go to college a virgin Fitz. It's pathetic enough that I was the most popular girl in high school, captain of the cheer squad, swim team, and debate team, as well as prom queen, and I managed to graduate high school with my V card still locked up in my purse. I want you to make love to me Fitz. I want you to be my first." Liv said shyly as she unbuttoned her jeans and began to shimmy out of them._

_"Why me? I mean don't get me wrong, I want that more than anything... I mean I would love to... I.."_

_Liv placed a finger on Fitz's lips silencing his stammering. "Because I know you'll be gentle, because I know you have my best interests at heart, because I lo... Because I trust you Fitz and I know you won't hurt me or run and tell everyone we know."_

_Fitz didn't respond, instead he slowly laid Liv down and began kissing her passionately, just like that night under the stars. He took his time with her and made sure she was as comfortable as she possibly could be in that moment. After Liv disclosing that her mother had placed her on birth control her first day of high school, Liv experienced yet another First with Fitz, and once she rode through the initial pain, it was magical._

_Once Liv got the hang of it and pain and discomfort were no longer associated with sex, Liv and Fitz went at it multiple times a day until it was time for them to leave their bubble and venture back to the states. Their parents had noticed a change in their demeanor almost as soon as they returned. They knew something had happened between the two of them, but being parents, they'd rather not know for certain. Fitz had never told Liv to this day that she was his first as well._

**Present**

"Fitz!" Abby yelled, effectively pulling Fitz from his thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry Abbs, I was-"

"Completely zoned out Fitz! I don't know what has you so sprung on this one, but if it's bothering you that she's dancing with that man so much, go get her away from him!"

Suddenly Fitz's face took on a sad look, one none of his friends had ever seen before. "I can't Abby, not yet. I'm not even divorced yet. Can you imagine the message that would send regardless of whether of not Mellie left me for another man. The message it would send to Liv? She's not some rebound Abby. Liv, is the love of my life. I need to do this right. For now, I have no choice but to sit back and pray she doesn't find someone else." Fitz said, his voice trailing off at the end as he watched Liv grinding against another man. Fitz felt a tightening in his pants as he realized that Liv's eyes never left his. She was dancing with another man, but her thoughts were with him. He smiled as he saw her lips move as if she was speaking directly to him.

"I've never left your side." She mouthed letting Fitz know she was waiting for when the time was right. Not just for him, but for them. He couldn't just go out there and stake his claim on her, right? Fitz shook off the thought and continue watching the love of his life on the dance floor.

"Do you see this?! They are eye fucking across the room!" Abby yelled, causing Fitz and Quinn to turn in her direction. James had turned in as Cyrus had ended his shift and wanted to spend some alone time with his fiancé.

"Fitz, go dance with her. There is no harm in a dance." Quinn said as she watched Fitz's head turn back in Liv's direction. Fitz watched as Liv motioned sensually for him to come to her. She was finished dancing with this man and wanted nothing more than to spend some time with Fitz.

Fitz stood and made his way out onto the dance floor and over to Liv.

"Yasss! Get it Fitz!" Abby yelled, proud of her friend.

"Don't hurt anybody!" Quinn added just as equally proud.

Fitz halted his strides and turned to his friends. " Trust me, this will be a hurt she wants." Fitz said with a wink.

Fitz took the longest strides he had ever taken in his life and soon the dancers seemed to have parted like the red sea. Fitz seemed to pick up his pace as he watched the man whisper something in Liv's ear.

"Excuse me, but I think you've held my date up long enough." Fitz said as his eyes were piercing into the slightly shorter man's eyes.

"So, what are you going to do? Throw me out?" The man said as he took a step closer to Fitz, completely invading his personal space. Seeing what was going on, bouncers immediately flocked towards Fitz.

"Gentlemen, please escort this clown out of here." Fitz said so calmly it sent chills down Liv's spine.

"And who the fuck are you?" The man challenged back.

"The owner of this establishment. Oh, and my date, the woman you are so hesitantly trying to prevent me from dancing with... Her name is on this building, by my orders." Fitz said with a smug grin on his face as his security escorted the man out of the club.

Fitz turned his attention to Liv and noticed Abby and Quinn return to their seats. Those were his girls, ready to cut a bitch for him in a second. Fitz heard the song that began to play, and turned to Liv with a smile.

"Dance with me." Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around Liv's waist. Liv smiled as she realized the song that was playing. She had told Fitz their last day in Italy that this would always be their song. Liv slid her arms around Fitz's neck while Fitz's hands gripped tighter on Liv's waist as they swayed back and forth to the music.

**And I can't believe it's real **  
** Can't believe it's you **  
** I can't believe it's happening **  
** I can't believe it's true **  
** And I can't believe that you are here with me **  
** And I am here with you **  
** (Kissing you) Softly kissing you **  
** (Kissing you) Forever kissing you **  
** (Kissing you) Kissing you**

Fitz's hands began roaming Liv's neck as Liv began tenderly stroking Fitz's cheek. Her eyes drifted from Fitz's eyes to his lips and back, willing for him to kiss her.

_** I can't believe my eyes**_  
_** I don't know what to do**_  
_** I can't believe you are mine**_  
_** Nor that I'm lying here with you**_  
_** And I can't believe you're making love with me**_  
_**And I'm making it with you**_  
_** (Kissing you) Softy kissing you**_  
**_ (Kissing you) Forever kissing you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Kissing you_**

Fitz watched as Liv's eyes focused in on his lips as he couldn't help bit do the same. He hesitated for a moment before tilting Liv's head upwards and pressing his lips gently against hers. Immediately the crowd of onlookers seemed to disappear and it was now just the two of them with their lips pressed together, gently swaying to the music.

** Through the night I feel you fire **  
** And there's nothin' but you in my mind **  
** As you quench me of all my desires **  
** And I melt in ecstasy, oh I**

Fitz's tongue darted out of his mouth and swept gently across Liv's lips, begging for entrance. Liv parted her lips, and moaned as his tongue sought hers out slowly and sensually. The fire that was coursing through their veins only intensified as Fitz deepened the kiss, and Liv returned it with equal fervor.

** I can't believe it's real **  
** I can't believe it's true **  
** I can't believe that you chose me **  
** When I was choosing you **  
** And I can't believe that you are here with me **  
** And I am here with you **  
** (Kissing you) Softly kissing you **  
** (Kissing you) Forever kissing you **  
** (Kissing you) Oh gently kissing you **  
** (Kissing you) Kissing you **  
** (Kissing you) Kissing you **  
** (Kissing you) Oh, kissing you **

As the song came to an end, Liv and Fitz reluctantly pulled apart, both in much need of oxygen. Quinn and Abby had been sitting at the table and decided to place a little wager on how long it would take the two of them to get together.

"I say six months, tops." Quinn said, keeping in mind that Fitz was still after all going through the divorce.

"I give them 45 minutes." Abby said as she realized Fitz's hand had drifted down to cup Liv's ass missing, and he had yet to remove it, nor did Liv ask him to.

Liv looked up at Fitz through hooded eyes. There was nothing she wanted more than to have Fitz take her home and make love to her all evening long, but of course fear stepped in the way once again.

"Fitz..."

"Yes Livvie?"

"How about we call it a night and head home to watch a movie?"

"I say lead the way."

The two of them said their goodbyes to Quinn and Abby who had been joined by two men a short while before, before making their way back to the house. When they returned to the house, Liv and Fitz both opted to take separate cold showers before watching a movie in the living room. Liv positioned herself between Fitz's thighs and rested her head on his chest.

Halfway through the movie, Fitz felt Liv's breathing regulate and knew she had fallen asleep. He carefully lifted her up, and carried her up to her bed and tucked her in. He stood there for a moment, watching his perfect angel sleeping peacefully before him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on for head before retreating to his room foe the evening. Fitz laid in bed and allowed thoughts of a future with Liv to fill his head as he drifted off to sleep.

I don't know if I can hold out much longer...


	4. Unpack, Relax, Let's Burn

It has been a week since the movers brought everything into Liv's condo. With the exception of her clothes, nothing had been unpacked. Apparently news had spread like wildfire that the OPA was officially open for business, and everyone wanted a piece of Olivia Pope's time. Liv had been in her office all of an hour when her first client arrived. Throwing everything she had into the case, it was no wonder the women all picked Friday evening to help Liv unpack.

Abby and Quinn arrived shortly after work and stood as they took in the mountain of boxes before them. Since it was just the girls, Liv had thrown on a pair of black jogging shorts and a white tank top, along with her black and white cross trainers. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and her face was clear of all makeup. This was definitely not the Olivia Pope that Abby had come to know and even love in the past week. It didn't matter though as Abby and Quinn were dressed in similar attire.

"Thank you both for helping." Liv said as she docked her iPhone and sought out an upbeat playlist.

"No problem." Abby and Quinn said in unison. They figured the sooner they finished unpacking, the sooner they could begin girl's night and grill Liv about her past with Fitz.

Since Abby and Quinn were helping her unpack, Liv decided to turn this into a girl's night in, set with Chinese food, wine, old movies, and lots of girl talk. Seeing as how Liv was planning on drinking a lot, she suggested the women both bring a pair of pajamas, along with an outfit and something comfortable to wear as thy unpacked.

Liv grabbed the bottle of wine that had been sitting on the counter, and poured a glass for each of them. After downing the first glass at an incredibly fast pace, Liv refilled her glass and reminded herself to take it slow tonight. She didn't want to reveal too much information.

"Liv, how is it you've been here a week and still haven't unpacked a single thing?" Abby asked as she shook her head. Although Abby was now working for Liv, she loved that their work and personal relationships were separated. Liv turned to Abby as she backed slowly towards her iPhone. She pulled up the playlist and Abby laughed at the song that began to play, as Liv began swaying her hips while singing to the music.

**I remember being young and so brave**  
** I knew what I needed**  
** I was spending all my nights and days laid back day dreaming**  
** Look at me—I'm a big girl now, said I'm gon' do something**  
** Told the world I would paint this town**  
** Now bitches I run this**

**'Cause I put it (down like that, down like that)**  
** And I'm making (all these racks, all these racks)**  
** And I'm moving (round like that, round like that)**  
** When I do it (I don't look back, don't look back).**

**I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want**  
** I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want**

Abby and Quinn began laughing harder as Liv continued dancing around the apartment while putting things away. The two women shared a look then shrugged as they joined in on fun.

** They love the way I walk**  
** 'Cause I walk with a vengeance**  
** And they listen to me when I talk**  
** 'Cause I ain't pretending**  
** It took a while, now I understand**  
** Just where I'm going**  
** I know the world and I know who I am**  
** It's 'bout time I show it**

** I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want**  
** I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want**

Liv stood on top of the coffee table and continued dancing and swaying to the beat as she used a hairbrush as her microphone. They women were dancing and having such a great time, they didn't even notice Fitz standing in the doorway watching them.

**I can be bad if I want**  
** I can say what I want**  
** I can live fast if I want**  
** I can go slow all night long**

**I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want (whatever it is)**

**I'm a grown woman**  
** And I know that I got it (got it got it)**  
** I'm a grown woman**  
** Ain't got no room in her pockets**  
** I'm a grown woman**  
** Look down, got you so excited**  
** I really want to know if you got it like that**  
** Cause you got a cute face**  
** And that booty so fat**

Not realizing Fitz was there, Liv dropped to all fours on the table and began popping her ass as Quinn and Abby sang the next part.

**Go girl (go girl)**  
** She got that bomb (that bomb)**  
** That girl can get whatever she wants.**  
** Go girl (hey girl),**  
** She got that tight (that tight).**  
** Them boys,**  
** They do whatever she like.**  
** I'm a grown woman**

Fitz couldn't help but feel the tightening in his pants as he watched Liv dancing and singing in such a carefree manner. Her smile seemed to brighten the room, and Fitz felt his heart grow to the point he thought it would burst.

** I'm a grown woman**

**I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want (I can do what ever I want)**  
** I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want.**  
** I'm a grown...**

Fitz had to stifle his laughter as all three women were lined up facing the window shaking their butts to the music. They all began to finish out the song, but when Abby and Quinn realized Liv had a very beautiful and powerful singing voice, they backed down, happy to just be backup.

**I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want.**  
** I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want (ever I want)**  
** I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want (ever I want)**  
** I'm a grown woman**  
** I can do whatever I want (ever I want)**

When the song came to an end Fitz felt the need to alert the girls who somehow still hadn't noticed him and were now all piled sloppily across the sofa in a heap of laughter, that he was in fact in the room. Fitz began a slow clap that startled all three women.

"Fitzy!" Abby who was now on her third glass of wine screeched as she ran over to Fitz to give him a hug.

"Hey Abbs." Fitz responded as he embraced his friend, all while keeping his eyes locked on Liv who was downing her third glass of wine, and was quickly making her way through her fourth.

"Fitz, what are you doing here? Where are the kids?" Liv asked as her cheeks were still clearly flushed, a mix from both dancing and embarrassment that he caught her in such a carefree moment. She tilted her head as she watched his ears burning bright red, and wondered just how long he had been watching them.

"With Mellie for the weekend. You're unpacking?"

"I am."

"And drinking?"

"We are."

"Need help?"

"We do." Liv said with a smirk before walking to grab Fitz a glass. She filled up Fitz's glass and extended her arm to hand it to him. She laughed when he looked from her to the wine and back. "If you want to stay and be an honorary girl for the evening, you need to drink at least one glass of wine. There's beer in the fridge. Now, drink up Fizzyconda." She said with a wink.

Fitz winced when he heard Liv bring up her pet name for him. It brought back memories of their first time, seeing as how that was when she first called him by that name. Their eyes met, and their minds drifted off to that morning.

**Flashback**

_ Liv had woken up first the morning after their first time. She looked over at her "Fitzy" who had a head full of messy, frizzy bedhead. He was laying on his back, and was standing at full attention. Without a sheet to cover him, Liv sat for a moment and took in all of his naked glory. When Fitz opened his eyes, he caught Liv staring down at his morning erection. He gasped when he saw her lick her lips hungrily_.

_"Good morning Fizzyconda." Liv said as she straddled Fitz's torso._

_"Fizzyconda?" Fitz asked with a smirk._

_"Yea. You're Fitzy, your hair is frizzy, and um... Your... Uh" Liv shied away as she saw the smile forming on Fitz's face._

_"So you're saying I'm packing like an anaconda?" Fitz asked as he raised one eyebrow_.

"Well, there's not like I have anything to compare to, but I think you are biggest than the average man."

"_Oh really?" Liv nodded shyly as Fitz pulled her body flush against his chest. "Well, I can live with that. However, I am going to get you for pointing out my frizz." Fitz said as he flipped them over and positioned himself between Liv's thighs. None of their encounters seemed to last long in the beginning as they were both still getting used to the sexual aspect of life. However, that changed as time went on, and Liv became flustered as she recalled just how long Fitz was able last._

**Present**

Abby cleared her throat seeing as how the look in Fitz's eyes screamed he wanted to take Liv right there against the wall. Fitz looked away first, clearing his throat as he glanced over at Abby. He knew by the look on her face, she'd be asking about his pet name later.

It took all of 4 hours for the four of them to finish unpacking everything in Liv's apartment. Once finished Abby and Quinn collapsed on Liv's end chairs, leaving the sofa to Liv and Fitz. Fitz had just finished setting up Liv's sound system, placing speakers throughout her living room.

Exhausted and slightly tipsy, Fitz sat first as Liv went to order their Chinese food. She yelled for Abby to pick out a movie for them to watch as she grabbed styrofoam plates, plastic eating utensils, and napkins. After everything the went through in the past four hours, dishes were the last thing Liv wanted to deal with tonight. She grabbed another beer for Fitz and a bottle of wine for them and made her way back into the living room. Liv placed everything on the table, and squealed as Fitz pulled Liv down on the side, almost completely on top of him.

"Hi." Fitz said as he stared into Liv's eyes.

"Hi." Liv responded somewhat flustered. The two of them remained like that until Liv remembered Abby and Quinn were there. Clearing her throat, Liv sat up and folded her knees under her on the sofa.

"So, what movie did you pick?" Liv asked as she wasn't sure of Abby's taste in movies just yet. Then again, it was her movie collection so the odds of her being in the mood for the movie were highly in her favor.

Liv pressed play, and smiled when the menu screen popped up. Abby had chosen Rush Hour. "I hope the movie is ok." Abby said nervously, waiting for Liv's response.

"Abby, we are going to get along just fine." Liv said as her mouth curved upwards into a smile.

Before starting the movie, Liv made everyone go to the bathroom and get what they needed as Rush Hour was a movie she refused to pause. Even when the food arrived, Liv refused to pause the movie for Fitz when he got up to pay. Abby and Quinn watched silently as Liv and Fitz inched their way closer to one another until Liv was snuggled up against Fitz, her head resting comfortably against his chest.

After the movie ended, they all began talking about Jackie Chan and how he did his own stunts. Fitz thought it was stupid as he recalled how the man had been injured quite a few times in the process. Quinn poked fun at Fitz saying he was jealous that Jackie's body was able to move in ways Fitz could only dream.

"I think my body moves in ways that many women could only dream. Isn't that right Liv?" Fitz asked, causing Liv and Abby to choke on their wine. Suddenly all eyes were on Liv, awaiting this confirmation. Feeling very good after her fifth glass of wine, Liv decided to throw Fitz a bone.

"That is how you got the name Fizzyconda, isn't it. You move very, very, very well." Liv said as she bit down on her bottom lip. Abby sensed the sexual tension between the two as it quickly filled the room.

"Please elaborate?!" Quinn asked as she figured they would reveal more in their inebriated state than they would sober.

Liv took a breath and responded "He was my first." at the exact same time Fitz responded "she was my first." Liv sat up and looked at Fitz as he had never shared that piece of information with her before now.

"So, why haven't you two gotten together yet?"

Liv looked at Fitz and sighed. It wasn't lost on anyone in that moment that she scooted away from Fitz once the question was spoken. Fitz glared at Abby as the mood in the room shifted.

"Because Abby, Fitz is still married. Yes, even though the divorce is underway. Until the papers are finalized, he technically belongs to someone else." Liv finished with a cough as she tried the hide her voice cracking at the end. "Besides, we've been friends for a very long time. We need to consider that as well." Liv added, trying to play off her drunken confession. It didn't matter though as the seeds in Abby's mind had already been planted.

* * *

It was 9 am the next morning and everyone was surprisingly awake. They had made plans to have lunch later in the afternoon, but for now, they had nothing to do. Abby was pacing the floor, and stopped abruptly as something came to her.

"Hey Fitz, need help cleaning out Mellie's closet?" She asked with a smirk. Even Liv could tell Abby was up to something.

"Sure Abbs, are you all really up to it today? I mean after unpacking yesterday?" Fitz was silently hoping the girls would help him clear Mellie's belongings out of the house. Then in that moment, he really wished he told her to take get things with her, but in all seriousness, he didn't feel she deserved a dime from him. Especially after running off with a man Fitz had at one point considered a friend.

"I'm willing to help anyway I can Fitz." Liv said as her words pulled Fitz out of his thoughts.

"Me too." Quinn added.

"Good. So Fitz, do you know all of what you're getting rid of?"

"Everything that was Mellie's."

"Everything?" Abby asked with an even wider grin.

"Everything."

The four of them made their way over to Fitz's house and went straight up to the bedroom. Quinn and Abby began grabbing everything in sight, until Liv told them to leave the jewelry.

"Leave the jewelry?" Abby asked wondering what Liv was up to.

"Yes, leave the jewelry." Liv said with an evil smirk of her own, before grabbing an armfull of clothes and something off of the dresser. She made her way downstairs with everyone quickly following. Fitz knew whatever it was that Liv was up to, was going to be big. They reached the kitchen just as they heard tires peeling out of the drive way. They ran out front, and saw Liv loading up the car with what she had been holding.

"Fill 'er up." Liv demanded as her smile grew wider.

An hour later, Mellie's 2002 silver Mercedes E320 was filled to the brim with all of her clothes, shoes, and purses, except for her brand new Prada bag. Abby kept that for herself. Just before the last of the items were loaded, Liv drove the car down the road to a field that Fitz owned. Seeing as how it was still his property, he was still able to burn trash on the land. There was no way Liv was jeopardizing any damage to any part of Fitz's 8 million dollar estate. Fitz, Abby, and Quinn jumped into Fitz's Lexus and met Liv down the road.

"Ok, so now what? We can't even get into the driver's seat Liv." Fitz asked as he looked at the monstrosity that was now parked in his field.

"I have two questions for you Fitz. 1. How much do you want for everything here? Including the car?"

"Nothing. I just want it all gone."

"Ok. Now 2. Anyone have a match?" Liv asked as she began pouring lighter fluid on the items inside of the car as well as in the trunk. Abby began jumping up and down as she realized what Liv was about to do. In that moment, Liv became her shero, more now than before.

Quinn reached into her purse and pulled out a book of matches she luckily still had from the restaurant. She handed them over to Liv, who handed them to Fitz.

"Hello. Yes, we need a tow truck at 1945 Sycamore drive... No, I can wait that long. Thank you so much... See you then." Liv spoke into her phone. She listened for a moment longer before hanging up. "Tow truck will be here in two hours."

Fitz smiled at Liv knowing this was probably the most childish thing they could do, there were after all places they could've donated the items to, but knowing Mellie could never get them, spurred Fitz on. Fitz struck the match and tossed it. Within seconds the car, along with all of the items inside had gone up in flames. Liv began walking as she took into account that cars do have gas tanks, and Mellie's was probably full. The others seemed to have caught on as they made their way back to Fitz's car.

"Abby, where did you get that?" Liv asked as she watched Abby pull a toasted marshmallow off of a stick and pop it into her mouth.

"The cupboard... What? A girl's gotta have a snack while she's watching the event of the millenium go down right before her very eyes." Abby replied as she offered Them a marshmallow.

"Do they even taste good?" Liv asked as she declined the treat.

"Taste like victory to me." Abby responded smugly as she popped another one into her mouth.

The four of them stood there and waited, Fitz wasn't sure exactly why, but he stood and watched the car burning along with the women. Fitz heard Liv mumbling to herself, and quickly realized she was counting down.

"5...4...3...2...1...Boom" As if on cue, there was an explosion as the fire reached the gas tank launching the car into the air.

"Fire please... Yes, there is a car fire... 1945 Sycamore Drive... No, no one is hurt... Yes... Thank you..." Liv hung up the phone and the four of them stayed until the fire had been extinguished.

Quinn tapped Fitz on the shoulder as she realized a man who looked like the fire Marshall approached.

"Sir, was this your car?"

"Yes."

"Did you start this fire sir?"

"Yes."

"Sir, you do know it's against the law to burn anything other than trash on your property, right?"

Fitz stood up straight and stared directly into the marshall's eyes when he responded "It was trash." The Marshall simply looked at Fitz as if he had lost his mind.

"Sir-"

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Fitz said as he joined the women who were now waiting inside the car. Fitz threw the car into drive, and just like that made the first step in walking away from 11 years.

11 years of fake anniversaries and unpleasant Christmases. 11 years of feeling highly inadequate even through his success. 11 years of arguments and being verbally abused. 11 years of playing the loving devoted husband while paying for any and every unfinished adventure Mellie ever embarked upon. 11 years of his parents wishing he would divorce Mellie. 11 years of living with the biggest mistake of his life. 11 years without the love of his life.

As they returned back to the house, Liv told everyone to stay in the car as she ran back upstairs and collected all of the jewelry. When she returned, they left and made their way the jewelry store where most of the jewelry had come from. After explaining the situation, The store owner decided that since Fitz was a valued customer, he would buy back all of the jewelry, including pieces that were not their. Of course he couldn't give them full value for them, but walking out $450,000 richer wasn't too shabby.

Fitz sat and looked at the check that had been written out to him. He didn't want the money, it wasn't about that. This was about breaking all ties and sense of entitlement in regards to Mellie Grant.

Fitz stopped by the bank, and the women gasped when Fitz was escorted to the car by armed guards holding four briefcases. Fitz made four stops that day, one to each of the four churches in the area that had been struggling for donations for their outreach program.

Each church received a briefcase containing $112,500. Fitz knew this would make headlines in the morning but he didn't care. He had taken the symbols of Mellie's greed and selfishness, and turned it into an act of charity and selflessness. Fitz made a note to himself that he'd have to plan something big for Liv and the girls to thank them for never leaving his side.

Fitz wasn't sure how he lucked up to have such wonderful friends, even if they were women, but he knew he would be a fool if he ever got away. One woman in particular


	5. Love or Lust

**Hey everyone, I am honestly enjoying reading everyone's thoughts on this story. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. They honestly provide inspiration to continue writing. I want to take a moment to address something for those who have not seen or read Waiting to Exhale. I noticed a reviewer was kind of bummed that I had them burn all of Mellie's clothes and her car instead of donating them and I agree, I was going to go that route. I'm not sure if you have seen/read WTE, but I have been dying to write that scene since rewatching the movie earlier this week, and since this story is loosely based on it, I knew I had to touch base on that. With that said, the donations that followed, did NOT happen in the movie which was my way of making up for it and I hope that helps a little. So please, if you have not seen the movie or read the book, check it out at some point and you'll better understand certain parts of the storyline. Also a little warning to you all. I have spent as much time as possible skirting around certain relationships in the story but in order for me to bring Olitz together, I must get through them. Just a warning the next few chapters may be rough, but rest assured that Olitz is endgame.**

* * *

Abby was already sitting in Liv's office when she arrived with two vanilla chai lattes in hand. The look on Abby's face told Liv she had a lot she needed to get off her chest. Liv kind of figured that as she hadn't heard from her after her date with David, things hadn't gone so well.

David wasn't what Liv would consider to be Abby's type as he was far from the tall, muscular, handsome men she would normally fawn after. While he was tall, his was far from muscular, and his looks were somewhat average. David met during one of Abby's court cases as he was the judge presiding over the case.

"Ok Abbs, spill it. What happened with David the other night?" Liv asked causing Abby to look up at her in shock. It was 9 am on a Monday morning which meant they were in gladiator node, not friendship mode.

When Liv saw Abby struggling to speak, she continued. "Yes, we are on the clock, but we have a little more time before our first appointment comes in. Now dish, you look like you need to."

"Liv, I have never met anyone like David. He was the sweetest, most considerate man I know. We went out to dinner and we had such a wonderful time just talking about any and everything." Abby said, adding a major sigh at the end.

"It sounds like you had a great time so why do you look so down?"

"Well, we went back to my place after and... Well... Liv, the man is horrible in bed. I didn't even realize he put it in even after he began moving and grunting like a wildebeest. He lasted all of 30 seconds, then acted like had given me the best sex of my life! I seriously could've had a fucking V8 and been more satisfied."

Liv looked at her friend and could help but to laugh. "Come on Abby, it couldn't have been that bad!" Liv cried as her laughter grew stronger.

"Liv it's not funny! Then, then he asks me about my dreams which I honestly thought was sweet, but he ruins it by giving this monologue about he can give me everything I want and need, like he's proposing! But... I don't know what happened after that, he... he kissed me and took his time worshipping my body in ways it has never been before. I felt sexy and wanted, I felt special."

Liv's laughter stops when she sees Abby reflecting on the latter part of her evening. It seems like Abby really likes this David. She hopes Abby will at least give him a chance.

"So then what happened?" Liv asked already sensing the answer.

"I kicked him out. I stopped answering his calls, I-"

"Abby!"

"Liv, he was a nice guy but I honestly cannot see a future with a man that can't satisfy me in the bedroom."

The women sat in silence for a moment just staring off into space. The knock on the door pulled them both out of their thoughts.

"Hey ladies! Whose funeral are we preparing for?"

"Oh hey Fitz, everything's fine. We were just thinking. Come in." Liv said as she stood to greet their friend.

"What brings you here, and is that for me?" Abby asked only slightly joking when she saw Fitz was carrying a plastic bag with his restaurant's logo on the front.

"Well, I figured I'd stop by and drop off a few dozen cannoli for you ladies."

That was all Abby needed to hear before jumping up and stealing the bag from Fitz. She pulled the top box out of the bag and moaned as her teeth sunk into the treat. "Oh my goodness, Fitz! I think your cannolis can trigger orgasms!" Abby moaned again causing Liv and Fitz to laugh until they were in tears.

"Have you tried these cannolis Liv? They are exquisite!"

"Actually Abby, it's Liv's recipe." Fitz stated proudly. The three of them sat in Liv's office and talked for a while longer. Harrison and Huck were out working on a case so they hadn't even known their first appointment had arrived.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for-"

"Kenneth" Liv greeted, her tone a little huskier and breathier than usual.

Kenneth Dawkins, a 6' 4" dark chocolate, foine assed specimen with a body like Idris and a face to match. He was also the man Liv had been spending years trying to forget, but couldn't. Liv knew she was wrong for carrying on an affair with Kenneth for as long as she had, but she ended that long ago. Now, as he stood in front of her a picture of perfection, Liv was wondering if she had made the right decision.

"Hello gorgeous."

Abby watched Fitz's jaw clench as Liv walked over to Kenneth and embrace him in a hug. The hug was much longer than what could be considered innocent, and Abby could see Fitz's heart breaking with every passing second.

Fitz sat and watched as the man he had grown to hate was holding onto Liv for dear life. Suddenly the walls felt as if they were closing in on him, and his breathing came out in short pants. Why was this man here? Why cant he just leave Liv and her feelings alone? Wasn't it enough he had a wife and a child halfway across the country waiting for him to come home? Did he seriously need to take Fitz's woman too? Fitz sighed as he realized Liv was not his. She wouldn't even consider anything happening between them until after the divorce, until he no longer belonged to someone else. He made a mental note to call his attorney and see if he could get the divorce proceedings pushed along.

As Liv stood in Kenneth's embrace, she couldn't help but realize that although she felt the sparks, they were nothing in comparison to what went off in her body with just a fraction of bodily contact from Fitz. If Fitz's finger brushed against any part of her body, Liv felt her body was setting off fireworks on the Fourth of July.

Although both men were married, Liv didn't have the same reservations with Kenneth as she did with Fitz. Maybe it was because she didn't care whether or not Kenneth walked out of her life and never returned. Maybe it was because she felt that in spite of his marriage, Kenneth truly belonged to her. Whatever the reason, Liv found herself getting lost in this man the longer they embraced.

Sensing Fitz wanted nothing more than to jump across the room and beat the hell out of Kenneth, Abby cleared her throat which effectively ended their embrace. The two stepped apart, but didn't break eye contact.

"Kenneth I'd like for you to meet my associate Abby and you remember Fitz, don't you?"

"Hello Abby, nice to meet you. Fitz..."

"Kenneth..." Fitz's tone was icy and the daggers he was shooting at Kenneth didn't go unnoticed by anyone, except maybe Liv.

The tension that was filling the room was enough to choke a horse. Liv honestly had no clue that Kenneth was coming to town, nor that he would look her up when he did. It had been almost 3 years since she had seen him last and Liv wondered what he was truly doing here. Not that she minded him there in any capacity.

"So, what are you doing here?" Liv asked as she walked back towards her desk while failing to look Fitz in the eye. She felt Fitz's eyes burning holes through her the moment she stepped into Kenneth's arms.

In all honesty, Liv loves Fitz and wants nothing more than to see what their lives would be together. But for now he's married and she does not want to begin a relationship with him as his mistress. If they are going to give this a shot, they are going to do this right. That doesn't mean she couldn't have a little fun until then, does it?

"I'm your 10 am appointment." Kenneth said as he continued to take Liv in. She had chosen to wear a pair of straight legged grey dress slacks which were tailored to accent her ass in a way that made Kenneth forget his name. She wore a rose colored sleeveless blouse, and her grey blazer, was resting on the back of her chair.

"Abby, you didn't tell me that Kenneth Dawkins would be representing GlobalCom for this meeting." Liv finally said as she was caught off guard by his presence, but she also wanted Fitz to know this was a coincidence.

"Um, Liv... You didn't ask."

Sensing he was the odd one in the room, Fitz stood to leave. He honestly couldn't stand in the room watching these two so engaged with one another any longer. After saying his goodbyes, Fitz left the office and made his way to work.

When he arrived, Cyrus seemed in a panic as there was something wrong with the building codes for restaurant in Chicago. It was set to open on a week, and Cyrus was inching closer and closer to having his first heart attack at whatever it was they were facing.

"Cy, calm down. I'll just fly out to Chicago and take care of it. Have the jet prepared for takeoff."

Fitz was on his way back to his office when he heard his phone ringing. He looked down and instantly a smile graced his face.

"Hello beautiful, how are you this fine morning." Fitz answered into the phone.

"What's wrong?" The other voice responded.

"Nothing."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. You've been my son for 34 years, I know something is up."

"It's nothing ma. Don't worry it's just a little snag with the restaurant in Chicago. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Ok, so how are things going over there in DC? Have you and Liv been spending time together now that she's living there?"

Fitz sighed as he knew his mother was jumping into matchmaker mode. It normally wouldn't bother him when his mother tried to set him up but this time was different. He wanted Liv more than anything in the world, but he wanted to do things the right way.

"Yes ma, Liv and I have been spending a lot of time together. We're friends, it's what we do."

"So are you two hanging out tonight?"

"I just left her office, but I'm not so sure about tonight. I may have to stay over in Chicago for a few days. Besides, she has an old friend who is in town visiting. I think he's planning on taking her out tonight."

"Fitzy... Please don't tell me it's the devil's spawn Kenneth!" Susan cried into the phone. Fitz heard a woman yelling in the background and knew immediately his mother was with Maya Pope for the day.

"I am going to ring that girl's neck the next time I see her! I keep telling her about messing around with that man! I thought she'd learn by now after he kept breaking her heart! Eli! Eli! You need to talk aims sense into your daughter! I have had enough! UGH!"

"Mom, you're at the Pope's estate aren't you?"

"Is that a problem? You know your father and I get together with Eli and Maya three times a week when the men have the mornings or afternoons off."

"No mom, it's not a problem. I just didn't realize you were there... Well listen mom, Cyrus is telling me the jet is set for takeoff so I've got to be going. I love you ma, and five dad my love."

"I love you too Fitzy. Oh and Fitz..."

"Yes ma?"

"God is giving you another chance. Don't let her get away this time."

"I won't ma."

Fitz hung up and grabbed his emergency duffle bag out of the corner in his office, before leaving to catch the jet. He'd text Liv later to let her know he had left. Maybe not, would she even care?

* * *

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, have you seriously lost your damn mind!? I don't know what is wrong with you children these days!"

"Ma"

"You know, your father and I did not bust our asses our entire lives to give you the best of everything, only to have you throw your life away for a married man! The man is married Olivia! He chose someone else. He belongs to someone else. So what is he doing there with you? Especially when you have a man so desperately in love with you who is willing to treat you right and make you his wife if youd just give him a chance."

"First Ma, Fitz and I are just friends. We have been since kindergarten and in spite of the divorce, Fitz is still married. IF we enter anything at all, it will be on our time, and the slate will be clean. I will not become Fitz's mistress whether you approve of it or not."

"But you can be Kenneth's mistress. Is that how this goes?"

"Look ma, I'm not sure how you found out, but Kenneth is here on business-"

"Mmmmmhmmm, more like he's there trying to get all up in your business if you ask me! Hmph!"

"Ma, Kenneth's company is a client. I had no idea Kenneth was coming on their behalf, and yes, he is married. But mom, I am an adult. I know what I'm doing. This is just business, nothing is going to happen..."

XX

"Mmmm Kenneth that feels so good. Don't stop."

After spending the majority of the morning together going over points of GlobalCom's case, Kenneth had convinced Liv to have lunch with him. They grabbed Thai takeout, and ate lunch in the park. Liv returned to work to finish out her day, while Kenneth returned to his hotel. Just as Liv was heading home for the evening, Kenneth showed up in her office once again.

After begging and pleading for almost an hour, Kenneth convinced her to have dinner with him. Liv thought of making up an excuse. She even thought of saying she and Fitz already had plans, but Fitz hadn't been returning her calls all day. She called Cyrus and found out Fitz had flown to Chicago to take care of an issue with the restaurant. With nothing else to do, and not ready to go home just yet, Liv agreed.

Their dinner went well. They talked and laughed and for a moment Liv forgot he was married. That may have had a lot to do with the fact that Kenneth never wore his wedding around her, saying that when they were together, he belonged to only her.

Liv couldn't honestly explain what happened, it was either the copious amounts of wine she had with dinner, or the fact that her body needed the attention. Somehow she soon found herself back at her condo with Kenneth, who was now treating her to a full body massage as she laid on her stomach, moaning in pleasure.

"Mmmm Kenneth that feels so good. Please don't stop!"

"You like that baby?" Kenneth asked as his hands worked their way up her thighs. His hands slid a little further and Liv gasped as she felt his finger enter her core.

"God you are so tight. Baby, open up for daddy. Let me see how wet I can make you baby."

Liv spread her legs further, allowing Kenneth deeper access. She couldn't put her finger on it, but as good as this felt, it just didn't completely feel right. Normally Kenneth would say hello and her panties were immediately soaked. Now he has to work to get her to that point? Something was off.

Not really feeling into it, but knowing her body needed to find release, Liv allowed her thoughts to drift to Fitz. Liv felt the moisture begin to flow between her thighs as she pictured Fitz's hands roaming her body. She moaned louder as she imagined they were Fitz's fingers currently stretching her walls, and making a slow assault on her clit.

"Yea baby, that's it. You are so ready for me. Are you ready for big daddy?"

"Mmmm, yes." Liv moaned as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Liv gasped as she imagined it was Fitz's body that slid up to cover hers, and it was his hands that placed the pillow under her stomach before entering her. She forced her walls to contract, gripping him tighter as she imagined it was Fitz who was thrusting in and out of her. Liv began crying out, feeling herself nearing her climax as she imagined it was Fitz's fingers that were intertwined with hers as he repeatedly pounded into her, repeatedly hitting her spot.

"That's it baby, come for me. I want to hear you scream my name as you come."

That's when it happened. Liv was too lost in her fantasy of Fitz as her orgasm violently shook her body. "OH MY... YES! YES! OH MMMM YES! I'M COMING! I... FFFIIIITTTZZZ!" Liv screamed, causing Kenneth to halt all movement right then and there. He rolled off of Liv and jumped to his feet as if he had been burned by her words.

"Kenneth I-"

"Are you fucking him Liv!?"

"I am so sorry!"

"Are you fucking Fitz?!" Kenneth spat causing Liv to flinch. That had honestly never happened before and Liv wasn't sure what brought it on.

"I'm not!" Liv spat back, honestly mortified and confused about what had just occurred.

"Then why are you screaming his name when you're with me!? I thought you loved me Liv! I thought what we had was special. You're mine! Not his! The least you can do is act like it when it's my dick hurried inside of you!"

Liv felt her blood begin to boil as all she could see was red. Did he just try and claim her like she was some hen? Did he seriously forget who he was talking to?

"Five, you do not own me, you do not control me. I am not some hen in your hen house that you can lay claim on. Four, I am grown, I am single, you are not the only person in my life. You really need to get over yourself. Three, you go away for three years without a word, not so much as an explanation or a phone call, and you think I'd be sitting here waiting on you? You are delusional and severely misguided. Two, you are married with a child. You don't belong to me just as much as I don't belong to you so- One, what I am or am not doing, who I am or am not screwing, is no longer any of your damn business."

Kenneth stood for a moment completely stunned. He had witnessed others fall victim to the Olivia Pope countdown, but never in his life did he think he would be on the receiving end. She had a point, he was married, but that didn't mean he liked Liv sleeping with other men, especially when said man was Fitzgerald Grant.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just that I don't get to see you that often and it hurt to know that you were thinking of someone else while I was making love to you. I love you Olivia."

Liv felt her anger slipping away as she looked up at Kenneth wearing nothing but a pouty face and a very prominent erection. She thought she was in love with Kenneth, but this moment served to prove that the love she thought she felt, was nothing more than lust. And she planned to exercise all of the lust in her body for the rest of the evening. It wouldn't mean anything, it's just sex.

"You're right, we don't get to spend that much time together and I'm sorry. Come back to bed. I promise I'll make it up to you." Liv replied as she bit down on her bottom lip. Kenneth returned to bed, and they continued going at it for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Abby was sitting in her apartment excitedly waiting for Stephen to arrive. It had been so long since she had seen him and her body needed him more than anything. She heard the knock on the door and almost fell rushing to open it.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Stephen said causing Abby to smile harder than she had in years. Not wanting to waste time, Abby took Stephen's hand and led him into her bedroom.

She moaned as his lips came crashing down on hers, neither of them stopping until their lungs were desperate for oxygen. Abby climbed onto the bed as Stephen watched her, carefully planning his next words.

"Abby, where are my pajamas?" Stephen asked as he really wasn't in the mood in that moment.

"Hmmm,you've never needed them before." Abby said hoping he would change his mind and ravish her. After seeing He wasn't playing, Abby walked over to her dresser, and pulled a pair of pajama pants out of the bottom drawer.

"Did you sleep with her?!" Abby asked as she threw the pants at Stephen.

"I need to come here and be pressured about what I'm doing with my own wife!" Stephen spat as he changed into the pajamas and climbed in on his side of the bed.

"Stephen it's just that we don't get to spend that much time together and-" Abby was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey sexy it's Jason."

"Hey, how's not a good time."

"I'll let you go, but first, say something dirty to me."

Instead of responding, Abby simply hung up and turned her ringer off before laying down with her back to Stephen.

"I'd suggest you tell your little boyfriends not to call after 10." Stephen said before going to sleep.

Abby laid there and couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face.

Are you kidding me? He's jealous...


	6. Black Hole

**It is interesting reading everyone's reaction to Liv and Kenneth. Some think Kenneth will end up pushing Olitz together and other's think Liv is dead wrong even though she and Fitz aren't together and weren't before Kenneth appeared. Some of you want Fitz to hook up with someone else and others don't. For those of you think think Liv is no better here than on the show, I find those comments interesting as well. All I can say is thank you to those of you who are still with me for the twists and turns on this journey**.

**Although I have strayed away from the majority of the WTE storyline, a lot of people aren't happy with this Liv, even though many of her actions are taken from the movie. This is also the reason why I have yet to put Olitz together as I would have in all of my other stories. After reading some of your comments, I seriously considered shelving this story indefinitely, but I try not to leave any story unfinished. So, If you all are still with me in the next five or so chapters, I will be slowly breaking away from WTE which means the drama is almost over. If you aren't, thanks for stopping by.**

* * *

The plans had been adjusted to meet the building codes of safety and Fitz was finally able to breathe. Now he just sat at the bar in the lobby of his hotel pondering life. As he downed of glass of scotch as he wondered if Liv was with Kenneth. Did she sleep with him? Is she in love with him? Did it matter? It wasn't like they were dating.

Of course they had feelings for one another, but Liv said she wanted to do things the right way and wait until he was divorced. Honestly he did too. But did she mean it? Or was this some ploy to buy time so she could let him down gently.

The fact that Liv was most likely with Kenneth made Fitz wonder if he was in fact the defective one. Mellie did after all run off with Andrew, leaving him behind with their two kids. Maybe he couldn't fulfill a woman's needs the way he thought he could. Maybe his ego was overly inflated. Maybe he just needed to be single for a while. Mellie had only walked out on him two weeks ago. Maybe it was a sign he needed to decide what he truly wanted.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked, pulling Fitz from his pity party. He looked up and locked eyes with a tall blonde woman with the most striking blue eyes. But they were sad, very much like his own. Fits motioned for the woman to join him, and returned his attention to his drink.

"I'm Kyleigh." The woman said as she extended her hand warmly.

"Fitz." He replied as he gently shook the woman's hand. The woman was certainly beautiful, but there was no spark. Fitz decided in that moment that whatever happened, happened. If Liv was doing her thing to bide her time, he most certainly could as well.

The two began talking about any and everything. Fitz told the woman about his impending divorce, and how he was in love with his best friend, but was too afraid of losing what they had to go after her.

Kyleigh told Fitz that her husband was diagnosed with end stage prostate cancer. They hadn't been intimate in years before his diagnosis, and that had been hard on their relationship. Now that they knew the issue, she spent her days watching the love of her life slowly slip away.

After a few hours and many drinks later, Fitz found himself upstairs in Kyleigh's hotel room. They were seated on the bed, both unsure of where the evening was headed.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Kyleigh asked, giving Fitz the go ahead to do whatever he pleased.

Fitz paused for a moment and looked at the woman that sat beside him. His mind flashed to Liv and where they stood. In that moment, he knew exactly how the evening would play out.

"Let's make tonight special." Fitz said as he turned and laid the woman down beside him.

XX

The ringing of Fitz's phone brought him out of his sleep. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 2 am. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Liv. Making a mental note to have a serious sit down with her upon his arrival to DC, Fitz silenced the ringer and laid back down. As he turned, he felt a body next to him. When he looked down, Fitz saw Kyleigh laying on the opposite side of the bed in a deep sleep.

He thought back to their evening and recalled his encounter with the woman. She was a beautiful woman, and any man would definitely be lucky to have her. But Fitz, didn't want her. There was only one woman he wanted in his life.

For Kyleigh, she had to admit that Fitz was beyond handsome and would be a great catch for any woman. However, there was only one man she wanted in her life, and he wasn't it. Deciding what they both wanted, the two of them laid down on their respective sides of the bed and talked until they drifted off to sleep, fully clothed.

Fitz sat up as his thoughts went to the conversation just before drifting off to sleep.

"Sounds to me like she's scared of losing your friendship. She wants to be with you, but she doesn't want to lose what's safe. You have to make her want to take that risk. You need to calm her fears. If you love her, tell her, show her. Even when she's done something that may have hurt you. If you don't, how will she know? How will she ever be yours, if you don't make the first move? Seems to me like she won't do it without you. But no matter what happens, you need to live your life for you and your children, not her."

"But what if I'm afraid too? What if she prefers this man to me and rejects me? I know she knows how I feel. She wants to wait for my divorce to be final, all while sleeping with a married man. I don't know if the jump is worth it anymore."

"So then tell her how you really feel. Lay it all out there and leave the ball in her court. Let her decide if she's willing to earn you. Let her make the first move. Ask her why she prefers that married man over you, the one who wants to do right by her."

"What if she doesn't try? What if she can't answer my questions?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be. If she loves you like you love her, she'll get to that point."

Kyleigh's words played over and over in Fitz's mind as he left her room, and headed back to his own. When he re entered the room, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Seeing it was Liv, Fitz tossed the phone onto the nightstand and plopped down on the bed. He tried to sleep but ended up tossing and turning, trying to stop the conversation from playing over and over in his mind. Jumping up out of bed, Fitz knew what he had to do.

* * *

Liv woke up in the middle of the night with a serious case of remorse. Not knowing exactly what she had been thinking, she climbed out of bed and quietly went into the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. When she found the number she wanted, she hit the call button and prayed the person on the other end would answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, ma?"

"Olivia, it is 3 am. What's wrong sweetie?"

Liv couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she thought to the night she had just had. Was she really that bad of a person?

"Nothing's wrong ma, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, I carried you for 8 1/2 months and I have known you for the past 33 years. What is it?"

"Ma, I messed up. Big time." Liv said as she took a seat on the edge of the tub.

"With Kenneth? Or with Fitz?" Her mother asked already suspecting it had something to do with both. "Olivia, did you sleep with that man knowing he has a wife and child at home?"

Liv was silent for a moment before whispering out a "Yes".

"Does Fitz know?"

"No, but he probably suspects it. Does it matter, it's not like he's going to make a move anyway. He's just as afraid as I am."

"No Liv, he just has more respect than you do. Respect for you and respect for himself. You need to wise up sweetie and decide what you're going to do. Are you going to continue to sleep with a married man who only wants what's between your legs? Or are you going to grow up like you're always claiming you are and go after the man you love? The man that loves you."

"I guess I have a lot to think about, huh ma?"

"Sweetie, that's your problem, you think too damn much! You're book smart, but I don't know how you can be so stupid when it comes to following your heart. It's time. Apparently your brain isn't getting you anywhere in your love life. It's broke Olivia. It's time to fix it."

"I know ma, I love you."

"Love you too precious. Now go to bed! It's late!" Maya said and hung up before Liv had a chance to respond.

Liv climbed back into bed and replayed her conversation with her mother over and over again until she fell asleep.

XX

The next morning, Liv woke up with a splitting headache. She promised herself she wouldn't drink as much as she did, but she couldn't help it. Being around Kenneth made her nervous. She tried to call Fitz when she couldn't sleep, but he wasn't answering her calls. She called her mother after she gave up on calling Fitz and she winced as if she were in pain when she remembered her late night talk with her mother.

Liv turned over and realized the opposite side of the bed had been slept in, but was now empty. Her mind quickly flashed to the events of the night before.

What have I done?

Liv climbed out of bed and threw on her robe and entered the kitchen to take two aspirin before making breakfast. When she finished the breakfast of eggs, bacon, and waffles, Liv fixed two plates along with a cup of coffee for Kenneth and tea for herself then made her way onto the balcony to set up. When she opened the door, she heard Kenneth speaking to someone on the phone.

"Give her some Tylenol and that should help break the fever... Mmhmm, I love you too. I miss you too... I know. Work here has been so hectic... Maybe, we can go on a little vacation when I return... Hmmmm, really... Promise?... Tell my baby girl I love her and I'll talk to her soon... Ok, love you too sexy... I definitely can't wait..."

Liv felt sick to her stomach. Here she was refusing to be with Fitz because he was going through a divorce, all while she was breaking up what truly seemed like a happy marriage. Liv realized in that moment that the I love yous Kenneth had been spewing all of these years meant nothing. She was nothing more than a pretty face and a good lay as far as he was concerned. Where as Fitz... Fitz was the complete opposite. Fitz was genuine in his actions and never asked for anything in return.

Liv made sure to make her presence known as she set the tray down on the table. She couldn't help but think in that moment her mother was right. Liv heard Kenneth ending his conversation and walked over to him. This had to end and it had to end now.

"Come, I made breakfast before you go."

"You're kicking me out?" Kenneth asked, sounding as if someone told him his puppy had died.

"I'm kicking you out."

Kenneth stood up and wrapped his arms around Liv's waist. He dipped his head and began sucking on the spot just below her ear, knowing it would change her mind. "You don't mean that do you baby? You know I'm filing for divorce, then we'll be married. It's just going to take a little while longer since Elaina thinks she's having a baby brother or sister." Kenneth asked as he continued kissing and sucking on her sweet spot.

Liv felt nothing but anger in this moment as Kenneth thought he could use sex once again to get her to fold. Not this time. Liv pushed Kenneth away from her and sat at the table. Getting the hint, Kenneth took his seat across from her.

"Hmmm, a baby. You know what Kenneth, I do mean that. You do need to go because you know, the more I think about it, the more I look at you, you look like..." Liv reached her hand up and caressed Kenneth's face "The scum of the fucking earth. You see I was never the one in jeopardy. No see, I'm the most important person in your life meaning, you'll abandon your wife and child to get laid every chance you get... And you think... You think a brass ring and some bogus promise is enough to place me into your wife's shoes? All so you can turn around and do the same shit to me next year? Almost too good to pass up... Lover man."

"What the hell is the matter with you Liv? You weren't so worried about my poor little wife and my child while you were fucking my brains out were you?"

"You're right Kenneth, you're absolutely right. I couldn't see past what I wanted. But the difference between me and you is, I'm not up for this anymore. It's time for you to go home to your wife and child. Elaina is sick after all, isn't she?"

Kenneth sat stone faced as he couldn't believe Liv was actually kicking him out. "What the hell was the matter with her?" He thought as he tried to find a way back into her good graces. He couldn't go home just yet. If he did, his wife would know something was up. He couldn't lose his marriage over this shit.

"Look Liv, I'm not angry. We can talk about this."

"Oh I'm not angry either baby, and to prove it to you, breakfast is on you." Liv said as she stood and grabbed Kenneth's plate and coffee before pouring it into his lap. "Since you're already dressed, I want you out of here in 5 minutes. Good bye Kenneth." Liv said as she grabbed her breakfast and her tea, and made her way back inside.

Within 5 minutes, Kenneth had all of his belongings and was making his way out the door. Liv went to open the front door, pulling it harder than she realized and happily escorting Kenneth out.

Once he left, Liv grabbed a bottle of wine and positioned herself on the sofa. She thought of calling Fitz but, what was the point? He was officially ignoring her, and she had no choice to accept that she deserved it. She had no idea if Fitz still wanted her, or where their friendship stood in this moment. Her worst fears were coming to light anyway, so why hadn't she just gone for it? All Liv knew was that she had never felt lonelier than she did in this moment.

* * *

Fitz decided instead of sticking around at the hotel to catch an earlier flight. He needed to see Liv and make his feelings known. If she wanted to be with him, she needed to choose and choose now. Of course their road wouldn't be easy, and they would have to take things day by day, but he knew what he wanted. He was going to lay it all on the line and have Liv today, or not have her at all.

Upon arriving back in DC, Fitz drove around for an hour, just clearing his head before making his way over to Liv's condo. When he arrived, he thought he heard Liv yelling. He lifted his hand to knock on her door, but instead thought better of it.

Fitz walked back to his car and made his way home. There was no point on going after Liv. He didn't even have to ask if she slept with him. He already knows Kenneth will never leave his wife. For 11 years, this has been something he's been trying to explain to Liv. He had never been happier than the day Liv told him Kenneth had just stopped calling. If she wants Kenneth, she can have him. He made it the past 11 years without seeing her everyday. He could do it again if he had to. One thing was for certain, he wasn't going to sit by and play the happy, encouraging friend when it came to Liv having a life with Kenneth.

Fitz knew that Kenneth was playing her, but no matter how many times he tried to tell her, she just wouldn't listen. She would figure it out for herself, and Fitz just hoped she realized it before it was too late.

Fitz pulled his car into the garage and sat for a moment thinking about the women in his life. They all had their flaws, and he was no different, but it was time for him to put a little distance between him and his women. Mellie did after just leave him a little over two weeks ago. Maybe Liv was right. Maybe he needed more time.

He made his way into his living room and had just sat down when the doorbell rang. With a heavy sigh, Fitz walked over to the door and swung it open with such force it knocked him back a few steps. Fitz's eyes bore into the person standing in his threshold as a look of shame crossed their face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	7. Secrets And Sweets

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Fitz boomed as he stares into the eyes of the last person he expected to be looking at in this moment. His yelling was more out of shock than anything. Maybe a little misdirected hostility had been present as well.

"Hello to you too Fitzgerald. Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Susan asks as she brushed past her son and makes herself at home.

"I'm sorry ma, it just isn't a good time." Fitz replied, his voice full of remorse. He was never short with his mother and as the seconds of silence went on between him, his shoulders began to hunch, heavy with guilt.

"Nonsense, there's never a wrong time to see your mother. I won't be around forever you know."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Fitz replies again as he walked over and gives his mother an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

"So, where are my grandbabies? I know they are growing like weeds." Susan asked as she walked around the home, taking in it's immaculate appearance.

Fitz was never a tidy child, and that carried over into adulthood. Susan also knew that he had let go of the entire staff except Marta when Mellie had left as a staff to maintain a home was not how he had been raised. Although the Grants owned one of the largest ranches in Santa Barbara, Susan took comfort in doing the household chores herself. She would only bring in help if they were set to entertain. Other than that, she maintained the enormous home and took pride in doing it.

"They are with Mellie. She should be back with them in an hour or so." Fitz replied as he looked at his watch.

"So, have you spoken to Lee Lee since you've been back from Chicago?" Susan asked making Fitz laugh at her pet name for Liv. Fitz knew Liv hated that name but she loved Susan so much she learned to adjust over the years.

Fitz sighed and cast his gaze downwards. Suddenly that speck of lint on the carpet seemed very intriguing. Instead of pressing further, Susan took her sons silence for everything it was. She was going to have to pull in some overtime to get these two knuckleheads to see the error of their ways. But for now, she would just be happy being mom.

"Well, how about you come into the kitchen with me and I'll whip up a batch of those snicker doodles you love so much." Susan was pleased as she saw Fitz's eyes light up like a child's on Christmas morning.

Fitz followed his mother into the kitchen and helped her pull out the ingredients needed to make his favorite cookies. Susan began mixing everything together and just like that, he was four years old again, trying to dip his fingers in the cookie dough.

"Fitzgerald! There will be none of that!" Susan scolded as she smacked Fitz's hand with the wooden mixing spoon. Just like that Fitz was like a four year old on the verge of tears. "Maybe if you behave and grease the cookie sheet, I'll let you have the bowl and the spoon after." She quickly added as she watched her grown son on the verge of tears. Fitz began to smile when there was a knock on the door. He waited until Susan's head popped up before taking a huge glob of the cookie dough and running towards the front door.

"I will get you for that Fitzgerald." She yelled after him.

Fitz reached the front door and looked through the peephole. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Ok, God must be in a joking mood today." Fitz thought to himself as he stood staring in disbelief.

"Hi." Liv said shyly as she cast her gaze down at the threshold. Suddenly the ant trying to cross the barrier was very interesting in that moment.

"Hi." Fitz responded as he willed Liv to look him in the eyes.

"Fitzy, who's at the... Lee Lee! I am so glad you are here!" Susan called out, breaking them both from their trances.

"Hello Mrs. Grant. It's so good to see you again." Liv replied as she offered up the weakest smile known to man.

"Honey, if you don't get in here and give me a hug! Don't forget you aren't to old for me to put you over my knee."

Liv looked up at Fitz who stepped aside to allow Liv to enter. She walked into the older woman's embrace and felt so much lighter in the moment. Susan took a step back and looked Liv over.

"Honey, you are just as beautiful as the day I met you! Fitz, isn't she just gorgeous?" Susan gushed. Judging by the look on Fitz's face he agreed.

"Yes ma, she is."

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Susan thought to herself as she watched the pair lock gazes with one another.

"Well Lee Lee, we are making cookies, won't you come join us?"

"I don't want to intrude Mrs. G-"

"Nonsense, you aren't intruding, you're family. Right, Fitzy?" Susan asked staring directly at Fitz.

"Right ma. Liv, you're more than welcome to stay."

Liv searched Fitz's eyes for any type of reservation but found none. "Ok, what kind of cookies?"Liv asked speaking more to Susan than to Fitz.

"Snicker doodles." Susan replied with a smile. She knew snicker doodles were Liv's favorite as well. Her homemade snicker doodles were honestly the only sweet Liv would ever allow herself to over indulge in.

"So that means there's cookie dough-" Liv began

"Unattended in the kitchen..." Fitz finished.

"Oh no you don't!" Susan yelled, but it was too late. Liv and Fitz had already made a mad dash towards the kitchen.

This is going to be way easier than I thought.

Susan finally caught up with the pair who, just like when they were children, were sitting at the counter, Liv in her normal spot on top of the counter, trying to hide the fact either of them had stolen cookie dough from the bowl. Susan shook her head at the two as she began placing little balls of dough on the cookie sheets. When she had emptied the bowl, she handed it to Fitz. She gave Liv the spoon which immediately caused Fitz to pout.

"No fair! Liv always gets the spoon!" Fitz cried, folding his arms like a petulant child.

"I get the spoon because I'm cuter. And... I'm the baby!" Liv replied teasingly as she let out a roaring laugh at the pouting almost 34 year old man across from her.

"Give me that spoon!" Fitz said as he looked at Liv.

"What? This one?" Liv asked as she brought the spoon to her mouth and ate some of the cookie dough.

Fitz began moving in Liv's direction. She hopped off of the counter and took off for the living room with Fitz close behind. Susan remained in the kitchen but smiled as she heard the laughter coming from the two people she had watched grown into adult versions of their childhood selves.

Fitz had Liv cornered as she was on one side of the couch and he was on the other. She tried to fake him out to the left, and quickly moved to the right, but Fitz was too quick for her. With a loud thud and an enormous burst of laughter that immediately followed, Susan ran into the living room to see the two friends laughing and wrestling on the floor, over a spoon like they had done so many times before. Susan walked back into the kitchen and pulled out her cellphone. It had only rang twice before it was picked up on the other end.

"Hello, Maya? Step one is in motion."

"The cookies?"

"Isn't it always the cookies with them?"

"Good... Good... Well, we'll get started on step two once you return. Keep me posted."

"Will do." With that, Susan hung up and went back to tending to the cookies.

Fitz and Liv were still wrestling on the floor over a spoon. Deciding Liv wasn't going to give the spoon up, Fitz climbed between her legs and began a full on tickle assault on her stomach. Liv instantly began screaming in laughter and relinquished the spoon to Fitz.

"Here! Here! I give up! Take it!" Liv screamed as she she was laughing so hard she was in tears.

Fitz took the spoon from her and instead of eating the cookie dough off of it, held it to Liv's mouth. The mood instantly changed as Liv stopped laughing and took a bite off of the spoon. Fitz watched Liv adoringly as she licked the bit of dough that had collected on the corner of her mouth.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Mellie spat as she walked in the front door to find Fitz between Liv's thighs. Fitz jumped up and helped Liv to her feet just before the children had made their way into the house.

"You know Fitzgerald, I always knew you had a thing for Olivia, but you could've at least waited until the divorce papers were finalized.

Fitz felt his anger begin to rise as his fists began to ball up. He sent the kids into the kitchen before responding. Liv wasn't sure whether she should stay or go. She went to make her way towards the kitchen when Fitz's hand reached out blindly and stopped her.

Stay it is...

Fitz looked at Mellie with so much iciness in her eyes it sent chills down her spine. "Really Mellie? Is that what Andrew suggested?" Fitz spat back with so much venom both Liv and Mellie flinched. "Because I'm pretty sure that is not how it went."

"Oh Fitz, be serious here. You've been in love with Olivia Pope forever. The only reason you two weren't married first was because she had actually come to her senses and found someone else. I guess temporary clarity works the same way as temporary insanity."

"Mellie, I-"

"Oh save it Fitz. You may have not cheated on me physically, but you were never mine emotionally. Do you know what it's like to have your husband pine away for another woman? A woman that only saw him as a friend? A woman who he named a restaurant after?"

"Mellie, it was an ode to a friendship. You named the chain. I told you that you could name it anything you wanted and you chose Little Italy."

"Yes Fitz, I did. But the one stand alone, the one that was so far different than the others it comes with a six month waiting list for reservations? You named that one after Olivia. Mio Dolce Olivia, My Sweet Olivia. That's not friendship Fitz, that's unrequited love."

Fitz faltered for a minute but wouldn't allow Mellie or Liv see that her words had actually gotten to him. "So that gave you full carte blanche to do as you saw fit with this marriage? To run off with another man? YOU tarnished our marriage! YOU broke our vows! YOU LEFT ME!"

Fitz couldn't help the tears that were flowing from his eyes. Not from hurt, but from anger. His breathing was heavy and his cheat was heaving. How dare she throw Liv into this! If she couldn't understand what Liv's friendship meant to him, that she was there well before Mellie came into the picture and was still there now, maybe it was for the best Mellie saved them both and left when she did.

The three of them stood quietly, all not sure of what to say in this moment. As much as Fitz constantly swore he had no feelings for Mellie, Liv could see in this moment, his pride and his ego had been hurt by Mellie's hasty departure. She knew he would need time to heal from the way she left, maybe now he was beginning to see it as well.

"Who wants cookies?" Susan said as she walked into the living room with the children close behind her. Susan stood for a second taking in the three adults before her. "Hello Millicent. So lovely to see you again. Please tell me you were just leaving." Susan said, her voice laced with faux sweetness and arsenic.

Mellie cleared her throat before shooting daggers at the older woman. She knew Susan had never liked her, and if she were honest with herself, Mellie couldn't stand the woman either. She couldn't see how a woman could be content staying home all day catering to her husbands every need. To Mellie it was sickening to fawn over a man as much as Susan had with Big Gerry.

"Yes, I am leaving. I just wanted to grab a few of my things while I was here, and I'll be on my way."

"Mommy, we told you in the car daddy got rid of all of your things." Karen said just before popping a cookie into her mouth.

"Nonsense, your father would never -"

"No Mellie he would never. I on the other hand had no problem getting rid of your car, jewelry, or clothes."

"Don't tell me your who-"

"Mellie if I were you, I'd choose my next words wisely." Fitz spat as he stepped into her personal space. Sensing he was serious, Mellie straightened her posture and rephrased what she was about to say.

"Don't tell me you gave all of my belongings to Olivia!"

"No Mellie, I couldn't fit your clothes. Not my style anyway. The shoes are way too big, and just... No."

"So what exactly did you do with my things?" Mellie asked as she felt her blood begin to boil.

Since moving in with Andrew he didn't see the use in paying her anymore and instead of buying her new clothes, he told her to gather her things from Fitz's place. What she had saved from working wouldn't be enough to afford her the designer brands she had grown accustomed to.

With a crooked grin Liv stepped closer to Mellie and smirked. "Technically Mellie, since Fitz purchased those close, many without his knowledge, and considering your prenup prevents you from keeping any money or items that you did not enter this marriage with, everything you owned belonged to Fitz. As for your clothes, let's just saying they were smoking hot."

Mellie's eyes grew wide as she realized what Liv had meant. As quickly as they widened, they narrowed as Mellie turned quickly on her heels and stormed off to her car without even so much as a goodbye to the children.

With Mellie gone, Liv was finally able to greet the children the way she had wanted to. After they got all of their hugs out of the way, the five of them made their way into the den to prepare to watch a movie.

Neither of them were sure about much, but as they sat their on the sofa with the kids and Susan, they both knew they wanted moments like this together for the rest of their lives. First they would have to work on themselves.

* * *

**3 months later**

Abby was getting tired of Stephen's routine. He would either stand her up, or spend half of the night in bed complaining about his wife. As much as she wanted Stephen to herself, she was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it.

Sure Stephen had a great job as an USDA for the District of Columbia, but she couldn't help but to wonder if there was something more out there for her. Deciding she needed some space from Stephen, she decided to take Jason up on his offer to attend a family barbeque.

As of now Jason was three hours late as Abby lounged on her balcony enjoying the sun's rays. She scoffed to herself as she saw Jason walking down the sidewalk wearing... Leather? Who the hell wears leather anymore?

"Hey babe, are you ready to go?" Jason yelled as he looked up on the balcony. His words were slurring and Abby could tell he was clearly trashed in the middle of the day. She knew Jason drank and dabbled in drugs but the sex was so good, she was willing to overlook it. But today, she had finally had enough.

"I'm not going!" Abby spat as she refused to budge from her lounge chair. She instead reclined back further and adjusted her sunglasses on her face.

"C'mon babe! It's hot out here." Jason was right, for being mid April it was ridiculously hot. Didn't mean Abby was going.

"No!" Abby yelled back, still refusing to budge.

"So what am I supposed to tell my mama and my son?"

Whoa, did this motherfucker just say son?

"Your son!? How old is this son?"

"Almost 13, why?"

"Jason, I don't like this. I don't think we are in a position for me to be meeting your family right now."

Jason continued spewing on about how bitches were all the same and cried about how no one knew how to treat them. "If you can find a woman that wants your ass, she can have you!" Abby thought to herself as she watched the man staggering 3 stories below her.

"Jason, go home! I don't want you!"

"You raggedy bitch, you'd better watch who you pick up in the supermarket next time!" Jason spat as he threw a crab apple at Abby. He was so drunk he hit the balcony the first time, but it served to scare Abby enough. She however refused to allow her fear to show.

"Jason, take your drunk ass, leather wearing in 2004, need a shave, stinky ass home. I'm not going."

Jason looked at Abby and threw one final crap apple which landed at her feet. As he turned away, Abby picked up the apple and hurled it, hitting him square in the back of the head.

"Ooow! It's like that? So it's like that?"

"Bye!"

Abby turned to walk into her apartment and made a vow to try her hardest to be more careful about the men she associated herself with.

* * *

Liv was sitting behind her desk going through her latest client file. She looked over on her desk to a picture of her, Fitz, and the kids. They weren't exactly a couple just yet, but since their blowout after their snicker doodle movie fest with Susan and the kids, they were at least back to being friends. They had honestly been inseparable with Karen and Jerry being at the forefront of their relationship.

The only problem was when Karen and Jerry weren't around, they were still awkward. Liv was still hung up over Fitz's last blowout with Mellie. Fitz was still hung up over Liv's last encounter with Kenneth. Both were over months ago, but both were secretly waiting for the other to make the first move. Neither of them had been with anyone else, as they decided to take this time to work on themselves both separately and together.

Liv was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and sighed, but answered the call anyway. She knew better than to subject herself to the wrath of Maya Pope. Honestly she did miss her mother.

"Hi ma." Liv said as she smiled into the phone.

"Hi baby, how are you today?" Maya asked in that tone that let Liv know she was up to something.

"I'm good ma, how are you, and daddy?"

"Oh we're fine sweet pea. Listen, I wanted to know what your plans look like for you birthday. Do you and Fitz have anything planned? I know you normally do something together seeing as how your birthdays are only a few days apart."

Liv sighed heavily before responding. "No ma, we don't have anything planned." Her mother was right. She and Fitz used to always celebrate their birthday together. She wondered if they would be celebrating together next year.

"Ok, well I want you to come out to Santa Barbara that weekend. Your aunt Mable is flying in from Tokyo and cannot wait to see you. I also think the Grants are planning a surprise party for Fitz. They want you to be there, but you cannot tell him a thing! Not even that you are coming to Santa Barbara that weekend."

"Ma, you know Fitz hates surprises."

"I know hun, but you let Susan and Gerry deal with that. You just keep your mouth shut."

"Ok ma. I can't wait to see Aunt Mable. I hope she makes her caramel and chocolate popcorn balls." Liv said. She began licking her lips as if she could taste the yummy treat.

"Well we'll see Liv. I've got to go now. I'll email you the details. You take care of yourself and remember what I said. I love you."

"I will ma, mums the word and I love you too. Give daddy my love."

"Alright sugar. Bye."

"Bye."

Liv sat back and sighed. Thankfully her parents would never do anything as mean as throw her a surprise birthday party.

* * *

Fitz sat in his office going over numbers from the previous night. He looked over and smiled as he saw a picture of him, Liv, and the kids sitting on his desk. It had been three months since their blowout, but even though things had been awkward between them, they seemed like their old selves when Karen and Jerry were around. Fitz sat silently running his finger over the frame when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Fitzy, how's my favorite son?" Susan asked on the other end of the line.

"Hi ma, I'm fine, and I'm your only son." Fitz said with a smile.

"Only because God broke the mold when he made you."

"So, what's up?" Fitz asked ignoring his mother's last statement.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Lee Lee had anything planned for your birthdays. Seeing as how you two are only a few days apart."

Fitz sighed as he remembered how he and Liv used to celebrate their birthdays together every single year until... Until Mellie. "No ma, we don't have anything planned."

"Good, because you know your Aunt Marjory is coming down that weekend. You know she doesn't have that many years left with her being 87 and all. She wants to see you. Also, I think the Pope's may be planning a little surprise party for Lee Lee."

"Ma, you know Liv hates surprises."

"I know Fitz but those are her parents and who are we do deny them that chance. Now listen, I want you down here but you cannot breathe a word of this to Lee Lee. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal ma'am."

"Good. Now, I have to run, I'll email you the details. I love you son. You take care of yourself and keep this under wraps."

"Alright, I will ma, I love you too. Bye." Fitz said as he hung up. Fitz sat back and sighed. Thankfully his parents would never do anything as mean as throw him a surprise birthday party.

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Maya asked as Susan sat down at their table. Every Wednesday they met for lunch and this Wednesday was no exception.

"I think it went rather well, you?" Susan replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"Olivia is none the wiser. She thinks you're throwing a surprise party for Fitz." Maya chuckled as she glanced over the menu.

"Ha! Fitz thinks you're throwing a surprise party for Lee Lee!"

"Well, let's just hope this works because lord knows if we leave this to our children, they will never get out of this rut and move on together." Maya said with a smirk.

"Maya, I'd like to propose a toast." Susan said as she raised her glass.

"To what may I ask?"

"To future grandbabies."

"To future grandbabies."

* * *

**Hey everyone. Just want to say for those who don't know, Abby's scene was ripped from the movie. It is not verbatim as I wasn't at home when I wrote that part, but I hope I captured most of the scene for those who have experiences that moment through film/book before. Up next you will find out what is going on with Quinn, and I will take you back to the Olitz blowout. I didn't want to dedicate an entire chapter to it which is why it will be a flashback. Please leave me your thoughts and let me know what you think about the meddling moms and also the cookie fight as well as Mellie showing up... Til next time.**


	8. It's Time

"So, Quinn, what have you been up to?" Abby asked as the three women sat at their usual table at Mio Dolce Olivia , waiting for Fitz and James to arrive. It had been a while since they had last seen Quinn, and according to her, she had met someone.

Quinn told the women how she had a new neighbor that moved across the street. His name was Ethan and he was a widower. She went on to tell them how she brought a plate of dinner over to him, and they hadn't looked back since.

"He's so good with Christopher. He plays football with him, helps him with his pitching. He even has jam sessions with him as he used to play the trumpet and he's very good at it. Now with Chris touring France with that music group Up With The People in the fall, Ethan practicing with him has helped a lot!"

"Sounds like a keeper." Liv said, genuinely happy for her friend. The two of them settled into small conversation as Abby seemed to be arguing with someone via text. Judging by her drastic mood change it was Stephen.

"Hey, mind if we join you beautiful ladies?" Fitz asked as he and James approached the table.

"I don't know. We are waiting for two very handsome men to join us. I don't think they'd like for you to take their places." Liv said with a grin.

"Well, if you ditch those losers and allow us to join you, I can talk the chef into making the best cannoli you have ever tasted. The cream just melts in your mouth." Fitz responded in a low tone. Liv clenched her thighs together as she felt an aching between her thighs.

Liv waited until Fitz took a sip of his drink before responding with "I just love the feel of sweet cream as it slides down the back of my throat. The thicker, the better." Liv couldn't help but laugh as Fitz choked on his drink.

"Really?" Fitz asked as he wiggled his eyebrows seductively causing Liv to blush.

"Really. Join us."

Fitz took a seat next to Liv, as James sat between Abby and Quinn.

"Fitzgerald Grant. And you are?" Fitz said as he extended his hand politely.

"Olivia... Pope." Liv responded with a giggle as she slid her hand into Fitz's. She playfully swooned as Fitz brought her hand to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles in order.

"Very nice to meet you Olivia." Fitz added as he stared deeply into her lust filled chocolate eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"You'd better believe it will be."

The exchange between the two went on for a while as Abby, James, and Quinn exchanged knowing glances as they watched the inevitable begin to come to life.

After Liv and Fitz called down a bit they all got caught up over shrimp scampi and cannoli. Abby was pleased as was Fitz when Liv stole shrimp off of Fitz's plate. Quinn thought the cutest moment of the afternoon was when Fitz fed Liv her cannoli. Abby almost broke out in laughter as Liv seductively sucked the cream out of the cannoli, causing Fitz to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Before they knew it lunch was over and everyone was headed back towards their respective jobs to finish out the day.

XX

Liv sat in her living room staring off into space. Although her tv was on, she couldn't help but think of Fitz. She had been watching War of the Roses and tuned out long before the couple began having the problems that ultimately led to them laying limp on their foyer floor surrounded by a shattered chandelier. Her mind quickly raced to their blowout a few months before. The blowout that changed the narrative of their friendship, possibly even saved it.

**Flashback**

_After eating an obscene amount of snickerdoodles with a dinner break in between, the children had fallen asleep watching Toy Story. Susan had gone up to bed hours ago, leaving Liv and Fitz alone, once children had been settled into their beds._

_Liv was about to grab her coat and make her way out for the evening when Fitz returned. His eyes weren't as light and carefree as they had been through the day, and Liv knew this meant he was ready to talk._

_"Follow me." Fitz said as he grabbed Liv's arm, pulling her out I to the back yard. Not really having any other option, Liv followed. The two of them walked for a while until they came across a small man made pond. Neither said a word for quite a while, and Liv found herself getting angry that Fitz made such a huge display for nothing. As she was getting ready to turn to leave, Fitz spoke._

_"Why did you come here tonight?" Fitz asked, his voice was shaking, and he was trying his best to not break._

_"Does it matter? It was a mistake." Liv replied, the double meaning not lost on either of them_.

_"It matters. Why did you come here tonight?"_

_"Because I wanted... I needed to see you." Liv said as she watched the look of disgust and confusion on Fitz's face. She could see their friendship slipping away, right before her eyes. Something had to be done. She couldn't afford to lose the best man she has ever known. There was another moment of awkward silence before Fitz spoke again._

_"Why didn't you wait for me?" Fitz asked, his voice was small and made Liv's heart stop._

"_What are you talking about Fitz? Movie night was over. I figured it was time to go home." Liv asked feigning innocence. She honestly didn't want to have the discussion about the worst mistake she had ever made. Especially since it happened only 24 hrs before._

_Fitz stepped closer to Liv until there was no space between them. "Don't play dumb with me Liv. You are many things. Smart, sexy, brilliant, formidable, but dumb isn't one of them. I will ask you again, Why. Didn't. You. Wait. For. Me?" Fitz asked again through clenched teeth._

_"Fitz..." Liv whispered as she took a step back. She suddenly regretted that move as Fitz's eyes grew dark and all blue that was there a moment ago had been replaced by cold steele._

_"Why Liv? You knew how I felt, you know how I feel-"_

_"Really Fitz!? I know how you feel? Especially when you were just crying over how your wife left you right in front of me only a few hours ago!"_

_"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MELLIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Fitz spat, causing Liv to take a step back in shock. Fitz had never raised his voice to her before. If this was where he wanted to go, so be it._

"_Then tell me Fitz! Tell me what this is about! Is this about a drunken mistake that I have spent all day wishing I made with you? Or is this about how the name I screamed out as I came was Fitz! Or.. OR the fact that in my drunken state I invited him back into my bed after calling out your name so I wouldn't spend the night crying into an empty pillow over you!? Is that what this is about Fitz!? Is this about Kenneth!?"_

_"NO! No! This is... You smile lovingly at me and you take off your clothes for him. All while I wait for you, I watch for you! My whole life is you! I can't BREATHE because I'm waiting for you! YOU OWN ME, YOU CONTROL ME. I BELONG TO YOU! IN FACT-"_

"_YOU OWN ME! YOU CONTROL ME I BELONG TO YOU! You don't think I want to be the only woman in your life? You don't think I wish I were Mrs. Grant instead of Mellie?" Liv found herself stepping back into Fitz's personal space as she spoke each word with fire and passion. The shocked look on his face, only served to feed her energy as she continued_.

_"I love you, I'm in love with you, you're the love of my life! My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you, I can't sleep without you! I wait for you, I watch for you! I EXIST FOR YOU! If I could erase all of this, and go back in time with you! There's no more Mellie or Kenneth here, we are no longer physically bound to other people! I BELONG TO YOU! WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER_!"

_The two of them stood there in silence. Their chests were heaving and the space around them seemed to be spinning faster. Both feeling light headed, wondered how long before they lost consciousness. When Fitz refused to speak, Liv decided it was now or never._

_"Fitz, I do love you. More than you will ever know. But, your wife walked out on you not even a month ago. I don't want to be that rebound chick and I don't want to enter into a relationship already doomed from Mellie's actions. I don't want you looking at me everyday and wondering if that's the day I'm walking out on you because I would never do that. As much as I want to be with you Fitz, you need to heal. I deserve a chance to be with you without Mellie's influence casting doubt before we even begin_."

_"So I'm supposed to do what Liv? Just stand by and watch you welcome whomever you want into your bed until the timing is right? If you were so wrapped up in marriage, why did you sleep with a married man? Why not just give in to our temptations. Temptations with the man you claim to love? Temptations with the man that loves you more than anything on this earth."_

_Liv felt as if she had been punched in the gut. She took a deep breath and tried her best to maintain her composure. "Fitz..."_

_"NO LIV! WHY!?_

"_BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF YOU CHANGING YOUR MIND! I CAN'T GO HEAD FIRST INTO THIS AND HAVE YOU DECIDE TOMORROW THAT YOU WANT MELLIE BACK! IT..." Liv took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. With tears in her eyes, she continued._

"_Because it would kill me if I lost you before I actually had the chance to have you the way I've been dreaming of for the past 11 years. Kenneth... I don't care if he leaves, he's gone. You? I wouldn't want to live anymore if I didn't have you in my life."_

"_Are you in love with Kenneth?" Fitz asked almost in a whisper. Liv reached up to cup Fitz's cheek. She winced when he flinched at the contact_.

_"No, Fitz. Only you. I'm only in love with you but, that doesn't matter if you still want Mellie." Liv said in a voice so low Fitz almost missed it. He took a final step towards Liv and pulled her close to him. He lifted her head so he could look into her eyes as he spoke._

_"Liv, listen to me. I'm not upset Mellie left me. I'm upset with the way she walked out on our children. She didn't even fight for them. Yes I care for her, we were married for 11 years and we do have two children. But I want you to listen carefully to me when I say I have never been in love with Mellie. There is only and has always been only one woman I have ever loved. Ever been in love with and I still am. I am still in love with you Olivia Carolyn Pope."_

"_Fitz, what I did with... It was a mistake, but it helped me realize that you are the only man I want in my life. I love you Fitz, I'm in love with you too, and I'll wait for you for as long as it takes."_

_Fitz couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly against Liv's. Even though there was no tongue involved, it had to have been one of the most sensual kisses, either of them had ever experienced._

_"So, what does this mean for us?" Liv asked as the kiss broke and her eyelids fluttered open._

_"Well, this means we take things slowly. Work on our individual problems, mainly trust for the both of us, and we work on our friendship together. Then, when the timing is right, we'll know." Fitz replied as he stroked Liv's cheek lovingly. If this was going to work between them, if they were going to give life together a chance, they needed to heal from their past hurts. It was the only way to save their future._

**Present **

It had been three months since their blowout ag Fitz's place and Liv didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She needed Fitz in the worst way. She needed his soothing words being whispered into her ear. She needed his long strong arms wrapped around her tightly. She needed him to love and make love to her everyday for as long as they lived. Liv suddenly began to wonder if she was being ridiculous holding out for the divorce to become final. If she learned anything today at all during their lunch, it was that Fitz was feeling the same way.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by a knock on the door. She got up and looked through the peephole and smiled.

* * *

Fitz had just arrived home when Marta met him in the driveway with a huge smile on her face. Quickly praying Marta wasn't high off of cleaning solution, Fitz parked the car in the driveway, and rolled down the window as Marta had him boxed in.

"Sir, this came ten minutes ago via courier. Open! Open now!" Marta squealed excitedly.

Fitz wasn't sure what had gotten into Marta but whatever it was, he knew she wouldn't let him exit his car until he opened the letter. Fitz looked down at the sender and saw it was from family court. He flipped the envelope over and slowly broke the seal. Deciding to draw it out, Fitz slowly pulled the papers out of the envelope causing Marta to throw a mini tantrum. Seeing a 58 year old woman huffing and puffing while stomping in the driveway was honestly the funniest thing Fitz had ever seen.

"HURRY THE HELL UP!... Sir."

"Ok Marta, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm opening it!"

Fitz opened the papers and smiled as he read over them. His divorce had been finalized, and he was granted sole custody of the children. There apparently was an upside to Mellie constantly forgetting to pick the kids up from school. Fitz looked up and began laughing as Marta began running around the yard like a school girl. She was hooting and hollering and carrying on as if she were the onw who had just won the lottery. She came back to the car after a while and looked directly at Fitz.

"Go to her sir. Now, I've got the children they are already in bed, don't worry. Go get your woman."

Fitz nodded and Marta could see the thankfulness in Fitz's eyes. Marta nodded in response, and turned to enter the house. Once she was safely inside, Fitz backed out of the driveway and made his way through the street of DC.

Fifteen minutes was all it took for Fitz to be parked and making his way up the elevator. When he exited, he waited for a moment and calmed his thoughts before knocking on the door.

"H-" was all Liv managed to get out as Fitz's mouth was on hers in an instant. He walked her backwards into the apartment, closing the door behind him with his foot.

Liv was shocked by Fitz's aggressiveness at first, but silently thanked God as she returned his kiss with even more passion and urgency.

"Fitz, I thought we were waiting until the divorce." Liv yelled as Fitz ripped Liv's shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room.

"I am divorced, effective today, now quiet. I've waited far too long for this moment." Fitz growled as he peeled Liv's sweatpants and panties off in on swift motion.

Fitz's words were spinning in Liv's head and she was quickly trying to absorb them. This had to be a dream, right? Her answer would come soon enough as she felt her back make contact with the fabric of her sofa. She felt her leg being lifted onto Fitz's shoulder, and she propped herself onto her elbows as Fitz kneeled in front of her, taking on her body.

His eyes never left hers as he lowered his head and drew one of her lower lips into his mouth. The moan that escaped her lips only served to egg him on even more as his tongue pressed through her folds and made contact with her sensitive nub.

Liv moaned out as her hands began fisting Fitz's curls and her back arched off of the sofa. The sweet, slow assault Fitz was wreaking on her body made Liv wonder if she had died and gone to heaven.

Fitz's mind was in a whirlwind as he skillfully tongued his name across Liv's clit. She tried to wiggle away from him as he knew it was too much but he didn't care. He had waited too long to taste her sweet essence and she wasn't going to deny him one single drop. Fitz's thumb replaced his mouth drawing circles around her clit as his tongue worked it's way into her core as far as he could possibly go. He moaned as he began stroking her inner walls as his free hand pinned her down onto the sofa.

"Fitz Fuck!" Liv screamed as he inserted one then two fingers inside of her dripping heat as his mouth latched onto her sensitive nub. One long flick of his tongue was all it took for Liv's body to seize up as she exploded in Fitz's mouth.

Unable to think of anything other than the time they had lost, Liv became wild. Her eyes had grown dark as she began ripping Fitz's clothes off of his body. Somehow, Liv wasn't sure when they made it into the bedroom. Fitz laid Liv lovingly down on the bed and licked his lips. He wasted no time positioning himself over her body but froze just before entering her. It wasn't that he didn't trust Liv was clean, it was just a little too soon for them to be having kids.

Sensing his apprehension, Liv looked lovingly into his eyes. "We don't need it. You are the only man I have ever, will ever be with like this. And I'm still on the pill." Liv said honestly. Fitz was the only man she had ever been with without using protection. He was the only man she trusted enough to do so, and the only man she trusted to step up if pregnancy should in fact occur. She was on the pill, but she wasn't willing to risk it with anyone other than Fitz.

Fitz drew Liv's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it hard as he plunged into the soft depths of her silken walls. Liv cried out at the union, and Fitz stilled to give her a moment to readjust to his size. The moment did wonders to boost his ego. In all of these years, no man could ever fill her like he could. She was definitely made for him.

"Fitz baby, I need you to move. Something, anything, please ju- ooh!"

Fitz began thrusting softly at first as he stared into Liv's eyes. In that moment, it seemed as if the universe had become perfectly aligned and everything was the way it should be. Fitz mouth latched on to Liv's neck and he began sucking on the spot so hard he was sure he'd left a mark.

As he worked his way up to her ear, Fitz drew her lobe between his teeth, causing her to moan out.

"I love you Olivia. Don't you EVER leave me again." Fitz growled causing Liv to moan. "Tell me you're mine. Tell me your heart, your soul, your body... Tell me Livvie." Fitz demanded as he bit down on Liv's nipple causing her scream out for him once again.

"Mmm it's all yours Fitz, all yours."

"Tell me this pussy is mine Livvie."

"Mmmmm" was all Liv could get out in the moment. Not happy with her response, Fitz flipped Liv over and placed a pillow under her stomach. Lifting her hips slightly Fitz re-entered her in one swift thrust.

"Tell me whose it is Livvie!"

"Oh my god Fitz! You're so deep! It's yours baby! This pussy is yours! Only yours!" Liv screamed as Fitz was thrusting harder and deeper than she had ever felt in her life.

Fitz's hand came around to circle her clit as the other hand held hers, their fingers laced together. Fitz felt Liv's walls clamping down but wasn't ready for the moment to end just yet. He slid out of her and quickly inserted two fingers and began pumping in and out of her at a rapid pace. Liv's face was buried in the mattress, muffling her screams as she clawed at the sheets. With one final thrust of his hand, Liv came and she came hard.

Not giving her a second to catch her breath, Fitz flipped Liv onto her side and pressed his chest flush against her back. He lifted her leg up to her chest as he entered her again from behind.

"Shit Fitz!"

Fitz's finger intertwined with Liv's, and he brought her hands to her breasts, palming them roughly as he repeatedly thrust into her. He switched up to pulling out almost all the way out, leaving just the tip in before slamming into her hard. Liv's cries and the obscenities that were leaving her mouth only served to spur Fitz on even more. Fitz bit down on her shoulder and licked the spot to remove some of the sting. As their bodies continued thrusting together in perfect harmony, Fitz continuously spoke of his love for Liv.

Liv's body was overwhelmed with emotions. She had longed for the day she and Fitz could be together the right way and it was finally here. The pleasure, the attention, the love in this moment was too much for the both of them as the tears began to fall down both of their faces.

"I love you, I'm in love with you Olivia Carolyn Pope." That was all that was needed to throw Liv over a cliff, bringing Fitz along shortly after.

Fitz got up and cleaned himself up before returning to the bed and cleaning Liv up. Normally she would never even consider allowing a man this level of intimacy, but with Fitz, it seemed natural. After they cleaned up, Fitz climbed into bed and spooned behind Liv. Their fingers were locked together over Liv's waist.

"So I guess this means we're together?" Liv asked, wanting to make sure. Fitz pressed his lips against Liv's ear and pulled her in tight.

"We are definitely together." Fitz confirmed as he buried his face in Liv's neck.

"I know our birthdays are coming up next week, but I have to go out of town for a few days. I was wondering..."

"What is it Livvie?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate our birthdays a little early this year."

"I think the celebration has already begun."

* * *

**So, Fitz is divorced and he has full custody so there really is no further need for Mellie in this story! Finally our babies are together! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait. This is the longest I have ever gone without putting Olitz together. I know I said I was going to catch you all up on what Quinn was up to and I did... Sort of. But honestly, I know like 99.9999% of you aren't even worried about her so I guess it's all good. Let me know what you think? Is three months too soon for Olitz to be together? Was it too long? How do you think their friends will react? How about the kids? (I promise no more major drama for Olitz.) Up next, friends reactions and an unknown dual trip to Santa Barbara! Till next time.**


	9. Surprise, Surprise

Liv woke up and stretched out across the bed. She frowned when she turned and found the opposite side of the bed empty. She began to sigh, thinking it had all been a dream. Her sigh quickly shifted into a wince, then a full blown smile as she stood to make her way into the bathroom and fell back onto the bed. She was sore. Blissfully, deliciously sore, but sore nonetheless.

It had been so long since she had been with Fitz that Liv had forgotten what their sexcapades could do to her body, she honestly was a lot younger then. Liv rolled over to Fitz's side of the bed and took all the strength that remained in her petite frame to stand.

Once she was balanced, Liv found a position that was comfortable to walk which was more of a waddle than a stride and made her way into the bathroom. Immediately thoughts of the previous evening flooded her mind as there wasn't a single surface in her condo she and Fitz hadn't christened.

The sofa, the bed, the kitchen and bathroom counters. The dining room table, the shower, and the walls in the hallway, even the front door had all fallen victim to their lovemaking through the night and into the early morning. If Liv still had any doubts that what happened was real, the marks that covered her body as she stood in the mirror to bush her teeth, definitely confirmed reality for her. They were insatiable.

After going through her morning ritual, Liv exited her bathroom and threw on Fitz's dress shirt then set out to find where he was hiding. It didn't take Liv long to find him as the smell of bacon filled her nostrils the moment she set foot outside of her bedroom.

"Fitzty, you didn't wake me up." Liv whined just as she had when they were five and he didn't wake her up after he'd awakened from his nap.

"Fitzty huh? I haven't heard that one in almost 28 years." Fitz said as he walked around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Fitz nuzzled his face in Liv's neck and just inhaled her scent. "Come, I've made you breakfast Wibby." Fitz joked, keeping in tone with their kindergarten days. Fitz noticed Liv beginning to waddle as he led her to the table and he couldn't help but let out a howling laugh.

"Fitz! It's not funny!" Liv cried as she stopped trying to make her way any further. It was seriously to uncomfortable to walk. Every thrust was definitely worth it though. Not that she'd tell Fitz in this moment as he was now doubled over in laughter.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Livvie.. You.. Just...you look like you were thoroughly fucked last night!"

"Maybe because I was thoroughly fucked last night Fitz! Let's see you bend and twist in all the ways you had me and see how well you walk in the morning."

Fitz immediately stopped laughing as he realized just how uncomfortable Liv was. He was immediately at Liv's side. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry baby, will you forgive me?" Fitz asked with a pouty face.

"You are such an asshole Fitz... But... I guess I forgive you." Liv responded as she pulled Fitz's bottom lip into her mouth.

"I may be an asshole, but I'm your asshole and you love me." Fitz replied as he began pecking Liv's lips.

"Mmmm I do love you."

"Say it again." Fitz implored as he kneeled between Liv's legs and began rubbing her thighs gently.

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie." Fitz said with one final kiss before taking a seat next to Liv at the table.

They spent breakfast feeding one another off of their plates. Knowing Liv loved strawberries, Fitz fed Liv all of the ones out of his bowl as she fed him all of the cantaloupe from hers.

When they finished breakfast, Fitz drew a bath for Liv to soak in, before going out for his morning run. He also wanted to pick up some flowers for her on the way back, and a run was the perfect way to get out of the house undetected.

When Fitz came back, he was shocked to see Liv lying on the sofa flipping through news stations and working on her laptop. The bath must've helped he thought to himself as he entered the condo and handed Liv a spring mix of lilies, tulips, and roses. When Liv saw Fitz enter with a large floral arrangement and a smile, she couldn't help but blush as he stared at her adoringly.

"Fitz they're beautiful! Thank you!" Liv gushed as she sat up and smelled the flowers.

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful lady. Now put that stuff away. There will be no work for this entire week."

"The entire week?" Liv asked with a raised brow. Fitz lowered himself over Liv, but was careful to not get her too sweaty.

"Yes" kiss "Since you" kiss "Are leaving" kiss "Our birthday weekend" kiss "I get you" kiss For the week." kiss "It's all I really want for my birthday.

Liv wasn't sure about leaving her team for an entire week, but as she checked her schedule she realized it was pretty clear. She'd just tell them not to take anything big until her return next Sunday. When she saw Fitz drop to his knees and offer the best puppy dog face he could offer, she knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine. Let me call Abby and I will be yours until Friday when I leave."

"I'm glad because I've already taken the next ten days off and I am going to spoil you every single one of those days, just like my gorgeous queen deserves."

"Hmmm Mr. Grant, I love it when you talk flattery to me."

Liv extended her arm, inviting Fitz to cuddle with her on the sofa. "How about I take a shower first. I don't want to stain up your sofa with my sweat." Fitz said as he gave Liv a quick kiss and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hurry back! I miss you already!" Liv said with a faux pouty face. Fitz laughed at the look she was giving him which earned him a couch pillow to be heaved into his direction.

Since the flowers were already in a vase, she didn't have to find one. She placed them on the table by the front door, and returned to her spot on the sofa. It wasn't long before Fitz was out of the shower and cuddled up on the couch beside her. They laid there for a while in silence, and Fitz thought Liv had fallen asleep until she began to speak.

"Fitz honey."

"Yes Livvie?"

"Do you think we should tell our parents that we're a couple?"

"Nah, not just yet. Let's make them sweat a little while longer babe. Besides, Even if we waited until the day before our wedding, I'm sure they'd spring into action and have everything set up by the time you are prepared to walk down the aisle."

"This is true. I swear my mom has been looking at wedding magazines since the first day I came home gushing about my Fitzty Gant!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my mom has been meeting so many clergymen for the sole purpose of officiating our wedding since the day I came home gushing over Wibby Pope." There was a moment of laughter and then silence as Liv looked into Fitz's eyes.

"So you do want to marry me then?"

"I'd be an idiot to not want to marry you. But make no mistakes, I am going to marry you. Don't think you're getting away from me that easily Olivia Pope."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm, ok Fitzty, I guess I'll let you marry me... When the timing is right of course."

"Liv, I told you before and I'll tell you again. We will be married to each other when we're 35."

"You're so sure about that kindergarten declaration, aren't you Fitz?"

"I'm sure."

"What if I say no?"

"You won't."

"You know you can be an such arrogant ass at times."

"I only do it because you find it sexy."

"I hate that you're right about that."

"What about our friends?"

"We'll tell them before you leave. For now, I just want you all to myself for the next five days."

"What about the kids?" Liv asked as she positioned herself between Fitz's thighs.

"They are going to Santa Barbara to visit with my parents for the week. We're picking them in a few hours for some quality time before taking them to the airport."

"So, what do we do until then?"

"Hmm, I'm sure we can some up with a few things."

* * *

Hey Cyrus, James. How are my two favorite men." Abby and Quinn asked as they met for a Sunday morning brunch at their usual place. Cyrus grumbled something causing Abby to shoot him a look.

"Don't worry about Cy. He's a Mr. Grumpy pants because Fitz has taken two weeks off. He was really vague in his reasoning so Cyrus is just in a mood. He'll snap out of it when his caramel macchiato arrives." James said as he playfully rolled his eyes. He knew Cyrus wasn't mad that Fitz was taking a break. It was actually the opposite. He had been hounding Fitz to go on vacation for the past two years. He was glad Fitz finally agreed. He just wasn't glad that he'd have to deal with the things Fitz would normally take care of. Abby sat across from James and her face flash a hint of realization.

"You know, that's very interesting James. It seems that our dear sweet Olivia has also taken two weeks off from work. Her reasoning was vague as well." Abby replied her brain began putting two and two together.

"You don't think?"

Abby and James picked up their phones and tried to call Liv and Fitz. When both phones rang once then went straight to voicemail they knew both phones were dead. Since when did either of them allow their phones to die? And what were the odds of it happening at the dame exact time?

"Well I hope everything is ok with our friends. Maybe we should take them some... brunch. You know, just to check up on them and see how they are doing. I would never forgive myself if something happened and we didn't. Stop. By." Abby suggested with a sly grin. She had a feeling both of them were doing far better than they were just a few days ago.

The three of them quickly devoured their food, then got meals to-go for Liv and Fitz. Since Liv's condo was the closest, they decided to stop there first while a grumpy Cyrus went back to work.

They exited the elevator and approached Liv's door. Everything was silent, so Abby knocked, thinking Liv may be asleep.

"Well, she's either asleep or not home. Let's go check on Fitz." After a few moments the trio turned to head towards the elevator when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from Liv's apartment. As the blood drained from her face, Abby raced to grab Liv's key off of her key ring and rushed inside of the apartment with James and Quinn quickly on her tail.

Not wanting to risk alerting an attacker of their presence, the three of them tip toed hurriedly towards Liv's room and froze as they neared the door.

"Oh God Fitz!"

"Does it feel good Livvie?"

"Oh my Go... Fitz you're so deep! Harder Fitz! I'm so close!"

"Like that baby?"

"Yes.. YESS! FITZ I'm... I'm gonna... Aaaaaah!"

"Fuck Liv! I'm almost there baby! I'm joining you! I'm here baby!"

Abby, Quinn, and James raced towards the living room, setting the food on the table. They left a note that simply said "Hallelujah! Call us!" and left the apartment, locking the door behind them.

* * *

The week had gone by, and Friday evening arrived far quicker than they had expected. Since they wouldn't be able to spend their birthdays the way they wanted, Fitz's being Friday and Liv's being Sunday, they took the days before and celebrated how they saw fit. They lounged around and watched old movies, went out to dinner a few times, and even flew to New York to see a show on Broadway. With the event filled week they had, and the joy of at least being able to share in Fitz's birthday together they just weren't ready to say goodbye. Even if it was only for a weekend.

Fitz begged Liv to let him drive her to the airport, which after four rounds of lovemaking, two in the shower, Liv agreed. Fitz walked Liv out to the tarmac where her father's private jet was set for takeoff.

Just before she was set to leave, Liv gave Fitz his birthday present and made him promise not open it until she was gone. She said they'd get something started they wouldn't have time to finish. Fitz agreed and just stared into her eyes for the few moments each thought they had left.

"I wish I could go with you." Fitz pouted as he slid his arms around Liv's waist. He didn't want to give too much away.

Not wanting to give too much away, Liv kissed Fitz slowly and passionately until they both needed to separate for oxygen. "We'll be together before you know it. We'll text and call and Skype everyday. It'll be just like I'm there with you." Liv said with one final kiss before boarding the plane.

Fitz watched as Liv's plane ascended into the sky. He blew her a final kiss as the plane was now out of his line of vision. "If you only knew Livvie." Fitz said to himself as he turned to board his own jet with his gift in hand, and made his way towards Santa Barbara.

Luckily Fitz had planned ahead the evening before and dropped his bags off with Abby. She had brought them to the jet a few hours before and had texted him simply 'All is good', letting him know they had been delivered.

* * *

Walking into her old bedroom brought back many fond memories for Liv, many of them being with Fitz. When she arrived at the home, there was a note waiting for her saying her parents had gone with Aunt Mable to the Grant's home for dinner and they would be back later in the evening. Deciding that she didn't want to cook anything, nor did she want to disturb the chef, Liv ordered Chinese food for dinner.

When the food arrived, Liv took her dinner and her bags upstairs and began to unpack for the weekend. After devouring her sesame chicken, Liv began feeling jet lagged and decided to turn in for the night. Before she laid down, she shot Fitz a quick text saying she loved him and she'd talk to him the next day. She'd catch up with her parents and Aunt Mable in the morning.

Fitz walked through the door of the Grant family ranch. It had been a while since he had been home for a visit, and smiled as he saw Karen and Jerry running in his direction .

"Dad you're here!" Karen yelled as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Hey KB, how's my favorite girl?"

"Great! Nana Grant and Nana Pope made the best peach cobbler and blueberry cookies today." Karen said with her bright blue eyes. Her auburn locks were framing her face, making her look even more the spitting image of Fitz.

At 7 years old she already had the boys on the playground chasing after her. Her first day of kindergarten, Fitz and Mellie dropped her off at school. A little boy immediately took her backpack and carried it in for her. Two hours later standing in the middle of a local gun shop, Mellie had finally calmed Fitz down and talked him out of buying the shotgun he had been holding.

"They did huh? Where's mine?" Fitz asked as he began tickling Karen until she was a screeching ball of laughter. It wasn't lost on him that Karen had referred to Maya as 'Nana'. "One step out of the way" Fitz thought to himself. As Jerry came closer he set Karen down and received a very rare hug from his son.

"Hey dad!" Jerry smiled, looking every inch like his mother. He was definitely going to be a tall one. At 9 yrs old, Jerry was already almost 5'2. He'd definitely be taller than Liv come Christmas Fitz's thought to himself.

"Hey Jer. Have you two been behaving out here?"

"Of course dad! Where's Liv?"

"She may be at the Pope ranch." Fitz replied knowing Liv needed sleep. He had worn her out the past three days and honestly he was about ready to pass out himself.

"Oh." Jerry replied with hunched shoulders.

He and Karen had grown very close to Liv over the past four months. Seeing as how Mellie never took the time to just enjoy the fun side of life with them, or any side foe that matter, it took them a while to adjust to Liv wanting to spend time and participate in things they liked to do. However, one day trip to Great Adventures, sans Fitz, changed their outlook on adults and their relationship with Liv as a whole.

After their return from the amusement park Fitz saw less and less of his children as they always seemed to be with Liv on her days off. There were even times she'd take them to work with her. She smiled as Huck dubbed the baby gladiators.

At the time, Liv and Fitz were still in an awkward place after their blowout and hadn't interacted much alone. Fitz realized if he wanted to see his kids, he had to take Liv as part of the package deal. That was something he didn't have any problem accepting. They both seemed to soften towards one another when the children around. They had their hang-ups, but they were willing to just go with the flow. The flow ultimately led them to where the are now. Happily drunk on love.

Karen and Jerry were just as good for their relationship as Liv was for the kid's morale and self esteem. They were all definitely rubbing off on each other in a positive way. Fitz's thoughts drifted to how he and Liv spent the past week 'rubbing off' on one another. He was saddened that they were so close yet so far away in this moment.

The Pope's ranch was only the next house house down. Due to the sizes of the properties, that placed the the Pope and Grant homes themselves two miles apart. Fitz wanted nothing more than to jog over there and climb up in the tree in front of Liv's window like he had so many nights when they were young, but Karen and Jerry had other plans.

"Dad, come on, G Grant and G Pope are in the kitchen with Aunt Mable and Aunt Marjory. They were telling us about how you and Liv met."

Fitz smiled as he recalled the most amazing day of his life. It was the first day of kindergarten and the day Olivia Pope stole his heart. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had a text from Liv saying she'd arrived safely, and she would talk to him the next day. Fitz quickly responded wishing her sweet dreams and that they'd all better be of him. He placed his phone back in his pocket and finally said hello to the rest of the family.

Big Gerry and Eli were apparently the only ones missing from the room. Fitz remembered that it was the night of their weekly pool game down at the tavern. Fitz greeted the women at the table and cut himself a huge slice of peach cobbler before joining them at the table.

XX

The kids had been placed into bed and it was just the adults. The Popes and the Grants never seemed to know when it was bedtime when they were together. It all started with Mable and Marjory who were best friends growing up. They were both watching their nephews, Eli and Gerry one afternoon, and the boys became best friends in an instant. They did everything together.

One of the biggest stories they would tell any and everyone was about their double wedding. Gerry and Eli married Susan and Maya in a double ceremony. The opening of their law firm in DC led Eli and Maya to move cross country for six years which is where they had Liv. Once everything was settled and things were running smoothly, they returned to their ranch in Santa Barbara, and the Pope - Grant legacy lived on with Liv and Fitz on their first day of Kindergarten.

Marjory and Mable entered the room and paused. Mable tapped Maya and Susan on the shoulder as she entered the room. It seemed they were watching a very depressed Fitz who seemed to be just staring out of the window.

"That boy is in love. I sense that this family is about to officially become one in the eyes of the lord." Mable whispered, Marjory nodded in agreement.

"What makes you think it's Liv?" Maya asked, not wanting to get their hopes up too quickly.

"You said you needed to find a way to get them both out of the way for a while tomorrow, right?" Marjory asked, the women nodded. "Then have him take Liv out for the day. Keep the kids with the two of you. They think the other is having a party and that it will be here, right?" they nodded again. "So task Fitz with taking Liv out. I'll call them and request they meet me and May for lunch which neither will deny. That will get them to the country club in time for the party which they still haven't figured out is for the both of them."

"That just may work, but how does that prove Fitz is in love with Lee Lee?" Susan asked.

"Just watch how it's done." Mable said with a wink. The women followed Mable over to the window and watched the pro matchmaker at work.

"Fitz."

"Yes Aunt Mable?"

"We need your help."

"Sure, whatever you need Aunt Mable."

"We need to get Liv out of the house tomorrow. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind kidnapping her for the day? You know just the two of you. It would have to be early and you'd be out most of the day together."

The women watched as Fitz's entire face lit up, even though he tried his best to refrain from showing any emotion. That was all the confirmation they needed. Susan and Maya smiled as their plan was still in effect.

"Um, yea, yes, sure! I'd love to help make this day special for Liv, in any way possible."

"Good, now tomorrow morning, I'm going to be waiting on you to show up at 7 on the dot! I will have a bag for you with a change of clothes for my Liv Liv. Depending on how I feel tomorrow, I may call on you two to join me and Marjory for lunch before her party so make sure you have a bag for yourself to change as well. We have some serious catching up to do."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now you go on and get some rest and we'll see you for breakfast. I'll be the one making those homemade strawberry Belgian waffles you love so much."

"Yes ma'am!" Fitz kissed all four women and ran upstairs at top speed. They heard a thump quickly signaling Fitz's tripping on the stairs with his signature "I'm oooookaaaay" yell, followed by more hurried steps.

"Now, what was it you two were saying?" Mable said as she and Marjory hi-fived one another.

Susan and Maya just looked at each other and smiled. Their dream just may end up coming true after all.

* * *

As promised Fitz arrived at the Pope ranch at 7 on the dot which was a good thing because Mable was outside on the front lawn waiting for him. He gave Mable a quick kiss on the cheek and followed her inside. Fitz sat at the kitchen counter and helped grab items Mable wasn't quite able to reach. They talked for a while, as Mable told him stories of Eli and Gerry when they were younger. Fitz loved watching the older woman move so swiftly around the kitchen. At 87 years old, one would think she would have slowed down a bit. It was the opposite. She was just as lively and as active as she was in her 50s. She told Fitz that was the key to staying young.

After breakfast was almost ready, Fitz set the table and greeted Maya and Eli as they came down for breakfast. They spoke for a moment and Fitz caught them up on locations in Santa Barbara he was planning on opening a new restaurant. This one would be a branch off of Mio Dolce Olivia.

It didn't take much longer for them to hear footsteps descending the stairs, signaling Liv was on her way down. Fitz froze as he took in the beauty before him as Liv entered the kitchen in her bathrobe and slippers. She had combed her hair and brushed her teeth, but with it being just family, Liv didn't see the point of getting dressed.

When Liv was coming downstairs, she thought she heard Fitz's voice. Deciding she just missed him, she made the final steps into the kitchen. When she entered she froze as she saw her parents and Aunt Mable sitting and talking to Fitz.

He looked so good with his blue and white striped polo shirt and white shorts. It was an outfit she had bought for him not too long ago. His hair was an unruly, yet groomed mess of curls on top of his head, something he rarely did unless it was his downtime. He knew how much Liv loved his curls.

"Hi" Liv said as she realized her family was now watching the two of them closely.

"Hi." Fitz's voice came out in a much higher pitch than normal.

"What are you doing here?" Liv asked. Not that she didn't want him there, she still needed a little more time to realize she wasn't dreaming.

"We have plans for today." Fitz said as he averted his eyes from hers. Liv remembered his surprise party and went along with it. They must've needed her for a distraction to finish preparing she thought.

"Ok."

"Ok."

Liv made her rounds hugging Aunt Mable first, before making her way to her mother, then her father.

"How's my favorite girl?" Eli asked as he held his daughter tightly. Based on the way she was looking at Fitz, Eli had a feeling she wasn't going to be a Pope for much longer. As much as he and Gerry hoped their children would find their way to one another, they were nowhere near as persistent as their wives who even at one point tried to pay Mellie to leave Fitz.

Eli loved Fitz and saw him as the son he never had, just as the Grants saw Liv as the daughter they never had. He took this moment and relished in his little girl in his arms for soon, she would be another man's wife.

"I'm great dad. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about what I want for my birthday." Liv said in the voice she knew would get her anything.

"So, is this love you're giving me because you want something?"

"No daddy, this love I'm giving you is because you have always given me what I've wanted or needed, now it's time for me to return the favor."

Eli stepped back and looke din his daughter's eyes. He wasn't sure what she was about to lay on him, but he was willing to hear what his princess had to say.

"Ok so, dad, I know that you and Big Gerry have had a dream for a really long time of Fitz and I taking over the firm. Well, with Fitz and his restaurants, he wouldn't be able to except in name, but... I want to merge the OPA and Pope &amp; Grant DC offices. I want to make crisis management the first option for a client. When we have a case we may not be able to fix, we set them up with a defense attorney from the firm. Double the power, double the pay. It's a win, win dad."

Eli stood shocked as he looked down at his daughter all grown up. She had found a way to follow her dream and incorporate his dream for her into the mix. He hadn't even realized he had picked Liv up and began spinning her around until he heard her squealing in laughter.

"So is that a yes?" Liv asked as her father set her down.

"I'd have to talk to Big Gerry-"

"Already handled. He's over joyed and already making plans for DC to draw up papers to have ownership of the DC office transferred into Liv's name as we speak." Fitz said honestly, telling both Liv and Eli of the result of his discussion with his father prior to leaving.

"Well then baby girl, happy birthday, the DC office is yours." Eli said fighting back a new wave of tears.

"Dad, I don't want you to give it to me, I want to buy it from you. That way it will truly be mine." Liv replied, worried her father would object.

Eli sat quietly for a moment pondering the situation. If he made Liv pay for a company she was going to inherit one day anyway, she'd be paying for nothing. However, he did understand the importance of her wanting to do this on her own. Nepotism was always a word Liv loathed and to this day, she still did.

"Liv, do you have $5 on you?" Eli asked as he patted his side. Liv looked at her father like he had just lost his mind, but went to her purse on the counter and pulled out a 5. She walked over and gave it to her father who simply smiled.

"Congratulations, the DC branch of Pope Grant is now yours." Eli said with a wide toothed grin. He sold the firm to Liv just as she requested, but they never said how much it would be. Liv smiled as she realized she had just been duped by her father, all while Maya and Mable watched the father and daughter have their moment. They couldn't help their own tears from falling.

When they all sat down at the table to have breakfast, Eli slipped the $5 back to Fitz who stealthily placed it back in her wallet. Liv was none the wiser.

They all ate breakfast and Fitz and Eli sat and talked while Liv ran to shower and change. When she came downstairs in a blue sundress that matched the blue in Fitz's shirt, Fitz thought he would die. This woman never ceased to slay in any garment that graced her luscious curves.

Fitz finally had Liv strapped in his car and they were on their way. He knew exactly how he wanted to spend the morning, but he wanted Liv to have the option to choose. As soon as they were far enough away from their houses, Fitz pulled the car over and pulled Liv into his lap. Their mouths wasted no time reacquainting themselves with one another's until they were both gasping for air.

"So, what should we do to day." Fitz asked as the oxygen began to slowly refill in his lungs.

"What do you want to do today?" Liv asked, her voice raspy and full of sex.

"You." Fitz replied as his hands slid up Liv's thighs.

"Well then since your house is crowded, and my house is crowded, what do you say to us getting a room and the Hyatt?"

"I'd say I love the way you think."

XX

Multiple rounds and countless orgasms later, Liv and Fitz found themselves in the shower, going at it once again. One would think by the way they were going at it that they hadn't seen one another only the night before. After they each had their fill, and their bodies were clean and satiated, Liv and Fitz laid intertwined in bed. Liv's head rested on Fitz's chest as she played with the soft patch of curls there.

"I know it was only a few hours, but I have never missed anyone as much as I missed you." Liv said with a soft kiss to his chest.

"Me too. When I found out I got to spend the day with you today, I almost cried I was so happy. We should never be apart longer than we have to Liv."

They laid in silence, both drifting off to sleep until the ringing of Fitz's phone woke them. Fitz answered and sure enough, it was Aunt Mable calling to invite them to lunch with her and Aunt Marjory. Knowing they couldn't turn down a chance to spend time with their aunts, Fitz accepted the invitation for the both of them. She told Fitz to meet them at the country club, they would be waiting.

"Who was that?" Liv asked as she stretched out from her curled up position.

"Aunt Mable. She and Aunt Marjory want us to meet them for lunch at the country club."

"Hmmm, I was hoping we'd have more time but I guess we can't say no to our favorite aunts now can we?"

"We can't... Come on, let's get dressed. I have a change of clothes for you."

Liv looked at Fitz quizzically, but didn't ask any questions. The two of them got dressed in record time and made their way towards the club to meet their aunts for lunch. When they arrived the waiter showed them to their party. Liv and Fitz were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't even noticed the slew of familiar cars in the parking lot. The doors opened and Liv and Fitz were led outside, still in their own little world until...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled causing Liv to jump into Fitz's arms. They scanned the crowd as everyone began singing Happy birthday. Abby, Quinn, Huck, Harrison, James, and Cyrus were all there, along with many family and friends they hadn't seen in a very long time. Reality hit them as the group neared the end of the song "Happy birthday dear Olitz... Happy birthday to you!"

"So, Olitz huh?" Fitz whispered in Liv's ear.

"Abby." Liv replied.

"I like it."

"Me too."

XX

The afternoon was spent with Liv and Fitz both being pulled in different directions, as everyone wanted to catch up with them. No matter how far apart they were, they always seemed to keep tabs on the others whereabouts in the room. That is how Fitz found himself shooting daggers at Terrance Johnson, Liv's old high school boyfriend.

It seemed that Terrance hadn't gotten over his desire for Liv after all of these years and was presently flirting shamelessly with Liv while she seemed rather interested.

"So Liv, what have you been up to outside of your dragon slaying quest to take over the world?" Terrance asked as he stepped closer to Liv.

"Just being me I suppose." Liv responded as she took a step back. She seriously wasn't interested in Terrance. An ex was an ex for a reason. Fitz didn't apply to that rule since they never officially dated in the past.

"So, are you just being you by yourself, or is there a man in your life?"

"Terrance, I don't know what you are trying to get at, actually yes, I do. We were good, in high school, but we are different people now. I'm sorry."

"How about we just hand out before you leave. It'll be like old times." Terrance asked as he brushed his finger across Liv's cheek.

Fitz stood across the room and watched the entire thing go down. When he saw Terrance's hand brushing across Liv's cheek he became a man possessed. Before he knew what he was doing, Fitz had crossed the lawn and was by Liv's side with his arm possessively around Liv's waist.

"Hey babe, I've been looking for you." Fitz said as he glared at Terrance.

"Fitz, you remember Terrance, don't you?" Liv asked as she wiggled in closer to Fitz's body.

"So wait, you two are together?" Terrance asked slightly shocked and somewhat aggravated. He thought Fitz would always be in the friend zone when it came to Liv. The fact that Fitz had her and he didn't, didn't sit well with Terrance. Sensing his annoyance at the situation, Fitz decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Does this answer your question?"

Fitz turned Liv in his arms and placed the softest kiss on her lips. The kiss escalated quickly as Fitz's tongue swept across Liv's bottom lip causing her to moan. Fitz pulled Liv in closer as her fingers locked into his hair as she began sucking fiercely on his tongue. Both of them seemed to forget where they were as their tongues continued dancing with one another's masterfully, while Terrance stormed off and left the country club. Maya and Susan witnessed the entire thing take place and stood stunned yet elated as Eli and Gerry as well as Mable and Marjory all gave each other knowing glances.

It had been a few minutes before Liv and Fitz finally came up for air. When they did, they locked eyes with one another, not quite ready for their moment to end. A clearing of a throat seemed to pull them out of their moment and they soon found themselves surrounded by Susan, Maya, Eli, Gerry, Mable, and Marjory.

"Now, dear, sweet children of ours. Care to explain?"

Shit

* * *

**The secret is out! What are your thoughts?** **I am seriously in love with their families. I hated to end it there but I was losing steam. The next update will pick up where we left off. Thanks for reading, til next time.. XO**


	10. A Wish Granted

**Up all night with a sick kid = Update. I simply write what my brain tells me to. It's not real!**

* * *

It had been a few minutes before Liv and Fitz finally came up for air. When they did, they locked eyes with one another, not quite ready for their moment to end. A clearing of a throat seemed to pull them out of their moment, and they soon found themselves surrounded by Susan, Maya, Eli, Gerry, Aunt Mable, and Aunt Marjory.

"Now, dear, sweet children of ours. Care to explain?" Maya asked as she and Susan approached Liv and Fitz.

"Can't you tell Maya? They're doing the horizontal cha cha slide! Uhn huh, all up in it like "Hands on ya knees, hands on ya knees. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. How low can ya go, can ya go down low? All the way to tha Flo? How low can ya go? Mhmm that's what's going on." Aunt Mable answered with her hands still on her knees.

"Oh Good Lord Jesus in heaven! PLEASE take me now!" Liv cried as she covered her face with her hands of sheer embarrassment.

" Mmmhmm I think your right Mable. My guess is judging by the size of that hickey Liv ALMOST perfectly concealed on her neck, they were going at it this morning too." Aunt Marjory added for extra measure.

"Oh my god!" Liv screamed as she turned her head and buried it into Fitz's chest. She had never been more humiliated in her life.

"Liv you act like you were just carried down to earth on a purple unicorn. We know about the birds and the bees, and we can see that you two obviously do too." Aunt Mable said with a sly grin.

Being called out on your relationship is one thing. Being called out on your sex life by your 87 yr old aunt, is grounds for therapy. Sensing this could get out of control quickly, Fitz stepped in.

"Listen, we will answer all of your questions AFTER the party. This kind of isn't the place to discuss what Liv and I may or may not be doing."

Susan and Maya both rolled their eyes at Fitz while inside they were gushing. Eli and Gerry were glaring at Fitz, although internally they were giving each other a hi-5, well maybe Gerry was. Liv was after all Eli's baby girl. As much as he wanted his Liv and Fitz together, he wasn't going to be giving any hi-5s until he knew his baby girl was being treated right. Even if the man in front of him was the same man he knew as a boy.

"Answer me one question and we will continue this later." Susan said as she stepped closer to her son.

Fitz swallowed hard as he knew what was coming. He also knew neither of them could lie to their parents. "Ok mom, shoot." Fitz said.

"Are you two a couple? Or are you just indulging in the... Uh... Horizontal cha cha slide like aunt Mable said?"

Liv buried her head further into Fitz's chest after she heard Susan's question. Were their parents really asking if they were a legit couple or just fuck buddies!? Maya saw Liv hiding, and her frustration began to get the best of her. She wanted an answer just as much as Susan did.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, look at us when we are talking to you!" Maya said in a low yet stern voice. Leave it to Maya Pope to turn her almost 34 yr old daughter, the formidable Olivia Pope, into a 4 yr old girl again. Liv looked up and Maya almost fell out laughing at how red Liv's face was.

"Well, your mothers asked you two a question." Gerry chimed in.

"Yes, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Aunt Marjory asked with her hands on her hips.

Apparently Liv and Fitz were more in sync than they realized because they looked at one another, then back to their family and simply yelled "Surprise!"

When Liv saw no one showed any emotion, she decided to just go ahead and confirm their assumptions. "Yes. We are a couple." Liv responded. She knew Fitz wouldn't answer either way, as he didn't want to put her on the spot. She also knew they couldn't lie to their parents. Besides, they're adults, what's the worst they could say.

Susan and Maya looked at one another and looked at their children. "HALLELUJAH! GOD IS GOOD!" Maya shouted. The men followed with "ALL THE TIME!" while Susan finished with "ALL THE TIME GOD IS GOOD!"

Liv and Fitz looked at one another and already knew their wedding was being planned. Little did Liv know, Fitz truly planned on keeping the vow he made to Liv 29 years ago. Little did Fitz know, Liv was anxiously waiting for the chance to say yes. The only questions left were where, when, and how Fitz would pop the question.

"So, how long have you two been, you know... "A couple"." Aunt Marjory asked, using air quotes to emphasize a couple.

"Nine of the most glorious days of my life." Fitz stated proudly as he stood behind Liv and slid his arms around her waist. There was no need to hide anymore, so he could be as close to Liv as he wanted. Well, maybe not as close as he wanted to be in the present moment.

"Alright, you two lovebirds go and enjoy your party. Let grown folks talk." Aunt Mable added shooing Liv and Fitz off. Now that she got her answer, there was no further need for them to be subjected to the prying and planning of their parents.

Happy their children were FINALLY together, the Popes and the Grants took their seats at their table and collectively **EXHALED**.

"So, how long do you think until he proposes?" Maya asked with a devious grin.

"I'd give it til New Years."Eli responded with a smile.

"I'm with Eli." Maya said confidently.

"I'll give it until Christmas." Susan said, knowing her son.

"I'm with Susan." Big Gerry added as he looked over and watched their children coming dangerously close to a full blown make down by the pond.

"Care to put some money on it?" Aunt Marjory asked, causing everyone to look her way.

"What's at Stake?" Eli asked, rather interested. He was never a man to turn down a surefire bet.

"Ok, whichever couple is the closest wins, and the other couple pays for the wedding." Mable said with a smile

"I like that!" Big Gerry's voice boomed.

"How do we tell?" Maya asked, making sure the lines were clear.

Mable went on and drew an outline. Any proposal until the November 24, as well as the week between Christmas and New Years, would result in the wedding being paid for by both families. November 25th through December 25th belonged to the Grants meaning if Fitz proposed anytime during that period, the Popes would pay. Fitz had to propose between January 1- 31 in order for the Grants to pay. The only catch was, it wasn't the proposal that counted. It was Liv's acceptance that would determine the winner. Judging by how cozy they were, no one at the table thought that would be a problem.

They all signed the paper in acceptance of the terms, and Mable folded the paper and placed it inside her wallet. Susan and Maya immediately went online and began Google-ing wedding gowns for Liv while the rest watched on adoringly as Liv and Fitz clearly fell more and more in love with each passing second.

They watched how tender and careful Fitz was handling Liv, as if she were a porcelain doll. If they only knew...

The highlight of their day was when Karen and Jerry joined them by the pond. They saw how loving and attentive Liv was with the children, and how she seemed to bond with them on as if they were her own. They were definitely growing into a family unit, far quicker than any of them could've imagined.

* * *

Liv and Fitz sat across down at the pond, far away as possible from their. They decided if they were going to celebrate a party the way they wanted they would. Which is why their tongues had been engaged in a full blown tug of war for the past ten minutes. Deciding that oxygen breaks in 15 second intervals weren't nearly long enough, both came up gasping for air.

Fitz scooted in closer to Liv before picking her up by the waist, and settling her between his legs. Liv declined back and moaned as Fitz's arm wrapped around her waist.

"You know, they're probably over there right now, trying to decide who's going to pay for the wedding." Fitz said as he kissed the top of Liv's head. Liv loved how Fitz's lips were constantly making contact with some part of her body.

"Hmmm, I'm sure Aunt Marjory and Aunt Mable will help them decide. Meanwhile, I wonder how many wedding gowns I'm going to be slapped with when we head home tonight."

Liv didn't have to wait long for her answer. Her phone pinged, alerting her she had incoming texts. She unlocked her phone and laughed as she had texts from both Maya and Susan, both with pictures of gowns asking if she thought they were cute.

"Ok, this is seriously going to far Liv! We just told them not even ten minutes ago we just began seeing each other and they're already picking out wedding gowns!? We need to seriously talk to them."

"Relax babe, we will. Fitz, you know they have been dreaming of this day for 29 yrs. Let them have their moment. Besides, when the time comes, I already know what my wedding gown will look like and who's going to make it."

"Oh really?" Fitz asked as he snuggled into Liv further.

"Yep."

"Tell me about your dream wedding." Fitz said, smiling because they were talking about their wedding already. Then again, they have known each other forever, how much more could they possibly learn. Fitz closed his eyes and listened to Liv detail their future.

"We'll have a June wedding. Paris. In front of the Eiffel Tower and we will share our first kiss as husband and wife at midnight, when it's lit up so beautifully. I loved it when we went right after high school. We will fly our closest friends and family out, and whoever else wants to join will have to hop across the Atlantic on their own. We'll sail around the Mediterranean Sea for ten days, and we'll make love morning, noon, and night. Then, we are going back to Italy where we first made love. We'll spend a week there and make love some more, maybe even add our first Olitz Grant to the clan. We'll be on the flight home, not the jet but first class, just for you to live out your fantasy. You'll try to lure me into the bathroom to join the mile high club with you. I'll say no and act shy when I really want to. You'll whisper in my ear that you'll take care of it yourself and I'll become jealous of your hand and join you in the bathroom. We'll go at it so hard, and loud that the little old lady who is sitting ten feet away will blush when we emerge."

"Mmmm, sounds good. And how many children will we have?" Fitz asked as he continued picturing all Liv was describing.

"Two. We'll have a boy with your dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. People will wonder how your blues dominated my browns, and we'll explain that being Mediterranean, my grandmother had the most piercing blue eyes that only come second to yours. And a girl with honey brown hair and grey eyes... Maybe hazel. Both will have a head full of your curls, and I'll get mad when everyone gushes over how much they look like you just spit them out."

"Technically won't I be spitting them out? Well at least my-"

"Yes babe."

"Livvie, you've really thought about this, haven't you?"

Liv turned in Fitz's arms and cupped his face in her hands. "Everyday for the past 11 years."

"I love you Livvie."

"I know. I love you too Fitz."

Liv and Fitz just sat there looking at the beauty that surrounded them. They were so lost in the visions of their future, Liv almost jumped out of her skin when Karen asked if she and Jerry could join them.

"Of course Kare Bear. Your daddy and I always have time for you and Jerry Bean."

Karen sat down between Liv's legs and rested her head on Liv's lap. Liv's hands immediately began stroking her hair. Jerry was positioned on the opposite Fitz on Liv's other side. They were quiet until Karen decided to speak.

"Liv, are you and my daddy boyfriend and girlfriend?" Karen asked as she looked up at Liv.

"Would you be ok with it if we were?" Liv asked cautiously before responding.

Karen sat quietly for a moment, trying to formulate her words. "I would be happier if you were getting married, but, it's a start I guess."

Shocked by Karen's admission, Fitz turned to Jerry. "How about you bud? How would you feel about me and Liv being together as a couple?"

"Dad, when you get married, because you will, can Liv be our mom?" Jerry asked in a hushed tone.

"Jerry bean, I'll never be your mom, Mellie will always hold that title. But, I love you like you are my own son, and I would love to someday adopt you when I become your step-mother. That way you will be as much mine as your father's."

Since Jerry seemed pleased with that answer, Liv decided to finish. "But answer your original question, yes, your dad and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Sweet!" The kids yelled in unison.

"You know, I was thinking. What if we went for a picnic tomorrow before we head back to DC? Karen, you and I can make the lunches if you'd like to help me." Liv suggested, causing Karen and Jerry to perk up even more.

"Yea!" the kids shouted in unison, looking to Fitz to see if it was ok.

"But, I wanna help too!" Jerry began to cry. Jerry may have looked like Mellie, but he had his father's sensitivity through and through. He didn't like being left out. Especially when it was an activity that meant spending time with Liv.

"Of course you can help Jerry Bean." Liv said as she tousled Jerry's hair. Liv turned Fitz, and gave him a pouty face he simply couldn't say no to.

"A picnic it is." Fitz responded as he savored the children's joy in the moment.

"One last thing, will there be Jelly beans there?" Jerry asked as the candy was his one guilty pleasure.

"For you Jerry Bean, we will grab the biggest bag we can find." Liv replied as she pulled Jerry in closer to her.

* * *

The rest of the party went smoothly, the highlight being the cutting of the 8 tier all white birthday cake Liv swore was meant to be a wedding cake. Seeing as how Liv and Fitz were officially, and now thanks to their parents, publically a couple, they decided to have fun with it.

Liv and Fitz cut the first two pieces, and decided to feed one another. While Fitz was honorable and fed Liv a normal sized bite of the cake, Liv opted to smash the cake all over Fitz's mouth. Opting for quick revenge, Fitz immediately pulled Liv in for a kiss, getting cake all over her face as well. Needless to say, tons of pictures were taken for the scrapbook their mothers decided they wanted to begin.

Soon the party was over, and everyone began making their way home. The Pope-Grant clan, gathered at the Grant ranch naturally, as Karen and Jerry were approaching their bedtime. Wanting to spend as much time as possible together, Liv and Fitz decided to read with Jerry and Karen by the fire.

The four of them were stretched across the oversized sofa. Liv and Karen were laying on one end, with Karen snuggled into Liv's side. Fitz and Jerry were at the other end, positioned similarly. Karen and Liv were currently engrossed in Charlotte's Web, while Fitz and Jerry were submerged in The Chronicles of Narnia.

"The kids really do love her, don't they?" Susan asked as she and Maya watched from the kitchen.

"They really do. You can see she loves them just as much too. Maybe, maybe we should fall back on the wedding plans for now. I mean when discussing it with them. We don't want to drive them apart from the stress." Maya said, watching the little glances Liv and Fitz were shooting each other.

"Let's let them have their family time." Susan said as they crept back into the kitchen.

Karen and Jerry both fell asleep in the middle of their stories. Managed to lift both children and carry them up to bed. Liv wasn't far behind. Once the kids were tucked in, Liv and Fitz spent the next hour preparing a plan a course of attack when going down into the kitchen to deal with their parents. It didn't take long as Liv realized the only way to counter this was with a preemptive strike. Satisfied with their plans, Liv and Fitz went downstairs and joined their families in the family room.

Fitz poured Liv a glass of wine before leading her over to the love seat where she snuggled into his side.

"Ok, before you all begin fire questions and wedding plans at us, we would like a chance to talk." Everyone nodded and Fitz began. As Liv handed everyone a packet.

"What Liv is handing you is our endgame. We have discussed this in great detail and we have decided that this is what we want. Now, although it won't happen overnight, we are putting your minds at ease, and letting you know that when the timing is right, Liv will have the Grant name." Fitz looked to Liv who seemed to be prepared to take over.

"This is the plan for our wedding and honeymoon. We will be officially married in Paris in front of the Eiffel tower at midnight. 11:59 is when I want to be pronounced husband and wife, and I want fireworks set off while we share our kiss on the stroke of midnight. Who comes and how long the ceremony is will be up to you moms. I don't care as long as I get what I want." Liv took a breath as she realized she had said that all in one breath.

"Now, Fitz and I have detailed where we want to honeymoon and how we want to travel home. Since we know our fathers would be insulted if we said we wanted to pay for our own wedding, that they too secretly wanted for so long, we just hope they can agree peacefully on who will pay. Furthermore, I choose my gown. I know the gown I want, and I know who will design it. As for the rest, we honestly don't care what you plan, as long as what we want stays in the forefront. With that out of the way, Fitz and I will leave you all to your planning and anticipating of not the where's, but the when."

Fitz couldn't believe Liv's plan had actually worked. They were so busy going over the packets that were given to them, they seemed to have forgotten Liv and Fitz were in the room. Deciding this was the prime time to slip out, Fitz grabbed Liv's hand and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of wine, some strawberries, and two glasses, before leading Liv to the guest house.

Once inside, Fitz started a fire and laid a blanket and pillows down on the floor. He poured them both a glass of wine and sat down next to Liv. They sat quietly for a moment, simply embracing the first calm moment of the day.

"So, what did you think about today?" Liv asked as she snuggled into Fitz's side.

"I think that today was so chaotic, that I never gave you your present, and I still haven't had the chance to open my present from you."

Fitz sat up and pulled out the gift Liv had given him before she left for Santa Barbara. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to Liv.

They opened their presents at the same time, and Fitz gasped as he saw the diamond encrusted pocket watch Liv had bought for him. He opened it and saw Liv had the inside inscribed. "Life is too short. Never take 'One Minute' for granted."

"Wow Liv, this is amazing. Thank you."

Liv gasped as she opened the tiny ring box and saw a gold infinity ring, with two diamonds set in the center. It was inscribed with "How many 'One Minutes' can our infinity hold?" Liv placed the ring on her left index finger as it was too big for her ring finger.

Instead of verbalizing her thank you, Liv's mouth attacked Fitz's in a blazing passion. Her hands slid into his hair and Liv moaned as Fitz bit gently on her bottom lip. Their tongues dueled foe dominance as each felt a great urgency to express all that words could not in that moment. Starved for air, they broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Fitz, I'm ready for you to unwrap your second gift."

"Two gifts? What's the second?"

"Me."


	11. Birthday

**HallelujahJenny, this is for you. You know why.**

"You know I think I liked them better as just friends. I can't tell where one ends and the other begins" Eli said as he watched Fitz devouring his daughter's lips in the driveway in front of their home.

The families had decided to have breakfast together since Liv, Fitz, and the children would be heading back to DC that evening. They were meeting at the Pope ranch, and everyone was inside except for Liv and Fitz.

The minute Liv saw Fitz she was in his arms. He spun her around as if he hadn't seen her only a few hours before. Eli thought the peck Fitz gave her was cute, that is until the kiss deepened. It had been five minutes since Eli began spying on the couple, checking the window every 30 seconds to see if they were making their way inside just yet.

"Elijah Oliver Pope, you get away from that window and let them be!" Maya yelled as she began dishing breakfast onto everyone's plates.

"Yes dear." Eli called back as he sighed and made his way back towards the dining room to be seated with the others. As much as Eli liked the idea of Liv and Fitz getting together, he was beginning to slowly realize that he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. It wasn't that he didn't like Fitz, in fact it was the opposite.

Eli didn't think there would be a better suitor for his daughter than Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. The problem was with himself. The closer Liv and Fitz got, the more he realized that he was losing his little girl. He Liv there would come a time where Liv would grow up, get married, and have children of her own, but for a father, when is it ever a good time to give up your baby girl.

"How nice of you two to finally come and join us." Aunt Marjory said as she shot Liv and Fitz a knowing look.

"Sorry, I had to properly say hello to this incredibly beautiful woman standing before me." Fitz replied as he pulled Liv closer to him.

"Ok, well breakfast is ready. Let's eat, shall we?"

Liv and Fitz went to take their seats, but there was a slight problem. As they walked into the dining room, Jerry and Karen were arguing over who would sit next to Liv. Karen said she should because girls need to stick together. Jerry thought he should be seated next to Liv because he was the cuter of the two. Unable to take the arguing anymore, Liv sat between the children which seemed to calm their qualms, but as she looked up, Liv came face to face with a pouting Fitz.

Liv laughed to herself as she pulled out her phone and shot Fitz a quick text.

**O: Maybe if you behave and eat your breakfast, I'll sit on you later.**

She reached for her orange juice when she saw Fitz look down at his phone. He smiled as he sent a quick reply, then placed his phone in his pocket before turning to Eli.

"So, Mr. Pope, I'm taking the children out horseback riding later on with dad. Would you care to join us?" Fitz asked innocently. Just as Eli was about to respond, Liv spat her juice out across the table, causing the kids to laugh. The reason behind her abrupt behavior could be blamed on Fitz's response to Liv's message. Liv excused herself to the bathroom and looked down at the message again.

**F: I'd love for you to sit on me later. I'd love it even better if it were my face you were sitting on.**

Liv closed the bathroom door and sat on the edge of the tub. She couldn't understand what it was about Fitz that made her panties soaked with just about any and everything he did. The way he looked at her, kissed her, touched her, made love to her, and now apparently how he texted her had Liv constantly clenching her thighs shut. Damn him for being so sexy.

Liv cursed herself as there was a knock on the door. She was afraid to answer as she was positive her voice would betray her. There was a second knock and then she heard the sexiest voice to have ever graced her ears, calling out on the other side.

"Livvie, baby, are you ok?" Fitz called out, his voice full of concern and a hint of amusement. Liv decided that if she was going to get even, now would be the time to do so.

"Fitz honey, I'm ok. It's nothing I can't take care of myself." Liv called out. If he wanted to play, they could play. Liv stood and walked to the bathroom mirror and counted back from five. By the time she got to two, Fitz had made his way into the bathroom, and carefully closed the door behind him. Fitz walked up behind Liv and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, do you think that can be arranged?" Fitz asked as he moved Liv's hair to the side and began sucking gently on her neck.

"W-What is that?" Liv asked as she tilted her head to the side to allow Fitz further access.

What he normally did to her body Liv considered to be the biggest turn on ever. Watching him as he did it was almost enough to make her cum on the spot. Fitz always found ways to make her body ache for his touch, with little to no effort on his part.

Fitz bit down on Liv's shoulder as his hand slipped into her yoga pants and cupped her core. Liv moaned as she felt Fitz's hands touching her in such an intimate way. He almost came on the spot when he brought his lips so close to her ear, she could feel his breath tickling her skin.

"You sitting on my face." Fitz replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Fitz locked eyes with Liv once again and her knees went weak when she saw the look he was giving her. "Hey Livvie, I bet I can make you cum in a minute or less." Fitz replied cheekily.

" Really?" Liv replied as she licked her lips.

Fitz looked at his watch then back to Liv through the mirror's reflection. His fingers picked up pace and the began massaging her bundle of nerves. Liv forgot where she was and began grinding against Fitz's hand hard and fast. His mouth came crashing down on her mouth as Fitz could sense the moans that threated to escape Liv's mouth. He felt her body tense up in his arms as he forced her over a cliff. He continued his movements until he felt Liv's body relax.

Fitz stared into Liv's eyes as he withdrew his hand from Liv's pants, and began licking each finger clean except the last. He offered the finger to Liv, and both moaned as she slowly drew it into her mouth.

"58 seconds." Fitz kissed Liv's neck before washing his hands and making his way out of the bathroom. He stopped as he hit the doorway, and turned to Liv and licked his lips. "This my dear, sweet Livvie, I why I love it when you sit on my face." Fitz said before exiting the bathroom. Liv sat back on the side of the tub, just as she was before he came looking for her, and gathered her bearings.

When Liv felt her heartbeat return to normal, Liv stood and fixed her hair in the mirror, before making her way back out to the dining room to enjoy breakfast with the rest of the family.

XX

After breakfast, Karen and Jerry asked if everyone could join them on their picnic. Instead of going to the beach as it was too hot for Aunt Marjory and Aunt Mable, Eli and Big Gerry made their way to gather items for a Pope-Grant family cookout back at the Grant ranch.

Karen and Jerry were in the pool while Maya and Susan watched over them. The women were engaged in a discussion with Aunt Mable and Aunt Marjory. Liv and Fitz found their way inside of the home, and ventured up towards Fitz's bedroom. They knew they couldn't go far, but they just wanted a little time alone.

"Wow. Some things never change." Liv said as she walked into Fitz's room for the first time in years. Everything, from the posters on his walls, to the books lining his bookshelves were still the same. The only exception was that his old tv and vcr, had been upgraded to a flat screen and blu-ray player.

Fitz kicked off his shoes and climbed onto his queen size bed. He scooted over and extended his arm for Liv to join him. He frowned when Liv hesitated to come right away, that is until it dawned on him.

"Livvie, Mellie has never been in this bed. Whenever we came to visit, we would stay in the guest bedroom. To this day, only one woman has ever been between these sheets. Now come here, I want to lay down with my birthday girl."

Liv smiled at Fitz's words, and wasted no time removing her shoes and joining Fitz on the bed. Liv turned her body inward, snuggling as close to Fitz as she possibly could. She kissed Fitz softly and they both laid there for a moment, just enjoying the serenity of the moment.

It wasn't too long before Fitz heard Liv's breathing evening out, and knew she had fallen asleep. Fitz slid from under Liv, and made his way downstairs to go check on the children. Since the children were still playing, completely oblivious to his presence, Fitz went in search of Eli and Gerry. He walked into his father's study, and was less than surprised to see the men talking over a glass of scotch.

"Fitz my boy, come have a scotch with your old men!" Gerry boomed as he stood and poured another glass for Fitz. Fitz sat in one of the chairs, and tried to figure out how to say what was on his mind. Needing a bit of liquid courage, Fitz downed the scotch, then returned filled before he addressed the men.

"How did you two know you were genuinely, truly, head over heels in love?" Fitz asked as he looked between the two men.

Eli and Gerry shared a knowing look and turned their attention back to Fitz. "Why don't you tell us what you feel son." Eli said as he quickly refilled his scotch.

"When Livvie is around, I feel complete. I can be having the worst day of my life thus far, and one look from her, one brush of her hand against mine, I forget everything that plagues me. When she kisses me my heart skips a beat. I forget to breathe when I look into her eyes. I feel like I can become a better man. I want to be a better man. She challenges me to be a better man."

"I see. Now tell me about how you feel when she is gone." Gerry said as he took a sip from his glass.

"Without Liv, I feel empty, hollow. I feel like oxygen refuses to enter my lungs,and the world is closing in on me. My heart physically aches when she is not around. I don't ever want to be away from her any longer than I need to be. I don't know if I can remember how to survive without her. Not like I'd want to." Fitz replies honestly.

Eli stood and smiled. He walked over to Fitz and patted him on his back. "Fitz my boy, you are definitely in love with my daughter." Eli said proudly before retiring to his seat.

The men sat and talked for a moment, just enjoying talking about everything and nothing all at once. There was a tiny knock on the door, followed by Karen's tiny head popping into the room.

"Grandpas, daddy, Grandmas and Aunt Marjory and Aunt Mable said their hungry. Daddy, Grandmas said get food started before Liv wakes up because you don't want to see that side of Liv when she's hungry."

Fitz was the first to jump up and make his way to the door causing Eli and Gerry to fall into a fit of laughter. Fitz froze when he heard the cackling and turned to the men.

"What? What's so funny?" Fitz asked a little dumbfounded.

"You are son!" The men laughed even harder.

"Care to elaborate?" Fitz asked, still not sure what was so funny.

"Son, the way you jumped up Karen said ..." Gerry was laughing so hard that he couldn't finish his words.

"Son, I've never seen any man besides myself jump like that for my daughter. I can't wait to have you as a son in law." Eli said honestly. He may have had qualms seeing them in the driveway, but the fact that Fitz will jump at any opportunity to keep Liv happy made Eli proud. Eli looked at Fitz who suddenly became serious.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Fitz said as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Ok, speak up son. What's on your mind?" Eli asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, I know we have only been seeing each other for a little over a week, but I've know since senior year of high school that Liv was the one. We have wedding plans mapped out, but even though... I'd like to ask you for Liv's hand in marriage. When the time is right, sir."

Eli stood there stone faced just looking at Fitz. He watched Fitz's face tense up, and the struggle within the younger Grant to keep his eyes focused. Eli cracked a smile and looked at Gerry before looking back to Fitz.

"Fitz son, when the time is right, you have my blessing. And for the record, to answer you actual question earlier. Don't worry about when to propose or the timeframe. When the timing is right, you'll know."

"Thank you sir."

"May as well call me dad now. You've been calling Maya mom since the eighth grade. Now, let's go fire up the grill. We'd hate to have five pissed off hungry women in this house."

The three men set off into the backyard to begin cooking. Gerry and Eli helped Fitz set up, then went to go play with Karen and Gerry, leaving Fitz to man the grill. Fitz looked around at how happy everyone was and felt like he could kick himself for not being with Liv sooner. The past didn't matter, he would spend the rest of his days with Liv, and that is all that counts.

Fitz went to sit at the table with the women, and decided this would be the only time he had to address the ladies without Liv's presence.

"Moms, aunties, can I ask you all something?"

All four women turned to look at Fitz and could tell this was serious. "I've asked Eli for Liv's hand in marriage and he said yes. Now, before you all go screaming and getting excited, I'm not planning on asking just yet, but I do want to be prepared. So, I was wondering if you all could help me design a ring. I know how I want to propose, I would just like help creating the perfect ring."

"Well Fitz, we all have been waiting for this day. Each of us have a ring we wanted to give to you, nothing special, but if you choose the band and center stone, you can take the stone from each of our rings to accent the main one. That is, if you'd like to." Susan said with a nervous smile.

Fitz thought about it for a moment and liked the idea of a proclamation of his love being combined with the love of their family. "I'd love to."

"Great, so now that that's out of the way, tell us, how do you plan on proposing." Mable asked. She k ew that when it came to Liv, Fitz wouldn't do anything small.

"Well, I was thinking about bringing in the family and we'll all go out for-"

"Hey, what are you all up to huddled over here?" Liv asked as she joined them by the pool. Liv knew they were up to something because as soon as they heard her voice, all five of them froze.

Liv watched them for a moment, and when she realized they weren't going to say anything further, she decided to join them. She sat on Fitz's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How did my beautiful birthday girl sleep?" Fitz asked as he pulled Liv closer.

"Like a baby til I realized you weren't there." Liv responded with a pouty face.

Fitz kissed Liv softly, and frowned at the disapproving look on her face. "Fitz, it's only 11. Isn't it a little to early to be drinking?" Liv asked regarding the scotch she could taste on his lips.

"You're right babe. It wasn't a lot. I just had a glass while talking to our dads."

"About?"

"How incredibly amazing this birthday has been." Fitz offered. He noticed the women trying to hold in their laughter across the table. Yea, he's whipped already and proud of it.

"Hmmm, this has been an amazing birthday. I love you."

"I love you too baby." Fitz replied as he went in for another kiss.

"Ok you two! That's enough, go get a room!" Aunt Mable yelled jokingly, causing Liv to blush. Liv looked at Fitz and could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing in that moment- Don't tempt us.

The families sat around the table and enjoyed conversation and laughter with one another. They began a light game of soccer with Karen and Jerry, while the aunts sat in the shade watching the families come together. Liv was running down the field, trying to get the ball to Karen when Fitz intercepted it. Karen and Jerry watched in a fit of laughter as Liv chased after Fitz and tackled him to the ground when she got close.

The two adults began wrestling on the ground, neither of them with the ball in their possession any longer. Fitz flipped them so he was now positioned over Liv, and pinned her hands over her head. He knew this move would calm her down so they could continue playing, but it backfired. Liv lay on her back looking into Fitz's eyes. Him pinning her down like this was bringing back memories of the night before when they made love in front of the fire place. She could already feel the aching between her thighs. Fitz lowered his head and placed a brief kiss on Liv's lips. As he went to stand and help Liv up, they heard a voice calling out.

"What the hell is going on?" They turned and Fitz's jaw immediately tensed.

"What the hell are you doing here Mellie?" Fitz asked as his voice zoomed in on Mellie standing by the side entrance to the back yard. "How the hell did you get past the gate?"

"Fitzgerald don't be simple. I've had the code for 11 years. I just wanted to see the children before I headed off to Paris, and maybe have a word with you as well. Alone." Mellie said as she looked between Fitz and Liv who was still in his arms.

If Mellie was being honest she came to tell Fitz that she made a huge mistake running off with Andrew. Things with Andrew weren't the same as they were with Fitz. She wanted to break things off with her boss and see if they could start over. Apparently Fitz had started over, and with his "best friend". Noticing aunt Marjory and aunt Mable walking towards her, Mellie gulped. Out of everyone, Mellie knew Marjory hated her the most. When Marjory stepped closer to her Mellie froze. Aunt Marjory instantly became like a pit bull feeding off of the fear.

She leaned in close to Mellie and gave her a hug. When she embraced her, she whispered into Mellie's ear. "Sorry hun, but with the way these two carry on, keeping me up at all hours of the night with their screaming and moaning, I don't he's willing to hear anything you have to say." Aunt Marjory quickly said a silent prayer, asking God to forgive her for lying in such a manner, but it was worth it.

Aunt Marjory looked back and looked at Mable. "Isn't that right May?"

"Mmmhmmm. How low can ya go, can ya go down low?" Aunt Mable added before they walked away and reclaimed their chairs. Liv and Fitz watched as all of the blood drained from Mellie's face. Aunt Marjory looked back at Mellie and smiled. It was definitely worth it.

Liv kissed Fitz slowly before making her way over to join their aunts on the patio. "Mellie, why don't you join us for lunch? We have more than enough food." Liv said causing everyone including Karen and Jerry to look at Liv as if she had grown another head. Liv looked at Big Gerry and Eli and winked.

"This is going to be good." the men thought as they decided to join in.

"Um, yes, Millicent, why don't you join us for lunch. You can speak with the children before you head out." Eli said causing Maya to shoot him the look of death. Eli simply nodded and looked at Liv. Maya and Susan didn't like it, but they knew Liv had to be up to something. Liv noticed Karen and Jerry really weren't feeling Mellie joining them. She gave them a nod and a wink, letting them know it would be ok.

They were right. Through the entire lunch, Liv sat as close to Fitz as possible. She doted on his, and fed him off of her plate. When he took a bite of her potato salad and got some on the corner of his mouth, Liv simply brought her mouth to his, and kissed it off before pecking at his lips.

Mellie tried to keep her focus on the children, asking them about their trip and things they were doing, but the PDA Fitz and Liv were performing, made the task hard to focus on anything but. Her heart began to sink as she realized that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

If Mellie thought lunch was bad, dessert after was even worse. Liv went inside to grab a fruit salad the women has made earlier that morning and returned to the table. The moment she finished scooping some out for the children, Fitz pulled Liv onto his lap and buried his face in her hair.

"Hmm, didn't I tell you the birthday girl doesn't lift a finger." Fitz growled into Liv's ear. Liv nodded slowly as that was all she could manage in that moment. Fitz sensed Liv tense up and kissed the spot just under her ear.

"Not one finger. Do it again, and you will be severely punished." Fitz said as he blew gently onto Liv's ear.

"Promise?"

"I guarantee."

"Damn this is the best fruit salad I've ever tasted. Liv! Have you tried the cantaloupe? Hmmm so sweet." Aunt Mable asked causing Fitz to look at her like she had lost her mind. Aunt Mable simply winked at Fitz and soon he understood.

Fitz picked up his fork and pierced a piece of the cantaloupe and brought it to Liv's lips. Liv took a bite and closed her eyes as she savored the flavor. Aunt Mable was right that was some damned good cantaloupe. The only thing that made it sweeter was when Fitz captured Liv's mouth with his and stole the cantaloupe right out of her mouth.

"You're right Aunt Mable, this is the best damned fruit salad I have ever had." Fitz said as he continued chewing his stolen fruit victoriously.

Unable to take the PDA any longer, Mellie said her goodbyes and made her way to the car. She realized then and there that you never realize what you have until it's gone. Olivia Pope had finally done what she had been fighting to avoid for so long. She took her place. Not only was Liv able to fill her shoes, she looked better doing it.

Mellie threw her car in drive and sped back towards her hotel. There was no way she was going to win against the Popes or the Grants so she decided to let it be. Olivia Pope was the better woman. She still had Andrew, she'd just have to make the best of it.

Everyone at the table collectively **EXHALED** as they heard Mellie's tires peeling out of the driveway. Liv returned to her own seat, and began talking to the children who too seemed relieved she was gone.

"Ding ding the witch has fled, I need a nap so I'm going to bed." Aunt Marjory yelled as she stood up causing everyone to fall into a fit of laughter.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Gerry and Eli signed the DC ranch of Pope &amp; Grant over to Liv, and Eli gave her a gift box, promising she wouldn't open it until she got on the jet back to DC.

"Happy birthday to the both of you. This is from all of us." Gerry said as Eli handed Liv the box.

They all said their goodbyes, and the goodbyes with Aunt Marjory and Aunt Mable were tear filled as Liv hoped they could all do this again soon. The aunts assured them that the next time wouldn't take so long as they had both been convinced to move in with their nieces and nephews. Marjory would be living full time at the Grant ranch, and Mable at the Pope's. They were driven to the airport by Gerry and Eli, who shed a tear at their departure. Fitz assured them that they'd be back over the summer as the kids would be out of school, allowing them to travel more freely.

Liv and Fitz said their goodbyes and made their way onto the jet and took their seats. As soon as the jet had taken off, Liv pulled out the box their parents had given them. Fitz was absorbed in reading the Sunday paper and stopped when he heard Liv gasp.

"Livvie, what's wrong?" Fitz asked as he set the paper down and looked at the tears that swelled in Liv's eyes. Liv wiped her eyes and read the letter that was in the box out loud.

Dear Olitz (As Abby likes to call you two lol!)

We have waited so long in hopes that the two of you would find your way to one another. The fact that you have, puts our hearts and minds at ease, knowing you will give your all, and take care of one another as best you can, for as long as you both shall live. You know us Pope-Grants don't go small when it comes to birthdays, so we had to go big once more.

We hope that you will use this gift, and expand in a way that will bring joy and laughter to you for years to come. We love you both, and couldn't be prouder.

Love,

Moms and Dads

P.S. There is a gift for you from your Aunts when you get back to DC and open your gift from us.

Fitz felt his heart swell that their parents were so supportive of their relationship. But he still didn't know what was inside of the box.

"Livvie, what is it? What did they get us?"

Liv pulled out a photo and a piece of paper, and handed them to Fitz. She watched as his mouth dropped open, before she pulled out a set of keys.

"They bought us a house."

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you all know, Mellie is officially out of the story. Some of you wanted to see her reaction to Olitz being happy together, so I thought I would throw that in there. I'll be back with another update soon, but for now, I have to fulfill my promise to my bews, and work on my update for Another Life, Another Reality. Leave me your thoughts because they make me smile! :)**

P.S. The next chapter will have a significant time jump.


	12. Happy Holidays

Eight months have passed since Liv and Fitz officially became a couple. Although they were given the house for their birthday, Liv decided she wanted to wait until they were engaged before moving in together.

This didn't stop them from furnishing the home during their free time. After all of their miniature projects including the installation of an in ground pool and a miniature oasis in the back yard, the building of the gym, and the installation of the equipment, the home was almost ready to move in.

Liv and Fitz were not only food for each other, they proved to be good for their friends as well. Quinn decided to throw caution to the wind and dove head first into her relationship with Ethan. They were married just before thanksgiving when Christopher came home for break from college.

Quinn realized that what she and Jessie had was more of her being in love with the idea of being in love as they were teens when they wed and had Christopher. It took 11 years, and Ethan showing her the true meaning of love for the 35 yr for her to understand what love really was. The two of them just found out that they were expecting their first child together.

Seeing the relationship between Liv and Fitz even helped Abby. She learned that the way Stephen was treating her, was not love. She slowly came to realize that even though she wanted a life with Stephen, his treatment and constant dismissal of her would most likely place her in the same position of his wife, if it hadn't begun already.

Abby decided to focus on herself and wait for someone that would come along and treat her the way she should be. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you view it, this epiphany didn't come until after Abby realized she was pregnant with Stephen's child. At first Abby was scared she'd mess this baby up royally.

For her, abortion and adoption were not an option for this child. This child was her new awakening, this was her child of self enlightenment. This baby showed Abby she didn't want the life Stephen wanted to offer her, she wants the life changing, extraordinary love she constantly sees her friends display.

It was Christmas Eve, and Liv, Fitz and the kids had flown to Santa Barbara to spend time with their families. Both the Grants and the Popes were on edge as they were nearing the chosen dates Fitz would propose. No one knew when or if Fitz would pop the question during the trip, but hope was definitely high that he would.

As tradition, after the Christmas Eve service at church, the families had a small party with a birthday cake that read Happy Birthday Jesus. After the cake and ice cream, everyone came together in the family room with hot chocolate and sat around as Big Gerry animatedly read 'Twas The Night Before Christmas. It was a tradition that began when Liv and Fitz were 5, and returned when Jerry was born.

When the story was finished, Liv and Fitz whisked Karen and Jerry off to bed, before turning in for the night themselves. Liv went to kiss Fitz goodnight, and make her way home, and was quickly surprised when Susan asked her why she wasn't going upstairs with Fitz.

Liv looked at Susan as if she had grown two heads, but realized everyone seemed to be wondering the same thing. Liv simply shrugged and said her awkward good nights, then took Fitz's hand and followed his upstairs.

Liv stripped down to her underwear before putting on one of Fitz's shirts. Between the events of the day, and jetlag which was beginning to set in, Liv climbed into bed and waited for an equally exhausted Fitz to join her. Liv scooted over as Fitz plopped down on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"You know, this has been the best year of my life." Fitz said as his lips met Liv's.

"Mmm, mine too. I never would have thought we'd be together right now. The past eight months have been amazing. I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie." Fitz kissed Liv once more before turning off the lights and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

Liv and Fitz were startled awake by Karen running into the room and diving onto the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas time!" Karen yelled as she rocked Liv and Fitz awake.

"Ok KareBear, we're up! Go brush your teeth and give us a minute. We'll be ready soon." Fitz said as he rubbed his eyes.

Karen took off at top speed, and went to find her brother who was equally excited. Liv and Fitz had just enough time to perform their morning rituals before coming together for a brief kiss. They followed the children downstairs, and were surprised to see everyone awake.

The dads were waiting in the family room, both dressed in Santa costumes. The moms were in the kitchen making jelly belly pancakes, dressed as Mrs. Clause. Aunts Mable and Marjory weren't so much dressed in costume, but they did have on reindeer headbands. Liv was shocked that adults were just as hyper as the children.

After eating their breakfast of jelly belly pancakes and bacon, they all gathered around the Christmas tree to open their presents. Karen and Jerry got everything they wanted from a new Xbox to a new iPad. Both even got a nee horse. The kids ran off to play with their iPads while the adults exchanged their gifts. The room fell silent as Liv and Fitz began to exchange theirs.

Throughout the week, Fitz had done something for Liv each day that had something to do with either Paris, the Mediterranean or Italy. From cuisines to music, Fitz had thought of it all. When Liv told Maya how romantic Fitz was being, she couldn't wait to tell Susan and the others. They just knew Christmas would be the day. So, imagine their disappointment when Liv opened her gift, and it was only a diamond tennis bracelet and two tickets to France for the summer.

Liv herself was ecstatic as she couldn't wait to explore France with Fitz once again. Fitz then gave Liv her next present which were two crystal figures, one of the Eiffel tower that lit up, and the other was the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Liv loved the gifts and already where they would go in the new home.

Liv gave Fitz his present one of which was a pass, good for a game of golf with Tiger Woods, the other was two tickets to Wimbledon. Fitz noticed the depressed looks on their parents faces and simply shrugged as they all went on with their day.

* * *

The rest of the week went by smoothly, and New Years Eve was finally here. Abby had flown out with Quinn, Harrison and Huck as Liv wanted to bring the New Year with everyone that was special to her. Fitz talked Cyrus to bring James and Ella out as Susan had been begging to see Ella all week.

Finally they were all together at the New Years Eve bash The Grants and the Popes threw every year. Karen and Jerry were in bed as Liv and Fitz had brought in the New Year with the with the Nickelodeon countdown which was designed to not keep kids up too late that night.

Everyone was having the time of their lives, and with the exception of Abby and Quinn, fairly tipsy as The Pope-Grants always provided the best open bar.

Liv and Fitz were sitting at the table, engaged in yet another mini make out session when Eli approached with a bottle of red wine for Liv.

"Sweets for my sweet." Eli said as he poured her glass and handed it to her. Liv swirled the burgundy liquid around in the glass before taking a sip. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at her father.

"Dad, turn the bottle around." Liv said as she couldn't believe what she was tasting. She looked at the label, and almost dropped her glass.

"Dad! This is Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru! This is a $16,000 bottle of wine!"

"Nothing but the best for my Liv. But in all honesty, I can't take the credit. Fitz was after all the one who had it shipped in. He knew it was your favorite."

"Fitz..."

"You'll be fine Livvie. Besides, you may as well enjoy it. It's not like I cam return it." Fitz said with a victorious grin.

Liv was sitting on Fitz's lap when Harrison and Huck came up to the table to steal Fitz away. Liv frowned, as she hoped they wouldn't be gone long. It was almost midnight and Liv didn't want to bring in the New Year without Fitz by her side.

Liv heard music begin to play, and gasped when she saw Fitz, Harrison, and Huck on stage.

"It is 11:55! What the hell is he doing?" Liv cried as she wondered why of all times Fitz would choose now to indulge in Karaoke. Unbeknownst to Liv, Abby had pulled out the video camera and began recording. Aunt Mable caught on, and gasped before tapping Susan and Maya.

The women tapped their husbands and they all sat and watched with tear filled eyes as their children's history come full circle. With tissues in hand, they all sat and witnessed the proposal of a lifetime.

Before Liv got a response, Fitz began to sing .

**105 is the number that comes to my head**

** When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**

** That's precisely what I plan to do**

** And you know one of these days when I get my money right**

**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**

**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush**

**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

Fitz walked off of the stage and over to Liv whose eyes were swelling with tears. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, the main two being- Was he actually proposing? Or was this just a song?

**I'll say will you marry me**  
** I swear that I will mean it**  
** I'll say will you marry me**

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

Liv looked into Fitz's eyes as he continued to serenade her, and knew that this was for real. He was really proposing.

**You know one of these days when I get my money right**  
** Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**  
** We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush**  
** But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

Fitz got down on one knee and took Liv's hands in his. He looked deeply into her eyes as he continued the song.

** I'll say will you marry me**  
** I swear that I will mean it**  
** I'll say will you marry me**

**And if I lost everything**  
** In my heart it means nothing**  
**'Cause I have you, girl I have you**  
** So get right down on bended knee**  
** Nothing else would ever be**  
** Better, better**  
** The day when I say**

**I'll say will you marry me**  
** I swear that I will mean it**  
** I'll say will you marry me**

**I'll say will you marry me**  
** I swear that I will mean it**  
** I'll say will you marry me**

**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
** Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
** Ooh whoa ooh oh**

Liv was crying like a baby, but Fitz wasn't anywhere near finished yet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box. He opened the box revealing a four carat princess cut diamond engagement ring.

The center stone was his setting of choice, and on one side he had the stones from Aunt Mable and Susan's engagement rings and on the other the stones from Aunt Marjory and Maya's. He made sure the family stones alternated as this ring symbolized two families joining together as one. Thankfully all the rings were similar in shape and platinum used was used for each band which made designing the ring a lot easier. The band itself came from all four rings. He had the platinum from each ring melted, and created Liv's engagement and wedding bands from the liquid metal.

**105 is the number that comes to my head**

**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**

**That's precisely what I plan to do…**

Fitz handed the microphone to Harrison who was also tearing up in the moment. Fitz looked at his watch and realized he had one minute til midnight.

"Livvie, you came into my life like a cyclone. You flipped it upside down and showed me what true love and happiness is really all about. I have never experienced love, joy, and pure bliss with anyone like I have with you. You have made me want to be a better man, you challenge me to be a better man. I look at you, and I am at peace with myself. You keep me grounded. You are my rock, my shield, my sword, and my armor, and if you will let me, I want to spend every day for the rest of my life being the same for you. So, Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me?"

10

9

8

Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and wiped her tears away. He could feel the emotions all around him, and he could tell that there want a dry eye in their presence.

7

6

5

Liv looked at Fitz and covered her mouth with her hand as she profusely nodded yes.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times YES!"

3

2

Fitz slipped the ring onto Liv's ring finger and picked her up in his arms, spinning her around.

1

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Liv threw her arms around Fitz's neck and kissed him with all of the passion her body could muster. Even that wasn't enough. Liv broke the kiss as she realized that all of the clues had been there the entire time. Everything he had done over the past week, was all part of his proposal.

"So, I'm guessing that the tickets for Paris were your way of saying you knew I'd say yes?" Liv asked as she looked into Fitz's eyes.

"No. They were my way of hoping you said yes. If you said no, I was going to ask again in 6 months in front of the Eiffel Tower. Now, we'll be married in six months in front of the Eiffel tower."

"Fitz..."

"Yes Livvie?"

"Take me to bed"

Fitz looked and saw Liv's eyes darken with lust. He turned to their families gave each of them a quick hug, and the couple said their goodnight's. He left Eli, Gerry and their mothers to their guests as they made their way towards the guest house for the rest of the evening, but not before Fitz grabbed a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

Aunt Mable looked at Aunt Marjory and smiled. Soon their families would be joined as one in the eyes of the Lord.

The moment they entered the guest house, Liv had Fitz pinned against the door. He had never seen her as turned on as she was in this moment. Her hands were busy undressing Fitz while her mouth was busy exploring his body. Before Fitz realized what was going on, he was standing in front of Liv, completely naked. Liv kissed a path down his body, and gently lowered herself to her knees. She stroked Fitz's erection a few times before running her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip and back.

Liv watched Fitz's head fall back as she swirled her tongue around the tip, taking in the salty essence that Fitz's body was offering her. She licked her lips before blowing on the tip, causing Fitz to moan out loud. Liv ran one hand up Fitz's chiseled abs while she took him completely into her mouth.

Liv sucked him hard, making sure to massage his balls as Fitz's hands found their way into Liv's hair. Liv felt Fitz's legs tremble as she hummed against his length, bringing Fitz on the edge of release.

"Livvie, Livvie baby, I'm.. God baby I.." Fitz tried to push Liv away, but she hooked her arm around his thigh and continued bobbing her head up and down at an elevated pace. Fitz involuntarily thrust his hips upwards as his seed spilled down the back of Liv's throat. Liv greedily took all Fitz gave her,making sure to not waste a single drop.

Fitz's chest was heaving, the ability to gather oxygen was much harder in this moment than he had ever expected. Fitz had no idea what got into her, but he liked it.. a lot. Not able to form any words, Fitz picked Liv up and carried her into the bedroom.

He laid down on the bed, pulling Liv down on top of him. He lifted Liv by the waist, and pulled her up his body. He set her down gently, and Liv gasped as she felt Fitz's tongue enter her core. He began feasting like a starved man, licking and sucking every part of her sex from her core to her clit.

Fitz moaned as Liv's hips began moving, and she grabbed onto the headboard for stability as he began sucking on her clit hard. Fitz inserted his finger into her core and began pumping in rhythm with her movements.

"Fuck Fitz!" Liv screamed as he anchored Liv's thighs down, bringing her sex down hard against his mouth. It wasn't long before Fitz felt Liv's body begin to tense up and she screamed out as she exploded into Fitz's mouth.

Not giving her any time to rest, Fitz flipped Liv over onto her stomach and pressed her head onto the mattress. He lifted her hips so her ass was in the air, and shoved a few pillows under her to keep her balanced.

Liv began to squirm as Fitz began rubbing his erection against her folds, making sure to hit her clit each time.

"Ffffitzzzz, pppleaase, stop teasing me."

"Do you want it Mrs. Grant?"

Fitz calling Liv Mrs. Grant made her forget all forms of communication. She struggled to find her words, and moaned loudly as Fitz's hand came down hard on her as.

"I said, do you want it Mrs. Grant?" Fitz repeated as he massaged the bright red mark his hand left.

"Yes! Yes Fitz! Please!"

Fitz pushed into Liv's core, and lowered his weight partially on her body, causing Liv to fall to the mattress. The elevation of her mid section from the pillows, allowed Fitz to drive deeper than Liv had ever felt before.

The room was spinning and her head was cloudy from how deep Fitz was in the moment. She felt him extend her arms above her head, and their fingers intertwined as Fitz glided against her body, bringing her the utmost pleasure.

Liv tried to move her body in time with Fitz's, but the way he had her stretched out on the bed, prevented her from moving. She knew Fitz needed to dominate this moment. He needed to take control as every thrust was a promise of the life of fulfillment that was to come.

Fitz felt Liv's walls begin to spasm, and he picked up his his pace just enough to drive her over a cliff, without following closely behind. He reached between Liv's thighs, and began rubbing circles on her clit as his thrusts came to a halt. Soon Liv was screaming out his name as she fell over a cliff the second and third times that evening.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Mrs. Grant." Fitz said as he flipped Liv's body over so she was laying on her side. He spooned behind Liv, and brought her knee up to her chest as he entered her again from behind.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as they met each other thrust foe thrust until they both felt their orgasm approaching. Fitz's fingers intertwined with Liv's once again massaging her breasts as Fitz shifted one final time so Liv was on top of him.

Fitz sat up and extended Liv's legs on top of his as he moved her hips to bring them both to climax. He thrust his hips upwards and Liv came hard, screaming his name, as Fitz spilled his seed, deep inside of her walls.

With their bodies still connected, Fitz turned them onto their side and wrapped his arms around Liv's waist. Never before had either of them felt so light and satisfied. Over the past year, slowly but surely, Liv and Fitz managed to heal the pain of the others past.

As their breathing evened out, Fitz began placing kisses on Liv's shoulder. Never in his life, did Fitz think he'd be blessed enough to have a woman like Olivia Pope agree to be his wife.

"Livvie, is this really happening? I mean, are you really about to become Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?"

"Mmm, I guess I'll let you marry me." Liv said as she looked down at her ring. In that moment, Fitz realized he hadn't told her the significance of it yet.

"Livvie, this ring is special. Not just because you agreed to marry me, but there is history."

"Really? Tell me."

Fitz turned to lay on his back and pulled Liv against him. He held her hand as he explained each stone.

"The outer stones are from aunt Mable's on the right and aunt Marjory's on the left, engagement rings. They symbolize how the Pope Grant families began the close bond. You know that our fathers met when our aunts were babysitting them one day and they have been close ever since. The stones next to them are your mom's on the left, and my mom's on the right. They symbolize the bonds that our parents made that ultimately produced us. The one in the middle symbolizes the final step of the journey, of you and I deciding to make the final step to come together as one, ultimately joining the two families together. The band itself, is the band of all four of their engagement rings melted together and remolded to create your ring. Our wedding bands wee made from the left over metal, and are with new stones to symbolize the road to expanding our families in one unit."

Liv couldn't hold the tears back as Fitz so lovingly explained the origins of the ring. Something like that had to have taken time. Fitz definitely put a lot of time and effort into not only the ring, but the proposal.

"Fitz, how long have you been planning this?" Liv asked as she lifted her head to look at Fitz.

"I asked your father for your hand and I began planning the ring with the women's help on your birthday.

"Fitz, that was almost a year ago."

"8 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, and 7 hours ago. But who's counting."

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie!"

"Fitz..."

"Yes Livvie?"

"We're getting married!"

"We're getting married."

Liv laid her head on Fitz's chest and drifted off to sleep. Fitz laid there and allowed his mind to drift off to the day Hurricaine Olivia Pope entered his life.

**Flashback**

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You're pretty."

"You're pretty too, I guess."

"Boys can't be pretty. Boys are handsome."

"Fine, then you're handsome."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope. What's yours?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

"Nice to meet you. Fizzeral is too long. I want to call you... Fitzty!"

"Fitzty?"

"Yea, Fitzty. Don't you like my name for you?"

"I love it."

"Good."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me?"

"No Fitzty I can't marry you!"

"Why not?"

"Because silly, we're only five! You're upposed to have a house and a job first!"

"I know, but I'm going to marry you when I'm old!"

"How old?"

"35"

"What if I say no?"

"You won't."

"We'll see Fitzty."

"I guess we will Livvie."

**Present **

Fitz closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the amazing journey he and Liv are about to embark upon in the new year. His final thought just before he lost consciousness...

Now we can move into our home

* * *

**AN: Yea... That's all I've got... I can't with myself right now. The song Fitz sang is Jason Derulo - Marry Me. Thoughts?**


	13. She Said Yes

_"Come here my sweet YaYa."_

_"Hi Aunt Mable! You're here!"_

_"My how you have grown, you're going to be a tall one I see. Come give your Aunt Maybelle some sugar!"_

_"Ok Aunt Mable!"_

_"Olivia, her name is Aunt May-belle!"_

_"Eli hush over there! If she wants to call me aunt Mable then she can call me aunt Mable. Matter of fact, all of you can call me Aunt Mable from now on."_

_"Yes Aunt May... MABLE."_

_"Good now shoo Eli, I'm talking to YaYa. I'll be in to see you in a minute."_

_"Yes Aunt Mable."_

_"Now YaYa, let me take a good look at you. My how you've grown."_

_"Daddy says I'm going to be short. Just like mommy."_

_"What does your father know? YaYa, the only one who knows how tall you will be is the good Lord and he isn't telling a soul until it's time for us to know. Besides, it doesn't matter if you're short tall or in between, someday, you are going to be a force to be reckoned with. And it's not short, it's fun sized."_

_"Ok Aunt Mable."_

_"So now, tell me about your first day of kindergarten."_

_"Welllllll... I met this boy and his name is Fitzty Gant and he said he's gonna marry me but I told him he has to have a job and a house and he said he will when we are old and I said how old and he said thirty five_."

_"Now YaYa, do you think you'll marry this Fitzty Gant when you are older?" _

_"I think so... I don't know. I told him he was pretty and he told me that boys are handsome so I told him he was handsome. He gave me his cookies and his juice at lunch then he push-ed me on the swings at recess."_

_"I guess this is serious then huh?"_

_"Yes Aunt Mable. He gave me cookies AND juice so that means I'm his girlfriend now."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes Aunt Mable..."_

"Aunt Mable... Aunt Mable, are you ok?" Liv asked as she knelt down beside the older woman.

"I'm fine YaYa. I was just thinking." Aunt Mable responded honestly.

Liv smiled when she heard her aunt use her childhood nickname for her. She rested her head on Aunt Mable's lap, and closed her eyes as the older woman stroked her hair lovingly. Liv had always wondered why Aunt Mable called her YaYa as no one else ever had.

"Aunt Mable, why do you call me YaYa?" Liv asked curiously. "I mean I like it, I'm just curious."

"Let's see. You were just barely a year old, 15, 16 months maybe, and I came to visit one week. I stood in front of your crib and said "Hi Olivia". Next thing I knew you were going off, running around the house yelling YaYa and pointing to yourself in the mirror. I thought it was so cute that you were learning your name, it just stuck with me. Even after you learned to say Olivia."

"Hmmm."

Liv rested her head on the woman's lap for a little while longer. She closed her eyes and listened as Aunt Mable began to hum "Hushabye" gently in her ear.

"There you are. Livvie I've been looking for you everywhere." Fitz said as he came running into the family room.

"What time is it?" Liv asked as she opened her eyes and stretched. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. Between her and Fitz's private celebration which lasted through the night and well into the morning, and shopping for outfits for their photo shoot, Liv was exhausted.

"It's 12:30. We have to start getting ready. The photographer will be here soon."

Liv stood and hugged aunt Mable before interlacing her fingers with Fitz's to go meet their parents.

"So, Moms. Tell us why we're getting these pictures taken again." Liv asked as she rested her head against Fitz's chest.

"They are for the engagement announcements which will be mailed out to everyone we know, as well as your save the date announcements which will go out to a select number of people. You'll have another shoot in a few months for the actual wedding invitations." Susan responded with the biggest smile on her face.

"But ma, we didn't do all of this when Mellie and I got engaged." Fitz said as he looked at his mother questioningly.

"Fitz dear.." Susan paused for a moment as she picked an invisible piece of lint off of Fitz's arm "That's because we couldn't stand the wench. Olivia... Well Fitzgerald, we just thank the good Lord that you've finally come to your senses." Susan replied honestly.

Fitz just stood there with his mouth wide open. He knew that his parents didn't like Mellie, but he didn't realize his mother's dislike for the woman would prompt her to speak in a manner that was so out of character for her. Fitz simply nodded and wrapped his arms around Liv.

"You're right, I'm glad I finally came to my senses as well." Fitz agreed as he tilted Liv's head upwards and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, I'm very glad you came to your senses." Liv replied as she molded into Fitz's arms.

XxXxXxX

It was two o'clock and Liv and Fitz were ready to begin their photo shoot. Half of the shoot was being conducted on the Pope ranch, the other half, at the Grant's Liv was wearing a white sun dress that flowed easily, along with her loose curls in the breeze. Fitz wore khaki pants, and a white, short sleeved button up. His hair was slicked back, except for his one defiant curl. Both were barefoot, except for the gold anklet Liv wore on her ankle.

The first photo should have been a fairly easy task to accomplish. However, the photographer was learning quickly to be careful about what he asked for from the couple. What was supposed to be a simple kiss between the two with Fitz holding Liv in his arms in front of an oak tree, turned into a heated, almost borderline full blown make out session. After four tries, they finally got it right.

The second shot was of Liv sitting on a swing that was suspended from an old oak tree. Eli had installed it for her on her fifth birthday, and couldn't bring himself to ever take it down. Fitz was standing behind Liv, pushing her on the swing, as she looked back towards him lovingly.

The third shot was of Liv sitting on the banister holding a white rose. Fitz stood behind her, holding her securely with his hand pressed firmly into her abdomen, his fingers intertwined with Liv's. Once the first three pictures were out of the way, they made their way to the Grant ranch to take three more.

The first pose of this set had Fitz and Liv walking along the pond, holding hands and looking at each other adoringly. The fifth pose had the couple on horseback, holding hands as the horses strode across the field. The final picture had the two Laying on the grass, on their backs. Liv's head rested on Fitz's inner arm, his hands tucked behind his head. Liv's leg rested on Fitz's thigh, and her hand on his chest, clearly displaying her engagement ring, as they looked up at the clouds.

Happy with the pictures, the family gathered in front of the monitor, and watched the photographer work his magic. For each picture they had taken, there was a similar one of the two of them through various stages of their life. The first three pictures taken at the Pope ranch, reflected pictures of Liv and Fitz around five or six.

The ones taken at the Grant ranch, reflected pictures of them in their teens. What began as simple card, quickly became an order for the magazine layout as the moms couldn't decide which two poses to choose. One final picture would be taken for the cover which was a close up of Liv kissing Fitz, with her left hand caressing his face. "She said yes!" would be splayed across the front, along with the date 12-31-04.

Once everything was settled, the photographer congratulated the couple and swiftly made his departure. The families made their way inside, where Karen and Jerry were waiting patiently watching a movie. Liv and Fitz sat on either side of the children, while the moms began dinner.

"Uh, mom? Mom... Mom!" Karen said, causing Liv to jump. Liv looked around, thinking Mellie had arrived and no one had known. When she saw no sign of the woman, she turned back to Karen.

"Mom! Aren't you supposed to be making dinner? It is the moms turn to cook tonight." Karen said as she looked Liv square in the eyes. Liv's breath hitched as she tried to fight back the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Yea mom, go help. Dad can stay here with us." Jerry added, effectively bursting the dam that welled up in Liv's eyes. She looked to Fitz who was wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"They're right... Mom. You go help the other moms. We'll be ok." Fitz added with a wink.

Liv nodded and stood to go join the moms in the kitchen. When she entered she was met with stares. Sensing Maya was about to ask why she was crying, Liv spoke first.

"They told me to go join the other moms in the kitchen. They called me-"Liv couldn't finish her sentence as the tears of joy began flowing freely down her face. Susan and Maya circled Liv, and embraced her as she allowed the tears to fall.

After a few moments, Fitz entered the kitchen. He smiled as he watched the tender moment between Liv and their mothers."I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said, causing all three women to look in his direction. He simply stood there for a moment before opening his arms. Liv wasted no time entering them, and holding on for dear life.

"You'd better help get dinner ready, mom. You're children are getting hungry." Fitz said as he released Liv with one final kiss to her forehead. Liv smiled and went to help prepare dinner.

* * *

**Two** **Weeks Later**

Both homes were fully packed, and everything from the condo had been moved over to Fitz's. Karen and Jerry were spending the night at Cyrus' so Liv and Fitz could have a night alone before the big move. After enjoying a quiet candlelit dinner, the couple decided to cozy up in front of the fireplace.

"Are you going to miss this place?" Liv asked as she sat between Fitz's legs, reclining against his chest.

"No." Fitz responded honestly.

"Fitz..."

"Livvie, I won't miss it. Sure there are plenty of memories of the kids coming home from the hospital, learning to crawl and walk, but those memories will follow me wherever I go. This is the house I built with Mellie. As much as I'd like to say this home houses many happy memories, it doesn't. I'm ready to start my life, building memories with you."

Fitz looked down at Liv who seemed to be deep in thought. He nuzzled his face into her neck, in hopes of pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Fitz asked as he began placing open mouth kisses just below her ear.

Liv turned so she was straddling Fitz's lap. "I say we should leave this house with a hot" She pecked Fitz's lips "steamy" she lowered her head and began nipping at his ear "sexy" she looked into his eyes and licked her lips "happy memory".

Fitz ran his hands up and down Liv's sides as she began to grind herself against his rapidly growing erection. "What did you have in mind?" Fitz asked as he began playing with the buttons on Liv's blouse.

Instead of responding, Liv's eyes locked with Fitz's as she slowly removed her blouse. She smiled as Fitz's eyes narrowed in on her white laced bra. Liv lowered her head and captured Fitz's bottom lip with her teeth, provoking a moan to vibrate in his throat. She sat back and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Let's go swimming." Liv said as she jumped up and made a mad dash for the swimming pool. Fitz jumped up behind her, and followed the trail of clothing until he found Liv swimming naked in his indoor pool.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you are gonna pay for that."

* * *

Liv woke up the next morning feeling an added pressure on her left hand. "Are you playing with my hand?" Liv asked as she stretched in bed. She had been in the middle of a beautiful dream where she and Fitz were engaged, and were about to move into their home together. She looked down as Fitz kissed the diamond engagement ring that graced her left ring finger and realized it wasn't a dream.

"Is there something wrong with me kissing and admiring with your hand?" Fitz asked innocently. "I must say, that's some rock you've got there."

"Hmm thank you, but I don't think my fiancé would take too kindly to you assaulting my hand with your lips. He's the jealous type."

Fitz climbed up the bed and laid on his pillow facing Liv. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. If Liv wasn't already naked, she would have been that instant. "The jealous type huh? Well, he has every right to be. Only he should be privy to the secrets of the universe that are tucked between your magical thighs."

"Well, he should know by now that there is no other man that could possibly do the things to me he does, nor would I allow any of them to try. There's only one secret of the universe I want tucked between these magical thighs."

Fitz positioned himself between Liv's legs and nuzzled his head into her neck. He bit down gently on her ear lobe and growled. "What secret is that?" He asked as he began grinding his morning erection against her sex.

Liv gasped as the contact and tried her best to gather her thoughts. When thinking became impossible, she slid her hands down between their bodies, and stroked his erection firmly. Fitz moaned as her delicate hand lined him up to her core. She looked into his eyes and breathily replied "This. This is the only secret of the universe I'm worried about, and it is only to be tucked between my magical thighs."

"Is that so?" Fitz asked, grinning devilishly as Liv bit her lip and nodded. He hooked her leg over his arm and entered her slowly. He knew she may be a little sore after how rough they went at it the night before, and he wanted to take his time.

Liv's back arched as Fitz thrust into her incredibly slow, and incredibly deep. She was sure her body was going to explode from the pleasurable torture he was inflicting on her body. Liv hooked her arms under Fitz's and began running her hands up and down his back as she began to contract her muscles against his length.

"Livvie..." Fitz warned as he knew Liv was trying to force him to move faster.

"Baby, I need you to go harder, faster, please. I ca-"

Fitz began driving into Liv harder, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back inside of her walls. As Liv dug her nails into Fitz's back, he couldn't help but to go faster. He had no idea how this woman could strip him of all composure the way she did, but he soon found himself lifting her second leg and driving into her hard once again.

Fitz's mouth came crashing down on Liv's to swallow her screams. Granted they were still alone in the house, but he didn't want to risk anyone hearing her. He didn't want to share her screams in the moment, they were meant for his ears only.

"Fitz, baby... I'm... so... close. Don't stop.. Please" Liv's voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper, signaling she was extremely close. Fitz lowered his head and drew Liv's nipple into his mouth. He bit down gently, then swirled his tongue around the bud, sending Liv over the cliff. She came hard as the silent scream escaped her lips.

After a few moments, Liv was back in the game, thrusting against Fitz with what little energy she had left. Fitz felt them both on the edge of release and with one flick of his thumb across Liv's swollen nub, Liv came hard, screaming his name. It wasn't too far after that Fitz joined her, coating her walls with his seed.

Breathless, and feeling as if his heart was about to escape his chest, Fitz rolled off of Liv and pulled her into him. The two of them laid there, knowing they had to begin getting dressed because the movers would be arriving soon. However, neither of them cared. Twenty minutes had passed before Liv decided it was time for them to get up.

"Fitz"

"Yes Livvie?"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"We should seriously begin getting ready. The movers will be here in an hour."

"We should. I still can't believe our parents bought us a house!" Fitz exclaimed. He wasn't sure if he was happy or offended. He planned on moving into a new home with Liv, but he had always envisioned them going house hunting together. However, one look at the house nd they both agreed it was perfect.

"Fitz, I hardly call 8 bedrooms, 5 1/2 bathrooms, an indoor and outdoor pool, a gym, sauna, a green house, 30 acres of orchards, heated stables and bowling alley a house. It's a hotel!"

"What can I say Livvie? Our parents have never been known to go small."

"This is true. Now, let's get dressed so we can see this surprise aunt Mable and Aunt Marjory have set up for us at the new hotel! " Liv said as she tried to pry herself from Fitz's arms.

"One more kiss and we'll get ready."

Liv looked at Fitz suspiciously, and raised her eyebrow. "One more kiss and you'll get ready?"

"One more kiss." Fitz replied with a straight face.

Liv leaned over and gave Fitz a quick peck on the lips. He took the opportunity to pull her in closer, and position his body over hers. Liv knew in that instant she was doomed. It's never just as simple as a kiss.

An hour later, Fitz dashed downstairs and got the movers started while Liv took her shower. Opting to use the guest bathroom down the hall, Fitz was finished dressing the same time as Liv. He pulled Liv into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Let's go see our new home."


	14. Time Is Money

**A guest asked me how Liv and Fitz let when they were five, if Eli and Big Gerry were childhood friends. I touched on it briefly in chapter 9. The Pope's lived in DC as they built and established the DC branch of their law office. They were there for six years, during which time Liv was born. They moved back to California, just before the kids began school. I haven't really written much family into it, but Big Gerry and Eli would have seen each other for work for sure. The kids being so young, wouldn't have factored into that. Hope this helps.**

* * *

"Fitz! Did you find it yet?"

"No!"

The last of the boxes had been removed off of the truck and into the new home. Although Liv wasn't happy they had to practically yell to find anyone in the home, she was absolutely in love with it. They decided to forego the unpacking, just until they found the present Aunt Mable and Aunt Marjory left for them. The only thing they had done since their arrival was unpack their bedding and toiletries, and placed them where they belonged. Liv and Fitz were searching the downstairs, while Karen and Jerry were searching upstairs for their next clue.

They figured the miniature scavenger hunt would be the perfect way to familiarize themselves with the home. It seems that their aunts felt the same way, as there was an envelope with detailed instructions leading them to each new set of clues.

After following the first five notes, which gave them tours of the gym, pool area, kitchen, dining room, and living room, they were now stumped as to what the next clue meant.

_Black within_

_White without_

_Four points_

_Round about_

Liv kept repeating the riddle over and over in her head to no avail. Getting severely frustrated, Liv decided it was time to stop thinking and begin dinner. Fitz suggested they order pizza seeing as how they had so much to do, but Liv wanted to have a home cooked meal as their first meal as a family in their new home. She also couldn't wait to break in the oven which claimed to boil water in as little as 90 seconds. She would definitely be using her stop watch to verify this claim.

Liv entered the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients to make stuffed chicken breasts. She split the chicken breast in half, and added a slice of provolone cheese to each one. Since the children weren't fans of asparagus, Liv opted to substitute the vegetable with spinach. She set the oven, and threw a pot of water on the stove, but decided to wait until later to turn it on. Once she finished preparing the chicken, she placed it into the oven, and set the timer. Once the chicken was set, she began preparing the ingredients for the cannolis they would have for dessert. Seeing as they were finally out of the way, Liv poured herself a glass of wine, and leaned back against the counter.

Sensing it was getting chilly in the house, Liv yelled for Jerry to grab some wood to stack in the fireplace. She listened for what sounded like a wild pack of elephants racing down the stairs, and knew Karen was helping him complete the task. Liv would never understand how two small children running down the stairs could make so much noise, but it has quickly become a sound she found comfort in. At least as long as she didn't hear a thud and a scream immediately after.

"Mooooom! Daaaaaad!" Karen yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Liv and Fitz to come running, both afraid one of the kids had gotten hurt. When they reached the family room, they found both Karen and Jerry jumping up and down, squealing. Liv let out the breath she had been holding, as she noticed Karen had an envelope in her hands.

"Black within, White without, Four points, Round about... THE FIREPLACE! The soot makes it black, the outside is white marble, it has four corners, and it's sort of rounded in the front! I FOUND THE NEXT CLUE!" Karen yelled proudly as she ran to Liv and shoved the envelope into her hands.

"Good job Kare!" Liv said before walking over to Fitz so they could open it together.

Liv flipped the envelope over and broke the seal. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and smiled. When Liv opened the paper, a key fell out. Somewhat puzzled she decided to read the note aloud.

_Congratulations, this is your final clue._

_Through time things will change, in more ways than you know. _

_The sounds you will hear will bring joy as you grow. _

_We hope you enjoy and put it to great use._

_Love,_

_Aunts Mable and Marjory_

Liv looked up at Fitz wondering what the clue could possibly mean. She smiled as she realized he was just as confused as she was. They repeated the riddle over and over again, trying to figure out the meaning. This was the last clue, and for two Harvard graduates, shouldn't be so hard to decipher.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"MOM! DAD! WE FOUND IT! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

Apparently while Liv and Fitz were sitting and pondering the meaning of the clues, Karen and Jerry had taken off through the house, looking for any locked items or doors that could be opened with the key. Hearing the kids yell coming from upstairs, Liv and Fitz raced ip the steps, both taking two at a time. They found Karen and Jerry standing frozen in the hallway in front of an open door. The two of them raced to the children's sides, and froze when they looked inside.

The room had been decorated with a Noah's ark theme. On one wall there was the arc, with two of every animal perched on a mountain. There were birds in the sky, and a rainbow splayed over the ark. There was a sleigh crib made of the most beautiful oak, as well as a matching dresser, changing table, book shelf filled with children's books, and storage chest. In one corner of the floor there was a group of stuffed animals.

"Fitz..."

"Yes Livvie?"

"Through time things will change, in more ways than you know. The sounds you will hear will bring joy as you grow. Babies... Children... A family... They gave us a nursery!"

"They gave us a nursery..."

Liv slowly entered the room and walked over to the closet, while Fitz walked over to the dresser. Liv turned on the light to the closet and gasped. There were two cases of diapers in every size imaginable along with shelves full of baby soaps, shampoos, lotions, and powders, all in various fragrances. With as much stuff the closet contained, one would think Liv was already pregnant.

Fitz opened the drawers to the dresser and one by one noticed they each had something in them. The first drawer had two bibs, one white that said "I'm the love of my mommy's life", and one yellow that said "I'm the love of my daddy's life", along with yellow and white socks. There were matching onsies in the second drawer, and yellow and white sleepers in the third.

As they finished taking in the room, they met in the center of the floor, neither knowing what to say. The room wasn't decorated the last time they came out, there was only a note saying the surprise would be there when they moved in. Neither had any clue when this had taken place.

Liv looked at Fitz, and didn't know if she wanted to smile or cry. They knew children could be a possibility, especially the way they went at it. But they had never spoken in depth about it before. Of course Liv wanted to have Fitz's children, but she was unsure of his thoughts as he already had Karen and Jerry. Sensing Fitz was waiting for her reaction, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Wow."

"Wow." Fitz repeated as he tried to hold in his smile. He had never thought about having more children. He wasn't against it, but having Karen and Jerry already, Fitz had the mindset where if it happened great, if not, that was ok too. He didn't want to pressure Liv into something she may not want. Standing in this nursery, Fitz couldn't help but to picture Liv swollen with their child. He knew Liv wasn't sure of how he felt, so he decided to forces reaction out of her.

"So, how quickly can we begin trying?" Fitz asked as his lip curved into the most panty dropping grin.

Liv looked around and noticed Karen and Jerry had gone back to doing whatever it was they were doing. She stepped into Fitz's arms, and placed a quick peck on his lips. "How about we save the baby making until our honeymoon. Until then, I have no problems with practicing."

"Sounds like a plan."

Fitz pressed his lips against Liv's, but just before he could deepen the kiss, they heard Karen yelling the oven timer was going off. They sighed and pressed their foreheads together for a minute, before joining the kids downstairs for dinner. They would call their aunts later, and thank them for their "gift" which was more of a blatant demand, but a beautiful gift nonetheless.

* * *

Two months had passed since they had moved into their home and discovered their "gift", and Liv and Fitz both been busier than ever.

Liv had been working non-stop of the merging of the OPA and Pope and Grant firms, and things were finally beginning to settle down on her end. When she returned to Washington in January, Liv opted to just change the name of the firms to Olivia Pope-Grant &amp; Associates. When people heard of the merge between the OPA, and DC office, they came flocking in even higher numbers than either business had seen before.

Fitz could say that he missed Liv, and he did. But with Mio Dolce Olivia set to open it's second building in California later in the month, Fitz had more than his fair share of work to keep him occupied. It seemed when they did have a free moment, they were consulting with their mothers on wedding plans.

During one of their weekly chats with their parents and aunts, Aunt Mable let the bet their parents had made on the proposal slip. They knew their families both wanted to pay for the wedding, and when Liv realized that she said yes in literally the last possible second for that to happen, she was happy their parents all got their way.

Today found Liv and Fitz both returning home at the same time, which in the past few months was a rare occurrence for them. They weren't used to life being a haze of coming home to find the other and the children asleep. The stolen moments of quickies in the shower, wasn't new, but it wasn't something they were used to relying on just to have some level of intimacy between them.

They arrived home simultaneously, and parked their cars in the garage. They were both excited to see the other, but sad, that each individual plan of surprising the other had been thwarted. The sadness was fleeting as Fitz ran around his car to help Liv out of hers, pinning her to the door in the process. "Hi" was all either had time to say before their lips hungrily devoured the other's.

The two stayed pressed against the car, lips locked until their lungs alerted them oxygen was in fact a vital part of survival.

"You're home early." They blurted out at the same time, quickly followed by "I wanted to surprise you", spoken in unison as well. They laughed at how in sync they were, even when work has kept them apart so much in the recent months. With their hands intertwined, they walked into the house to surprise the kids.

When they walked through the door, they were happy to see Marta was just calling the kids for dinner. Surprised to see both parents home early, Karen and Jerry rushed Liv and Fitz, effectively knocking them both to the floor.

After all of their greetings were out of the way, Marta alerted them that she had prepared plates for them as well. The family would be sitting down together for dinner for the first time in over a month.

They all sat around the table and held hands as Liv blessed the food. No sooner than she got the "en" from Amen out of her mouth, did Fitz and the children have the first forkful of Marta's homemade ravioli down their throats. All Liv could do was sit back and laugh at the site before her.

The family sat around the table, talking about their day, while they ate the incredible meal before them. As they were almost finished, Jerry looked at Karen, then to Liv, before turning to Fitz. Karen looked to Jerry, then Fitz, before turning to Liv at the same time. Liv could tell they were nervous, but as she hadn't gotten any calls from school, she didn't think they were in any trouble.

"Dad, can I ask you a favor?" Jerry asked, his voice trembling.

"Mom, can I ask you a favor?" Karen asked, her voice trembling as well.

Liv looked to Fitz, who was wearing the same concerned look on his face as she was on hers. "Sure." They said together, both extremely interested in what the children were up to.

Both kids took a deep breath before blurting out. "Can I borrow $5,000?"

Liv choked on her wine as she heard the words leave their mouths. What the hell could the kids need that would require $5,000 each? Fitz looked at Liv, his face saying to let him handle both children. He wiped his mouth, and turned to the children while he decided his course of action. Honestly Fitz was a little embarrassed and somewhat pissed that Karen would have the gall to ask Liv for such a high sum of money. The quieter he remained, the angrier he got.

"Do we not give the two of you an allowance every week? There isn't a single electronic the two of you do not have. You go out with friends, and take wonderful vacations. You are given everything in life and you want us to just GIVE you $5,000!?"

"But daaad!" Karen yelled, wanting to state her case.

"No! We have told you before that t there is something you want, you need to earn the money for it. Yes we are ok financially, but that is still a lot of money for ten year old and an eight year old to ask for!"

"Daaad!"

"Go to your rooms and think of ways you cam earn $5,000. Then we'll talk." Fitz boomed as he pushed back from the table and began collecting the dishes.

Liv watched heartbroken as Karen and Jerry made their way upstairs with their heads hung low. She wanted to help the children, but just dishing out $10,000 between two children was definitely not going to happen. She also knew not to step in when Fitz was disciplining the children. With a sigh, Liv finished collecting the dishes, and joined Fitz in the kitchen.

She entered the room slowly, and noticed him hunched over the sink as he rinsed the dishes off, preparing them for the dishwasher. Wanting to calm him down, Liv set her stack of dishes aside, and walked up behind Fitz, placing her arms around his waist. She smiled as she felt him relax instantly. Liv slowly turned Fitz around, and cupped his cheek in her palm. This seemed to calm him down even more.

"Can you believe them? What would they need $5,000 each for? They are children?" Fitz asked, his disapproval showing as he shook his head. Liv sat quietly for a moment and pondered what the children could want. Then it hit her.

"Fitz, I understand where you're coming from, I do-"

"But?" Fitz asked, clearly getting annoyed again.

Liv ignored his mood changed and continued speaking. "What if it isn't something they want? What if it's something they need?"

Fitz's face relaxed again as he truly felt like an ass. What if the kids needed something and were too afraid to tell him? He couldn't deny his children anything they needed in life. He sighed and kissed Liv's forehead.

"You're right. Always the voice of reason. Come on, lets to see what they need the money for, then we'll decide." Liv nodded and grabbed Fitz's hand, the two of them making their way upstairs.

They entered Karen's room first, and Fitz felt his anger rising as he saw Karen and Jerry sitting on her bed with what appeared to be thousands of dollars. Liv walked in just behind him and froze.

"Where did all of this money come from!?" Fitz boomed as he couldn't believe his children would try to trick them out of money when they clearly had so much of their own. Sensing Fitz was losing it, Liv decided to step in.

"How much money is that!?" Liv asked, her own temper beginning to rise.

Jerry looked at Karen before responding. "$14,000" he answered honestly.

"So, you two have 14 grand just lying around, and you ask us for $10,000 more? Have you two seriously lost your minds?"

"No dad! We just still don't have enough!" Karen yelled back, suddenly regretting the move as she watched Fitz's face contort in rage. Liv placed her hand on Fitz's chest which seemed to keep him from strangling his own children in the moment.

"What, what do you two need $24,000 for?" Liv asked, unsure of whether she wanted to scream or laugh in this moment.

Karen looked to Jerry and back to their parents before explaining. "We need $24,000 so we can have you to ourselves for the day. Mom, we asked aunt Abby how much you make a day and she said she wasn't sure but it was probably like a $500 an hour. We asked uncle Cyrus how much daddy makes in a day and he wasn't sure either, but he said he did know that people paid $1,000 to rent a room at Little Italy for two hours. So we thought if we had $24,000, we could have you alone for a whole day and neither of you would have to work. We told grandpas about our plan before we knew the cost, and they sent us money to help with our goal. They said it was sweet. We didn't think you'd get mad at us."

Liv looked at Karen who was in tears after her confession and utterly felt like shit for assuming the kids were being selfish. Well, they were, but not in a bad way. Not knowing what to say, Liv looked over at Fitz who looked as if he had just been smacked with a dumb stick as his mouth was hanging wide open, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. Sensing he'd be that way for a while, Liv walked over to the kids and wrapped her arms around them.

"I'll tell you what. How about we take the money you two have, and place it into your savings accounts. Your father and I will clear our schedules for tomorrow and Sunday, and we'll spend the entire weekend doing anything you two want to do. All I want for payment is a hug and a kiss from both of you. How does that sound?"

The kids looked up to Fitz, still waiting for his reaction. "Dad?" Karen said, afraid they were still in trouble.

Fitz shook his head, effectively bringing him out of his trance. "Sure, we can do that. But you know all you two had to do was ask, right?"

"We know, but we know you are both so busy at work and grandpa said time is money so we figured if we had the money, we'd get your time." Jerry admitted

"Well, you two never have to pay for our time. Now get some rest because we have a big weekend." Liv said as she kissed both kids on the forehead before standing and holding out her hand for Fitz who had joined them on the bed at some point. The two of them left Karen's room, trying to wrap their heads around what had just taken place. Fitz was grateful Liv was there, as he knew he probably would've taken forever to find out the reason behind their request.

After both had cleared their weekend schedules, Liv and Fitz walked hand in hand to their bedroom, prepared to turn in for the evening. Fitz changed into his pajama pants, opting to forego the shirt, while Liv was in the bathroom performing her nightly routine. Fitz had almost fallen asleep when he heard the door click, signaling Liv was finished. He looked up and his mouth dropped at the site of the woman in front of him.

Liv had on a fitted white tank top, with a pair of white boy shorts. It wasn't the sexiest outfit to her, but to Fitz, he could already feel the stirring in his pants. Not able to speak, Fitz lifted her side of the blanket, and watched as she walked across the room and joined him in their bed.

Liv turned in Fitz's arms so they were facing each other. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "You know, you have two wonderfully amazing children down the hall. You are an amazing father."

"Thank you, but correction. WE have two wonderfully amazing children down the hall."

Fitz pulled Liv flush against his body, and moaned as she rested her leg on his thigh. They kissed for what seemed like hours, both too exhausted to go any further. Even something as simple as laying in bed kissing one another lazily was something they would ever take for granted again. They talked and kissed and planned for their weekend until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but some of you have been asking to see Liv interacting with the kids. Although I touch on it here and there, I figured a family outing was in order where the kids would be the main focus. Also, someone sent me an email years ago about a boy asking his father for money so he could spend the day with him. Of course it was nowhere near as expensive, we are talking about OP and Fitz here. Neither make chump change. For some reason the story entered my mind as I was writing this chapter, and knew it would be a perfect way to set up their family outing.**

**What did you all think of the scavenger hunt and the gift from the aunts? Could they be any more obvious in the expectations? lol! What about the whole interaction with the kids? Next chapter will focus on all four of them, maybe even bringing in a few friends to join in the fun. I considered adding a little sexy time, but didn't want to drive you away with all of the smut. Leave me your thoughts and thank you so much for reading. **


	15. Kids, Kids, Kids

**Saturday**

"Why is it the kids can never seem to wake up at 7 on a school day, but today they are awake and ready to go at... 5:42 am?" Fitz groaned as he lifted an excited Karen off of his midsection.

Liv normally would awake around five, and would've been able to intercept the children, but today she groaned and turned pulling the covers over her head. Liv wasn't normally a morning person, but with the proper amount of sleep, she could deal with waking at such an ungodly hour.

Since moving in with Fitz, Liv found that they would wake through the night only to engage in numerous round of lovemaking. Last nights round, found their limps bodies passing out around 4 am. Deciding Liv was not going to be the parent to deal with the overly eager children, Fitz stretched and peeled himself away from the bed.

Liv and Fitz decided to forego telling the children how they would be spending their weekend. They wanted to see the look on their faces when they arrived at their destination. As a result, the kids began thinking of ways to butter their parents up so they would at least give them clues. The first task- assisting Fitz with making Liv breakfast in bed.

The three of them spent the better part of an hour preparing a spread of pancakes with various jams, turkey bacon, fruit salad, and green tea with honey. The kids allowed Fitz to enter the room first, each holding a part of the breakfast they would all enjoy in bed together.

As Fitz entered the room, his heart dropped as he realized Liv wasn't in bed. His disappointment quickly turned to panic, as he heard Liv vomiting profusely in the bathroom. Fitz set down the tray and went to told the kids to wait in their room while he checked on Liv.

When Fitz entered the bathroom, his heart sank as he saw Liv bracing herself against the toilet bowl. She tried to sit up, only to end up getting sick all over again. Fitz grabbed a glass of water and a damp towel, then ran to her side, holding her hair as she finished emptying the contents of her stomach. He gently pressed the damp towel to Liv's forehead, and moved slowly towards the back of her neck as she slowly brought her breathing back to normal.

Liv went to stand, but her legs were too wobbly to hold her weight. Sensing she couldn't make it on her own, Fitz carried Liv over to the sink and set her down on the counter so she could brush her teeth, before carrying her back into the bedroom. He tried to hide his panic as Liv's flesh was burning his hand. Never in his life could he recall a moment where Liv had been sick. Once she finished cleaning up, Fitz carried her into the room, and helped her change into something cooler.

Once Fitz made sure she was settled, he ventured down to Jerry's room, prepared to tell the kids, their plans had to be cancelled. When he opened Jerry's door, his heart sank as he heard the children animatedly pondering what adventure they'd be going on today.

"Guys, I have something I need to tell you both. Would you be terribly upset if-" Fitz began

"We started our adventure filled day in two hours instead of three?"

Fitz spun around, and saw Liv standing in the doorway, looking as if she hadn't been violently I'll, just mere seconds before. She had a plate of food for each child in her hands.

"Liv?" Fitz said as he walked over to meet Liv at the door. The kids were jumping up and down, and Liv knew they shouldn't have this conversation in front of the children. She simply shook her head no, and handed Fitz the plates. He got the children settled and told them to eat, them walked back over to Liv whose hand was extended for him to take. Fitz paused for a moment, but took Liv's hand, allowing her to lead him into their bedroom. No sooner than the clicking of the door closing could be heard, did Fitz begin.

"Liv, I don't think we should do this today. What if you get sick again?"

Liv understood Fitz was worried, but she honestly felt fine. She wanted... needed this time with the kids.

"Fitz, I'm fine. I was just nauseous, probably from lack of sleep. We promised the kids this weekend, and the tickets are already waiting for us at the booth. We are going."

"Liv"

"Fitz..."

"Fine."

* * *

Two hours later, the car was loaded and the four of them were on their way with Huck, who Liv managed to sweet talk into going with them. The kids looked at landmarks to see where they could possibly be going. Liv laughed from the front seat as they were still trying to get their destination out of them. She sat back and checked her email on her iPad, trying to fight back another bout of nausea. Taking deep breaths, Liv was able to ride the wave out, and she hoped Fitz was none the wiser.

"Ok, we're here." Fitz said as he turned into a huge parking lot. The kids mouths dropped as the took in the sign.

"We're going to six flags!?" Jerry squealed.

"Correction, we are at six flags." Fitz replied with a smug grin.

Once they family made their way into the park, the kids seemed to speak in sync. They agreed the first ride would be the Apocalypse. Liv decided to forego the thrill seeking rides in the park as her stomach wasn't quite settled just yet. Instead, she walked and found a hotdog cart, while Fitz and the kids waited in line.

Fitz spent the better part of three hours, following the kids between rides. From the Mind Eraser, to Roar, to Superman, to Raging Cajun, Fitz waited through impossibly long lines. After the fifth ride, he decided he would allow the children to finish riding the rides with Huck, while he took a break and spent time with Liv. The only problem was, he didn't know where she was.

**Fitz: Where are you?**

**Liv: Getting hotdogs by Raging Cajun**.

Fitz scanned the crowd, til he saw Liv taking hotdogs and sodas from the cashier. He ran over to her and helped her carry the items to a nearby bench. Fitz looked at Liv as she took a bite of her hotdog topped with ketchup, mustard, relish, onions, jalapeno peppers, and cheddar cheese. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the near orgasmic moan that escaped her lips, as she savored the food. Fitz knew almost everything there was to know about Liv and he knew three things that raised red flags in this moment. One, Liv hated hotdogs. Two, the few times she did eat the food, she only topped it with mustard and relish. Three, Liv hated onions and anything spicy. Fitz was about to call her on it, but thought better of it. If Liv was happy, he was happy. That was all that mattered.

"Don't think you're getting a kiss from me once you finish that thing." Fitz said, only half joking.

"You'd kiss me if I asked you too and you'd enjoy it. Onion breath and all. Relax, I have gum." Liv said as she took an obnoxious bite of her hotdog. Even with mustard and cheese dripping down the corner of her mouth, Liv was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Never in his life had he been more envious of a condiment, than he was in this moment.

Once they finished with their snacks, Liv and Fitz decided to just stroll around the park and talk until Huck and the kids were finished. It only took an hour before they received a text from Huck, saying they were finished and the kids were ready for lunch. Fitz took Huck and the kids to get pizza, and was surprised that Liv was hungry yet again. Fitz collected everyone's pizza and led everyone to a table. He looked at Liv quizzically as she stood and walked over to the vendor. He shook his head as he watched Liv return to the table with a bottle of Tabasco sauce, and proceeded to pour it all over her pizza.

"Liv, are you feeling ok?" Fitz asked as he watched Liv inhale her pizza.

"I'm great! Fitz, you have to try this! It is soooo good." Liv leaned in closer so only Fitz could hear her next words. "It is so good, I swear I could spend hours licking this off of your body."

Fitz's mind was in a battle with his quickly forming erection. There was no way Liv was coming near his naked flesh with Tabasco sauce, but the thought of her licking anything off of him was creating a very inappropriate reaction in this moment. However, it was nothing compared to what Liv said next.

"You know, as much as I am loving this Tabasco sauce, nothing tastes or feels better sliding down my throat than you. Mmm, I can't wait go get home so I can taste you."

Fitz choked on his drink, and it took every ounce of willpower to keep him from dragging Liv back to the heavily tinted car for a few minutes. Something was definitely up with her, and if it weren't for the fact it was their day out with the children, they'd definitely be at home, in bed, working out her apparent sexual frustration. Just as quickly as she said the words, she stood, and began throwing away their trash.

Since Liv was now feeling better, the afternoon was spent walking around the park playing games. Liv and Karen squealed in delight, when Fitz and Jerry won them both oversized tweety birds.

As night began to fall, the kids were sad it was time to leave the park, but immediately perked up when they learned their adventure wasn't over. From the theme park, Fitz drove them to pick up dinner, then to the airfield, where the Grant's private jet was awaiting. Unbeknownst to the kids, Liv packed their bags the night before as they slept. As they loaded up the jet, with Huck in tow, the kids quickly took their seats and prepared for takeoff.

"So, where are we going now?" Karen asked as she tries to refrain from bouncing out of her seat. Liv was quickly learning that cotton candy in excessive amount could do that to children.

"Well, the next stop on our Grant family adventure... We're going to the Big Apple." Fitz replied as he watches the kid's faces try to recall what the "Big Apple" was.

"Wait, we're going to an apple store?" Karen asked somewhat confused. There were six Apple stores in DC alone. They didn't have to fly to get to one.

"No Karen, we're going to New York City!" Jerry squealed as he finally began jumping up and down in his seat. Karen looked to Liv for confirmation, and when she nodded, she too began bouncing up and down excitedly.

"We are. In fact, we should be there around 8. Just enough time for me to take you to one of my favorite places before we head over to the hotel for the evening." Liv said as she rested her head against Fitz's chest.

XxXxX

They arrived in New York shortly before 8. They all loaded into the town car Fitz had called for and made their way to their first destination on the New York adventure.

"Sprinkles? We're getting sprinkles?" Karen asked as she looked up at the sign that was splayed across the top of the building. Liv let out a little chuckle as the car came to a complete stop.

"Not just any sprinkles. We are getting the BEST cupcakes you will ever taste."

"I don't think there are any cupcakes in this world that taste better than your... cupcakes." Fitz whispered against Liv's ear. She immediately felt a throbbing between her legs, and had never been happier that they would be staying in the presidential suite. The kids rooms would be far enough away from their own. Huck would be down the hall.

They all went in and Liv ordered a dozen red velvet cupcakes. Once their order was ready, they all went back into the car, and made their way towards the hotel. Once they were inside, everyone quickly put their things in their room, and changed into their bedclothes. When they were finished, the family reconvened in the living room. Liv and Fitz cuddled on the sofa, while the children cozied up on the floor and searched for a movie to rent. Deciding on Frozen for the umpteenth time, the children smiled as Liv and even Fitz joined in for "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" and "Let It Go". As the movie came to an end, he looked around and found that his entire family was asleep. One by one, he got them all settled into bed, before climbing in behind Liv and falling asleep with her wrapped tightly in his arms.

* * *

**Sunday **

The next morning found Liv being jolted out of her sleep, racing towards the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet, before she once again began emptying the contents of her stomach. Finally feeling relief, Liv stood and turned, only to find Fitz behind her, wearing a concerned look, and holding a bottle of water.

Fitz once again lifted Liv effortlessly, and carried her to the sink as her legs were too shaky to hold her for long. Once Liv was cleaned up, Fitz carried Liv to the bed, and tucked her in once again. This time, he couldn't remain silent.

"Livvie"

"Fitz, I'm fine. It's probably just a 24 hour bug, and I'm nearing the end of it. I feel better already." Liv cried, knowing Fitz was on the verge of cancelling their day once again.

"I know." Fitz said, wearing the goofiest grin on his face. "But it's not a 24 hr bug. It's more like a 40 week bug."

Liv's head fell to her shoulder as she looked at Fitz quizzically. "Fitz, what the hell is a 40 week... Ooooh. Fitz?"

Fitz simply nodded as his goofy grin took over his entire face. Liv's breathing became shallow, and her eyebrows arched as realization finally set in. She bit her bottom lip, but wasn't able to hide the smile that was quickly forming on her face.

"Apparently one of those practice rounds of baby making wasn't practice after all." Fitz said joyously as he pulled Liv into his arms. Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck tightly, and kissed him with all of the love she felt inside. When they broke for air, Fitz could see the wheels in Liv's mind begin to turn.

"Fitz, we have to confirm this first. No celebrating or telling anyone until we're sure."

"Right." Fitz replied, not really paying attention. He was silently pondering who they would in fact tell first.

"Fitz, eyes on me." Liv said, causing Fitz to look into her eyes, showing she had his undivided attention. "We tell no one until we know for sure. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Promise me Fitz!"

"I promise."

"Thank you. You do know that if I am pregnant, we'll have to bump up the date for the wedding. I've already got my gown and I'd like to be able to fit into it while I still can."

"So, a Paris wedding in April?"

"A Paris wedding in April."

"So, you'll be Mrs. Grant in four weeks?"

"I'll be Mrs. Grant in four weeks."

A Paris wedding in April meant they had a lot of planning to do, well, their mothers did. They would hold off calling them until the pregnancy was confirmed, which Liv wanted to wait until they returned to DC. She didn't want a positive result to overshadow their weekend with the kids, and she didn't want a negative result to put a damper on the rest of their weekend. Still, the thought of a part of Fitz growing inside of Liv seemed surreal. Were their aunts psychic?

She'd have to get a new gown anyway, or at least have some major alterations done to the gown she already had. Maybe she could just get a wrap, or maybe they could rent a heated tent for their ceremony. Paris could be extremely cold in April, the nights dipping into the low 40s. For a midnight wedding, Liv would have to be dressed comfortable enough to focus on her vows. The fact that she could possibly be pregnant, and would be Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III in a matter of weeks was too surreal.

Liv was pulled out of her thoughts by the feel of Fitz's mouth, hungrily claiming her neck. It never ceased to amaze her just how desirable Fitz always found her, and never seemed to have a problem showing it. Her breathing hitched as she felt Fitz's hand snake it's way between her thighs.

"Fitz wait!" Liv said as she pressed her hand against Fitz's chest, effectively bringing his movements to a halt. He sat back and looked at Liv and felt bad for assuming. Liv saw his face drop and quickly responded. Unable to look at her, Fitz lowered his head, ashamed. He shouldn't have assumed she was in the mood, she had just gotten sick a few minutes before.

"Lock the door." She said as she cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. Fitz flew off of the bed and made sure the door was closed and locked. When he turned around, Liv was gone. He smiled as he heard the water to the shower turn on, and made his way into the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in his path. This morning was definitely starting off on the right path.

* * *

After two hours of lovemaking which began in the shower, and resumed in the bedroom, Liv and Fitz were finally clean, dressed, and ready to go. When they exited the room, they were shocked to see Huck sitting in the living room with Karen and Jerry who were both dressed. The plates on the table told them they had already eaten breakfast, so all that was left was for Liv and Fitz to grab something to eat. Both settling on a bagel and tea, the five of them were on their way to their next destination.

They spent a few hours shopping, Karen made sure they had time to visit the American Girl store and Build A Bear, while Jerry opted for the Apple store and Foot Locker. Once there was hardly any room left in the car for them, they made their way to Coney Island.

When they arrived, Liv seemed to be far more clingier to Fitz than normal. She didn't know why, but some part of her had to be touching him at all times. Little did she know, her gut was working, without her brain even realizing it. After spending a few hours, enjoying the various rides, Liv once again decided she wanted a hotdog. As they neared a vendor, Liv froze as she saw none other than Edison, walking in their direction. Fitz felt Liv tense up and followed her lone of vision to the man who seemed a little too eager to be in her presence.

"Liv!" Edison greeted her with the biggest smile, completely ignoring the fact that she was clearly with Fitz.

"Edison." Liv said in less than an enthusiastic tone. Karen and Jerry were sitting on the bench, with Huck when they saw Edison walk over to their parents. Not getting a good vibe, they begged Huck to go over there, which he did before the words finished leaving their mouths.

Liv had never felt more awkward than she did in this moment. She honestly thought she'd never run into the man again, and if she did, she hoped he would ignore knowing her. That unfortunately wasn't the case as he stood before her, his eyes roaming her body.

Fitz wondered what history these two shared seeing as how Edison was clearly happier to see Liv than she was to see him. Fitz felt his jaw tighten as he released Liv's hand, and slid his arm possessively around her waist, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Edison.

"Um, Fitz, baby, this is Edison, an old friend." Liv said sheepishly.

"Liv, I'd like to think we were more than just friends."

The next few seconds happened faster than Liv could process what was happening. Fitz released his hold on Liv and lunged towards Edison. Seconds before his fist made contact with the man's face, Huck pulled Fitz back, effectively restraining him from causing any damage. Startled by the move, Edison jumped backwards and looked to Liv.

"Well, looks like you've got a keeper there Liv. It was good seeing you again." Edison went to walk away but stopped and turned back. "Oh, I'll be in DC in a few weeks, we'll definitely have to catch up." Edison licked his lips and spun on his heels, walking away before Liv had a chance to respond.

Liv closed her eyes and took a deep breath, silently praying Fitz would be infinitely calmer when she turned around. As she turned, she noticed Huck was still somewhat restraining Fitz, until Edison was clearly out of his line of vision.

"Liv?"

"Fitz... please.. don't. I had a life before I moved to DC, but now, my life is with you, and our children. Edison seriously was nothing. No man can do the things to me that you can. No man can love me or... satisfy me the way you can."

Fitz nodded and quickly came out of his mood when Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was slow and spoke all of the feelings Fitz needed to feel in this moment, to ease his insecurities. As he melted into the kiss, he forgot about Edison. He forgot about the insecurities that Mellie had instilled in him. As the kiss went on, Fitz let go of any doubts that he could make and keep Liv happy for the rest of their lives. As they pulled apart, Fitz slowly opened his eyes. As his eyes met Liv's all he saw was love and adoration staring back at him. How had he become so lucky to have such an amazing woman like her in his life?

"So what do we do now?" Liv asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"We grab our children, get you and my baby that hotdog, and finish out our weekend."

The final stop on their New York adventure- Chuck E Cheese. Fitz was more than happy to hand over a cup full of tokens to each child, and send them on their way.

As the kids ran off with Huck trailing close behind, Fitz wasted no time sliding into the booth next to Liv. He slid his hand protectively over her abdomen and the other around her shoulders, as she rested her head on shoulder.

"So, how are my babies doing? And how are you feeling?" Fitz asked as he lovingly rubbed Liv's stomach.

"Babies?"

"Yes, two I think."

"Fitz, I don't think my body can carry more than one baby at a time."

"Hmmm, well, I think as soon as your six week check up is a go, we'll have to start trying for another."

"And as much as I love you, I think you've seriously lost your mind." Liv responded matter of factly.

Fitz lowered his head and nibbled on Liv's earlobe, provoking a moan to escape her lips. "And I think your body agrees with me right now."

"Fitz, we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet."

"You are."

"How can you be so sure? I am on the pill?"

"True, but my sperm just happens to be the .01% that says fuck it and does what it wants, hence my baby growing inside of you as we speak."

"You can be so cocky."

"I know, my cock-iness how we got this... little one right here."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I am."

* * *

**Monday**

Liv woke up and was surprised to find that Fitz had already taken the kids to school. She threw on her robe, and decided to make herself a cup of tea. As she prepares to make the tea, she heard Fitz coming in the front door.

"What do you have there?" Liv asked, referring to the three large shopping bags Fitz was holding. Fitz set the bags down on the counter and began calling off items as he went along.

"Let's see, I've got a giant pack of hotdogs, buns, mustard, ketchup, relish, onions, cheddar cheese, tissues, and ten different pregnancy tests. Oh, and I grabbed a few red velvet cookies and a dozen red velvet cupcakes. All the things you seemed to have craved over the weekend."

"Ten... different... tests?"

"Yep, never cam be too sure. So, which one do you want? I've got the one with the tao blue lines, the plus or minus, or, the one that actually says pregnant or not pregnant."

"Surprise me."

Fitz handed Liv the test that would digitally display a "pregnant" or "not pregnant" reading. She shook her head and couldn't help but to laugh at how excited he was for this moment. She made her way into the bathroom, with Fitz very close behind.

"Um Fitz honey, this is the part I do alone." Liv said as she turned to close the door on Fitz who was standing there looking as if someone had just shot his puppy.

It only took a few minutes before Liv was out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed next to Fitz. The two of them sat there, both promising themselves they wouldn't be upset if the test was negative. The wait seemed to take forever, and Fitz could tell Liv was clearly on edge. If he had any doubts, the way she almost jumped out of her skin as her phone rang definitely clinched it for him.

"What?" Liv answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Now is that how I taught you to answer your phone?"

"Yes."

"Olivia Carolyn.."

"No mama. Hi, hello, how are you?"

"That's better."

Liv could tell by the tone in her mother's voice that something was wrong. Before she could ask, Maya began to speak again.

"Liv, we need you and Fitz to come out to the ranch. As soon as possible."

"What's wrong? ASAP as in six hours or six days?" Liv asked, suddenly getting nervous.

"It's Aunt Mable. She hasn't been feeling so well lately. She has this cold that she can't seem to shake. She wants to see you Liv, you, Fitz, and the kids."

"We'll be on the next flight out."

"Don't worry about that, your father sent the jet. It should be there as soon as you get to the airfield."

"Ok. We'll be there as soon as we can. Tell her I'm on my way."

Liv hung up and immediately jumped into crisis mode. She tore through the house packing everything she, Karen, and Jerry would need. She packed extra for herself, as she knew Fitz would have to get the kids back for school.

Fitz stood and grabbed hold of Liv, willing for her to slow down, just for a minute. He pulled her close and waited for her to tell him what was going on.

"It's Aunt Mable. She's been sick and she can't seem to shake it. She wants to see us and the kids."

"What do you need?" Fitz asked as he held her just a little tighter. Aunt Mable had been a fixture in his life growing up as well, so Liv knew he'd be feeling the same panic she was in this moment. Thankfully, Fitz was willing to be the strong one for her.

"I just need you to pack up the toiletries in the bathroom. I'll grab the kid's out of theirs."

Fitz nodded and set off to do what he was asked. He grabbed their body washes and shampoos, as well as their toothbrushes and toothpaste. He made his way out of the bathroom, but not before peeking at the pregnancy test.

With everything packed, Liv and Fitz left the house, and made their way to the school to pick up the kids. Luckily Fitz had called ahead of time, as the kids were waiting in the office when they arrived. They arrived at the airfield and were on their way in record time. The kids were busy doing homework while Fitz sat back, trying to soothe Liv. When she finally laid back and relaxed for a moment, Fitz let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in.

"Fitz..."

"In all of the commotion, I completely forgot about the test on the counter. We don't even know the results." Liv sighed as anything that could ease some of the panic she was feeling would be welcomed at this moment. Fitz kissed the top of Liv's head and smiled.

"Well, when I went to grab our toiletries, I sort of peeked." Fitz admitted shamelessly. When he did it, he just couldn't wait. Now, he was faced with telling Liv the news.

"Are you going to tell me the results? Or are you going to make me wait?"

"Well..."

* * *

Hours later they finally touched down in California. Big Gerry had a car waiting for them to bring them to the Pope ranch. Liv was honestly drained, and she could tell by the bobbing heads of Karen and Jerry that they were beat as well. They arrived at the ranch, and Liv jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the house before the car had a chance to come to a complete stop.

As she entered the house, she ran down the hall, and into Aunt Mable's bedroom where everyone had gathered. She gasped as she took in her aunt who looked nothing like how Liv saw her just a few months before. She walked over to the bed, and climbed in next to her.

"YaYa, is that you?" Aunt Mable asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Aunt Mable, I'm here."

"Eli, I told you not to fly this girl out here! Getting her all upset over a little cold. I should put you over my knee right now." Aunt Mable yelled, causing Liv to smile. Partly because that was just like her Aunt Mable to threaten her father, sick or not, and partly because she knew the older woman would do it.

"It's fine auntie. You know I'd drop everything if you asked me to."

"I know sweetie. I'm going to get better ya hear. I have a Paris wedding to attend in June."

Liv sat up the same time Fitz entered the room. She looked around and saw Karen and Jerry follow close behind wearing knowing smiles on their faces. She knew then that Fitz had told them. He gave her a small nod, and Liv turned to their parents and aunts.

"Actually, Fitz and I were thinking of moving the wedding up a bit." Liv said sheepishly.

"How soon are you thinking dear?" Maya asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"We were thinking April 25th. Just after our birthdays." Liv replied, waiting for someone to deliver the follow up question she knew was coming.

"We can definitely do that, but why so soon?" Susan asked as she grabbed Maya's hand. Liv looked at Fitz, then to the kids and smiled.

"I'm pregnant."


	16. Only You

**Thank you Poprant for helping me get through this chapter and ****keeping me sane while fighting my way through it. ILY **

**SN If you haven't read Poprant's stories Something Good Can Work and Apology Accepted, make sure you check them out. **

* * *

_"Fitz come on, our daddy's are in here."_

_6 yr old Liv and Fitz entered Eli's study. Eli noticed Liv seemed clearly panicked and wondered what was going on._

_"What's wrong ladybug?" Eli asked his daughter who seemed so much quieter than her normal self. Liv took a deep breath and spoke what was on her mind. _  
_"Daddy! We need to buy a house!"_

_"We have a house ladybug."_

_"No! Fitz and I need our own house. We have to buy a house today!" _

_"What about your playhouse outside?" Big Gerry asked, just as dumbfounded as Eli as to why two 6 yr olds would need a house._

_"Not that kind of house. A big one, like this!"_

_"Well, why don't you come here and tell me why you need a big house like this and we'll see what we can do." Eli said extending his arms to Liv while Fitz went to sit with Gerry._

_Liv sighed and climbed onto her father's lap. She didn't have time to talk, they needed a house! Eli wrapped his arms around his daughter's tiny 6 yr old waist and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Now tell us what's going on ladybug."_

_"We are having best friend weddings at school. We went to recess today and Fitz gave me a ring and asked me to marry him. I said yes so now we need a house because married people are upposed to have babies."_

_Eli and Gerry chuckled at their children who seemed to grasp part of the concept of marriage but not the age requirements, or the responsibilities of such a union_.

_"Well, can we at least see this ring?" Eli asked, curious as to what ring a 6 yr old Fitz could have possibly given her. Liv lifted her hand and showed Eli and Gerry the cherry ring pop splayed on her left ring finger that she had clearly been working on._

_"My, I must say that's a pretty big ring you have there. But tell me, who will make your breakfast?" Big Gerry asked._

_"We'll eat cereal." Fitz replied._

_"Who will wash your clothes and buy your food?" Eli asked on return_.

_"Can't mommy still do it?" Liv asked with a pout_.

_"Oh no, when you get married, YOU have to do all of the cooking and the food shopping and the cleaning. YOU have to wash your clothes and Fitz's, and make lunch for the both of you EVERYDAY before school." Big Gerry answered._

_"Hmph._"

_"But then whose going to make sure those monsters stay out of your closet and from under your bed?" Eli asked, truly enjoying this conversation._

_"You are daddy!"_

_"But I won't be living with you."_

_"Nope, you and mommy will live with us! I need help, getting married is hard work! I'm too little to do all of that!"_

_"Then I'll tell you what, until you two are big enough to do all of the things a wife and husband have to do, why don't you stay in your homes with? Liv, you can visit Fitz as much as you want, and Fitz can come visit as much as he wants to. He does live next door."_

_"Okay daddy. Can we go make popcorn now?" _

_"Sure thing ladybug." _

Eli sat and watched his now grown up daughter laying in the arms of her aunt. To him, she was still that six year old girl, but she wasn't so little anymore. Gone were the days of ring pop proposals to the boy next store. Now, she was a beautiful woman, ready to embark on a life of her own, with the same boy from next store. Eli honestly couldn't have picked a better suitor for his daughter's hand if he tried.

After Liv announced her pregnancy, the room erupted in cheer except for Maya who fainted from all of the excitement. Once Maya came to, the families shared in an impromptu celebration right in aunt Mable's room. Aunts Marjory and Mable shared a knowing look. Their gift was right on time. The mothers began coming up with baby names instantly, while the fathers were split in their feelings. Big Gerry wasted no time congratulating his son on a job well done. Eli... Eli was having trouble coping with the fact that he was losing his baby girl. He knew this day would come, but he still wasn't ready. Maybe he would never be ready.

Eli watched as Liv slept, curled into Aunt Mable's side. Aunt Mable had her arm draped lovingly over Liv as they both slept peacefully in her bed. Eli tiptoed out of the room, and joined the others who would be staying at the Pope ranch that night. No one wanted to be far from Aunt Mable until they knew for sure what was going on. Even the two mile distance between the homes was too much in this moment.

Eli walked into the living and found everyone except for Fitz had gone up to bed. He asked Fitz to join him in the study, and poured them both a glass of scotch. Eli offered Fitz a seat on the sofa which hr humbly took, while Eli sat across from him in his oversized leather chair. Many days were spent with Liv as a child, curled into her father as he read to her on that very chair. When things would bother her, the chair was always his go to, so they could have their moment and work through what ailed her. Now, Eli was sitting across from the man that would take over his job of being the protector and comforter of his daughter. Fitz was a good man, a great man, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Fitz, I wanted to take this moment to thank you." Eli said with a slight smile.

"Thank me?" Fitz asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, I want to thank you for being such a wonderful man. Not just for my daughter, but in general. It's not easy for a father to... Even though I knew this day would come... When you and Liv were younger... I'm glad, you and my ladybug have finally found one another. I know you're a good man and will do right by her for the rest of her life. So, thank you for loving my daughter, our family and yours and being the beat man you can be."

"I'm only the best man I can be because Liv makes me want to be a better man. Even now, I want to strive to be even better, for her, for our children. She is my everything. She always has been and she always will be. I will always do right by her."

"I know you will son. I don't know about you and Liv, but I can never seem to sleep without Maya by my side."

"I can't sleep without her, but, she needs this time with Aunt Mable so I'll be fine. I'll probably get caught up on work that I missed this weekend."

Eli nodded and stood. He patted Fitz on the shoulder and wished him a good night."Try and get some rest, son."

"I will try, dad."

Once Eli retired upstairs, Fitz went into the living room and pulled out his laptop. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Liv awoke the next morning, surprised she was in Aunt Mable's bed. She honestly thought Fitz would have taken her upstairs. She knew he couldn't sleep without her. She was shocked she slept as well as she did without him. Liv stretched and turned, only to find Aunt Mable wasn't in her bed.

Liv jumped up and ran perform her morning ritual. When she finished, she ran into the living room, in search of her aunt. When she entered the living room, she smiled as she saw Fitz, sleeping on the sofa with his laptop on his chest. Liv moved the laptop to the coffee table, and covered Fitz with an afghan that was resting on the back of the sofa. She kissed his forehead and smiled as he shifted slightly, but didn't wake up.

Liv continued her search for Aunt Mable, and a huge smile crossed her face when she heard the older woman singing in the kitchen. Liv walked into the doorway and stopped. She rested against the frame and folded her arms, as she lovingly watched her now 88 yr old aunt who seemed to be feeling much better. Aunt Mable was in her own world as she was preparing breakfast for the families. Instead of calling her, Liv began singing along with her, and joined her at the island, to help prepare their meal.

**I know sometimes it seems as if**  
**We're standing all alone**  
**But we'll get through it**  
**Cuz love won't let us fall**

As the women sang together, it was clear that the powerful voice that emerged from Liv's tiny frame was definitely a Pope trait. They shared a warm smile, but never missed a single lyric.

**Count on me through thick and thin**  
**A friendship that will never end**  
**When you are weak I will be strong**  
**Helping you to carry on**  
**Call on me, I will be there**  
**Don't be afraid**  
**Please believe me when I say**  
**Count on me**

In the middle of their singing, they hadn't realized Maya, Susan, and Aunt Marjory had joined in, and they too began to help prepare breakfast. The women thought Liv had a beautiful voice and she didn't use it often enough. So when they got to the next part, they sat back and listened to Liv who was in her own little world, belt out the lyrics like Whitney and CeCe with Aunt Mable providing backup.

**There's a place inside all of us**  
**Where our faith in love begins**  
**You should reach to find the truth in love**  
**The answers' there within, oh**  
**I know that life can make you feel**  
**It's much harder than it really is**  
**But we'll get through it**  
**Just don't give in**

Liv turned as she realized the room was filled with the women in both of her families, and almost stopped singing until they all joined in again.

**Count on me through thick and thin**  
**A friendship that will never end**  
**When you are weak I will be strong**  
**Helping you to carry on**  
**Call on me, I will be there**  
**Don't be afraid**  
**Please believe me when I say**  
**Count on me**

When the song came to an end, the were women were stunned to hear the applause of Eli, Gerry, Fitz, and the kids. Fitz had arrived just as Liv belted out her solo and he was once again rendered speechless by her voice. It always amazed him that someone so tiny, and spoke so softly could belt out a song with such a powerful voice. He couldn't wait until he could watch her singing to their child. She already sang to Karen and Jerry, but Fitz felt the tears swell in his eyes as he imagined her singing to the life they created together, even all three children as she laid them down for the evening.

"You know Liv, you could've been a singer." Big Gerry admitted honestly.

"Uhn uh. Like aunt Mable says, this voice is only for the lord, and my family." Liv said sheepishly before she turned and checked on the eggs she was currently preparing. Karen and Jerry both walked over to Liv and gave her a hug and kiss good morning. She smiled watching her families come together as one unit. They always had, but now with the engagement and the baby, she was seeing them in a whole new light. Her heart was so swollen with love, she thought it was on the verge of bursting. This is what life is supposed to be like. Families who get along, parents who don't force your hand in anything, just love and support and happiness. Her family was perfect and it was growing. Life couldn't be any sweeter. Liv was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Karen responding to Big Gerry.

"Mom sings to us all the time and we like not sharing her voice. It's just for us and the baby, right mom?" Karen asked with bright, hopeful eyes.

"Right Kare. Why don't you and Jerry set the table?" Liv said as she took the eggs off of the stove. Once the eggs were safely on the table, Liv walked over to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning." Fitz said as he softly pecked on Liv's lips. "How did you sleep? How do you feel? Do you need anything? How are my babies?"

"Hmm, good morning, you're full of questions. I'm fine. No sickness... yet. The BABY is fine." Liv responded as she stole one more kiss before leading Fitz to the table.

The family sat down to a spread of Belgian waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, scrapple, fruit, and orange juice or tea. They talked and enjoyed filling each other in on what else was going on in their lives. The moms got a confirmation of the wedding date, and asked Liv and Fitz to stay at least one more day so they could have their pictures taken for the invitations. They knew people would move mountains to be at this wedding which meant they had to put a rush on the invitations and have they overnighted to everyone. Liv and Fitz agreed, as they actually liked spending time with their family. The kids certainly didn't mind missing an extra day of school. Everyone was happy that Aunt Mable did just have a bad cold. It seemed she just needed time, and her YaYa to finally feel better.

As they sat and ate breakfast, Liv looked over and saw their aunts, huddled together at the end of the table, looking at Aunt Mable's phone.

"What are you two doing?" Liv asked as she knew the women were up to something.

"We're picking out our dresses for the wedding. We are going to Paris after all, we need to look our best."

Liv simply nodded and smiled. She knew these two would be around for a long time. That was a fact she took great comfort in.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Liv was busier than ever. With only two weeks til the wedding, and 150 people who had already committed to their attendance, she found herself balancing clients and wedding preparations. Over the weekend, she had gone and found a second gown for Paris. Seeing as how April could be either extremely hot, or extremely cold, she didn't want to risk being under or over dressed for the occasion. So, Liv decided to buy a second gown, and she'd take both.

While she picked out her gowns, Abby and Quinn went along with her and Karen and the three picked out their dresses for the wedding as well. Liv had to admit that seeing both Abby and Quinn with slightly swollen wombs were a welcomed sight. The women were only due two weeks apart. She hadn't told them about the baby yet, she and Fitz decided to wait until they were in the clear to tell everyone else. For now, their family was willing to keep their secret, but they knew once they were given the go ahead, everyone would know.

With the wedding being just about set, and their hotel and honeymoon arrangements had been settled, Liv was back to focusing on work once again. She was in the middle of reviewing the progress on a case when her phone rang. Liv smiled as she looked down and saw the picture of Fitz holding Liv in a bridal carry, her arms around his neck. If was the same picture they had used for the invitations.

"Hi." Liv said with a smile that took over her entire face. She was amazed at how much love she felt for this man, and how it only continued to grow.

"Hi." Fitz responded, feeling Liv's smile through the phone.

"How's your day going?"

"Great. In fact, I was thinking of bringing you and my babies some lunch." Fitz said with a smug grin. When they returned to DC, he and Liv had made an appointment with an OB/GYN and found that they were in fact having twins. Liv was worries she was too small to carry twins, but the doctor assured her many tiny women have carried twins, and they have been just fine. She agreed to keep a close eye on her progress to ease her mind.

"Lunch sounds great. How soon can you be here?" Liv asked. She knew she had just seen him early that morning, but she couldn't help but miss him anytime they were apart.

"I can be there in an hour. What are my babies in the mood for?"

"Manicotti."

"Manicotti it is. Shall I bring garlic bread as well?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Touché."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye for now."

"Bye for now."

Liv hung up the phone and couldn't help the smile that seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face nowadays. She went back to her case and made notes on the next steps that needed to be taken. Before she knew it 45 minutes had passed, and she knew Fitz would be there soon.

Liv smiled as she saw Abby walk into her office, but her face quickly dropped. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Abby was clearly in a panic.

"Liv, you need to come out here, now."

Liv stood and followed a panic stricken Abby into the lobby and frozen as she saw Edison... AND Kenneth both standing in front of her, each holding a bouquet of roses. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she needed both of them out of the office before Fitz showed up. Not that she was doing anything wrong, but this was not the time for them to be here.

"What are you doing here?" Liv asked speaking to neither in particular.

"I came to ask for another chance." They both blurted out in unison. The men looked at each other, both wanting to prove their case, but both wanted to be the first to speak. Instead of waiting, Kenneth decided to go first.

"Look, Liv, I'm divorced now. I have always been in love with you and I am so sorry for the way I treated you in the past. If you'll give me-"

"Liv, I know we hadn't dated for long, if at all depending on how you view it, but I honestly felt something there. I want to try to pursue this and see where it goes." Edison asked with pleading eyes. Just as Liv was about to turn them both away, the elevator doors opened and Fitz stepped into the lobby.

"What's going on here?" Fitz asked as he took in both Kenneth and Edison.

"Fitz, they were just leaving." Liv said just wishing the men would go.

"But Liv, I love you!" Kenneth cried as he stepped closer to Liv. "I deserve another chance."

"As do I." Edison spat.

Liv watched Fitz jaw tighten and her eyes zoomed to the party diamond lilies he was holding in his hand. Three men standing before her, professing their love, but there was no contest. Fitz was the only man for her. Fitz walked over to Liv and and handed her lunch and flowers to Abby who had recently taken up post next to her friend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Her hands found their way into his hair, as his lips hungrily claimed hers. He smiled as she moaned against his mouth as his tongue possessively sought her own out. He knew these men were no competition for him, but that didn't stop the anger and jealousy from rising within him. Fitz broke the kiss, leaving Liv on slightly shaking legs. Liv braced herself against the doorframe and clenched her legs together. She knew what Fitz was about to do, and that turned her on even more.

"Look, I don't know, and I really don't give a flying fuck what you two jokers think you are doing here. Liv is with me where she belongs and that is where she's going to stay. Your attempts at her hand, with roses! She hates roses! You two are pathetic and aren't even fit to lick the bottom of her shoes. So why don't you go be good little puppies and leave with your tail between your legs, before I get mad."

"Fitzgerald Grant, you honestly think because you made if out of the friend zone and into her pants that you have some claim to her? You are truly pathetic. She'll get bored with you and she'll seek me out. She always does." Kenneth responded with a smug grin. That grin was instantly wiped off of his face as Fitz's fist made contact with his jaw. Edison who was clearly a non-factor in this moment stood silently in hopes the men would go at it, that way he'd have his chance to show Liv he was the right choice.

Kenneth simply laughed im Fitz's face as his hand went to cover his cheek. He wasn't going to fight him on it. He'd just wait until Liv became bored, and he'd have her anyway. Little did he know, those days were truly gone.

Liv stepped into Kenneth and the look on her face caused him to take a step back. At first she was mad at herself for actually sending Huck out with Harrison for the day, but that anger quickly turned to rage at hearing Kenneth's assumption of her.

"Five, you do not just show up at my office unannounced, pretending that I didn't dismiss you over a year ago. Four, the lengths to which you are going to try to shame Fitz is pathetic, you should really seek help for your insecurities. Three, Fitz can please me in ways that you have never imagined. He does things to my body you wouldn't even know how to accomplish. Two, in two weeks I will no longer be his FIANCÉ , but his wife, his lover, his confidante, and best friend so one, I suggest you take your cheap corner store roses, shove them up your ass, find the nearest train and jump in front of it because I want nothing to do with you or Edison EVER again."

Liv was seething. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were wide, full of rage. Fitz placed his arm around Liv's waist and pulled her against him, a move that calmed her down instantly. Edison remained calm, while Kenneth simply chuckled. He knew Liv was putting on a front. He'd ride it out though and wait for her call.

"Mark my words pretty boy, she'll tire of you. I can't imagine you'd keep her satisfied the way I can." Kenneth spat. He turned and entered the elevator, wearing a smug grin before Liv or Fitz could respond.

With Edison and Kenneth gone, Liv turned to Fitz. What she saw broke her heart. His eyes were filled with doubt. He knew she was in love with him and would never betray him, she was sure of it, but that didn't stop Kenneth's words from planting a seed in the soil Mellie fertilized with her shit.

Liv walked to Abby and collected her flowers and their lunch, then walked over to Fitz and grabbed his hand in hers. "Abby, I trust you can handle things here."

"Of course Liv, whatever you need."

"Good, because I'm taking the rest of the day off." Liv turned to Fitz who still hadn't spoken a word since Kenneth and Edison left. Liv placed her hand on Fitz's chest and looked into his hardened eyes. "Fitz, take me home."

*****SPICE******

Liv opted to ride back to their house with Fitz, as Abby agreed to have Huck sand Harrison drop it off at the house later in the day. The ride was quiet, and Fitz barely spoke as he made his way back to their Georgetown estate in record time.

When they entered the home, Fitz looked more relaxed, but Liv could tell Kenneth's words were still bothering him. She grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine. She poured them both a glass for both of them, then went to grab plates to dish out their lunch. She felt his presence before she heard his footsteps closing in on her. Liv stilled as she waited to see if Fitz was going to speak.

Instead of speaking, Fitz closed the distance between him and Liv. He removed the plates from her hand and set them on the counter, before spinning her around in his arms. His eyes were roaming her body, trying to take in as much of her as possible. It wasn't enough, he needed to feel her, taste her, hear her scream as her body writhed under him.

Liv could feel Fitz's insecurities radiating off of his flesh. She knew she had to let him have this moment where she submitted to him completely. She needed to show him he was the only man she'd ever want or need ever. So when he picked her up and set her on the counter, she said nothing.

Fitz froze and searched Liv's eyes, seeking assurance. Even when he needed to be in total control, he wouldn't do so without her permission. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes caused Liv's heart to swell. She reached for his hands, and placed them on her breasts, showing him it was ok. Fitz's palmed the mounds in his hands as if he was seeing them for the first time, as if he was learning them all over again. They were fuller than they were before, a side effect of pregnancy Fitz rather enjoyed.

He pinched her nipples through her blouse, causing her to moan. In that moment Liv saw the change in his eyes as he ripped the blouse open, sending buttons flying everywhere. He wasted no time discarding her blouse and bra, leaving them a pile on the floor.

She sucked in a sharp breath as his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking hard on her spot just beneath her earlobe. Her hands found his hair, and pulled harder than she intended as his teeth sunk into the tender flesh, which only served to spur him on. Fitz let Liv down long enough to remove her clothing before he turned her around and leaned her over the counter.

"Tell me your mine." Fitz demanded as his hand came down hard on her ass. Liv whimpered and bit her lip as she began to feel the proof of her arousal, dripping down her thigh. She tried to respond, but Fitz's hand making contact with her ass once again, rendered her speechless.

"Tell me baby, tell me I'm the only one who can make you this wet." Fitz demanded as his hand made it's way between her slick folds.

"The only one. I'm yours Fitz." Liv moaned as she felt Fitz's fingers slide inside of her dripping heat. He began pumping them in and out of her at a rapid pace, while his thumb began the delicious assault on her clit. It didn't take long before he felt Liv clenching down around his fingers. He increased the pressure on her sensitive nub, and bit down on her shoulder, sending over a cliff.

Liv willed the room to stop spinning as she came down from her orgasm. Fitz gave her just enough time to recover before he picked her up and carried her into the living room. Fitz laid down on the sofa and pulled Liv on top of him and moaned as she shoved her tongue into his mouth.

When they came up for air, Fitz grabbed Liv by her waist, and positioned her core just over his mouth. Just as Liv was about to protest, Fitz hooked his arms around her thighs and pulled her down towards him. Liv cried out as she felt Fitz's tongue penetrate her core. She hated the fact that one man could have so much control over her body, but she loved it at the same time. Fitz's hands palmed her ass roughly causing her to rock back and forth against him.

Liv's hand grabbed onto the sofa to brace her as she felt herself coming close to the edge again. Fitz drew her nub into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Fitz felt Liv's legs begin to tremble and he knew she was close. He inserted his fingers into his core, and hooked them hitting her spot. This was Liv's undoing as she screamed out his name, followed by a trail of expletives as she succumbed to her second orgasm.

On wobbly legs, Liv climbed off of Fitz who stood behind her. She grabbed his hand and began to lead him to the stairs. Deciding the hallway was far enough, Liv pushed Fitz against the wall, and hungrily claimed his mouth with her own. The taste of herself on his tongue as she sucked on it hard, was creating a new wave of arousal to stir within her. Liv hastily discarded of Fitz's pants and boxers, and immediately was on her knees in front of him.

"Liv, you don't have to do this." Fitz said with shaky breath. Honestly he'd have no objection if she did, but he never wanted her to feel like she ever had to reciprocate.

"Shut up Fitz, I want... I need to. I need to taste you right now." Liv responded as she stroked his member a few times before gliding her tongue across the tip. She moaned as she tasted his salty essence forming on the tip. She locked eyes with Fitz before taking him completely into her mouth. No matter how hard he tried, Fitz simply could not look away. Watching her head bob up and down as her eyes never left his was making him even harder in the moment. Liv massaged his balls, causing Fitz's fist to slam into the wall as his other hand made it's way into her hair. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar tightening signaling he was close. He didn't want to finish just yet, and especially not like this.

"Livvie, I need to be inside you, now." Fitz whined as he pushed Liv back gently, and pulled her to a standing position.

Once Liv was on her feet, Fitz lifted Liv and slammed her hard against the wall. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, as their mouths collided in a feverish duel. With his hands on his waist, Fitz lowered Liv onto his throbbing erection, causing them both to cry out at the contact.

"Fuck! Liv you're so wet... So tight... God I fucking love you so much!" Fitz growled against her ear.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Liv demanded as her mouth claimed Fitz's once again.

Fitz began pounding into Liv hard as he hooked his arms under her knees. He brought her knees up to her chest, and began thrusting so deep, Liv swore she could feel him in her stomach. Fitz broke the kiss and slowed his movements as he looked Liv in the eyes. She smiled as she sensed what made him stop.

"No Fitz, you're not hurting the babies."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

That was all Fitz needed to hear as he continued his deep animalistic thrusts, pounding into Liv harder than he ever had before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to her rapidly bouncing breasts. Fitz didn't hesitate to drawn her brown bud into his mouth, sucking hard until she felt him beginning to contract around him. Fitz repeated the process with the other breast as his thumb sought out her clit. Liv's pants and moans quickly turned to screams. Once they became whimpers, Fitz knew she was close yet again.

"I want you to say it as you come Livvie. Scream it for me baby."

As if on cue, Liv's body began to tremble then tense up completely. "Fitz! I'm yours! Holy FUCK I'm yours!" Liv screamed, as she came harder than she had all day. She realized she had to have blacked out because the next thing she knew, Fitz hit one final deep thrust, coating her walls with his seed.

Fitz kept them both propped against the wall until he regained feeling in the lower half of his body. He lowered Liv's legs to around his waist, and carried her upstairs. When he entered the bathroom, he set Liv down on the counter, before starting the shower. He walked back to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you Livvie, so so much." Fitz said as he tenderly pecked her lips.

"I love you too Fitz. More than you'll ever know. But Fitz honey?"

"Yes Livvie?"

"I don't ever want to have this conversation again. Understand?"

"Understood, but can we still do that again? Taking you like that... The kitchen... and the living room... and the hallway... It was fucking hot!"

"I'd be pissed off if we didn't."

"Good. Now, let's get showered. We have lunch that needs to be heated and babies to feed."

**A/N the song used in this chapter was Count On Me - Whitney Houston &amp; CeCe Winans. As always, thoughts and comments are welcome, and please let me know if the "Spice" divider I used was annoying or a help for both those who like the spice and those that try to skip it. **


	17. Family, Food, Fun

**To all of my readers, wow, 300+ reviews, 119 follows, and 58 favs. I can't believe this story has gotten so much love. The best way I can say thank you to all of you whether you review or not, is with this chapter and the next which will be up as quickly as possible. Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy. XO**

* * *

"Fitzgerald! Quiet!"

**12 hours earlier**

"Good morning soon to be Mrs. Grant. How are you and my babies doing this fine morning?" Fitz asked as he positioned himself over Liv and began kissing her neck.

"We are perfect Mr. Grant. I can't believe we are getting married in two days." Liv said as she tilted her head to grant Fitz better access.

"Well believe it, because in two days, you will legally be mine forever. So you'd better tell me now if you've changed your mind."

"About letting you marry me?" Liv asked as she settled her fingers in their favorite resting spot. She scratched his scalp tenderly as she looked at him for a minute, pretending she was in deep thought. She was marrying Fitz no matter what, but she decided to pause, just to make him sweat it out a bit. "Hmmm, I guess I'm willing to take you on as my husband." Liv finally answered as she looked into Fitz's eyes.

"Thank you." Fitz paused for a second, wondering if he should tell Liv the plans for the next evening. deciding it would be the smart thing to do, Fitz swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "Livvie, there is something I need to tell you." Fitz said with a shaky voice. He knew how possessive Liv was, and prayed she wouldn't call off the wedding once he told her.

"If this is about the strippers Matt hired, it's fine Fitz."

"You know about the strippers?" Fitz asked as his brows arched. This woman never ceased to amaze him. What she said next almost made him come on the spot.

"Fitz, not only do I know about them, I helped them pick them out. Matt and Harrison came to me a few days ago asking permission. They knew you'd turn them away, and they figured if I said yes, you'd be more open to the idea. Just so you know, Candy gives one hell of a lap dance." Liv said cheekily.

"Wait! YOU got a lap dance?"

"I got a lap dance..."

"They took you to a strip club!?"

"No! She came to my office. Abby and I got... quite a show."

"Did you like it?"

" It was... different. I may have even picked up a few moves though."

"So you're ok? With me having a stripper?"

"I am. It was actually pretty... classy."

"Classy?"

"Well, as classy as a lap dance can be." Liv said as she slipped her hand into Fitz's boxers and began fisting his length. "Make no mistake though. I like this, right here, so much better." She added with a smug grin. Fitz moaned at the sensation, and almost lost it when she bit her bottom lip.

"Fuck Livvie. That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard." Fitz responded as his head lowered into Liv's neck. They agreed no sex until the wedding, but right now, Liv was definitely testing his will power.

"Livvie, I need to be inside of you." Fitz whimpered as his hips involuntarily thrust into forward as Liv's hand gripped him tighter. She smiled as she began working his erection faster.

"Shhhh, just close your eyes and pretend you're making love to me."

The way Fitz's eyes locked shut, and his hips began moving in the most sensual motion was creating a pool of moisture to gather in Liv's panties. She moaned as Fitz's thrusts picked up speed and made contact with her drenched core.

She closed her eyes as she felt Fitz shift to the side of her and his fingers made their way between her slick folds. He began gliding them up and down to spread the moisture, and had to pray for the strength to not pin her to the bed and have his way with her all day. She gasped as she felt first one then two fingers enter her, and begin pumping in and out of her in timing with his thrusts.

"Fffitz... We shouldn't be doing this." Liv gasped as she tried to suppress the pleasure she was feeling in this moment.

"You're right, we shouldn't be. But tell me you really care right now."

Their hands began moving faster, causing their pants and moans to fill the room. Both knew they shouldn't be tempting themselves, yet they refused to stop until the other found their release. Liv was close, and judging by the change in Fitz's thrusts, he was close as well.

"Come with me Fitz." Liv pleaded as she felt her orgasm drawing near.

Fitz's mouth came down hard on Liv's. Their tongues thrashed against one another's, swallowing their combined screams. Fitz gave Liv's clit one final pinch as his hips thrust forward, sending them both over the cliff.

"Livvie..."

"Fitz..."

"I need to be inside of you. I need to make love to you."

"Fitz, we can't."

Liv wanted nothing more than to say fuck it and make love to Fitz for the rest of the day. Just as she was about to give in, there was a knock on the door.

"Let's go you two! Your wedding party has arrived." Susan yelled from the other side of the door. Fitz was immediately regretting their decision to have everyone spend the night at their house so they could make sure everyone was ready to leave for Paris the next morning.

Liv threw her head back against the pillow and sighed. There's nothing like having your soon to be mother in law yelling from the other side of the door, to kill your mood. Fitz laughed at her dramatics, and kissed her lips one final time before getting up and grabbing a washcloth to wipe Liv's stomach clean. Apparently he made more of a mess than he realized, but he got her clean enough to where she could comfortably make her way into the shower. Fitz decided to grab some clothes and make his way to the bathroom down the hall to shower and get dressed for their day.

A half hour later, Fitz was the first one downstairs, and smiled as he entered the family room and saw their dear friend Matt. He shook Matt's hand, and pulled the man into a brotherly hug.

Matt had been a friend of Liv and Fitz's since the seventh grade. He kept their every secret, and knew they were in love with one another almost from the first time he saw the two interact. He tried to talk each of them into making a move, but they were both too afraid too.

Matt may have been closer to Fitz, but he was fiercely loyal to not only Liv, but to Liv and Fitz as a couple. He and Fitz had gotten into a huge blow out when he announced he had proposed to Mellie. Matt refused to attend the wedding which hurt Fitz deeply. It took a few years for Matt to come around again, until recently.

At first, Matt used to only show up to see the kids on their birthdays and holidays, but since he learned of Liv and Fitz's relationship, the guys had become inseparable again. It was only right Fitz made him the best man, as he was one of their biggest advocates. Liv took comfort knowing how scared Matt was of her. She knew he wouldn't get Fitz into any real trouble which is why she allowed the strippers.

"Hey bro! How does it feel knowing that in two days, you will officially become Mr. Olivia Pope?" Matt asked teasingly, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Man, it is an honor like no other." Fitz responded with a goofy smile on his face.

Fitz knew he was whipped, but he didn't care. The fact that he managed to claim the heart of Olivia Pope, made him the envy of men everywhere. Being whipped also held the key to the best sex he had ever experienced in his life, so to Fitz, being whipped was totally worth every lashing.

The men spent a few moments getting caught up on what was going on with them. As they heading towards the kitchen, they were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Matt went to answer it and froze where he stood. His heart began to race and his mouth became dry as he took in the red-headed beauty standing before him. His eyes hungrily took her in, and his heart dropped when he realized she was with child. Some lucky bastard had gotten to her first.

"Hey. I'm Matt, the best man."

"Hey, I'm Abby, the maid of honor."

Abby had to fight the urge to lick her lips as she took in the 6'4 blonde with the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever laid eyes on. She could get lost in those eyes forever and be content. They shook hands and Abby flinched as she felt a surge of electricity coursing through her body. From the look in his eyes, Matt felt it too.

The two of them stood quietly for a moment, and Matt couldn't help the happiness he was feeling in this moment. Abby said maid, not matron which meant she wasn't married. He immediately wondered what kind of a man wouldn't have married her especially once he found out she was carrying his child. Matt made a mental note to grill Fitz on Abby the first moment they were alone.

Abby walked in and said her hellos to everyone before asking where the bride to be was. Fitz pointed upstairs, and Abby took off towards the bedroom. Honestly she needed to be as far away from Matt as possible in this moment. She had never felt anything close to what she felt the moment their eyes met. She instantly wondered if he was single, but paused as she felt the baby kick. No man would want a single pregnant woman. With a heavy sigh, Abby made her way into the room to talk to Liv.

Fitz and Matt were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Liv and the kids when Matt decided now was as good a time as any to approach the subject of Abby.

"So, Fitz bro, what's the story with Abby?" Matt asked as he washed off the apples Fitz was handing him.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked with a knowing smile.

"I mean, is her boyfriend coming to Paris with us?"

Fitz shook his head and tried to suppress a laugh. He and Matt had been friends forever. He'd like to think beating around a bush was a thing of the past. Fitz being the stand up guy he is, decided to mess with his friend a little.

"Nah Matt. She's flying solo on this one. Well, except for the baby." Fitz said, gauging his friends reaction. When he saw Matt's face drop, Fitz decided to go easy on his friend.

"You know, you should ask her out. She's become somewhat of a recluse since she found out about the pregnancy. Maybe meeting someone new would be good for her."

"What about the-"

"You'd have to ask Abby about that. But as far as I know, she kicked him to the curb as soon as she found out. You tell her I told you and I'll deny it."

Matt simply nodded and began formulating a course of action. There was something about Abby. Matt couldn't deny the magnetic force between them. He needed to know more, mainly if she felt it too.

* * *

Liv was sitting at her vanity, applying her makeup when Abby entered the room. Her first thought was to cover her stomach as she hadn't told Abby the news yet, but then quickly realized that she wasn't really showing just yet.

"How's the bride to be?" Abby asked as she began to sit on the bed, but thought better of it. Liv watched her cross the room, and sit in the chair near the vanity before she responded.

"I'm... good. I'm really good. People kept warning me about pre-wedding jitters and I honestly feel fine. I'm excited to become Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Liv said honestly. Abby looked at Liv through the mirrors reflection, wanting to gauge her reaction.

"I wasn't talking about the wedding. I was talking about the baby." Abby replied, with a knowing smile as Liv dropped her blush brush.

"Abby..." was all Liv could say. She knew she couldn't lie to one of her best friends, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet.

"It's ok Liv. I get it. You aren't ready to tell people. The wedding is in two days, and you wanted to wait until you were out of the danger zone. Right?"

"Right. But Abby, it isn't baby. It's babies. We're having twins!"

"Holy shit! Two little Olitz babies!? You have to tell me! How far along are you? When did you find out? I can't believe you, me, and Quinn are all going to have babies growing up together!"

Liv took a deep breath and waited for Abby to finish firing questions at her before she responded. "Well, I'm 10 weeks. We found out two weeks ago. The doctor thinks the twins are identical, but either way, we are going to wait a few months before we set up a second nursery. The twins will be sharing a room until they're at least a year so, we have time."

"Wow, this is amazing Liv! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Abby!"

The two women sat and chatted about everything and nothing while Liv finished applying her makeup. When she finished, she stood to walk to her closet to get dressed, and noticed Abby seemed to be mauling something over in her head. If she knew Abby, it was most likely a guy.

"Ok Abby, spill it. Who is he?" Liv asked, catching Abby completely off guard. Abby went to protest, but Liv quickly gave her a knowing look. Knowing she couldn't lie to Liv, Abby decided to come clean and tell her what was on her mind.

"Your friend Matt." Abby started, watching Liv's facial expressions carefully.

"What about him?"

"I met him downstairs, and... well... we shook hands but something happened. It was like-"

"The universe aligned perfectly and you could practically feel the moment his hear began beating in sync with yours? You could feel yourself breathing in sync with him, and you seemed to be able to see into his soul, just by looking into his eyes?"

"Exactly, you've felt that before?" Abby asked as she sat straight in the chair.

"Why do you think I'm marrying Fitz?"

"True. The problem is though, I'm not so sure he would want to get involved with a single, yet very pregnant woman." Abby said with an exasperated sigh. Liv sat on the edge of the chair and held her friend's hand.

"Look Abby, Matt is a great guy. He is a hard worker, one of the best family attorneys I know. He's also very determined. If he felt even a smidge of what you felt, he will not let it go so easily. He's also been hurt, badly before. Just don't hurt him."

"Liv, I know this sounds crazy, but I think I'm in love. I don't even know his last name and I can see myself having a family with him. I saw our children when I looked into his eyes."

"Then let fate lead the way."

* * *

The afternoon was spent with the men deciding to fire up the grill, while the women lounged around the pool. Once Liv and Abby went downstairs, she and Matt got to talking, and the two had been inseparable ever since. Fitz took a break from the grill, handing the reigns over to their fathers. He knew Harrison and Matt were throwing his bachelor party that evening as they didn't want to wait until they got to Paris. He honestly didn't want to go. He just wanted to stay at home and cuddle up by the fire with Liv, but surprisingly, she was one of the biggest advocates for the men's night out.

Fitz went and sat on a lounge chair by the pool, and smiled as Liv came over and rested between his legs. She handed him a bottle of sunscreen, which he took pleasure in applying to her body.

"Matt and Abby seem cozy." Fitz said as he watched the two who seemed to be enjoying their conversation on the other side of the pool.

"I think they'd be good for each other. They've both been hurt, and they are both good people. Maybe this is what they've needed." Liv said as she watched Abby smile for probably the fifth time since she's known her.

"Maybe." Fitz agreed as he returned his attention to his soon to be wife's scantily bikini clad body.

**XxXxXx**

Fitz and the men were on their way out for their night on the town. As always, Liv and Fitz put the kids to bed together, before they entered their bedroom so Fitz could get dressed. He seriously didn't want to go out, but he knew the men had their hearts set on it. He actually hoped "Candy" wouldn't be too touchy-feely as his father and father-in-law would be there as well. Sensing his apprehension, Liv crossed the room and pushed Fitz down onto the bed. She removed his boxers and began fisting his length, completely catching Fitz by surprise.

"Livvie, what are you doing? We agreed no sex until after the wedding."

"A blow job isn't sex Fitz."

"Livvie..."

"Fitzgerald! Quiet!" Liv demanded as her tongue traced his bulging vein and his tip. "I want to feel you explode in the back of my throat." She added before taking his length into her mouth.

His hands immediately sought out her hair as she began working his entire length. Between her mouth and her hand, she made sure every inch of his erection was covered. She knew she didn't have the normal allotted time to pull out all the stops, but she wanted to help Fitz relax, and honestly, Liv may have been cool about the stripper, but she wasn't stupid. They hadn't had actual intercourse in almost. week. There was no way in hell she was sending her man out to have another woman shaking her ass in his face, without making sure he ws taken care of first.

Fitz watched as Liv's head bobbed up and down, truly in awe of the woman kneeling before him. Her mouth created a vacuum, sucking him hard, provoking the growls she knew only she had ever brought out in him. Her eyes shot up and met his, and the love and lust he saw in them brought him to the brink far sooner than he expected. Liv took Fitz as far as she could into her throat, and moaned as she felt his hot seed coating the back of her throat. She continued her movements until she felt him go soft, then finally released him from her mouth.

"Livvie, what was that?"

Liv licked her lips, then crawled up Fitz's body, claiming his mouth with her own. He kissed him hard and bit down on his lip as she raked her nails across his chest. Finally coming up for air, Liv stood and made her way to the door. She opened it and turned to face a breathless Fitz.

"That was me giving you just a glimpse of what's to come in two days." Liv said, then turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Fitz laid back on the bed stunned. He was definitely not going to have any problems tonight.

* * *

After a ten and a half hour flight, the Grants and the Popes arrived in Paris. With the six hour time difference between Paris and DC, Liv wasn't surprised that the children gave no arguments when they were sent to take a nap. Feeling the jet lag beginning to set in, Liv and Fitz passed out, as soon as their bodies hit their bed.

* * *

Liv woke up finding herself unable to move. She opened her eyes and realized she was wedged between Fitz and Karen. With some expert moving, she was able to wiggle her way from in between two of her favorite Grants. She tiptoed into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. After finishing her morning rituals, she began to undress, to prepare for her shower.

As she waited for the water to warm up, Liv turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands roamed her abdomen as she noticed the tiny, barely noticeable bulge that was beginning to form. To an outsider, if would appear she was just somewhat bloated if they noticed at all, but Liv knew better. She smiled as she stared at her belly which was reflecting the tiniest of evidence that there were two lives growing inside of her.

In a million years, Liv never would've thought she'd be standing in a bathroom, in Paris, the day before her wedding. She was getting married to the man of her dreams. To her best friend, and she was pregnant with his children.

Getting married and having a family of her own, was something Liv had given up on the moment she learned of Fitz's proposal to Mellie. She knew even in that moment, that if she couldn't have the life she wanted with Fitz, she wouldn't have it at all.

**Flashback**

_Liv and Fitz were in her apartment celebrating the end of the semester, and the mending of their friendship. They were both packed and ready to head home to Santa Barbara in a few days, and were taking this time for themselves._

_It had been a few weeks since they had the opportunity to see one another. Over the past few months, Fitz's then girlfriend Mellie seemed to be taking a lot of his time. It didn't bother Liv as much because she had Kenneth. Everything was fine between them until Fitz popped up unexpectedly, and told him of his intentions to propose to Mellie._

_When Liv heard the news, she felt as if a weight had been dropped on her. She couldn't believe Fitz was going through with it. Their exchange of words quickly turned into the beginning of World War III. They both said some really nasty things to one another, and hadn't spoken to each other since._

_After a few days, both began to feel guilty about what they said to the other, but both being stubborn, neither wanted to be the first to apologize. Finally unable to take the distance anymore, Fitz arrived at Liv's apartment with three bottles of wine and some old movies. They had gone through all three movies and Liv stood and went to the kitchen to open their third bottle of wine. _

_"Oh my goodness! I love this song!" Liv yelled as she heard Jodeci's "Forever My Lady" begin to play. She returned to her bedroom with an open bottle in hand and collapsed onto the floor with Fitz. He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Liv's hand brushed across Fitz's and his heart sped up as he felt the sparks between them as her hand made contact with his._

_"I'm happy for you Fitz." Liv said after a few moments of silence. She wasn't really, but she loved Fitz enough to want to see him happy. At the time, she thought Mellie was his happy. Fitz said nothing, instead, he pulled Liv closer into him, needing to be as close to her as possible in that moment. They both closed their eyes, and fell into the song. _

_Neither were sure when it happened, but the next thing Liv knew, she was straddling Fitz's lap as their tongues performed an all too familiar duel. Needing to feel a closer connection, Liv broke the kiss long enough to remove their shirts. Fitz's hands rested firmly on Liv's ass, as she began grinding her center against his rapidly forming erection. _

_Liv's hands made quick work of Fitz's sweatpants and boxers, as he pushed her skirt around her waist, and ripped her thong off of her body. He lifted her hips up and lowered her down onto his throbbing length_.

_They took their time and allowed their bodies to speak the words they were both too afraid to say. Even through the haze of alcohol, they knew what they were doing was wrong, but neither cared as it felt so right. The pleasurable moans and cries blended in with the music playing in the background. It was so loud, they hadn't heard the door open, and Mellie enter the apartment_.

_"Oh right there! Right there baby! FUCK!"_

_"Shit Livvie! You are so fucking tight."_

_"Oh god! I'm so close! Don't stop!"_

_Mellie walked further into the apartment and began calling out for Liv. With the music blasting through the house, it was no wonder they hadn't heard her approaching._

_"Fitz! Fuck! I'm co... Fiiittttzzzz!"_

_"Livvvviiiiee!"_

_"Liv, Liv, are you here? Is Fitz... OH MY GOD!" Mellie screamed as she watched Liv riding her fiancé hard. Mellie was mortified as not only did she not participate in anything but missionary, her fiancé was currently fucking his "best friend". His face was twisted up and she could tell he just finished. Her head cocked to the side for a moment as she never recalled Fitz making that face with her._

_"Fitzgerald!" Mellie boomed, causing Liv to jump off of Fitz and cover herself up._

_Fitz groaned as he was annoyed their moment was cut short. His intoxicated brain hadn't quite registered the fact that it was his fiancé who had just walked in on them. When he did work his way through his alcohol induced haze, Fitz groaned when he realized what had just occurred. Leave it to Mellie to ruin a perfectly good post coital high. Then again..._

_Mellie stormed out of the bedroom, and for a moment Fitz debated not going after her. He looked to Liv, willing her to say she wanted him, say he was making a mistake, anything._

_"You should go." Liv said, looking as if someone had just stolen her puppy right from under her. Well..._

_"I should go." Fitz confirmed and offered a sad smile._

_ When she said nothing_ _further,_ _Fitz gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and went after Mellie._

_The next morning, Fitz called and told Liv that Mellie had set a list of demands, and aside from the inevitable family gatherings, they were not to have any contact with one another. In that moment, she made the vow to herself that she would never search for anyone to give her the life she had always dreamed of. If she couldn't have it with Fitz, she didn't want it._

Liv was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Fitz's hands slide around her waist. She smiled as her eyes locked with his through the mirror's reflection.

"A penny for your thoughts, gorgeous." Fitz said as he buried his head into her neck.

"I was just thinking about I used to think this moment would never come. You, me, getting married, babies on the way. Sometimes it seems like I'm in the most wonderful dream and I don't ever want to wake up." Liv responded, shocked by her own honesty.

Fitz raised his head and rested his chin on her shoulder as he pulled her in closer. Their eyes locked once again in the mirror, and Liv gasped as his hands roamed her naked flesh.

"You know Livvie, every morning when I wake up and see you lying next me, I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I made the mistake of letting you go before. Never again will I go through life without you by my side. I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz."

* * *

After a relaxing day at the spa, the women returned to their suite to begin getting ready for a wedding run through and rehearsal dinner followed by dancing with the men.

Liv had settled on a white strapless baby doll style dress. Of course her family and Abby knew, but she wasn't ready to tell everyone just yet. She slipped on her red 4" heels, and walked over to her dresser to grab her earrings, which would be the only jewelry she'd wear, other than her engagement ring. Her hair was straight, and her makeup, neutral. She wanted to classic for Fitz, not like a china doll. She also wanted to remind him of what he'd be getting the following evening. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and after applying a little more lipstick, made her way out of the bedroom.

"Wow, Liv, you look... Wow!" Quinn gushed as she saw Liv emerge from the bedroom.

"Yes mommy, you look amazing!" Karen added as she ran towards Liv wearing a similar white baby doll dress, except hers had straps suitable for a child.

"Thank you." Liv said as she grabbed her purse. She stopped as she noticed her moms and aunts emerge from the spare rooms, dressed to the nines. Abby came out soon after, wearing a green sun dress. Thankfully this was the one April where Paris decided to be on the warmer side. Liv walked towards the door, and looked over her shoulder.

"Now, shall we go render these men speechless?"

* * *

The wedding rehearsal was over, and now the families were sharing in the family dinner Susan and Maya had been planning almost 30 years for. They were all seated around the table, all eyes on Matt who was currently proposing a toast.

"After 17 years, you are finally out of the friend zone. You have given men everywhere hope. Thank you! Thank you man for showing us that it is in fact possible. Liv is brilliant, beautiful, and a spitfire. Liv, you have been like a sister to me since the seventh grade. I know how many boys, men, have vied for your attention. It took almost our entire lives, but I'm glad you decided to finally open up and tell each other how you felt. Liv, you are an excellent mother to Karen and Jerry, and I can't wait until you two start popping off little Olitz babies. That is if there isn't one brewing already. Seriously, I commend you, and wish you both nothing but the best of luck, joy, happiness, and prosperity in your journey through life together. Salud!"

"Salud!"

Fitz sat back and watched his family and friends having the time of their lives. There was great food, great drinks, and great company for all. Even the children were having a good time. He slid his arm around Liv's shoulder, and smiled as Liv relaxed into his embrace. In 24 hours, the woman in his arms would become his wife. In less than seven months, they would be welcoming twins into the world. Life was great.

Fitz felt Liv nuzzle her head into his neck and pulled her onto his lap. She lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms slid around her waist.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

Fitz tilted moved his face just inches away from hers and replied "this" just before pressing his lips against hers. Liv moaned as she felt Fitz's tongue sweep across her lips. He took the opportunity to seek out her tongue, and before they knew it, they were in their own little world.

Maya and Susan watched the couple from across the table and couldn't have been happier. Their attempts to pay Mellie off years ago may not have worked, but they were still getting the ending they were hoping for. Tomorrow, their babies would be married, and in a few months, would have babies of their own, together. It may not have happened in the order they wanted, but they were getting what they wanted nonetheless, and they couldn't have been happier.

Finally breaking out of their little world, Liv looked around the table and saw everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone except Eli who seemed to be on the verge of tears. Liv looked at Fitz who nodded that he already knew what she was going to say. Liv kissed him one more time, and stood. She walked around the table and extended her hand to her father.

"Daddy, walk with me."

Eli looked up at Liv, then to Maya who simply nodded before taking his daughter's hand. The two of them walked out into the courtyard, and stopped as they took in the sight of the Eiffel Tower, beautifully lit up at night.

"A penny for your thoughts." Liv said as she reached for her father's hand. Eli took a deep breath, then looked up towards the sky to suppress the tears that threatened to fall.

"When you were five years old, you came home from your first day of kindergarten and went on and on about this boy Fitzty Gant. "He wants to marry me daddy!" you said after I asked you how your first day of school went. I knew Fitz and I knew he was a great boy that would grow to become a great man. I knew he would succeed in life because his parents are great people with strong morals. I look back and remember how much time I thought I had to be the only man in your life. What I didn't bank on was the fact that time flies by so fast and I..." The tears were now freely falling down Eli's face. As they walk into the light, he could see they are falling from Liv's eyes too. Eli took a deep breath and fought to continue.

"You have grown into a beautiful woman. You are brilliant, you are fierce. You are the formidable Olivia Pope. Everything you've done in life, you've given it your all, and you have taken this world by storm. Everywhere I go and tell someone my name, they ask if I'm related to Olivia Pope. The pride that beams through me when I have the honor of saying I'm your father... Ladybug, I am so, so, so very proud of all that you have and continue to accomplish in life. Tomorrow, you take the next step in life and I... I know Fitz is a great man. I couldn't have asked for a better man to become your husband, but I...I'm losing my baby girl."

Liv stepped closer to her father and wrapper her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his chest, and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Dad, you aren't losing me. You're gaining a son, grandchildren. Fitz and I, we are expanding on the families that you and Big Gerry began. We are reinforcing the bridge you two built, and we are making it stronger. You'll never lose me. I'll always be your little girl, and I'll always need my daddy."

Eli kissed the top of his daughter's head, and for the first time realized she had changed out of her heels and into ballet flats. He gave his daughter a tight squeeze and stepped back to look into her eyes. He wiped away Liv's tears, and smiled as she smiled back at him. The pair rejoined hands, and continued walking and talking through the courtyard. When Eli realized they had been gone from the party for quite a while, they began to walk back in the direction they came from. When they got to the doors of the restaurant, Eli stopped and turned to Liv before heading back inside. With a look of prise and admiration on his face, Eli spoke to his baby girl one final time.

"Liv."

"Yes dad?"

"You're getting married tomorrow."

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

* * *

After dinner, the men made their way back to their suite while the women made their way to theirs. When they returned to the hotel, Liv was shocked to see Marta heading down the hall to another room with Jerry and Karen. Aunt Mable and Aunt Marjory told her it was because the bride needed as much sleep as she could possibly get on her wedding day, and promised she'd see the children as soon as she woke up. Liv didn't think much of it and knew better than to question Aunt Mable or Aunt Marjory.

The women were relaxing in the suite listening to music and enjoying their sparkling cider. With three pregnant women, there was really no reason for them to have alcohol, so they danced and sang and enjoyed being in one another's company. A little after midnight there was a knock on the door, and Liv became worries it may have been the hotel manager as their music was somewhat loud. Liv walked to the door and looked out the peephole, surprised to see a police officer standing on the other side.

Liv opened the door and looked at the officer quizzically.

"I've received some reports of loud music coming from this room." The officer said as he looked at Liv with a blank face.

"I'm sorry officer, we'll turn it down." Liv said, holing they wouldn't be fined.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest."

"Arrest!? For what!?" Liv boomed. Thus officer had to have been out of his mind.

"Ma'am as the bride to be, I have been asked by... Mable and Marjory to place you under arrest to ensure you invoke your right to party!"

Liv's eyes shot towards her 88 yr old aunts and her moms who were all standing in the living room, holding stacks of dollar bills.

"What are you waiting on YaYa! Let the man in!"

"Yes! let.. The... Nice officer in LeeLee."

Liv stepped to the side and allowed the stripper her moms, aunts, and apparently friends considering the looked on Abby and Quinn's faces, had ordered through the door. She watched for a moment as the man began dancing in the middle of the floor and shook her head.

If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

* * *

**Okay, so I was going to put the wedding into this chapter as well, but this update was getting rather long for my attention span, and honestly, I couldn't focus after the Liv/Eli moment. That seriously drained me emotionally. I originally wasn't going to go the stripper route because it seems like such a cliché, but given the fact that this is Olitz we are talking about, I had to throw a little something in there. I assure you they were both well behaved, and the stripper will pose no problem in the next chapter. **

**Speaking of which, I'm working on the next chapter which will be the wedding, but I want it to be perfect so it may or may not be up tomorrow or Sunday. Please leave me your thoughts as your reviews make me smile.**

_S/O to my "bews" and Poprant for helping me through this chapter. ILY!_


	18. Spend My Life With You

**Fitz: Good morning my love. I can't believe you'll officially be Mrs. Grant come midnight.**

**Liv: Good morning Mr. Grant... Guess what? Our aunts hired a stripper last night.**

**Fitz: Mable and Marjory? Two 88 yr old... Nevermind... Wait, that means you've officially had more lap dances than me? FML!**

**Liv: LMAO! Yep, but don't worry, I'll make it up to you at some point during our honeymoon.**

**Fitz: Oh baby! I'll get the stacks of $20s ready.**

**Liv: Hmmm, playing with the big boys are we? ;)**

**Fitz: Baby you should that by now. Nothing I do is small.**

**Liv: Mmm don't I know it**

**Fitz: ;)**

**Liv: Fitz, R u sure u want to marry me?**

**Fitz: There's nothing in this world I want more.**

**Liv: Why?**

**Fitz: I want you around in the mornings**

**Liv: You have me around in the mornings**

**Fitz: I want to know you are legally required to be there. I love you more than life itself. I am going to marry you and we are going to enjoy our honeymoon, and then the rest of our lives together.**

**Liv: sir yes sir! Lol! I Love you too. I can't wait to marry you! See you tonight, I'll be the one in the white gown. Muah!**

**Fitz: I'll be the one in the black tux looking like I just won the lottery.**

**Liv: :) Gtg, someone's coming. Love you Mr. Grant.**

**Fitz: K bye! Love you too, Mrs. Grant.**

Liv had been looking at those texts all day. Originally they were keeping her calm, but now that they were five hours away from their vows, she couldn't help the overwhelming case of jitters that were racking her body. She was currently pacing back and forth, with an absurd amount of thoughts running through her mind.

Am i good enough? What if he realizes I'm not good enough? Can I make him happy for the REST of our lives? That's a long time, what if I mess up? What if we disagree on the children? What if I say or do something to mess up Jerry or Karen, or the twins? What if we wake up one day and realize we made a mistake? What if he realizes he doesn't love me the way he thought he did? What if... What if he leaves me?

_What if?_

_What if?_

_WHAT IF!?_

Maya and Susan and the aunts watched from across the room, as Abby and Quinn sat on the bed and watched a very nervous Liv pacing back and forth. They grew nervous as she switched to pacing in circles. No one knew what to say to calm her down. Between her nerves, and her hormones, they were just happy she hadn't turned into Bridezilla over the wedding. Just as Aunt Mable was about to approach her YaYa, Liv's phone went off, signaling a text message.

Liv stopped pacing long enough to pick up her phone. She opened the message and the pacing ceased completely.

**Fitz: I can feel you worrying from another floor. Stop! We are meant to be. I can't wait to make you mine. I love you and the kids love you more than words can describe. You make me whole. You have made our family whole, I couldn't have asked for a better mother for my four children. See you at the altar... Mrs. Grant.**

Liv smiled for a moment before looking at the women in the room. She scanned each one of them, looking to see who was holding a cell phone. She stopped, and looked at her phone when it went off again.

**Fitz: No one told me, I just got it like that! Now go get dressed, we've got a wedding night to begin.**

Liv hadn't realized until this moment just how in sync she and Fitz were. She sent him a quick text, and set her phone down. She took a deep breath, and realized that whatever happens in the future, happens, right now, in this place, with this man, they are happy and head over heels in love.

"Ladybug, your bath is ready." Maya called out from the bathroom.

Liv grabbed her robe and her undergarments and made her way into the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she smiled as her mommy, because it was abundantly clear Maya was in mommy mode, had prepared her the biggest bubble bath Liv has had since she was a little girl. Liv hugged her mom, and waited for the woman to exit the room before stripping off her clothes and sinking into the warm tub.

Liv rested her head back on a pillow against the of the tub. She closed her eyes and tried to rest for a bit, but realized it was too quiet.

"Hey Abby! Can we get some music?" Liv yelled as she sank lower into the tub. There was a moment of silence as Abby searched through her iPod for the right song. She had downloaded a bunch of wedding themed songs, and knew this one would get Liv into a celebratory mood.

**See, first of all, I know these so called playas wouldn't tell you this**  
**But I'm a be real and say what's on my heart**  
**Let's take this chance and make this love feel relevant**  
**Didn't you know I loved you from the start, yeah**

**When I think about, all the years we've put in this relationship**  
**Who knew we'd make it this far, then I think about**  
**Where would I be if we were to just fall apart**  
**And I can't stand the thought of losing you**

**Meet me at the altar in your white dress**  
**We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it**  
**Been feeling you all the while girl I must confess**  
**Girl let's just get married, I just wanna get married**

**Meet me at the altar in your white dress**  
**We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it**  
**Been feeling you all the while girl I must confess**  
**Let's get married, baby let's get married**

**Said I done it all, but frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness**  
**I wanna come home to you and only you**  
**'Cause making love to just anyone ain't happening**  
**I just gotta be with you**

**Do you think about, us finishing somethin' we started so long ago**  
**I wanna give you my all**  
**Do you think about, maybe us having some babies?**  
**Come on won't you be my lady, forever, yeah**

**I'm ready to, commit to you**  
**And I just can't wait for that night**  
**'Cause I need you here with me**  
**And let's start a family**

**Meet me at the altar in your white dress**  
**We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it**  
**Been feeling you all the while girl I must confess**  
**Girl let's just get married, I just wanna get married**

For the first time in her life, Liv actually sat back and listened to the words of the song. Of course she had danced to it on numerous occasions, and she has even sang along with Jagged Edge, but never had she just taken a moment and let the words sink in. The song was perfect. It spoke of her and Fitz so well, and if it weren't for the fact that it was so upbeat, she probably would have chosen it as the song for wedding march.

Liv smiled and was thankful she still wasn't wearing any makeup when "I Swear" by All 4 One began to play. This song always made her think of Fitz, but when he would sing it to her when they were younger, she couldn't help the tears from falling as he got to one part in particular.

**I'll give you every thing I can**  
**I'll build your dreams with these two hands**  
**we'll hang some memories on the wall**  
**and when just the two of us are there**  
**you won't have to ask if I still care**  
**'cause as time turns the page**  
**my love won't ever age at all**

**and I swear by the moon**  
**and the stars in the sky I'll be there I swear like the shadow that's by your side**  
**I'll be there for better or worse**  
**till death do us part I'll love you**  
**with every single beat of my heart and I swear**

Liv began to wonder how many songs Abby had on her playlist, and if she'd be a walking pile of mush by the time they were prepared to leave. As Liv laid back and listened to track after track of songs that reminded her of Fitz, she knew she was making the right move. If she had any further doubts, the knocking on the bathroom door, followed by a tiny Karen's entry, washed them away.

"Mommy?" Karen called as she peeked her head from the other side of the door.

"Come in Kare Bear. What's going on?" Liv said as she saw the look of frustration on Karen's face.

"Can't we go to the wedding now?"

"Not yet sweetie. The wedding begins at 11."

"Oh, well, you're the bride, can't you make it sooner?"

"What's going on? Are you getting sleepy?" Liv asked, suddenly kicking herself for wanting a late night wedding.

"No. It's just... I want you to be my mommy now! That way I know you won't leave me." Karen said with her head hung low.

Liv felt a twisting in her heart as she watched the small girl gather her thoughts. "It's just... Mellie gave birth to me and Jerry, and she still didn't love us. You came along and you loved us anyway. I just... I just don't want you to change your mind about being our mommy." Karen said and Liv fell more in love with the little girl in that moment.

"Karen, grab the stool and come sit by me." she waited for Karen to do as she was told, before she began to explain. "Kare Bear, I want you to know this and remember always. I love you more than all of the stars in the sky put together. In five hours I am going to marry your father. When we return to the U.S. I am going to legally adopt you, meaning I'll legally be your mom. I am not going anywhere I promise. You, me, your dad, Jerry, and now the twins, our family is only going to grow from here on out. You, the babies, your brother and your dad, you're my world. There is no place I'd rather be."

"So, you're gonna marry me and Jerry too?"

"In a way. I'm marrying your dad, but you are a part of him. I won't legally be your mom until I adopt you, but I will always be whatever you need me to be, no matter what. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, now go get something to eat, because you have to get your hair done soon."

"Ok!"

Liv watched Karen skip from the room, then she added a little more hot water to the tub and sank back once again. Her life was coming full circle, and she was so thankful that her dreams were finally coming true. In this moment, she honestly felt like Cinderella who was preparing to meet her Prince.

Liv exited the bathroom shortly after, and smiled as two of her closest friends from New York, Arielle and Natasha had finally arrived. With her full bridal party here, it was time to begin transforming Olivia Pope, into Olivia Grant.

* * *

Fitz stood at the window looking over the city. The moment he had been waiting for was almost upon them. He spent so much time wondering why he hadn't voiced his feelings sooner. Why he was such a coward, refusing to hurt Mellie's feelings when he chose to marry her instead of going after Liv.

He kicked himself for not claiming Liv when he had the chance, and instead opening himself up to the type of heartache he knew she would never bestow upon him.

Fitz sat and tried to silence the questions that were racing through his mind.

Was he worthy of such a woman?Could he keep her happy? What if she decides she made a mistake? What if she leaves?

Fitz's phone beeped, reminding him he had a missed text. He looked down and read the message, and all of his worries disappeared.

**Liv: You know, I've never said thank you. Thank you Fitz, for making me the happiest woman in the world. I am blessed to have you, and I cannot wait until we say I do.**

Fitz smiled as he locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He pulled out the vows he had written, and read over them one final time. Apparently he had been separated from the others for longer than he expected, because the next thing he knew, he heard a knock on the door, followed by Big Gerry and Eli entering with a decanter of scotch and glasses.

"Pre wedding drink to settle the pre wedding jitters?" Big Gerry asked as the men entered the room and took a seat on the chairs.

"Sure." Fitz said as he took a seat on the bed. He was sure, never been more sure about anything in his life. Liv's text helped to calm his worries, but one drink wouldn't hurt, right?"

Eli poured each of them a glass of scotch. He raised an eyebrow at how quickly Fitz knocked the first one back, but he quickly remembered his own wedding day and thought it normal.

Big Gerry watched his son closely, and could tell that although he seemed calm, he knew the one thing that was still bothering him. He closed his eyes and prayed for the right words to bring back his self assured son.

"Fitz, before you walk to that altar, before you speak your vows, before you say I do, you need to forgive her son. You can't bring your worries of Mellie's actions into your new marriage. Liv is not Mellie. Liv is a good girl and she loves you more than life itself. She deserves to enter a marriage not already having the chips your ex wife held, stacked against her."

Fitz's eyes shot up to meet his father's and a look of denial was etched on his face, but was quickly replaced by one of acceptance. He knew his father was right. He took a deep breath and when he exhaled, let go of his I'll feelings towards his ex wife. The feelings of hatred for not contacting the kids in the past six months, the feeling of hurt that she left them without so much as a goodbye, the disgust of her sleeping with another man while she was still sharing his bed, all came out in this one breath. Fitz felt infinitely lighter. He felt as if he had shaken the weight of the world off of his shoulders, with just one breath. With one acceptance that Liv was not, nor would she ever be like Mellie.

There was a knock on the door, and reality set in when Jerry entered the room. Although he had issues with her, Fitz couldn't completely regret his time with Mellie, because that would mean regretting Karen and Jerry. That, was something that would never happen. True he and Liv would probably have a house full of children right now, boys with his eyes, and girls with her hair, but he couldn't... He wouldn't wish for a life without his oldest two children. Aside from Liv, they were his world.

"Hey dad, are you ready?" Jerry asked as he took in his dad looking amazing in his sleek black Tom Ford tuxedo.

Fitz snapped out of his thoughts and nodded as he followed his son into the living room of their suite. He watched as Harrison, Huck, Ethan, Eli, and finally his father as they all stood, looking amazing in their tuxedos. These men were dressed up like this for him, for them. They were dressed in their best because in less than an hour, his bride would be walking down the aisle, ready to make a pledge to the life they will live for their rest of their days.

* * *

**Place du Trocadéro**

The white limo pulled up behind a black limo, signaling that Fitz and the rest of his party had already arrived. Liv took a deep breath as she realized this was it. In less than 20 minutes, she'd be walking down the aisle to meet the love of her life at the altar. She looked around, but knew it'd be impossible to see Fitz just yet, so she took in the area around her as they exited the limo, and walked to the courtyard across from the Eiffel tower.

The tower was lit up, illuminating beautifully in the night sky. The way the lights reflected off of the water, made it the fountain look like a million specks of gold were resting at the bottom. Because Liv wanted the entire tower in their wedding photos, Place du Trocadéro seemed like the best place to have the ceremony as it was right there, within walking distance, but it wasn't to close. Liv couldn't have been happier than she was in this moment as she watched her dream wedding beginning to unfold, right before her eyes.

As she stepped into the courtyard, many onlookers took in her gown, and she was met with the well wishes of many strangers. Fortunately everyone attending the wedding had already been seated. As time grew closer, the women walked until they saw the divider that would separate Liv from Fitz until it was time.

"You look gorgeous ladybug." Maya said, trying to choke back the tears threatening to spill.

"You do look absolutely radiant LeeLee." Susan added.

The older women gathered around Liv, each with something special for her to hold.

"This is your something old" Maya said as she opened a box and took out... It couldn't be.

"Mom! You saved it!?" Liv asked as she took in the plastic ring that at one time held a diamond shaped piece of candy on top.

"I found it in your jewelry box in the attic not too long ago." Maya responded as she slid the ring onto her daughter's right pinky. Maya stepped aside, as Susan filled her spot.

"This is your something new." Susan said as she clipped a diamond hairclip into Liv's hair.

"Thank you mom." Liv said as the tears began to fall.

"This is your something borrowed." Aunt Mable said as she took Liv's wrist and clipped on the most beautiful diamond tennis bracelet she had ever seen.

"This is your something blue." Aunt Marjory said as she gave Liv a powder blue handkerchief.

"Looks like we're ready." Maya said as she hugged Olivia Pope one final time. The next time she embraced her daughter, she'd officially be Olivia Grant.

"We're ready. And thank you." Liv said as she smiled through the tears. The women in her life were truly amazing. She couldn't have asked for a better group of women to guide her through life. Liv only hoped she could be half the woman, wife, and mother that the four women standing before her were.

"Ok, I'll send your father back."

"I love you ma."

"I love you too, Ladybug." Maya said as she, Susan, and the aunts, made walked from behind the divider and made their way towards the wedding.

The women reached the top of the aisle and were met by Fitz. He extended his elbows, and Susan and Maya hooked their arms through his, with Aunt Mable and Aunt Marjory on either side.

Fitz smile as he walked four of the most important women in his life down the aisle to take their seats. Once he got Maya and the aunts settled, Fitz turned to his mother and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you ma." Fitz said as he tried to fight through the lump in his throat.

"For what dear?" Susan asked as she brought her hand up to cup Fitz's face.

"For raising me to be the kind of man that could win the heart of a woman like Liv. For always staying on me to never give up. For always reminding me that she isn't just one of the greats, she is the great."

Susan kissed her son one final time on his cheek and smiled. "Fitz, it was an honor. Now go, we have a wedding to begin."

**XxXxXx**

Fitz stood at the altar with Matt, Ethan, Huck and Harrison by his side. The music began to play, and Fitz looked down the aisle. There were two rows of chairs, one to the left was the bride's side, the one to the right, the groom's. Both sides were packed. The area was illuminated beautifully by hanging lanterns that were spaced out along the outside of the rows.

Fitz watched as Liv's bridesmaids made their way down the aisle one by one, dressed lavender strapless, floor length gowns. He smiled as he saw Abby, make her way down the aisle next, dressed in a slightly darker, floor length gown.

Fitz watched as Karen made her way down the aisle next, in a white Cinderella styled dress, with flowers etched across the bodice. He tries his hardest not to laugh as his daughter was definitely having fun, spreading the white rose petals across the aisle. Finally the bridal party had made their way to the altar, and Fitz knew it was time.

"Hey Ladybug, how are you holding up?" Eli asked as he walked behind the divider and hugged his daughter.

"I'm holding, but I'm fine. I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Liv said as she heard the music signaling her descent down the aisle, begin to play.

"Ok, then let's go out there and wow the crowd." Eli said as he clipped a tiny microphone onto Liv's gown and offered her his arm. Liv accepted her father's arm, and the two began to make their way towards the aisle. The crowd stood, effectively blocking Fitz's view of his bride as he began to sing.

**I never knew such a day could come**  
**And I never knew such a love**  
**Could be inside of one**

**And I never knew what my life was for**  
**But now that you're here I know for sure**

Liv turned the corner, and stood in the center of the aisle, directly in Fitz's line of view. He took in the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on wearing a strapless Cinderella styled white, floor length Prada gown. There were diamonds accenting her bosom, with ivory etching intertwining around each stone. The etching dipped between her cleavage, where a small group of diamonds completed the design. Her hair was pinned on the sides, allowing her loose curls to cascade down her spine. On the top of her head, she wore a tiara to complete the look. Fitz felt his mouth go dry, as the love of his life began singing her verse, as she made her way down the aisle.

**I never knew till I looked in your eyes**  
**I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life**  
**And I never knew that my heart could feel**  
**So precious and pure**  
**One love so real**

Never in their lives had anyone in attendance witnessed the bride and groom share in a duet as the song for the bride's wedding march. The love and passion that rang out between the two was so strong in this moment, there wasn't a dry eye in attendance. Their guests watched in awe as Liv and Fitz harmonized, lyrically as well as spiritually in this moment. This was definitely a wedding for the record books.

**Can I just see you every morning when**  
**I open my eyes**  
**Can I just feel your heart beating beside me**  
**Every night**  
**Can we just feel this way together**  
**Till the end of all time**  
**Can I just spend my life with you**

Fitz's eyes never once left Liv's as he began singing the next part of the song. He honestly couldn't look away in this moment if he tried. He was thoroughly captivated by her beauty.

**Now baby the days and the weeks**  
**And the years will roll by**  
**But nothing will change the love inside**  
**Of you and I**

Liv held on to Eli's arm tighter as he eyes never once left Fitz's. It was her time to sing, and the moment she saw him mouth I love you, one could only describe the moment as Whitney's voice erupting from Liv's tiny body as she began belting out the following lyrics.

**And baby I'll never find any words**  
**That could explain**  
**Just how much my heart my life**  
**My soul you've changed**

**Can you run to these open arms**  
**When no one else understands**  
**Can we tell God and the whole world**  
**I'm your woman, and you're my man**  
**Can't you just feel how much I love you**  
**With one touch of my hand**  
**Can I just spend my life with you**

Liv made the final steps and stopped just before the altar, and they became lost in the song and each other's eyes as they finished out strong. They were so into the moment, they hadn't realized that a small crowd had gathered from passers by that wanted to get a glimpse of this magical moment.

**No touch has ever felt so wonderful**  
**(You are incredible)**  
**And a deeper love I've never known**  
**(I'll never let you go)**  
**I swear this love is true**  
**(Now and forever to you)**  
**(only for you)**  
**To you**  
**Can I just see you every morning when**

**I open my eyes**  
**Can I just feel your heart beating beside me**  
**Every night**  
**Can we just feel this way together**  
**Till the end of all time**  
**Can I just spend my life with you**  
**Can you run to these open arms**

**When no one else understands**  
**Can we tell God and the whole world**  
**You're my woman, and you're my man**  
**Can't you just feel how much I love you**  
**With one touch of my hand**  
**Can I just spend my life with you**

As the song came to an end, Liv and Fitz were stunned to see the large crowd that had gathered to witness their moment. They were met with applause by onlookers as well as their guests, something neither had ever witnessed at a wedding before. At least not this early on. When the crowd had settled down, Liv, Fitz, and Eli waited for the minister.

_"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today, in the presence of God and in the face of family and friends, to join together Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and Olivia Carolyn Pope in Holy Matrimony, which is an honorable estate instituted of God, since the first man and the first woman walked on the earth. Therefore, it is not to be entered into unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this Holy Estate the two persons present now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be married, speak now, or else for ever hold your peace."_

Aunts Mable and Marjory took this time to stand and face the crowd with their hands on their hips, daring anyone to utter a single word. When no one spoke, the two of them reclaimed their seats, and the minister continued.

_"Who gives this woman to be married today?"_

Eli took a deep breath as Maya stood and joined her husband and daughter. "We do." They responded, before both gave Liv a kiss on the cheek. Eli loving placed Liv's hand into Fitz's, and he and Maya took their seats, as Fitz led Liv the final steps to the altar.

The entire time the minister was speaking, Liv and Fitz couldn't look anywhere other than each others eyes. They were so lost in one another, the minister had to call them by name to asks them to read their vows to one another. They had decided a few days before that Fitz would go first, so with a smile, he pulled the paper from his pocket, just in case he faltered due to the emotions surrounding the moment.

"Livvie, my sweet, sweet baby. Almost thirty years ago you walked into my life wearing your care bears t-shirt and denim skirt with those white Reeboks. Almost thirty years ago, I looked at you and felt... Funny. I didn't know what that feeling was in the moment, but I knew I had to marry you. I remember even proposing to you shortly after I learned your name. Now, almost thirty years later, I still get that funny feeling when I look into your eyes, or my hand touches yours. Now that I'm older, I know that funny feeling is love. I am in love with you Livvie. I can't promise you that I will be a perfect husband, but I can promise you that I will spend every day for the rest of my life, fighting to keep you as happy as I pray you are in this moment. You are my everything. You are the air that I breathe, my will to live. You have made me want to be a better man and I thank you for loving me, for giving me this chance to love you the way you deserve to be loved. Olivia Carolyn Pope, you are my queen, and I will spend every day forever treating you as such."

"Fitzty, my sweet Fitzty. Life doesn't come with instructions. There are no ways to know what you are doing in life will always be the right thing. When I met you, my world changed. Every moment of laughter and tears, every fight or makeup we've experienced have all led us to this moment. Almost thirty years later, I know that in spite of life not having a set list of instructions, me keeping you in my life was the smartest thing I could have ever done. When I look at you I see a future. A future of love, children, grandchildren, a dynasty. We have come through so much to get to this point in our lives, and I cannot wait to see what the rest of our lives have in store for us. You are the love of my life and I promise to spend everyday of my life, treating you like the king you are, as you have already shown me that I'm your queen. I love you Fitz, I'm in love with you and I am so thankful God has given me the opportunity to become your wife."

The rest of the ceremony went relatively quickly as Liv and Fitz only seemed to tune into the exchanging of the rings and the prayer. The next thing they heard that pulled them out of their trance was the voice of the preacher ending the ceremony.

_"Now that Olivia and Fitzgerald have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, and the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce they are husband and wife, In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of The Holy Spirit. Those whom God had joined together, let no one put asunder. Amen. You may kiss your bride."_

Fitz looked down at his watch and noticed they were right on track. With 10 seconds til midnight, Fitz pulled Liv into his arms and looked into her eyes. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her at the stroke of midnight which was confirmed by the fireworks that had gone off overhead, and Ribbon in The Sky beginning to play over the loudspeaker.

The guests and the crowd shared in their "oohs" and "ahs" as their view was of Liv and Fitz sharing their first kiss as husband and wife while fireworks exploded so beautiful over the Eiffel tower in the background. It was an amazing backdrop to highlight the most beautiful moment in their lives thus far.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. &amp; Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."_

* * *

After family pictures and pictures of the bride and groom in front of the Eiffel tower, they all headed back to the hotel. Because it was so late, the wedding already ending as the new day began, the children were sent back to the hotel with Marta so they could be put to bed. Liv and Fitz promised them a family day when they all awoke, as they would be heading back to Santa Barbara with their grandparents and aunts that night.

Liv and Fitz had just made their way into the reception which was being held in the grand ballroom of their hotel. As they were introduced for the first time in public (aside from the wedding) as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant, the couple made their way through the crowd of cheering guests and onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Liv wrapped her arms tightly around Fitz's neck, as his hands rested dangerously low on her back. They began swaying back and forth in time with the music.

**Heart beats fast**  
**Colors and promises**  
**How to be brave?**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**  
**But watching you stand alone,**  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

**One step closer**

Liv took comfort resting her head on Fitz's chest as they swayed to the music. Neither could think of a time in their life where they had been happier.

**I have died every day waiting for you**  
**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Fitz tilted Liv's head and pressed his lips to hers. Immediately time ceased to exist for them as they became lost in the love that was consuming them whole.

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

When the kisss broke, Liv looked into Fitz's eyes. No words were needed as she could feel the love and adoration pooling out of them.

**I have died every day waiting for you**  
**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

Liv and Fitz twirled on the dance floor effortlessly while their guests watched at the display of love that filled the room. The fairytale dance was the perfect way to seal a fairytale wedding.

**I have died every day waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

XxXxXx

An hour had gone by since the dance and Liv and Fitz knew that people would be ready to leave shortly. They gathered around the cake with their closest family and friends surrounding them, and cut the first slice they would share.

Fitz fed Liv her bite of the cake and had never been more envious of a piece of food than he was as he watched her lips part and take the dessert in. When it was Liv's turn, she opted to go the route she ventured down during their birthday party a year earlier, and smooshed the cake on Fitz's mouth, but quickly licked it off, prompting Fitz to pull her closer and deepen the kiss.

They spent a little while longer before they decided to call it a night. Liv tossed the bouquet and wasn't too surprised that Abby had caught it, but she was surprised when Fitz threw the garter which he decided to remove with his teeth, and Matt caught it. They stayed long enough to watch Matt place the garter belt high on Abby's thigh, before they said their goodnights, and made their way to the presidential suite to begin their wedding night.

* * *

The moment Fitz entered the room with Liv in a bridal carry, and set her down, she had him pressed against the door, her mouth hungrily claiming his. She wasted no time ridding Fitz of his jacket, vest, cumberbun, and dress shirt. It took Fitz a moment to compose himself as he wanted nothing more than to rip Liv's clothes off of her body and take her where they stood. But it was their wedding night, and although they had made love before, he wanted this time to be even more special.

With all of the willpower he had left, considering it had been a week, Fitz grabbed Liv's hands in his and gently pushed her back a step. He looked into the eyes of a very confused Liv as she couldn't understand why he would stop her after waiting so long. Suddenly feeling dejected, Liv went to turn away, but not before Fitz reached for her face and gently turned her so she was facing him.

"Not like this. Tonight is our wedding night, and I am going to worship every single part of your body until you are screaming for me to stop. But not like this."

"Then how?" Liv asked in the smallest, huskiest voice Fitz had ever heard.

"Like this." Fitz said as he picked Liv up into a bridal carry and walked back towards the bedroom. They have the rear of their lives to go at it wherever they please, but they only have one wedding night.

Fitz carried Liv into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He stood off the bed, between her legs as his hands sought out the zipper to release her from her gown. When Fitz had placed the gown safely on the chair, he returned to the bed and smiled as kneeled between her legs. His hands roamed her thighs as her hands roamed his torso, which was freed the moment the walked into the room. His mouth went dry as he took in the white corset, with a white laced thong, Her white thigh high stockings, and her heels. Liv looked up at Fitz with lustfulled eyes, and said the five words he'd been dying to hear all week.

"Make love to me Fitz."

* * *

** So, our babies are married. No worries, the next chapter will pick up where this one left off, but I wanted to end this specific chapter this way. So for those of you that are not here for smut, consider this your warning because we are jumping right in in the next chapter.**

**The songs I used in this chapter (hinted or lyricized) are**

**Let's Get Married-Jagged Edge**

**I Swear- All 4 One**

**Spend My Life With You- Eric Benet &amp; Tamia**

**Ribbon In The Sky - Stevie Wonder**

**A Thousand Years- Christina Perri**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, leave me your thoughts as it seems the more I hear back, the longer the chapters have become. Til next time.**


	19. Wedding Night

**Warning: This ENTIRE update covers the wedding night, so if you are not here for the love making, I will see you next chapter. AN at the end.**

* * *

Fitz carried Liv into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He stood off the bed, between her legs as his hands sought out the zipper to release her from her gown. When Fitz had placed the gown safely on the chair, he returned to the bed and smiled as kneeled between her legs. His hands roamed her thighs as her hands roamed his torso, which was freed the moment they walked into the room. Liv looked up at Fitz with lust filled eyes, and said the five words he'd been dying to hear all week.

"Make love to me Fitz."

"Is that what you want, Mrs. Grant."

"That's what I need... Mr... Grant."

Fitz smiled as he lowered his head, his lips seeking out hers. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Each languid stroke was a testament of this moment. She was his wife, and he her husband. They had made love many times before, but never with these titles. Liv drew Fitz's tongue into her mouth and began sucking hard as she felt Fitz releasing her body from the few garments that still separated them.

Fitz loosened Liv's corset just enough to slide the garment down her body. As he continued his way further south, he hooked his fingers through the waistband of her thong and removed both garments in one swift pull.

Liv watched on as Fitz threw the garments across the room, and turned his sights to her. He licked his lips as she spread her legs for him, offering her body to him in the most intimate of ways. Her eyes snapped shut as she felt his fingers roaming her calves upwards, stopping just below her hip bone. There was a dip in the bed, then the feel of Fitz's breath ghosting over her sex.

He inhaled her unique scent and couldn't help but think that it was different now. For some reason, the fact that Liv carried his last name generated a sweetness, much sweeter than before that fill his nostrils. In this moment it hit him hard. They were about to consummate their marriage. She was now Olivia Grant. She decided to remain Olivia Pope for the public, but it didn't matter, all of her legal documentation would soon carry his last name.

Fitz lowered his head and began placing open mouthed kisses on her core. He smiled against her folds as she gasped when his tongue made contact with her sensitive nub. He loved the taste of her, the smell of her.

In spite of her not consuming any alcohol, Liv felt drunk as Fitz began to expertly work her sex, making sure to pay homage to every inch from her sex from her nub to her core and back. Her hands sought out his hair, and she began to tug gently as he lifted her hips and slid his tongue inside of her drenched heat.

Liv wasn't sure how long she would last as Fitz's tongue penetrated her walls. No matter how many times he went down on her, each time was so much better than the last. Liv marveled at how he rarely used his fingers anymore as he learned to coax her body over a cliff without any extra effort. It was a testament to how much control he had over her body, and honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her eyes sprang open and Liv began thrashing almost violently as Fitz began feasting like a man starved. She wasn't sure how he did it, but it felt as if his tongue was everywhere at once. His mouth closed down around her sensitive nub and Liv released a silent scream as her body violently shook in response to the orgasm that engulfed her.

Liv lay there panting and gasping for air, her eyes still closed. Fitz took his time and kissed his way up Liv's body, allowing the anticipation to build. She moaned louder than either anticipated as Fitz pulled her sensitive nipple into his mouth. He switched to the other side and elicited a hiss from her lips as he bit down gently on her hardening bud. Fitz's mouth hovered just over Liv's as he blindly reached for the remote and pressed play. Liv smiled as she heard music begin to play, the song telling her exactly what time it was. Fitz lined himself up with her core, and claimed her lips, the same time he slid inside of her, filling her to the hilt.

**Oh lover, don't you dare slow down**  
** Go longer, you can last more rounds**  
** Push harder, you're almost there now**  
** So go lover, make mama proud**

As if the song were directing him, Fitz lifted Liv's leg over his shoulder, while securing the other around his waist. He began thrusting into her, setting a pace that provoked new sounds to emerge from her throat. Fitz mentally patted himself on the back, as he continued stroking Liv, their body's moving together in time with the music.

** And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**  
** And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby**  
** but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background**  
** And you're almost there**  
** You can do it, I believe in you, baby**  
** So close from here**

Fitz lifted her second leg onto his shoulder and groaned as he felt Liv's nails raking across his back. Her head was sank further into the pillow as her back arched upwards. The angles in which Fitz was stroking was quickly turning her mind into mush.

Liv remembered when she and Fitz argued over dancing. She said that if a man couldn't move on the dance floor it meant he was a terrible lover. She had never been more wrong, and this moment was proof of that.

"Look at me" Fitz demanded as he pulled Liv's bottom lips into his mouth and sucked hard.

Liv's eyes sprang open, and the look in Fitz's eyes brought her to the brink far quicker than she intended. She fought with all of her might to keep her eyes locked on Fitz's as her orgasm took over her. Fitz smiled his crooked grin, and Liv knew things were about to get more interesting.

He flipped her on her side and spooned behind her. Fitz ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, coaxing her legs to open for him. When she opened, Fitz lifted her leg so it was resting over the bend in his elbow, and thrust into her without warning.

** Baby I'ma be your motivation**  
** Go, go, go, go**  
** Motivation**

Liv was so into the moment, she hadn't realized the first song ended and the next had already began. Liv tried to listen to the words, but in this moment she didn't care. In this moment, Fitz was going impossibly

**deep, deep, deep, deep **  
**Let me go deep, girl, oh**  
** Let me go deep, deep, deep, deep**

"Fuck Livvie you feel so good" Fitz moaned as he continued thrusting into his wife, bringing her closer to the edge each time.

** 'Cause I'm goin' deep, deep, deep, deep**  
** (Wanna go deep, Teddy sing)**

** Don't you know sky is the limit**  
** I'ma keep on reachin'**  
** So much love to give**  
** So won't you come and get it**

Fitz's hand slid between Liv's thighs and sought out her bundle of nerves, while his other hand intertwined over hers and massaged her breasts. The friction caused in this moment from their bodies thrusting together was more than Liv could take. Sensing she was on the verge of coming undone once again, Fitz began stroking her clit even faster, causing Liv to dig her nails into his thigh.

** Bring your body, undressed and yearnin'**  
** Got the candles burnin', baby, I'm determined**  
** Let me go downtown, damn, I wanna have it**  
** Tickle, ride and pat it, your goodness and your savvy**  
** You know I'm gonna answer your request**  
** I'm the one you would finesse til the mornin'**

"Let go Mrs. Grant. I want to hear you. Let me feel you." Fitz demanded as he bit down gently on her shoulder. Liv tried to fight it for as long as she could, but the moment Fitz pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her hard, she began to shake as yet another orgasm racked her body. Liv gasped as Fitz's still hardened length pulled out of her, her body immediately withdrawing from the loss . He flipped her over on her stomach and smiled as she immediately assumed the position.

"Hmmm, face down, ass up. Someone wants to get fucked right."

Liv looked back at Fitz and the look in her eyes almost made him lose it. Almost. "I want you to fuck me Mr. Grant. Your wife needs you to fuck her. Can you do that?" Liv asked as she bit her lip and lowered her head back onto the mattress.

**Hey - don't look at the clock, yeah**  
** It's 2:45, we got all night**

** First u gotta tell me what u want me to do**

**My body, baby, u truly do**  
** Insatiable's my name when it comes 2 u**  
** There's no tellin' how far I'd go**  
** Cuz when it comes 2 u, I know**  
** I'm insatiable and I just can't stop**  
** Even if I wasn't thirsty,**  
** I would drink every drop**

Fitz grabbed handfuls of Liv's ass and massaged the globes roughly. He heard Liv trying to stifle a moan which didn't sit too well with him. Fitz lifted his hand and brought it down hard against Liv's ass, causing her to cry out. The mix of pain and anticipation, already had Liv more than ready for him once again. He massaged her cheek to relieve the sting, and wasted no time sliding back into his rightful home.

"Fuck!" the both cried at their coupling which clearly would not be anywhere near as gentle as the encounter began.

Fitz watched himself repeatedly disappearing into his wife in awe at how perfectly her walls enclosed around him, as he settled on a near animalistic pace. The grunts and moans that escaped Liv's mouth, quickly transitioned to squeals, then to full blown screams as Fitz was repeatedly hitting a new found spot over and over. He tried to keep from finishing too quickly, but the moment Liv looked back at him with those lust filled eyes, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

With a handful of her hair wrapped around his hand, and the other hand sprawled across her stomach, Fitz pulled Liv to an upright position so her back was pressed tightly against his chest. He hands roamed her body, one hand resting on her breast as the other made it's way to her aching nub. He twisted and pinched her nipples and her bundle of nerves as he whispered how good she felt followed by a mix of I love yous and expletives in the moment.

Liv's arms hooked behind her, her hands tugging gently on Fitz's curls. Her eyes were clenched shut as she tried to stave off her orgasm for just a while longer.

"Open your eyes Mrs. Grant. Watch me make you cum." Fitz demanded as he continued the pleasurable assault on Liv's body.

Liv struggled for a moment, trying to find that part of herself that was normally so good at multitasking. Apparently being fucked senseless by her husband and opening her eyes was something she'd have to learn to do. As Liv's eyes slowly fluttered open, she gasped as she came face to face with the full length mirror in front of her.

"Do you see how beautiful you are? Do you see how perfect we are together?" Fitz asked as he felt Liv's walls fluttering around him. Liv bit her bottom lip and stared at the sight before her. She couldn't deny how hot it was watching her husband work her body so beautifully. The moment their eyes locked in the mirror they both knew it was game over. With one final pinch of her clit, Liv let out a strangled cry as body seized first. Her walls clenched and forced Fitz to join her in a state of euphoria.

Their bodies collapsed a pile of tangled limbs on the bed, until they caught their breath. After a few moments, Fitz found the strength to reposition them on the bed so he was laying on his back with Liv's arm and leg draped lazily across his torso and thigh. After a few minutes of allowing themselves to gather their thoughts, Fitz turned to Liv and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Mrs. Grant, that was..."

"...Everything" Liv finished in a very hoarse voice. Liv smiled as she closed her eyes and heard Jill Scott's "Whatever" which was currently playing.

**You pulled some tricks out your sleeve last night**  
** Everything I fantasize about**  
** You had me climbing up a wall**  
** How many ways was God called**  
** You represented in the fashion of the truly gifted**  
** You put it down last night**  
** Knocked me out then had me dreaming bout waking up, alright**

Fitz pulled the covers up around them, and decided they should indulge in a little nap before round two commenced. The moment he had the covers snugly around her shoulders, he heard the regulating of her breathing and knew she had fallen asleep.

"I love you so much Mrs. Grant. Thank you for marrying me." Fitz said as he placed another kiss to Liv's forehead and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Mr. Grant. Thank you for loving me." Liv said as she snuggled closer into Fitz. The two drifted off to sleep, both with a smile on their face as the music continued to play in the background.

* * *

Liv woke up to the early rays of the dawning sun peaking through the curtains. She looked over at the clock and realized they had only been asleep for two hours. With some expert shifting, she was able to pry herself away from Fitz's arm and leg which were protectively wrapped around her, and made her way into the bathroom. When she emerged from the bathroom and looked at her husband who was now sprawled out across the bed, still asleep, and Liv couldn't help the need that consumed her.

She tiptoed across the room and slowly pulled the covers back, revealing a very naked Fitz showcasing a rather impressive morning erection. Liv licked her lips as she couldn't tear her eyes away from his hardened appendage. It had been so long since she had been able to relish in the taste of him and honestly, she couldn't think of a better way to wake him up.

Liv climbed between his legs, and positioned herself just over his midsection. After kissing a trail from his chest to his waist, Liv's mouth began to water as she reached down and wrapped her tiny hand around his length. She stroked him slowly, watching the way his face began to respond to her actions. She blew softly on the tip, and mentally patted herself on back at the moan that escaped Fitz's lips.

Liv took her time, allowing her tongue to glide along Fitz's prominent vein. When she reached the top, she swirled her tongue around, and moaned at the taste of the precum that collected there. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Liv took Fitz in as far as she could go, until she felt him hitting the back of her throat. She savored the feeling of him gliding in and out of her mouth as she created a vacuum around him.

Fitz thought he was dreaming when he felt his wife's mouth around his most private of areas. His eyes shot open as he felt his wife drawing his sensitive sac into her mouth, taking the time to swirl her tongue around his crowned jewels before working her way back up his length and taking him deep in her throat once again.

Fitz knew he was close and Liv repeatedly humming as he reached the back of her throat wasn't helping any. His hands sought her hair, and to her disappointment, Fitz gently pulled her away.

"Not like that. Not right now." Fitz said breathily, responding to the look of disappointment in her eyes. Fitz pulled Liv up the length of his body and hungrily claimed her mouth. She moaned as his tongue swept over her lips, allowing him to snake his way inside. His hands sought out her hips, as Liv's made their way to his length. Together they lowered her onto him, and moaned at the feeling.

Fitz's hands found their way into Liv's tangled mass of curls as he pulled her against his body, their mouths reuniting. As much as Liv loved the rough sex, she loved moments like this just as much. The feeling that washed over her as their bodies glided together in the most sensual of ways, always made her heart triple in size.

Their kisses were slow, keeping in time with their movements. Liv pouted as Fitz's hands slid down her body and rested on her hips, as she knew he was about to take control. To her surprise, Fitz didn't flip them over as she thought he would. Instead, he guided her movements, heightening their pleasure, which controlling the pace.

Fitz loved when Liv rode him hard, but in this moment, as he watched her hands slowly roam her body, he couldn't have been more aroused. With them no matter how rough or gentle they were, he made sure to make sure that Liv felt her sexiest in the moment. It had worked wonders as he noticed she had blossomed out of her sexual shell over the past year. He watched with an open mouth as Liv through her head back as she pinched her nipples before working her hands into her hair. Her back arched, and not too soon after, Fitz could feel the signs of her impending orgasm drawing near. His thumb sought out her now tender button and applied just enough pressure to send Liv over the edge. Unable to hold out any longer, Fitz followed suit not too long after.

Liv collapsed onto Fitz and buried her head into his neck as his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Neither of them wanted to feel the loss of their bodies separating, so they remained joined together for as long as possible.

"Good morning Mr. Grant." Liv said as she peppered kisses along his jawline.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant." Fitz replied with the biggest smile Liv had ever witness cross his face.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I want to stay in bed with my incredibly sexy wife."

"Hmmm, as much as I'd love that, we promised the kids a family day before they leave. But, we have tonight."

"We don't just have tonight Livvie, we have the rest of our lives."

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I found myself in the hospital Saturday after a car accident. I'm home now, but still in some pain which is slowing down my writing. I didn't want you all to wait too long for the next update, so I wanted to at least give you all what I had so far.**

** I wanted to get the wedding night out of the way and was surprised that it ended up being as long as it is. I wanted it to stand alone from the honeymoon update as there is a lot for me to cover in the next chapter. I'm not really going to touch on the outing with the kids as this is their honeymoon. The next update will be up as soon as possible. **

**Songs clips that were used in order**

**Kelly Rowland **\- **Motivation**

**Blackstreet - Deep **

**Prince- Insatiable**

**Jill Scott- Whatever**


	20. Wedded Bliss

**Ok, I honestly have no clue WTF to name this chapter, but, seeing as how it is 8,000+ words, you can tell a lot is covered in this chapter. I believe this is my longest chapter to date. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you to my bews and my loves for reading this chapter and trusting me to post as is. Some of you may also see that your reviews have come back and played a huge part of forming this chapter from beginning to end so thank you for keeping the ideas flowing with this story. **

* * *

Three days for the Parisian part of their honeymoon after their families departure wasn't nearly enough. Needless to say, the first 70 hrs found the couple leaving their bed long enough to shower and accept food from room service. The time in between their continuous lovemaking found them talking about baby names, and planning the cookout they would host for those who couldn't attend the wedding, after they returned to DC.

With only a few hours left in Paris, the newlyweds finally pried themselves from each others arms, and began to get dressed. Wanting to see at least one site before the left, the couple settled on The Louvre. They decided that they would return to Paris for their one year anniversary, and visit the sites then. Once they made sure everything was packed, the couple loaded their suitcases into the awaiting town car and made their way to their only tourist attraction during this part of their honeymoon.

The next few hours were spent enjoying a guided tour, while taking in the various works of art like the Mona Lisa and the Venus De Milo. Fitz found himself often staring at Liv more than the exquisite art they passed by as to him; nothing in this lifetime or the next would be as exquisite as she.

The sun was finally beginning to set, and the couple decided they wanted to take a few pictures in front of the pyramid at The Louvre as it shone beautifully against the dusking sky. Fitz took a few pictures of Liv, and couldn't help but think back to how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown mere days before, as the beautifully illuminated Eiffel Tower served as the backdrop for one of the happiest days of his life. They were in the middle of taking a selfie, with Liv perched on Fitz's back when they noticed an elderly couple walking towards them.

"Excuse me dearie, would you two like for my husband or myself to take a few pictures for the two of you?" The elderly woman asked.

Liv took the woman in, and guessed she and her husband had to have been in their early seventies at least. The woman wore her silver streaked hair in a neat bun tucked low in the back of her head. She watched as the woman turned to her husband and fixed and smoothed his bowtie, before turning back to them wearing one of the warmest smiles Liv had ever seen.

"She has done this every day since we were married." The gentleman replied as he saw Liv watching them intently. Liv smiled as she thought about how she would tie and smooth out Fitz's tie, every morning before work. They had started that tradition not too long after they moved into their home.

To Liv, the older couple didn't seem like tourists, but she wasn't sure if they were just well seasoned travelers, or American immigrants to the beautiful city. The gentleman turned to Fitz, reminding him that a question had in fact been asked.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. Yes please." Fitz responded politely as he handed the woman the camera. Both the husband and wife took many pictures of the newlyweds in front of the pyramid, many of them kissing or wrapped up in each others arms. The womans favorite had to have been when they ventured further away from the pyramid, and Liv and Fitz stood a few inches apart with their elbows bent and palms faced upwards. It gave the illusion that they held the pyramid in the palm of their hands.

The woman stared at the loving couple for a while as they interacted with one another, before handing the camera back to them. Fitz thanked them, and took a few more, this time taking a few of the kind couple, and group selfies of the four of them together. The couple watched on as Fitz planted the sweetest kiss on Liv's lips, and they both pulled away wearing the goofiest of grins.

"Aaah, young love. So tell me, how long have you two been married?" The woman asked as she took in the overly affectionate couple. Many elderly couples may have been offended or disgusted with the PDA the couple had been displaying, but to them, it was refreshing to see two young people so in love.

"Three of the most glorious days of my life." Fitz responded with a chaste kiss to Liv's lips, his eyes never leaving hers. Remembering they were in the presence of others, Liv cleared her throat and turned to the woman.

"I'm Olivia, and this is my husband Fitzgerald, or Fitz. Thank you so much for taking the pictures for us. That was very kind of you. How long have you and your husband been married?" Liv asked with a genuine smile. She had taken an instant liking to the couple who seemed to still be in the honeymoon stage themselves, based on the PDA they too were displaying. It was more toned down than Liv and Fitz's, but it was PDA nonetheless.

"54 of the most glorious years of my life. We met in kindergarten and we've never looked back. We were wed the day after we graduated high school. Many people told us we'd never last, but look at us now." The husband responded as he gracefully pecked his wife's cheek.

The couple introduced themselves and Ethel and Richard Wagner of Maryland, and the four of them hit it off immediately. Not wanting to end their time with the couple, Liv invited them to join her and Fitz for dinner, as they had reached their final hours in Paris.

The four of them made their way to a quaint little restaurant and spent the next few hours talking about marriage and life experience. Ethel told them the secret to a long and happy marriage was complete honesty, keeping the romance and spontaneity alive, and supporting your spouse's dreams. Richard added that having a man cave or a female cavern was also a must because as much as couples loved each other and wanted to be together, knowing when to give one another space was also a vital part in a successful marriage.

Liv and Fitz felt comfortable with the couple and ended up telling them their story of how they met in kindergarten as well, and have been close almost ever since. When Ethel gave Fitz an inquisitive look, he filled them in on the basics of his prior marriage to Mellie, and how he wished he had chased after his best friend first. It would have given them so much time they couldn't get back. No matter how hard he tried, Fitz couldn't help but get choked up as he recounted the long road to their happiness. Liv held Fitz's hand under the table and assured him that even though they had lost time, they had the rest of their lives to make up for it.

Once dinner was finished, the couples exchanged contact information, promising to keep in touch. Fitz also promised to see to it that they sent them copies of the pictures they had taken of them as a couple as well as all four of them together, much to Ethel's delight.

Ethel and Richard didn't have any children of their own, but they felt connected to the newlyweds, and wanted to have the opportunity to check up on them and their already growing family. Liv promised they would keep in touch, and was surprised that the couple resided in Aberdeen Maryland, not that far from D.C. Fitz invited them to come down to one of his restaurants at any time, telling them to call in advance, and he'd see to it they'd have a ten star experience at his five star Mio Dolce Olivia. If needed, he'd even send a car for them.

The couple had revealed they actually frequent the restaurant once a month as one of their weekly date nights. It was a standing reservation, and Fitz vaguely remembered Cyrus speaking of an elderly couple that did as such every single month. He had always wanted to meet them, but circumstances had always prevented him in doing so. It was nice for him to put names and faces to the couple, and it was nice for the couple to add a face to not only the owner of the establishment, but also the woman for whom the restaurant was named.

As the couples said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Liv found herself tearing up as they separated from the elderly pair. The couple had managed to work their way into their hearts in such a short amount of time. Only one other person had been able to do that to Liv, and she found herself now looking down at his promise of a life of wedded bliss as it graced her left ring finger.

Fitz wrapped his arms around Liv's waist, and walked her towards the town car with his head buried in her neck. He knew that a day wouldn't go by where he wouldn't fight to make Liv the happiest woman alive. Talking to Richard and Ethel, he knew it wouldn't be easy, and there would be arguments down the road, but he knew one day they too would be celebrating their 54th wedding anniversary. Although Fitz had been married once before, his marriage to Liv is something that he cannot afford to mess up. If he lost her again, it would likely kill him. So any and all advice given by the couple was most certainly tucked away in Fitz's brain for safe keeping.

As they reached the town car, Fitz reluctantly let Liv go long enough for them to enter the car, before pulling her back into his lap. Liv rested her head on his shoulder, and nuzzled her face into his neck as they made their way to the airport in silence. Both were still too much in awe of the couple they had just spent the past few hours with to be able to speak in the moment. Liv couldn't help but think there was a reason for the couple to enter their lives now. Whatever that reason was, Liv knew they'd know the when's and why's the time was right.

When the couple boarded the ship dubbed for the week as the S.S. Olitz that would take them around the Mediterranean Sea for the next 10 days, they were too tired to function. Liv had barely woken up long enough to say "I love you" to Fitz before passing out once again. Fitz who was almost equally as exhausted, quickly undressed his wife and tucked her into bed, before undressing himself and climbing in behind her. With two weeks left of their honeymoon, Fitz fell asleep with a smile on his face as he began to think of all of the uninterrupted time they would have together.

* * *

**Talia (Tal-yah) Shivani (Shi-vah-nee)**

"Ok, so for a girl I like Talia." Liv said as she shoveled a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. It was the third day of the tour around the Mediterranean, and the couple was presently cuddled up on the deck, watching the sunset over the water. The way the pinks and oranges of the setting sun reflected off of the water, held the couple in awe of it's beauty. At first Fitz was hesitant to spend 10 days out at sea, but after watching the first sunset a few days before, Fitz was glad Liv had chosen thus cruise for the bulk of their honeymoon. The fact that they had as much uninterrupted time as they needed was a huge bonus.

"Livvie, I love Talia for a girl. I also like Tamra." Fitz added as he stole a scoop of Liv's ice cream, earning him a soft jab to his ribs. Always being one step ahead, Fitz had made sure that everything Liv had been craving had been stocked in the ship's kitchen. From hotdogs with cheddar, onions, and jalapeño peppers, to New York strawberry cheesecake ice cream, Fitz had thought of it all. He also made sure there was plenty fresh fruit and numerous flavors of other ice creams just in case Liv wanted a milkshake or a smoothie which was a new addiction he had discovered in Paris.

"Ok, so Talia and Tamra for girls. What about boys?" Liv asked as she added a few jalapeños to her ice cream, effectively putting a stop to Fitz's scoop swiping. When Fitz said nothing, she looked up and broke out in laughter as she took in his pouty appearance.

"You should try it. It is really good Fitz." Liv said as she took a bite of the new concoction.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't want to take any food away from my girls." Fitz responded with a kiss to Liv's forehead. She knew it really meant "I'm not eating that nasty shit!" but he was trying to be polite. Liv took another bite before getting back to the baby name business. Normally parents waited until they found out the sex of twins before they began name searching, or at least Liv assumed they did. But since she still wasn't far enough along to know the sex just yet, she wanted to cover all of her bases. Besides, the way Fitz was talking more babies already, she was sure they'd end up using all four names at some point or another.

"I like Theodore." Liv said causing Fitz to get a little choked up. Not many people knew of the womb mate that Fitz had that had passed away at birth, but the fact that Liv wanted to pay tribute to him by giving their son his twin's name meant a lot to him.

"Theodore is perfect. I like Tyler for a boy as well." Fitz added, not wanting to say to much for fear of the tears that threatened to fall. Even though she was tucked between Fitz's legs with her back pressed against his chest, she sensed Fitz's emotions and pulled his arms around her tighter.

"So we have Talia and Tamra for girls, and Theodore and Tyler for boys... What if it's one of each?" Liv asked, prompting Fitz to choose the two names they would run with.

"If it's one of each, then we will have Talia and Theodore. I'm sure we'll call him Teddy though." Fitz responded with conviction in his voice.

"Hmmm, Talia and Teddy. Perfect." Liv said as she snuggled further into Fitz's chest.

They lay on the lounge silently for a moment and thought back to the day they found out they were having twins.

**Flashback**

Liv had just finishing up with one of the most annoying clients she had ever met in her life. 27 year old Jason Maxwell, a pro baseball player for the NY Yankees had been accused of date rape of a 23 yr old college student. Liv knew that like many celebrities, Jason liked his private life to remain private, so when he came to her for help, he had fought tooth and nail to relinquish as little information as possible.

Jason had spent the entire afternoon gawking at Liv, and even snorted in disgust when she had accepted a call from Fitz. She knew he was smitten by her, but even if she wasn't with Fitz, one of her clients would be the last people she'd ever consider getting involved with. It didn't matter either way as she was hopelessly in love with Fitz and would be for the rest of her life. Liv looked down at her watch and realized that if she didn't end the meeting now, she would most certainly be late for her ultrasound.

To make her mood even worse, on the way to the doctors, Liv's phone had rang, and she answered through Bluetooth without looking. She sighed as she realized it was Kenneth making yet another attempt for her hand. She hung up on him immediately, and made a note to call and have her cell phone number changed immediately after their appointment.

She made the twenty minute drive across town in 12 minutes. Thankfully the traffic gods were on her side today. As she pulled into the parking lot she noticed the rows were labeled newly expectant, moderately expectant, and any day now, with the "any day now" spots being closer to the building. Liv smiled and pulled into a "newly expectant mothers" parking spot and smiled as she realized that she would be parking in the any day now parking spot before she knew it. The moment she closed and locked her car, she was met with a very familiar pair of strong hands spanning her waist. She instantly relaxed as the familiar scent filled her nostrils.

"Good afternoon gorgeous. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes, so I suggest you get out of here before he comes down here and gets angry that you have your arms so suggestively around his "child"."

"Hmmm, so what kind of awesomeness is this man to have you as the mother of his "children"?"

"There's no man like him."

"And don't you forget it."

Liv breath hitched as Fitz's arms enveloped her body. He had arrived about ten minutes before she had and had parked in the "newly expectant father's" section of the parking lot. The parking spots were further back than the mother's spots, but Fitz thought it was cute that the doctors office tried to make the fathers feel special as well. He also liked that the office knew that both mothers and fathers worked, and may not always be able to arrive in one car.

After placing a brief kiss on Liv's lips, the couple intertwined their fingers and made their way into the office. When they walked into the office, Fitz's mouth dropped open as he took in the layout. Just like the parking lot, there were seats designated for mothers and fathers. The fathers chairs were typical hard doctors office chairs, but the mothers chairs, were state of the art massage chairs. For the first time ever, Fitz found himself wishing he were the one carrying the babies because he could get used to this sort of pampering.

Liv sat in her chair, and allowed Fitz to handle the controls. It was her subtle way of saying that she expected a thorough fucking when they got home, without using any words. Fitz took pleasure in adjusting the controls until he saw Liv's head fall back and her eyes close. He saw her squirming in her seat, and couldn't help the stirring in his pants. If it weren't for the fact that he was about to see his children for the first time, he would have canceled the appointment and taken her home right then and there.

After about 20 minutes of waiting in the lobby, they were called back to the back. Liv frowned as she realized she had gained 2 pounds, and Fitz had to stifle a laugh because he welcomed the two pounds as they had clearly gone straight to her breasts. When they entered the room, Liv was asked to undress and change into a robe, as she wasn't quite far enough to have a normal ultrasound, hers would have to be pelvic.

No sooner than Liv had changed and Fitz had helped her back onto the table did the doctor enter the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cherian, and I will have the honor of joining you on this journey up through the birth of your little one." The older woman said as she walked through the door. After and exam, blood tests and a urine sample were collected, and a pregnancy test was confirmed, they began the ultrasound.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Cherian asked.

"Yes, show us the babies!" Fitz said excitedly.

"Please forgive him, he is convinced we are having twins." Liv said as she shot Fitz a side eye. He in turn scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue.

The doctor told Liv there would be a little pressure but to let her know if anything was too uncomfortable. They watched as the screen turned on and darkness filled the screen. They saw as things shifted on the screen, followed by an "Ah huh" from Dr. Cherian.

"So, tell me Mr. Grant, are you sure there are two babies in here?" She asked causing Fitz's smile to falter and Liv's frown to turn into a smile.

"I... I was. I don't know. I guess my hopes were up?" Fitz responded slightly bummed. Dr. Cherian looked at the couple for a moment before responding.

"Well, Mr. &amp; Mrs. Grant, Mr. Grant's hopes were correct to be up. Congratulations, you are having twins." Dr. Cherian said as she point to what Fitz called embryo thing 1 &amp; thing 2 on the screen, earning him a slap on the arm from Liv.

After Fitz kissed Liv, she and Dr. Cherian watched and listened as Fitz ran from the room, telling everyone in his path that they were having twins. When he finally returned, Dr. Cherian was printing out their first ultrasound, and smiling at Liv who was shaking her head embarrassed at Fitz's antics.

As much of a high as Fitz was on, reality sank in. Two little girls with their mothers eyes, her smile, her intelligence. Two little boys, with his curls, and his smile, his eyes. Two little girls... That means boys, proms, boyfriends, dating, college, marriage, husbands, babies of their own. Before Fitz could finish his thought, the room went black.

**Present**

"I guess this means we can now allow our parents and the kids to work on four middle names. You know they've already started even though they have no clue what the first names will be." Fitz said as he imagined their mothers with pages and pages of baby names for boys and girls.

"Oh they'll love hearing that when we Skype them later." Liv said thinking of how excited their moms as well as their aunts and Karen would be to begin placing a middle to the given first names. There was no doubt that their fathers and Jerry would be excited too, but not as much as the women. Liv and Fitz had decided to allow the family to choose the middle names as their family was very close-knit, and they wanted them all to have a part in this pregnancy.

As the two of them lay on the lounge, watching the final traces of the sun fade away, they couldn't help but acknowledge that this was the part of marriage that they would love the most. Although their lovemaking was the hottest, most sensual experience either of them ever had, the moments where they just lay together, wrapped up in each others arms were hands down, the best.

* * *

"Wait, so we get to pick the middle names!?" Karen squealed excitedly as she watched her parents through the computer screen. The family had all come together for one huge Skype conference as they didn't want to take too much time away from the newlyweds.

Surprising everyone, Jerry was the first to respond with the first middle name. "I like Talia Simone." Jerry said sheepishly as he waited for everyone's reaction. Fitz knew Simone was the name of the little girl Jerry currently had a crush on in school, but couldn't help but love the way it flowed. From the nods of approval, the entire family felt the same way.

"Ok, Talia Simone Grant." Maya said, confirming everyone's agreeing with the name.

"I like Tamra Shivani Grant!" Karen added, not to be one upped by her brother. Liv thought back to how many times Karen's best friend Shivani had spent the night over the past few months, and knew where the name came from. However, she liked the way the name flowed and the family did as well. The kids had definitely shocked them as they were expecting names such as cocoa, orange, deep fried twinkie, or sparkle to fall from their mouths.

"Ok so Tamra Shivani Grant." Liv conceded with smiles of acceptance from the family. For the boys, the family had settled on Theodore (the significance wasn't lost on either family) Nathaniel Grant and Tyler Elijah Grant, paying tribute to Eli. With all four names settled on, the family spoke for a few more minutes before ending the call.

Liv smiled as she and Fitz finally removed their shirts and were once again skin to skin. The shirts were the only clothing she and Fitz had been wearing for the calls as the family could only see them from the chest up. Fitz knew Liv was tired, and probably sore from their extensive love making over the past week, so he had no problem simply cuddling with her and talking until they both fell asleep.

Liv awoke and frowned as she realized they had slept through dinner. It was now ten at night, and she turned to see her husband sprawled out on the king sized bed next to her. Liv forgot about her hunger for food as she took in his dreamlike state. His hair was disheveled, and he wore a grin on his face, making her wonder exactly what he was dreaming about.

"I'm dreaming about making love to beautiful, sexy wife." Fitz responded as if he could hear Liv's thoughts. Liv let out a giggle as Fitz pulled her so she was now straddling his stomach. He groaned as he could feel the proof of her arousal as she began to grind herself against him.

"Why are you dreaming when the reality is soooo much better?" Liv asked, not giving Fitz any time to respond before she lowered herself onto his already erect member.

Fitz propped himself up on his elbows and watched in awe as his wife began to work her way up and down, slowly onto his shaft. Fitz slid his hands up Liv's waist, and frowned as she grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head.

"Uhn uh. This is my time." Liv said as she began riding Fitz harder and faster. He moaned as her breasts brushed against his face, and smiled as he finally caught one of the bouncing mounds in his mouth. He sucked hard, causing Liv to cry out, and her hips to move even faster. Fitz felt her walls beginning to pulse around him and knew she was close.

"Play with you clit. I want to watch you cum all over this dick." Fitz grunted, turning Liv on even more. Since they were married, Fitz seemed to have lost his shyness for speaking dirty to her in the bedroom, and Liv had never been more aroused in her life as she was when she would hear him speak of the dirty things he planned to do to her. Liv crashed her lips to Fitz's, and bit his bottom lip gently as she pulled away and sat up straight.

Fitz watched in amazement as his wife pleasured herself while riding him relentlessly. After a few minutes of rapidly stroking her clit, Liv's body began to freeze, prompting Fitz to sit up, driving himself even deeper into her core. The scream Liv let out, went silent mid cry, and Fitz held her close as she came down from her earth shattering orgasm. When he felt her walls relax around him, Fitz stood and carried Liv over to the nearest wall. With her legs pressed up against her chest, resting firmly on his forearms, Fitz began driving into her like a man on a mission. He wasn't sure when it happened, but her legs found their way on top of his shoulders, her feet were almost crossing behind his head. Liv held onto Fitz's shoulders for balance, as he drove into her repeatedly until she came hard once again, screaming his name.

Fitz stilled for a moment to gather his footing before pulling his still erect member out of her, and lifting Liv even higher so she was now pressed against the wall, her legs dangling over his shoulders. Fitz looked at Liv and smiled as she knew he wasn't finished with her just yet. Fitz began nibbling on the inside of Liv's thigh as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. He brushed his nose along her slick folds, and smiled as she moaned in response.

"Hold on tight baby."

Their eyes locked as Fitz's hands cupped Liv's ass, as he buried his face into her core. This move was new for Liv, and she couldn't help the feelings that were washing over her. She wanted to push Fitz away, but as the same time, he wasn't close enough. With her sex elevated to be level with his mouth, Fitz wasted no time plunging his tongue deep inside of her walls. Liv whimpered at the combined feeling of his tongue ravaging her core as his nose hastily brushed over her clit, and knew she wouldn't last long. Her hands found their way into his hair as she began grinding herself against his hot mouth.

Fitz moaned as he felt her walls pulsing once again, and began squeezing her luxurious globes. Liv began riding him faster, and as she tugged hard on his hair, she screamed just before everything went black. Fitz felt her juices expelling from her body before he heard the silent scream leave her lips. He remained in his position, hungrily lapping up all her body would offer him, before laying Liv down on the bed. He flipped her over, and smiled as she assumed the position to take all of him. He waited for her to determine how she wanted it, and knew when she rested on all fours, that she wanted the ass smacking, hair grabbing, toe curling, fucking of a lifetime. Not one to disappoint, Fitz did just that until they both came hard, screaming each others names.

The two of them lay cuddled up in bed together, a sweaty pile of intertwined limbs. Liv was having trouble opening her eyes as the room would not stop spinning as she struggled to find her breath.

"Ma gahna FI I Dun Tha Ya E Do Tha Ta me" Liv said, earning a her an inquisitive look from Fitz. After a while, Liv was finally able to gather her thoughts and clarify what she had said earlier. "My goodness Fitz! I don't think you've ever done anything like that to me!"

"I wanted to try something new. Did you enjoy it?" Fitz asked, now smiling wider than the Cheshire Cat.

"My goodness yessss. We have to do that again. But, what happened at the end? I couldn't talk, think, and I think I blacked out."

Fitz turned to Liv and lifted her chin lovingly as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He looked into her eyes and responded "Well my dear, sweet wife, I do believe I just fucked you senseless."

Liv pressed her lips against Fitz's for what was supposed to be a quick kiss, that ultimately reignited the inferno in their loins.

XxXxX

After two more rounds of lovemaking, Fitz was finally able to pry himself out of Liv's arms and make his way to the dining hall to request their dinner. It didn't take long as the food had been cooked and kept warm by the staff, but they made sure to keep the meat from becoming dry. A few moments later, Fitz returned to the room with dinner. Liv's mouth began to water as she took in the aroma of the strip steak smothered in sautéed mushrooms and onions with a side of garlic mashed potatoes and artichoke. The couple took their time and lovingly fed one another until they were both full beyond functioning.

After a while, Fitz stood and made his way into the bathroom. Liv was stumped for a moment until she heard the sounds of the tub filling up in the other room. A few minutes later, Fitz returned and scooped his naked wife up, and carried her to her bath that was awaiting. He waited until they were both settled in the tub, Fitz being positioned behind Liv before turning on the jets.

Once Liv relaxed against his chest, Fitz grabbed her body wash and loofa, and began lathering up his wife's body. He took his time and allowed his hand to glide gracefully across her neck, down to her breasts, before spending extra time on her stomach. The moans that were escaping Liv's mouth served to awaken his hunger for her once again.

Liv opened her legs wider, as Fitz made his way further down, and began washing the apex between her thighs. Liv bit her lip as she felt the deliberate pressure Fitz was adding to that particular spot. After a while, she realized he had ditched the loofa, and was now caressing between her folds with his hand. Liv's hips lurched upwards as Fitz gently inserted two fingers into her core, and began pumping at a slow pace. He smiled to himself as whimper after whimper left his wife's mouth, until he felt her body explode around his fingers.

Fitz barely had enough time to remove his fingers before Liv had turned herself around in the tub, and allowed her body to swallow his now painful erection- whole. This time Liv allowed Fitz to do all of the work as her legs were still burning from earlier. Without any words being exchanged, Fitz picked up on what Liv needed as she began leaving a trail of love bites across his neck and shoulder.

Fitz grasped Liv's sides, and began moving her slowly back and forth. As much as he wanted to pound into her in this moment, he could feel how swollen she was as her walls were gripping him almost painfully hard. He needed to go slow if he planned to outlast his wife in this moment. After a while, Fitz began thrusting upward, to match the rhythm he had set for her body as he began nibbling on her throat. His mouth sought out her breasts, and he enjoyed licking, nibbling, and sucking on his second favorite snack which was located on her body.

Liv could hear the sloshing of water as it spilled out of the tub and onto the ground, but in this moment, she didn't care. Water dries, and her wetness was the only thing she wanted Fitz tending to for the rest of the night. The two of them moved effortlessly against one another until they reached their climax as one. Once their bodies were spent, they relaxed in the tub for a little while longer before Fitz climbed out and turned the shower on, to effectively clean them both off.

Liv tried to help Fitz and pay the same attention to his body as he was hers, but Fitz wasn't having any of that in this moment. He lovingly washed and rinsed his wife off before tending to himself. Once they were both clean from head to toe, Fitz stepped out of the shower, leaving Liv under the stream of hot water until he returned with a towel to wrap her in.

Staying true to his word of her not doing a thing, Fitz carried Liv into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, before going to gather her lotion. What was meant to be a quick application, turned into a full blown sensual body massage. As Fitz tenderly massaged his wife's body inside and out, he could feel her need for him stirring once again.

"Fitz."

Fitz moaned at the way Liv said his name and wasted no time lining himself up with her core. Just as he was about to slide in, Liv stopped him.

"No, Fitz, not there." Liv breathed out, her voice dripping with sex.

"Then whe-" Fitz began but froze as Liv looked at him sheepishly over her shoulder while biting her lower lip. "Livvie, are you sure?" Fitz asked as realization set in.

With a simple nod, Liv confirmed that this was something she was ready to experience with her husband as she was willingly giving him a part of herself that no man had ever had before. She watched on nervously as Fitz sprung from the bed and gathered what he would need to "prepare" her body for this type of an encounter. He just prayed he wouldn't hurt her, and made sure to remember to take things slow as her body was finally ready to take him in. Liv bit her lip and allowed herself to experience yet another first with the love of her life. It was sensual and sexy, but definitely was not something he'd get all the time. This would be reserved only for times where he had been a really good boy. After they were both spent and cleaned up once again, the couple cuddled up under their covers, with Liv's head resting comfortably on Fitz's chest.

"Daddy, tell us a story." Liv said as she snuggled her satisfied body into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Fitz lowered his head to her stomach and began placing a trail of kisses across her abdomen, not wanting to miss showing either twin affection.

Fitz began to tell the story of the day they met from his POV. Almost an hour had gone by before he concluded with them laying in bed at that very moment, and he smiled to see that Liv had drifted off to sleep. He knew the twins were wreaking havoc on her body, so he truly didn't mind. Just like every other night, Fitz cuddled up with the love of his life, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Mrs. Spencer had come to love the Pope-Grant clan as if they were her own. Not having a family of her own, the 63 yr old woman grew close to Liv, Fitz, and the kids, adopting them as her family. From the moment they moved into the next estate down, she and Liv would often partake in morning walks together where Mrs. Spencer would bring along her three yr old Yorkie Marshmallow.

Liv and Fitz made sure to have the elderly woman over for dinner at least three nights a week as she had didn't have anyone to look out for her. Mrs. Spencer loved baking, and found that with a little persuasion of the cookie or cake variety, Jerry often jumped at the chance to help her with simple tasks such as putting the trash out or mowing the lawn.

Mrs. Spencer wanted nothing more than to attend the Grant wedding, but due to a heart condition, was unable to fly. She had just been thinking about the couple as their wedding had made front news, above the fold of the D.C. Times.

Knowing that the entire family and friends had ventured off to Paris, and the children would be heading to Santa Barbara with their grandparents upon their return, Mrs. Spencer offered to keep an eye on their home while they were away. So imagine Mrs. Spencer's surprise when she witnessed someone leaving the Grant estate while walking Marshmallow on their 5 am stroll.

The person was empty handed, but Mrs. Spencer knew Liv or Fitz would have notified her if someone was expected to stop by. She knew Eli and Gerry as she met them when they had bought the land to build the home. This person was definitely not either one of them.

Feeling uneasy about the visitor, she immediately hid behind the bushes, and waited for the man to leave. One the coast was clear, Mrs. Spencer hurried back to her home and dialed the police.

With the police on their way, Mrs. Spencer dialed Big Gerry, and then the number Liv had left, only to be used in case of extreme emergencies. She wasn't sure for certain, but her gut was telling her this was an extreme emergency. She waited a few moments, until the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard, signaling someone had answered on the other end. Liv had told her this would happen, and she also told her what to say once she heard the breathing on the other end. Following Liv's instructions, Mrs. Spencer spoke with a shaky voice.

"Hello, Huck? This is Liv's neighbor Mrs. Spencer. I need help."

XxXxX

It was six in the evening when Eli and Big Gerry arrived at Liv and Fitz's estate. When Mrs. Spencer had called them, they were just returning to Santa Barbara with the children after spending the weekend in Malibu. Not knowing the full extent of Mrs. Spencer's panic, the men assured her they'd be there as soon as the jet was prepared for takeoff.

When they arrived to their children's estate, they were surprised to find police officers and a stocky Hispanic male waiting for them in the driveway. When he introduced himself as Huck, Eli relaxed as he knew Huck served as Liv's security when she ventured out into DC without Fitz. He explained to them that although he provided security for Liv, AND his name was on the emergency contact list, the officers wouldn't let him in until they could verify the couple's whereabouts. Apparently the officers hadn't read this morning's paper just yet.

Eli nodded his understanding, showing a hint of annoyance at the officers behavior, but shrugged it off. Together, the three men went to speak to the officers. After being briefed on the situation, as well as obtaining an official police report, the three men ventured into the home to assess the damage for themselves.

To the untrained eye, it seemed as if nothing had been touched. Nothing had been stolen, and nothing was broken. It was obvious to whoever was inside that Liv and Fitz had many expensive items in the home, but they were all untouched. Eli was beginning to think that maybe the panic was due to a shadow that had been cast by a tree, there were after all many surrounding the home. Mrs. Spencer didn't have the best eye sight, and he was sure her vision may have been playing tricks on her. However, there was a police report and it suggested a disturbance in the home. That's about as far as Eli had gotten, and the officers seemed a little to uncomfortable to vocalize what said disturbance was. To be on the safe side, the men searched each room of the house.

The men followed Huck from room to room, and became alarmed when he seemed to sense things they hadn't, mainly pictures that had been touched, but not broken, but he never spoke a word.

They entered the children's rooms, which according to Huck's expressions upon entering, were untouched, as well as the nursery. Somewhat relieved, Huck made his way down the hallway to Liv and Fitz's bedroom. When he opened the door, the men froze at what they saw.

It appeared that only Liv's items had been strewn across the room, mainly her undergarments. Thongs, lingerie, and ever a few props covered the bed. The men walked further into the room and took in the appearance of the bed. It was made, but there was a body dent on Liv's side, suggesting someone had been lying there. Knowing his daughter was an overly obsessive neat freak, Eli looked down on the bed and felt sick.

"Is that-"

"Yep." Big Gerry responded clearing his throat, effectively cutting Eli off.

"Should we call them and let them know?" Eli asked as he took in the appearance of the room.

Big Gerry knew they should call them but really what could they do from the Mediterranean Sea? It was their honeymoon, and if the appearance of their room was any indication of the intruders infatuation... obsession... with Liv, she was safer where she was. They'd tell them, just not now. The couple deserved to enjoy the remainder of their honeymoon without this information striking the many emotions that would do just the opposite.

"I don't want to ruin their honeymoon. I'm sure this isn't anything we can't control so lets hold off until they return home." Big Gerry decided.

"You know Liv is going to hang you both for not telling her immediately, don't you?" Huck said, his question coming out as more of a statement than anything. The men looked at each other and knew Huck was right, but that was a risk they were willing to take.

The three men spent the next few hours trying to determine how they would go after not only finding out who the intruder was, but how he would be handled once he was caught. Huck offered to stay in the home and wait for him to return. He knew the man would return as it didn't seem like someone this obsessed could stay away. With his CIA training, Huck could stay awake up to 36 hrs, needing only 30 minutes of sleep in between, and would often wake from the sounds of the lightest of winds blowing outside. He would definitely be prepared for any and everything.

Gerry and Eli would stay at a nearby hotel, as their cars would probably scare the individual off. They wanted to offer Huck backup, but based on the crazed gleam in his eye, they knew he'd have it handled. The men went to clean up the mess since forensics had already clipped a piece of the comforter for DNA and taken all they needed from the home.

They discarded of Liv's now defiled belongings, as well as the mattress, comforter, and sheets. Eli knew his daughter and knew there was no way in hell she'd use those items ever again. He could feel his anger rising, and wanted the man who did this to be punished in the worst way possible. He had a feeling Huck would be the best for that as well.

Instead of taking the items to the curb, the men loaded the items onto the back of Big Gerry's pickup, and transported them to the dump. They would go based on the pictures they had taken and order new items for their children's room that were similar. The undergarments, and... props, would be all on Liv and Fitz to replenish as there was no way in hell, they were going that far beyond their call of duty.

Once everything was loaded up into the truck, Gerry and Eli took off for the dump, and Huck made his way towards the hidden situation room to review the video footage from the night before.

* * *

Fitz woke up and looked over at the bedside clock. It was now four in the morning, and the love of his life was still passed out beside him. Fitz moved a strand of her wild ass of curls from her face, and kissed her forehead. She smiled at the contact, but did not stir. Fitz wiggled his way from the bed and crept over to the bathroom.

Once he was finished, he walked into the sitting room area and opened his laptop. It had been five days since they began their cruise around the Mediterranean and Fitz wanted to check on the house. He tapped into the security feed and his eyebrows arched as he noticed Eli, Gerry, and... Huck in the living room. Fitz's first instinct was to call and find out what they were doing there. It wasn't like he or Liv minded the men being in the home, he just never thought they'd be in DC in this moment. Assuming Huck was there to check on the home, Fitz shrugged off his curiosity.

Fitz knew that instead of calling, he could review the security feed. One of the main reasons he chose this particular security system was that it had three settings; home, away, and vacation. Every room in the home was equipped with a hidden video camera. When the vacation setting was activated, video logs were kept of all activity through the entire home as well as the perimeter. Even when the alarm had been deactivated, footage would continue to be collected until an entirely separate code was entered. The video footage could only be viewed by one person other than Liv or Fitz; Huck. Fitz often thought of setting the vacation setting for times he and Liv were at home alone, but the fact that Huck had access, made him choose not to. Deciding the men had everything covered, Fitz closed his laptop and rejoined his wife in bed. If there was something he truly needed to know in this moment, he was sure someone would call them.


	21. Turbulence

As the end of their honeymoon drew near, Liv and Fitz found themselves missing the children more and more. Of course they Skyped with them every night, but it had been 13 days without their babies, and Liv wasn't sure she could last another minute. They had been alerted that the ship was almost back at the harbor, and they would be on their way to their last stop of their honeymoon, Italy. Liv wasn't sure which part exactly, as she had allowed Fitz to plan this part of their journey.

As much as Fitz loved the quiet time, he too felt like he was about to explode from the lack of Karen and Jerry. They only had a few more days to go, and he was sure they'd survive it. He knew Liv missed the kids terribly, and as much as he wanted to allow his "not so little Fitz" to guide this decision, he'd ultimately let Liv choose.

They made their way to the airport and Fitz watched as Liv stared at the information board. There was a flight to DC, as well as their flight to Italy, both leaving around the same time. Fitz watched as Liv chewed on her bottom lip, clearing weighing her options. He walked up to his wife and knew she had made her decision. As he slid his arms around her waist, he felt her relax, and knew that whatever path she chose, it would be the right one.

"Liv, are you sure?" Fitz asked, wanting to make sure there would be no regrets later.

With a heavy sigh, Liv turned around in Fitz's arms and responded with"I'm absolutely positive."

Fitz kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, before finally claiming her mouth with his own. After a few beats, Fitz pulled back and searched his wife's eyes. She was definitely sure.

"Ok, let's do this."

XxXxX

Sitting in their seats in first class proved to be more of a challenge than Fitz thought. Once the flight had taken off, Liv had lifted the arm rest and had snuggled into Fitz as close as she could. Her hand was massaging dangerously high on his thigh, and her head was pressed against his chest. Liv couldn't explain what it was, but she always found the sound of Fitz's heartbeat to be very soothing. She inched her hand higher up his thigh, just shy of what she knew was a now very painful erection and rubbed small circles on the inside with her thumb.

"Come with me to the bathroom Livvie." Fitz breathed into her ear.

Liv wanted nothing more than to go, but there were people on this flight. There was no way she'd be able to follow him undetected.

"Fitz, no. I am not joining the mile high club with you." Liv hissed as Fitz was now retaliating against Liv's ministrations by massaging circles dangerously close to her sex.

"Come on Livvie, you know you want to." Fitz stated, hoping she would agree this time.

"Fitz, no." Liv said although the aching between her thighs was screaming for her to say yes.

Fitz took Liv's hand and placed it firmly over his erection. He leaned down and whispered into her ear "Fine, I'll just excuse myself and take care of this... by myself."

Liv was utterly flustered as Fitz stood and made his way back towards the bathroom. Weighing over her options, Liv felt herself stand, smooth out the wrinkles in her dress, and slowly make her way towards the bathroom, before she had realized what she had been doing.

When she entered the tiny room, she smiled as she saw Fitz had placed his jacket on the edge of the sink. Without warning, Fitz had Liv hoisted onto the sink. His lips came crashing down on hers as her hands sought out his hair.

Liv felt the slight pain of her panties being ripped from her body, and was thankful that Fitz's mouth was able to swallow the loud moan that escaped her. Her hands expertly undid his belt and pants, as she bit down on Fitz's bottom lip. Her hands slid his pants and boxers down just enough to expose his throbbing erection, before her legs hooked around his waist.

Without warning, Fitz plunged into his wife's depths and began thrusting hard and fast. Both knew they didn't have much time, so there would be no time for foreplay or tenderness in this moment.

"Fuck Liv, how are you so wet? So tight?"

"Shut up!"

Liv's body was hungrily swallowing Fitz with every thrust, and when they hit a small patch of turbulence, Liv thought she would die when she felt how deep the planes shifting caused Fitz to drive into her.

Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and began thrusting even faster as he saw the hunger and love that battled for dominance within them. Fitz felt the familiar clenching of Liv's walls around him, which brought on a familiar tightening of his own. With one final thrust, they both came hard, crying out for each other far louder than they intended.

Once they were both appropriate again, Fitz took Liv's not ripped panties, and shoved them in his pocket before making his way back to his seat. Liv turned and looked in the mirror and noticed a few new love bites, a reminder of how wonderful their honeymoon was truly going.

When Liv exited the bathroom she blushed as she saw an elderly woman side eyeing her from her seat which was positioned closest to the bathroom. The woman simply winked at her, causing a full blown smile to grace Liv's face. As Liv got closer to her seat, her eyebrows arched as she saw Fitz holding the flight attendant's hand. Her breathing relaxed when she saw the tiny bit of green sticking out of the woman's palm. She returned to her seat, and picked up her iPad to check her emails.

"Paying off the flight attendants, are we?" Liv said after a few minutes of silence between them.

Fitz leaned in and she could feel his lips curve upwards into a smile before he spoke. "I promised them each $100 if, they allowed us to play out our final honeymoon fantasy without alerting the pilot."

Before Liv had a chance to respond, an attendant came up to them with two glasses of sparkling cider."Congratulations on your wedding." She said as she handed them both a flute.

"Thank you" Liv replied as her blushing could be seen even with her freshly tanned skin. Forgetting about her emails in this moment, Liv set her iPad down, and nuzzled back into Fitz.

* * *

It was a little before midnight when the couple touched down in D.C. They would head to Santa Barbara in a few days to get the children, but first they just wanted to head home and relax. When they pulled into the driveway of their home, Liv was surprised, but not shocked to see Big Gerry's pickup parks in front of the home, mainly because it was normally parked in the in laws garage.

The moment Liv opened the front door, Fitz had her in his arms to carry her over the threshold. Their initial plan of heading straight to their bedroom was shot to hell, as they walked in and noticed Huck, Gerry, and Eli reviewing their security feed in the living room.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked as he walked into the living room with Liv still in his arms. It was clear by the way Eli and Gerry jumped that they hadn't heard them come in, but the look in Huck's eye told Liv he had.

"Um, hi. What are you two doing home? We weren't expecting you for a few more days." Gerry said, trying to figure out how the hell they were going to explain this now.

"We missed the kids and decided to head back. What's going on? What happened? Why are you viewing our security footage?" Liv asked as she tapped on Fitz's shoulder to let her down.

Eli looked at his daughter and knew he'd have to be the one to tell them what happened. He just hoped Fitz wouldn't do anything stupid as they hadn't exactly figured out who it was on the tape just yet. Trying to buy more time, Eli walked over to his daughter and embraced her warmly.

"We will tell you all everything. The home is fine, nothing was stolen as far as we can tell, and Huck had the locks changed. There was a break in, but according to the footage, the person was wearing a mask. We will show you the tape, but first, tell us about your honeymoon. How was it?"

Liv looked at her father and knew he was stalling. She looked over to Huck, who hadn't faced her since the moment they entered the room."The honeymoon was great. We enjoyed being able to just be and relax, and Fitz took the ultimate care of me and your grandchildren. Now daddy, can we please stop the stalling and show me this tape?"

Eli looked to Gerry who nodded for Huck to press play. Fitz who had been quiet up til this point sat on the sofa and pulled Liv onto his lap. From the looks of it, Huck had clipped the shots of the intruder, and pieced them all together into one video. The first shot was of a masked man picking up a false rock and grabbing the key. He opened the door and to Liv's surprise, the alarm hadn't gone off. She knew Mrs. Spencer had to have forgotten to set it when she came to water the plants.

All eyes shot to Liv, as she watched on with a blank face as the footage slowly made its way to the bedroom. She watched the man rifle through ONLY her belongings, then-

"Stop the tape!" Liv said as she jumped up and bolted up to their bedroom. Apparently she had seen something that even Huck failed to pick up on the footage. The men looked at each other and flew up the steps behind her.

Fitz made it to her side just as she was opening the door. They both took in the new bed, still in it's plastic, as well as a new comforter and sheet set which lay on top, still in its packaging as well. Liv swallowed the lump in her throat as she already knew without even seeing what had happened next in the film. She cleared her throat and walked over to her dresser drawer, the same dresser that housed the undergarments she was thankful had apparently been discarded of. She reached into the back of the drawer, and pulled out a piece of paper which simply read "I Will Always Love You".

As hard as she tried to keep a blank face, Fitz could read the emotions in her eyes. He knew that she knew who the intruder was, and as her anger began to rise, the other men could tell as well. Liv closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, the look she gave sent chills down Eli's spine. Huck knew that look as it was a look he had been waiting to see for a very long time. Liv was letting him off of his leash, and he could feel the anticipation rising. But he couldn't do anything until she said the magic words.

"Huck, I need you to SHUT. THIS. DOWN!" And there it was. Liv said the magic words, just before storming out of the room and making her way down to the nursery.

Fitz went to go after Liv, but stopped.

"Sometimes you need to know when to give them space."

Richard's words of advice played in Fitz's mind. He decided to give her a few minutes alone, and finish up with Huck before going to check on her.

With all eyes now set on Huck, he decided to say one word and be on his way. He looked directly into Fitz's eyes when he said "I'm on it."

"Huck"

"Fitz"

"When you find him..."

Huck simply nodded as he knew what Fitz was thinking. He wanted a piece of the asshole who had defiled their sanctuary. Huck would give him that much. He'd let Fitz have his fun, before he had a little fun of his own.

Huck knew Fitz would try to go with him, so he waited until Fitz went to check on Liv before he slipped out into the night. He'd let Fitz have his fun with him, but first his concern needed to be for the well being of his wife and unborn children.

Fitz entered the nursery and found Liv rocking in her rocking chair. There was just enough moonlight peaking through the curtains to created a beautiful glow around her.

"Hi" He said as he slowly made his way into the room. He wasn't sure what was going through his wife's mind right now, but he didn't want to add to whatever it was she may be feeling.

"Hi." She responded, surprisingly... with a smile. Fitz thought maybe she hadn't fully processed what was going on just yet, but she seemed so furious just a few minutes ago. Picking up on his hesitation, Liv extended her hand for Fitz to take. He was on his knees by her side in seconds.

The two sat quietly, just taking in the room for a while, as Fitz wanted Liv to speak when she was ready. After a half hour had passed, Liv finally began to talk.

"So we'll get new bedroom furniture tomorrow?"

"We'll get new bedroom furniture tomorrow." Fitz confirmed, not wanting to push his wife any further. There were a few more moments of silence before she spoke again.

"When we were little, there was this boy, Reagan Jordan, that used to torment me. He used to follow me around on the playground and pull my hair. Do you remember him?"

"I remember."

"One day, he pushed me down on the black top, and I began to cry as I saw blood running down my leg. You were playing basketball at the time and saw what had happened. You stopped what you were doing, and ran to make sure I was ok. You wiped away my tears and you calmed me down. Then you stormed across the playground to where Reagan was. I had never seen you or anyone move so fast in my life." Liv smiled as she recalled a 10 yr old Fitz, flying across the playground to protect her honor.

"You tackled him to the ground and beat the shit out of that kid, then just as calmly, strutted back across the playground to me. Apparently a few teachers had witnessed the whole thing, but by the time they were halfway to me, you had picked me up, and carried me into the nurses office so she could take care of my knee. That's how fast you were that day. Anyway, you held my hand while the nurse cleaned my wound. Do you remember what happened next?"

"I waited for her to put the bandage on it, then I kissed your knee to make it all better." Fitz replied as he too found himself recalling that particular moment.

"We were taken to the principal's office and our dads came to pick us up. Big Gerry was pissed when he found out you were being sent home for fighting. He asked you what the hell you were thinking beating up a kid at school."

"I stood up tall and looked him in the eyes with my scrawny chest poking out, and said "No one lays a hand on my woman ever, and gets away with it." I told him that if I was wrong for beating up the kid that hurt you then I'd just be wrong because I was going to protect you until the day I die. He was stunned at my reaction, and I remember the exact moment his eyes switched from anger to pride."

"You're right son, I had never been prouder of you than I was in that moment. The way you stood up to that bully that was twice your size. You knocked out three of his teeth and gave him a black eye, all because he made your Livvie cry."

Liv and Fitz looked up to see their fathers standing in the doorway. Eli walked in and looked directly at Fitz when he said "I knew in that moment, that you were the only suitor, worthy of my daughter's hand. When the teacher told me how you didn't just calm her down, but you carried her through the playground and to the nurses office. When the nurse told me how you held her hand as she cleaned the cut, and kissed her knee to make her feel better, I knew then you were the one."

"And, I knew then that no matter what happens in this life, I'll be ok because I know I have you to protect me. Am I disturbed by what occurred in our bedroom, yes. I am beyond grossed out. But.. Am I afraid, no, because I know I have you to protect me Fitz. I know that no matter what I say Huck will handle this."

"Livvie-"

"So, I don't want you worried about the intruder. I want you to focus on loving and protecting me and our children. Let Huck handle him, you... you handle us. Ok?"

Even in the darkness, Fitz could see the pleading in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to rip the balls off the man that had entered their sanctuary, but his job was to give his wife what she needed. With a heavy sigh, Fitz nodded, telling Liv he would allow Huck to handle the situation. Liv lifted her hand to cup Fitz's face, and relaxed when he nuzzled his face inside of her open palm.

The fathers stood back and watched their children handling this situation, a situation that would understandably cause panic and chaos, in the calmest of ways. They patted each other on the back, and silently made their way to their downstairs to set the alarm, before heading to their rooms. They knew that Fitz, her husband was all she needed in this moment.

Fitz pulled Liv to her feet and sat down in her chair before bringing her back into his lap. He placed his hand over her stomach, and the two of them rocked silently in the chair until they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Liv wasn't surprised to wake up in one of the guest rooms downstairs. She was however surprised to see that Fitz wasn't with her. Liv looked over to the nightstand to check the time, and smiled when she saw a single white rose laying there. She looked around the room, and saw that Fitz had brought their suitcases downstairs, so she had everything she needed to shower and begin her day.

Once she was dressed, Liv made her way through the home and into the kitchen where the men were finishing up breakfast. The three of them were surprisingly in a happy mood, which she took comfort in. Liv realized last night that things could have been worse than they were, they could have been home with the kids, or she could have been home by herself when the intruder broke in, but she wasn't, and she refused to dwell on the shoulda, coulda, wouldas of life. Maybe she was in denial, maybe not. But as of right now, it didn't matter as long as she had her husband by her side.

Fitz was the first to notice Liv and wasted no time greeting his wife and babies. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and was relieved to see a genuine smile on her face.

Liv could see the anger and fear in Fitz's eyes. She knew he was taking the incident hard as someone had defiled his castle. No man would take something lightly. She was relieved to see his eyes soften as she genuinely smiled at him. They were definitely in this together, and that was all that mattered.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant." Fitz said as he placed a kiss on both sides of her neck, before pressing his lips to hers.

"Hmm, good morning Mr. Grant. Breakfast smells incredible." She said as her hands roamed the length of his back.

"Well, you have perfect timing as breakfast is just about finished. We have a spinach, tomato, and feta cheese omelet, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and jam for you, and a strawberry, blueberry, pineapple smoothie for the twins." He said as he led her over to her chair. Instead of sitting in her seat, Liv made Fitz sit in his, and took a seat on his lap. She needed the closeness.

As her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and her arms wrapped tightly around him, Fitz realized that this was her way of dealing with what had transpired the night before. He didn't mind, he would be as close as she needed him, for as long as she needed. Fitz wrapped his arms around her, his silent vow that he would always be her protector. He knew Liv would never verbally admit to needing protecting, but the silent pleas would never go unnoticed by him.

Fitz enjoyed feeding Liv breakfast. It was something he did as often as she allowed. It was even something he considered sensual in nature as he watched the fork glide from between her lips. This morning however, Liv's actions were down right erotic.

When he pierced the sausage with the fork, and brought it to her mouth, Liv traced the sausage with her tongue, before allowing it to glide back and forth in her between her full lips. When he brought the straw for the smoothie to her lips, she allowed her tongue to trace the tip of the straw before sucking on it hard.

The soft moans that escaped her lips as she would accept a bite of her omelet, had Fitz painfully hard beneath her. He was glad their fathers had entered their own little world and wasn't paying any attention to them in this moment as Liv wouldn't let up. When she felt his erection pressing into her ass, Liv began grinding herself against him causing him to bite his lip to stifle the moans. Fitz's mouth dropped open as Liv simply stood and grabbed his hand, and led him to the guest bedroom. Their fathers were so wrapped up in their own conversation, they hadn't even noticed them leave.

As his back slammed into the wall, Fitz wasn't sure if he was more afraid or turned on by the aggressiveness of his wife's actions. Liv was relentless as she tore away at his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. There was nothing gentle about this moment when her nails raked their way down Fitz's body as she lowered herself to her knees. Liv's eyes locked with Fitz's, and he saw a flash of fear in them before the look of determination took over. His brain was telling him to stop her, but her eyes were daring him to utter even a single word.

Fitz moaned as Liv's tongue toyed with his balls before pulling them gently into her mouth. Her eyes never left his as she licked a path up his erection, before licking away the salty pre-cum that collected on the tip. Her breathing became ragged as her mouth savored the taste of him on her tongue. Fitz remained frozen, helpless to do anything but watch as Liv took him in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.

Her head began to bob back and forth, while her mouth created just the right amount of suction. Liv loved pleasuring her husband this way, but right now, it wasn't about that. Liv needed this moment as she was suffering from what happened, but not how people would expect her to be suffering.

She needed Fitz to release his seed as many times as he could, however and wherever his body would allow. Liv needed this moment to fully feel like Fitz was once again the dominant male in their castle. She needed to help him find his release physically, as a thought or a picture, or possession of hers had helped someone else. She needed to show him that she may be another man's fantasy, but she was his reality.

Liv being on her knees, deep throating her husband repeatedly until he reached his climax, with his fingers locked into her hair, was the most vulnerable she would ever allow herself to be. She welcomed this moment as she showed her husband he was in fact king of this castle. She would never hesitate to submit to him and only him, fully.

As Liv's arms locked around Fitz's thighs, preventing him from ending the moment, he knew what she was doing. They had never had a dom/sub type of relationship, but he knew she wanted him to know he was the only man that would ever have power or control over her. He felt the familiar tightening, signaling his climax was near, and thrust his hips once, spilling his seed into the back of his wife's throat. Liv continued to suck him dry, until every last drop was consumed. She didn't release him until she felt him hardening in her mouth once again.

Fitz pulled her up, carried her to the bed, and proceeded to make love to his wife. He wanted her to know that their love would conquer all. He wanted to assure her that he would always be her protector, whether she needed him in that role or not. He wanted to confirm, that no one in this world would ever come between them for what they had, was unparalleled in nature.

As Liv reached her climax, she felt Fitz's words surrounding her and holding her tight. As Fitz buried his head into her neck with their bodies firmly locked together as he lined her walls with his seed, she felt safe and secure. Most importantly, as his lips covered hers in the most gentle of ways, when he moved to the side of her and pulled her into his arms, she felt loved. They both knew they'd have their moments, but they'd get through them together.

* * *

The afternoon was spent with Liv and Fitz shopping for a new bedroom set. After visiting five different furniture stores across D.C., Liv finally settled on a cherry wood four poster king sized bed with matching cherry wood dressers and nightstands. Fitz made sure they would be delivered later in the day, as there was a team in the home, sanitizing their bedroom.

When they arrived back at their home, Liv went off and found their fathers while Fitz remained outside, claiming he had to take a very important phone call. Once he was sure Liv was inside, Fitz placed his phone to his ear.

"I know who it is. I need you to come to the office now. Come alone."

"I'll be there in 20." Fitz said as he hung up the phone and made his way to the garage. He shot Liv a quick text and told her he had to tend to something at one of the restaurants and that he'd be back shortly. Once she responded with a "K. ILY." Fitz jumped into his Range Rover and took off for K Street.

Fitz arrived at Liv's office in 15 minutes. He wasn't to shocked to find Abby and Harrison waiting with Huck in the conference room when he arrived. The moment he entered the room, Huck stood and nodded for Abby to begin speaking.

"Ok, so we pretty much know who it is, scratch that. We know who it is and this fucker is sick. He's been following Liv for weeks. His room is full of pictures of her everywhere! I told Liv when she first met with him not to take him on as a client but of course like alway-"

"Abby, can we just get to the point?" Harrison interjected, earning him a death glare from Abby. She looked over to Fitz and saw the wild look in his eyes. He was trying his hardest to be polite, but she could tell he needed her to just spit it out already.

"Ok, so, we checked Liv's personal voicemail in her office. We were expecting a client to call, and when she didn't, we figured she may have called Liv's line instead. Well, Liv's inbox was full, but none of the calls were from our client." Abby waited for Fitz's nod before she pressed play. She watched Fitz's eyes go from a nervous blue to a stormy grey as the messages began to play.

"Ms. Pope, this is Jason. I was wondering if we could meet for dinner to discuss my case a little further. Please give me a call when you can..."

"Ms. Pope, this is Jason again, you know your client that plays for the Yankees. Look, I'd really like to take you to dinner to thank you for all of your hard work. Call me back..."

To Fitz the first two messages didn't seem so bad. He was used to clients inviting Liv to dinner to thank her for her services. He didn't like the attention she got from the males, but it's not like she ever went anyway. It wasn't until the ninth message began to play that Fitz's jaw clenched, and he began seeing red.

"Olivia Pope, you really think you're better than me don't you? All I'm trying to do is take you to dinner and you fucking ignore me like I'm some piece of trash in the street? Just... Just call me back, I really need to talk to you! I love you and I need to see you!"

Huck stood and left the room as the tenth message began to play.

"You know I'm laying on your bed touching myself right now, looking at this picture of you and this guy who claims to love you. He doesn't love you like I can. He'll never love you like I can... Oh, oh this picture is so much better. You in this white string bikini. You look so beautiful in white. The guy may be a douche, but he definitely keeps the good stuff hidden in his nightstand. I wish you were here with me baby. I'm laying here stroking my hmm -"

"Turn it off! Turn it the fuck off!" Fitz boomed as his fists made contact with the table. Abby ran to turn off the recording and for the first time hid behind Harrison because she was afraid of Fitz in this moment. His eyes were wild and his chest was heaving. Abigail Whelan never backed down from any man, but in this moment, Fitz was not someone who she wished to cross.

"I don't give a fuck what you have to do, but I want this fucker and I want his ass now!"

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair, trying his hardest to calm his nerves. He looked up at Abby who was staring at the doorway behind him with wide eyes. Fitz turned around slowly, and saw none other than Jason, duct taped to the chair in front of him.

The next few moments flew by so quickly, neither Harrison or Abby had time to respond. Fitz flew across the room and tackled the duct taped man, knocking the chair backwards onto the floor.

Fitz wasn't aware of what had come over him, but all he knew was he had somehow left his body, and was now floating, looking down at himself.

"You son of a fucking bitch I will kill you! I will fucking kill you!"

"Please stop! I.."

His hands were moving rapidly, and the clapping noise of his fists making contact with Jason's face were accompanied by blood splattering across the room.

"You pathetic piece of shit, I should cut your fucking nuts off for causing my wife the level of stress you have."

"I'm sorry man! Look, I've got money..."

He saw Harrison move to stop him, but Huck held up a hand, effectively halting Harrisons actions. He watched on as his hands clenched tightly around the man's neck as he repeatedly bashed his head against the floor.

"I'm sure no one will miss your sorry excuse for a being you dirty fucker!"

He was sure with one more blow he would have killed the man, but Huck suddenly intervened, pulling Fitz off of him. Fitz scrambled to his feet and took in the battered man before him. There was blood everywhere, and Fitz wasn't sure exactly how the fucker was still alive.

"Fitz, go home. Liv needs you. We'll take care of things here."

Fitz turned and Abby could tell he wasn't himself just yet. She cautiously walked towards Fitz, and waited for the stormy grays to show a hint of blue before reaching out and touching his face. The moment Abby's hand cupped his face, Fitz, broke. Abby pulled her friend into a hug and allowed his tears to soak her shoulder as his muffled screams filled the room.

"Fitz, it's ok. We got him. Liv is safe, the kids are safe. I want you to go home and take care of your pregnant wife ok? Can you do that for me Fitz?"

Fitz's sobs quieted to hiccups, and finally silenced completely as he stood straight and gently nodded his head. He walked towards the door and froze as he locked eyes with Huck. For the first time ever, he could hear Huck's thoughts and knew Jason would not be harming anyone else, ever again.

* * *

When Fitz pulled into their driveway, he cursed himself as he saw Liv standing out front with their fathers. Since there was no way to conceal what he had done, he pulled up to the front of the house, and climbed out of the car.

Liv watched as Fitz climbed out of the car with his head hung low. Her heart sank as she took in his blood stained clothes and bruised knuckles. She knew he had broken his promise to her, but in this moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. All that mattered was her husband was breaking, and she didn't know how to help him. She started to walk to him, but was held back by Big Gerry. Big Gerry loved his son dearly, but he had never seen him like this and wasn't sure where his mind was. In this moment, Gerry's concern was for the safety of his daughter and unborn grandchildren. The three of them watched as Fitz sluggishly made his way over to his wife, and collapsed on his knees at her feet.

Her hands reached out and caressed his face, before gliding into his hair and pulling him into her. The moment his head touched her womb, the driveway was filled with his tortured cries as his fingers dug into her hips. Liv stood in the driveway, biting her lower lip, as she comforted her sobbing husband. They remained like this for a few minutes longer, until Fitz's cried ceased. Once Fitz was all cried out, Liv took her husband's hands, and helped him to his feet. She cupped his face in his hand, and offered him a small smile.

"There you are." She said as he returned the smile, even if it was a slight one. She looked at her fathers who nodded and stepped aside, as Liv took her husband's hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

Fitz hadn't spoken a word as Liv carefully undressed him and led him into the shower. She removed her own clothing before joining him. She reached for his shampoo and washed his hair, before grabbing his body wash and sudsing up the rest of his body. There was nothing sexual about her movements, she was simply a woman who was taking care of her husband the way he needed.

Once he was rinsed off, Liv turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself before grabbing one and helping Fitz out of the shower. Once he was dried off, Liv led him into the bedroom and helped him into a pair of boxers before helping him into bed. When he was settled, Liv went and grabbed a pair of boy shorts from the drawer of her new dresser, and slid them on. She climbed into bed next to Fitz, and pulled the covers up around them.

The moment Fitz's fingers began roaming her shoulder, Liv snuggled into Fitz's chest and and relaxed as she felt the tension leaving his body.

"Livvie, I-"

"Shhh. We'll talk later." Liv said as she placed a finger on his lips. She knew they needed to talk about what had happened, but for now, they just needed to sleep. With the both of them finally feeling secure in each others arms, their exhausted frames allowed sleep to take over.

It was dark outside when Liv woke up. She turned to her side and smiled as she saw Fitz watching her intently. She placed a kiss on his lips, and smiled as his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"You know, I came so close to killing him today. I don't know what happened Liv, it was like I was watching myself from outside of my body. Huck stopped me, from killing him. I.. I know I promised I would let Huck handle it but after... After I heard the voicemails he left you, something in me just snapped. I'm sorry Liv, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, if anyone ever hurt you more than you've already been hurt. I just love you so much."

Liv rolled over so she was now laying on top of Fitz. She wanted him to look into her eyes as she told him what she needed to say.

"Fitz, I could spend all day yelling at you for beating a man within inches of his life, but I won't. I knew you'd go after Jason and I knew when you did you'd cause him harm. I was secretly hoping Huck had gotten to him before you had, because I know killing someone, taking a life like that, changes you."

Fitz tried to turn his head as he felt the change and he hadn't even killed the man. He could only imagine how he would feel if he had. Would he feel vindicated? Would he feel like he was capable of protecting his family from the sick individuals in this world? Liv cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her as she finished.

"I also know that you will protect me and our children no matter what, and that is why I feel safe enough to lay in your arms in this room. I love you, and thank you for being such an amazing husband. As for how i knew it was Jason, because I know you're wondering, all I will say is that my gut is never wrong."

Fitz didn't respond with words. Instead his hands made their way into Liv's hair, and he pulled her in for a lip scorching kiss. Liv moaned as she felt Fitz, her Fitz slowly returning to her. She gasped as he flipped them over so he was on too, then proceeded to surrender herself, mind, body, and soul, to fulfill her husbands needs for the rest of the evening. As their bodies joined together, giving one another the utmost pleasure, their souls were reconnecting on a higher, much powerful level. Tomorrow, the world would encounter the new Fitzgerald and Olivia Grant, and it was safe to say that no one would be ready for them.

* * *

**Ok so, I know the part with the break-in was a little creepy. I have no idea why my mind went there, but it did so I apologize to those who were offended. I have never written a chapter like this one which needed to be done, again, I have no idea why my mind brought me here, but it did. The next chapter will be a time jump, not huge, just a week as I am officially done with this level of disturbance in this story. We get enough weird shit from Shonda. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all again soon.**


	22. Family Affair

**As promised ;)**

Six weeks had passed since the break in, and Liv and Fitz were happier than ever now that the drama was behind them. The support of their parents and aunts, along with a few outings with Richard and Ethel which of course came with many words of advice and encouragement, proved to be just what they needed to begin to heal from the incident. They had grown even closer than anyone had expected, and often found it hard to go mere minutes without the other. Work days were hard on both of them as they often found themselves placing frequent calls to the others phone. Their honeymoon phase was back in full effect, and Abby couldn't be more nauseated. Of course she didn't have much room to talk as she herself had grown quite close to Matt since the wedding. The pair had rarely spent a moment apart aside from work, and from what both Liv and Fitz had heard from their friends, wedding bells would most definitely be in their future.

Liv had officially reached the 18th week in her pregnancy, and she and Fitz were scheduled to be at the OB's office in an hour, to find out the sex of their twins. They had tried to find out at their appointment a month before, but the only thing the doctor was able to tell them was that the twins were identical as their legs remained closed. Liv was currently sitting at her desk, trying to finish up reading the last few lines of her case file when her phone began to ring. She glanced over and smiled as she saw the picture of her and Fitz kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower on their wedding day.

"Hi." She sighed into the phone with a bright smile gracing her face.

"Hi. How are my girls?" Fitz asked as he reclined back in his office chair wearing a smile of his own.

"What makes you so sure we're having girls?" Liv asked as she shook her head. Ever since they learned they were having twins, Fitz swore his sperm still spoke to him from her womb, giving him the answers that no one else knew.

"I've told you Livvie, my super sperm make sure to report to me weekly. So tell my little TV stars Talia and Tamryn that daddy will see them in and hour on the cute screen."

"I will definitely pass the word along, but I'm not using names until we are sure Fitz." Liv said as her hand began to glide over her belly. She looked down at her stomach which had finally begun to protrude into a slight pouch, and smiled as she delivered the message to the twins. After a few moments she felt one of the twins moving and laughed.

"I think you may be right Fitz. One... no both babies are going crazy since they heard their daddy is going to see them soon." She heard Fitz silence on the other end of the phone and felt bad. Every time she felt the fluttering of the babies, she would rush to Fitz and place his hand on her stomach. Although she could feel their movements on the inside, Fitz couldn't feel them from the outside.

"Don't worry honey, it will happen soon." Liv offered reassuringly. She knew Fitz was waiting for the day he could feel the twins moving about. Then and only then would he feel like he was participating in this pregnancy as a parent. He'd been wonderful with Liv the past few weeks since her actual cravings began. He'd get up and run out at all hours day or night; to fulfil his wife's every need.

"I know Livvie. The waiting just sucks, that's all. So, any word on the E.T.A. of our families? Who is picking up Jerry and Karen from school?"

"Well, since they are all arriving together, they are just going to swing by the school to get the kids on the way to the doctor's office since it is on the way. They should be arriving the same time as us. Richard and Ethel will be there around the same time as well. "

When Liv and Fitz called to let their parent's know they were needed in D.C. ASAP, Maya and Susan's hearts were filled with dread. They had both begun crying; fearing the worst, before Liv even had the chance to explain to them that they just wanted the family with them when they found out the sex of the twins. Maya and Susan heard Liv's explanation, they instantly forgot about their crying fits just seconds before, and jumped straight into gushing over the cute little outfits they had seen while they were out window shopping for the babies.

When they hung up, their next call was to Richard and Ethel, and then to Mrs. Spencer. Seeing as how they didn't have children of their own, Liv wanted them all to experience this moment with them as she, Fitz, and the children were the closest thing to family they had. The exam room would definitely be crowded, but it would most certainly be worth it in the end to be surrounded by family and friends during such a special time in their lives.

"Ok, I am on my way to pick up Mrs. Spencer and to grab the camera and then I'll swing by to pick you up."

"Sounds good. I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie."

"Bye for now"

"Bye for now"

Liv hung up her phone and sat back in her chair. She resumed reviewing her case until a very pregnant Abby waddled her way into her office. Liv smiled as she watched her friend struggling to take a seat on her sofa and couldn't have been happier for her if she tried. Meeting Matt seemed to be the thing that Abby needed most in this world, and her change and attitude, and positive outlook on life was proof of it. Abby was absolutely glowing, and Liv prayed that glow would never fade.

"Hey Pregs." Liv teased as a 7 month pregnant Abby finally made herself comfortable.

"Hey yourself, Preggeroni" Abby quipped back as Liv's new obsession had been those little Lunchable Kabobs with the pretzels, pepperoni, and cheese, and a concoction she called a pepperoni cheesesteak which Abby seemed to enjoy as well.

"How's little Sparrow Phoenix behaving?" Liv asked as she watched Abby place her hand over her stomach. If Abby was this uncomfortable with one child, Liv could only imagine how she would feel at 7 months carrying twins. Sparrow was the name that Abby had chosen for her daughter. At first Liv didn't like the name, but as time went by, she grew to love it. It wasn't like it mattered anyway; she truly had no control over what Abby named her child.

"Ugh, it's hot, I'm miserable and I just want her to be born already. I mean, if I would have known that being pregnant in June was going to be this miserable… Ugh what the hell am I saying, I wouldn't change this for the world. She has been kicking up a storm lately. How are the twins treating your body now that you can feel them moving?"

"Some days it's comfortable, but other days, I just want them to settle down. It seems they move the most when I'm asleep."

"That's understandable. Right now our bodies are their built in playground. When we walk they swing, and I guess when we stop, they miss the soothing motions. So when are you going to get a picture of my goddaughters? I can't wait to meet them!" Abby asked as she knew that people guessing the genders of the babies irritated Liv to no end.

"What is it with you and Fitz? He swears that his sperm still speaks to him as if it hasn't evolved in a two tiny humans now, but after he was right about the twins, no one can tell him anything. But, to answer your question, Fitz is-"

"Right here, and yes, it does still talk to me, even though it's evolved with your egg to create tiny humans."

"Whatever." Liv said playfully rolling her eyes. "Are we ready?"

"Hmmm, not until I get my kiss."

Liv walked up to Fitz and placed a chaste kiss on Fitz's lips which he quickly deepened as his arms slid around her waist. She moaned into his mouth as she could still taste the coffee on his tongue. Damn how she missed coffee. She allowed herself to melt into the kiss, until the clearing of Abby's throat forced the couple apart. Liv and Fitz said their goodbyes, and reminded Abby about the wedding reception/cookout at their home on Saturday, before leaving for the doctor's office.

* * *

When they arrived to the office with Mrs. Spencer in tow, Liv was immediately swarmed by the women in the family. Karen reached her first, and immediately began filling the twins in on her day, completely neglecting the woman who was carrying them. Jerry managed to squeeze his way through the crowd and joined Karen in talking to the twins.

"Oh my goodness, MOM! The baby kicked!" Both Karen and Jerry yelled at the same time.

The crowd around Liv parted as Fitz flew to Liv's side and placed his hand on her stomach as well. They all waited a few more minutes to see if one of the twins would kick again, and Fitz's face dropped when he felt nothing. As soon as he was ready to pull his hand away, both babies kicked causing Fitz, Jerry, and Karen to jump as they definitely weren't expecting it to happen. Liv watched Fitz's face carefully as the look of shock softened, and his eyes began to fill with tears. Now he truly felt like they were in this together.

"Mrs. Grant, the doctor will see you now."

The 13 of them followed the nurse back, and everyone including Fitz was forced to turn around as Liv's weight was taken. Once she was finished, they were all escorted back into the room, where they all huddled out of the way. Maya and Susan broke into a fit of "Awwws" as Fitz sat on the table, and positioned Liv so she was reclining back between his legs. His hands began roaming her stomach, and although there was nothing sexual about the moment, Liv couldn't help the ache she felt between her thighs. They all waited a few moments for the doctor to arrive, and Karen and Jerry took their place at their parent's sides, when she finally entered the room.

"Wow..." Was all Dr. Cherian could say as she took in the family members that filled the room. When Fitz had called her earlier in the week to ask if it was ok for them to have their parents and a few close family members join them, Dr. Cherian encouraged it as she had with many other patients, but as she walked in and felt the love that filled the room, she was left completely speechless. Liv gave quick introductions for the adults in the room as Dr. Cherian already knew Karen and Jerry from previous visits. After getting a few standard procedural questions out of the way, they were ready to see the twins.

"Ok, so where are my helpers?" Dr. Cherian asked with a smile knowing this was the part of the ultrasound that the children loved. Karen and Jerry quickly raised their hands and rushed to the doctor's side.

Jerry was responsible for squirting the gel onto Liv's stomach which thankfully, Dr. Cherian had invested in warmers for the gel to keep the mothers comfortable. Jerry quickly put on his gloves and grabbed the bottle, and squirted a quarter sized amount onto Liv's lower abdomen. Once Karen had her gloves on, Dr. Cherian placed the transducer into Karen's hand, before guiding it over Liv's stomach. Once Karen was settled, her hand applying the right amount of pressure, Dr. Cherian began measuring and charting the size of the babies. It wasn't normal practice for an OB to allow children to help with the examinations of the mother, but the fact that she tried to include children in the pregnancy process for all families, is one of the reasons Liv had chosen her to begin with. Fitz was busy taking pictures of Karen who was studying the screen, and Jerry who had now switched to pressing the capture button since Karen was responsible for producing the images.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Grant, it appears to me that the two of you are having… girls."

"So we'll have Tamryn and Talia in a few months?" Jerry asked excitedly as he would remain the only boy in the family. Most children asked for babies to be the same sex as them but not Jerry. Jerry knew if he was the only boy in the house he'd be spoiled beyond words. Fitz could thank Aunt Marjory for divulging that tidbit of information. Karen on the other hand was elated as she saw the girls as real life Barbie dolls she could dress up and do their hair.

"I told you my sperm still talks to me." Fitz whispered into Liv's ear as the room was filled with excitement.

"Whatever, it was a lucky call. Don't think you'll be so lucky the next time around." Liv shot back with a grin.

"The next time around huh? Tell me, how soon will we get to the next set of twins?" Fitz asked earning him a jab to the ribs.

"Not any time soon." Liv responded as she sat up and slid off of the table, pulling Fitz with her.

To celebrate the family decided to go to lunch before heading back towards the home. Now that the gender had been revealed, Susan and Maya spent most of lunch on their phones, looking for outfits that would match the twins as well as Karen. They happened to come across an online store that specialized in matching outfits for big and little sisters with even a few selections where moms could join in on the matching fun as well, and began making their selections. Because Liv clearly wasn't going to gain that much weight during this pregnancy, her weight gain being the weight of the twins and three pounds on top, they knew she'd back to her normal size in no time. They had already racked up a hefty shopping cart, and had finalized their orders before their food had even arrived.

XxXxX

When they returned to the house, the kids went off on their own as the family got together and caught up on what had been going on the past few weeks. As day shifted into night, the women went and prepared dinner, while the men went outside with Karen and Jerry to play a light game of basketball. Over dinner, Liv and Fitz enjoyed their parents and aunts getting to know Ethel and Richard a little better, and were please when they heard they would be staying to attend the reception cookout the next day. When Liv and Fitz came downstairs for tucking the children into bed, Liv watched on as Maya and Susan were clearly up to something as they huddled in a corner of the room with Ethel. The three of them stood around, looking as if they were in deep thought. She shrugged it off as she felt Fitz's hand massaging her thigh.

"Let's say our goodnights so I can take you to bed." Fitz growled quietly into her ear. Liv felt the aching once again forming between her thighs, and wasted no time wishing everyone a good night, before dragging Fitz upstairs to spend the rest of the evening thoroughly lost in the throes of passion.

Liv awoke at the next morning and turned to look at her alarm clock. She panicked when she realized it was already 11:30, and guests would be arriving around 3. Even though her mother had taken care of just about everything, Liv still wanted to be around just in case they needed her help. Apparently she wasn't needed as no one came looking for her. Where this normally would have irritated her, Liv took this time and was thankful she was able to take her time preparing for their gathering.

Instead if jumping in the shower, Liv placed her iPhone in the dock and turned on her "Slow Jams" playlist before running a bath for a leisurely soak in the tub. This way she wouldn't have as much to do with her hair, and she could ease some of the pains she was starting to get in her back.

As she slid into the tub, Liv felt the tension slowly leaving her body. She rested her head back on her bath pillow, closed her eyes, and allowed the soothing music to wash over her.

**I will never find another lover sweeter than you,**  
**Sweeter than you**  
**And I will never find another lover more precious than you**  
**More precious than you**  
**Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,**  
**Close to me you're like my father,**  
**Close to me you're like my sister,**  
**Close to me you're like my brother**  
**You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing**

**And all my life I've prayed for someone like you**  
**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**  
**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**  
**And I hope that you feel the same way too**  
**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**

Liv sank lower into the tub, and gasped as she felt a pair of strong hands begin to work the kinks out of her shoulders.

"Hmmm baby, that feels so good." She moaned tilted her head upwards, but kept her eyes closed.

"You are so tense baby. Don't worry, I'll loosen you up." Fitz responded as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers for a soft, lingering kiss. He smiled against her lips and he leaned back, taking a seat on the ledge of the jacuzzi tub.

"Where are the kids?"

"With some grandparent or aunt. Why?" Fitz asked huskily.

"You should join me."

Fitz wasted no time discarding his clothes and slipping into the tub behind Liv. Once he was settled comfortably behind her, Fitz resumed working out the stiffness of Liv's neck and shoulders.

"You know, I think of you everytime I hear this song." Fitz said as he placed a gentle kiss to the nape of Liv's neck. Needing their bodies to somehow be closer, Liv snuggled deeper into Fitz's chest and softly sighed as he began singing along to the song.

**Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,**  
**You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,**  
**For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,**  
**I really love you**

**And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,**  
**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby**  
**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**  
**And I hope that you feel the same way too**  
**Yes, I pray that you do, love me**

Feeling her body finally relax, Fitz's hands began working their way down Liv's arms and until he reached her stomach. As his hands created slow, protective circles over his girls, Fitz continued singing til the end of the song.

"I love it when you sing to me." Liv said as she turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She turned back around and allowed Fitz to wash her body. There was nothing sexual about him caressing her skin in this moment, but it was everything sensual. Once he made sure her body was cleaned thoroughly, he pulled her back and placed his hands back on her belly.

The chill of the water caused Liv to sit up. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. Fitzs hand was now resting dangerously high on her thigh, and she silently wished he would move his hand higher.

"What do you need Livvie?" Fitz asked as his voice dropped a few octaves.

Liv turned and looked Fitz in the eyes and responded "Make love to me."

* * *

"Where in the world are Olivia and Fitzgerald!? This party is about to begin and the guests of honor are nowhere to be found." Aunt Mable spat as she scanned the back yard and had yet to see Liv or Fitz anywhere.

"Maybe they're upstairs doing the horizontal hokey pokey." Aunt Marjory responded with her hands on her hips. "You know the part where they say "you put your-"."

"Ok Marge, I get the point. Someone needs to go get those two. These people are here to see them not us! Where's Eli!" Aunt Mable said, making sure to yell the last part.

"I'm right here Aunt Mable. What do you need?" Eli asked as he sprinted to his aunts side.

"What I need is for you to march yourself upstairs and drag Mr. &amp; Mrs. hot pants out of their room. The child is already pregnant so you'd think the "practicing" would slow down." Aunt Marjory exclaimed with a huff.

"Don't you worry, I'll go get them." Eli said as he walked into the house.

When he entered the kitchen, Eli froze as he heard the commotion going on upstairs. There was no way he was climbing those steps and knocking on that door, so he did the next best thing. Eli walked into the family room and smiled as he saw Big Gerry absorbed in a baseball game.

"Gerry, Aunt Mable and Aunt Marjory said go upstairs and drag those two down here before she pulls a switch on you." Okay so he lied, but in all reality, a little lie wouldn't hurt.

"Hell to the no! I'm not going anywhere near that bedroom. I had to put the tv on full blast just to drown them out. You do it." Big Gerry shot back as he turned back to the television.

Eli was at an impasse, so he figured they'd settle this like men. "Fine, I'll shoot you for it." Eli suggested, knowing Gerry wouldn't refuse a challenge. After five rounds of rock, paper, scissors, Eli was still the designated collector of the newlyweds. With a huff he plopped down on the sofa, and began watching the game with Gerry. They'd come out eventually, right?

"Fitz... Shit! Harder baby..."

"Like that?"

"Yessss... Oh ga... Fi.. I'ma..."

"Come on... baby... give it to me... You like it when I pull your hair and smack that ass, don't you!"

"Yesss"

What started out as a relaxing bath quickly together, quickly turned into three rounds of lovemaking. After a few hours had passed, the two of them showered and had finally got dressed. Fitz wore a pair of khakis and a white polo, while Liv opted for a white halter sun dress. The moment Fitz saw her in the dress, he had her pinned up against the door, with all of their clothing now a pile on the floor.

Fitz's hands slid down and began rubbing her tense bundle of nerves. He knew they were late to their own party, but right now, he didn't care. Right now his only concern was making sure his pregnant wife was happy, and if he was able to climax because of it, who was he to deny her. Fitz felt Liv tense up as her walls clenched down on him rightly. She came hard with a silent scream, forcing him over the edge just seconds later. The two of them quickly cleaned each other up and redressed, and Fitz sat on the bed watching as Liv pulled her now wild mass of curls into a near ponytail in the back of her head.

Hand in hand they made their way down the steps and Liv couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her.

Aunt Marjory was now in the family room, chasing Eli and Gerry around with a switch.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked with a hoarse voice. Apparently he'd been louder than he realized as he was losing his voice.

"It's about damn time!" Eli and Gerry boomed in unison as they took in their clearly elated children. "We almost got our asses whooped with a switch because you two are late to your own party!" Gerry added as he momentarily forgot he was running from Aunt Mable.

"Sorry, we got a little tied up" She offered with a voice that was much more strained than Fitz's.

Liv looked over at Fitz and her cheeks instantly filled with color as she could tell he was recalling that thing she did when she had him tied to the bed mere hours before. She looked at their fathers' and their aunt's knowing expressions and silently wondered if they had heard them all the way downstairs. Thankfully the party was outside or they would be extremely embarrassed.

"Well the important thing is that the two of you are here now. Let's go, you've got people waiting on you." Liv looked at Aunt Marjory and could tell she wasn't in the mood for games. Seeing the switch still in her hand, Fitz wrapped his arm around Liv's waist and they quickly made their way outside to greet their guests, leaving their fathers alone with a very perturbed aunt.

XxXxX

The cookout was going better than expected. Even with their morning workout, neither seemed to be too tired to mingle with their guests, at least that was how it appeared. Liv and Fitz played every part the gracious welcoming hosts, fooling everyone except one couple in particular.

"Liv, Richard and I haven't had a chance to speak to you all day. Come, you and Fitz must SIT with us,and we should catch up. Our flight to England leaves in a few hours so we may not see you for a while. Oh, pardon me, where are my manners!? You don't mind if I steal the bride away for a moment, do you? Thanks love." Ethel said, not giving Liv's guest a chance to respond as she grabbed her hand and led her to a table. The moment Liv sat, she saw Fitz and Richard heading towards them, Richard had apparently pulled the same stunt with Fitz.

"Ethel, I didn't know-" Fitz began but was cut off by Ethel.

"We're not, but it seems you two needed a break. You may have pulled the wool over everyone else eyes, but not us dear. Now, Richard and I will grab you both some food and you two can rest." Ethel commented as she noticed them setting out the dinner buffet. She patted Fitz's shoulder and kissed Liv on the cheek before heading over to where the food was being served.

Fitz looked at Liv and for the first time all night, saw just how tired she truly was. She moved his chair closer to her and placed her feet in his lap.

"How's my girl?" Fitz asked as he removed her shoes and began massaging her aching feet.

"Hmmm, so much better now." Liv responded as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Fitz's eyes roamed over Liv's pleasure filled face, and noticed aunt Mable and Ethel apparently having words by the buffet.

"Ah uh, nope, no one eats until the bride and groom have been served." Aunt Marjory fired at Ethel and Richard who were at the buffet, filling two plates. Ethel turned to Richard and handed him the plate before turning to Aunt Mable with her hands on her hips.

"Now you listen to me and you listen well. Do you see the bride and groom right now?" Ethel asked as she pointed towards a very exhausted Liv getting a foot rub from and overly attentive Fitz. Before Aunt Mable had a chance to respond, Ethel continued. "Now that baby has been on her heeled feet, all day, carrying twins. That poor things back is hurting and her husband, God bless his soul, is attending to her the best he can, while playing the gracious host to 300 guests. So, my husband and I made them sit and offered to come get there food. I'm quite certain you know what happens when a tired, in pain, pregnant woman does not get her food! Now if you'll excuse me, my husband and I are going to continue loading up these plates to make sure those babies and those twins are fed."

"I'm sorry, but your name has slipped my mind. Could you run it by me again? My age is catching up to me. Aunt Mable said, slightly taken aback with Aunt Marjory now by her side. It seems Aunt Marjory noticed the commotion and came to provide some backup for her friend. No one had ever stood up to Mable like that before, and if this woman was being this protective of her niece and nephew, she was alright with her.

"Ethel... Ethel Wagner my dear and this is my husband Richard."

"Ethel, I like you. Thank you for looking after those babies. We've all been so busy with guests we seemed to have forgotten."

"It's quite alright dear."

Ethel and Richard piled the food onto four plates, one for both Liv and Fitz, and one for themselves, before making their way back to the table. Since they were already standing there, Aunt Mable and Aunt Marjory piled their plates up and joined them at the same table.

Soon the Pope Grant clan had flocked to the table and Karen and Jerry held the majority of Liv's attention. Since becoming pregnant, she had flocked to the children even more so as her maternal instincts were beginning to kick in. Liv realized it was getting late, but she as she looked at her clock and saw it was almost 11, she finally realized just how late it was for the kids.

"Jerry bean,you look tired baby." Liv commented as Karen had already fallen asleep on Fitz's lap. "How about daddy and I get you and Karen up to bed."

Beyond tired Jerry simply nodded, and grabbed Liv's hand as they made their way upstairs with the kids. They tucked the children in and kissed them goodnight, before heading outside to wrap up the party. Liv made it to the back door and paused as she saw a crowd gathering around their table.

Fitz was only a few steps behind Liv when he saw her freeze and his eyes targeted in on the growing crowd outside. Fitz caught up to Liv and together they went to see what all of the commotion was about. As they slid the door open, Liv could hear Aunt Mable going off on someone, but just who was unclear.

"Now listen here you hussy! I have no idea what made you think that it would be ok for you to arrive at my niece and nephew's home uninvited." Aunt Mable boomed.

"We have invitations."

"We know a lot of people so we have very big rolodex's. It had to have been a mistake. Even if you two were invited, what gave you the ovarian and testicular fortitude to actually show up?" Aunt Marjory boomed.

"I...I... We just wanted to offer our congratulations the same as everyone else."

Knowing that voice, and noticing Huck was now making his way over to their aunts, Liv pulled Fitz through the crowd and froze when she was side by side with her aunts. Fitz's eyebrows furrowed, and a scowl crossed his face. Big Gerry and Eli were at his side the moment they noticed his hands ball up into fists.

"Mellie, Kenneth, what the actual fuck are you doing in our home?"

* * *

**AN: Ok, I needed to stop it there so I could reel myself back in. The next chapter won't take as long to get up, but I am going to make a pit stop and update Run To You on my way back around. I hope you all enjoy, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon.**


	23. Bow Down

_I know when you were little girls_  
_ You dreamt of being in my world_  
_ Don't forget it, don't forget it_  
_ Respect that, bow down bitches_  
_ I took some time to live my life_  
_ But don't think I'm just his little wife_  
_ Don't get it twisted, get it twisted_  
_ This my shit, bow down bitches_

_Bow Down- Beyonce_

* * *

"Now listen here you hussy! I have no idea what made you think that it would be ok for you to arrive at my niece and nephew's home uninvited." Aunt Mable boomed.

"We have invitations."

"We know a lot of people so we have very big rolodex's. It had to have been a mistake. Even if you two were invited, what gave you the ovarian and testicular fortitude to actually show up?" Aunt Marjory boomed.

"I...I... We just wanted to offer our congratulations the same as everyone else."

Knowing that voice, and noticing Huck was now making his way over to their aunts, Liv pulled Fitz through the crowd and froze when she was side by side with her aunts. Fitz's eyebrows furrowed, and a scowl crossed his face. Big Gerry and Eli were at his side the moment they noticed his hands ball up into fists.

"Mellie, Kenneth, what the actual fuck are you doing in our home?"

Mellie stood frozen in her spot unable to speak. The problem wasn't Fitz's confronting her for being in attendance. The problem was the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes from focusing on Liv's barely noticeable baby bump. One of the things that helped Mellie deal with her foolish decision to discard Fitz was the fact that she was the only mother of his children. That was no longer the case, and Mellie's heart sank at that thought.

Liv on the other hand couldn't help but scan the room and noticed that their mothers and Ethel seemed to be the furthest from the crowd. She made a mental note to deal with them later, and focused her attention back to their unwanted guests.

"Yes, please tell us. What ARE you two doing here? I'm sure neither of you would be dumb enough to even try to start something right now. You know, given your fragile state of course." Liv added as her eyes took in Mellie's very prominent baby bump.

"Well," Mellie said as she stood up tall and looked Liv in the eyes. She was trying to find the right words, but decided to just come out and say it. "Kenneth and I wanted to thank you both."

"Thank us for what?" Fitz spat not really caring why. He just wanted them gone. Thankfully all of their friends and business partners had left, leaving only family including Liv's gladiators behind.

"Since we got the invitations, we figured now would be our only opportunity. We wanted to thank you for bringing us together." Liv didn't trust Mellie as far as she could throw her, but she decided to let her finish. Hopefully she wouldn't take too long as it was taking every ounce of restraint to not tackle Fitz to the ground in front of their family. Pregnancy really had lit a fire under her libido.

Mellie went on to talk about how a year ago, she and Kenneth were originally trying to come up with a way to break the two of them up, but over time they grew closer and they were now expecting their own bundle of joy in just a few weeks. Liv looked at Fitz then towards Mellie and Kenneth and couldn't help the maniacal laugh that escaped her.

"So wait, Kenneth!" more laughter "You mean to tell me that you" louder laughter "and this bitch were soooo in love and expecting.." her laughter was on the verge of screams "Oh my God help me I can't breathe! And.. And Expecting a baby, on top of the baby your wife, because I'm sure you aren't divorced, just had" Liv doubled over because her laughter was making her side hurt "When you came to my office and" She gripped Fitz's shirt for support "Oh this is good! When you begged me for another chance in front of my team and my fiancé only two and a half months ago!

Mellie shot a look of disgust at Kenneth but recovered quickly. The look however didn't go unnoticed by Fitz who was simply observing while his wife took the reigns.

"So you don't mind that Kenneth and I are together?" Mellie asked as she tried to keep her face from sinking.

"No Mellie, why would I be? You know what they always say, one woman's trash is another woman's treasure. I wish the two of you nothing but the best. Now if you'll excuse us, my husband has been waiting all day to fuck my brains out all over our bedroom."

"I hope you don't speak in such a manner around my children. Fitz, how could you have such an improper influence around MY children?" Mellie scoffed as she tried to hide her embarrassment and shock behind Liv's revelation.

Fitz along with everyone watched as Liv's fit of laughter suddenly became serious in the moment. He watched as Liv slowly turned in Mellie's direction, all humor gone from her face. Liv's eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy. As Fitz watched Liv step into Mellie's personal space, he and everyone else knew shit just got real. He made a note that if this was his wife annoyed and pregnant, to never piss her off, especially when pregnant. Liv noticed the look of pure horror splashed across Mellie's face.

Liv knew what Mellie was doing when she and Kenneth showed up together. It didn't matter, it wouldn't have worked on her best day. The only thing that mattered was the man on her arm, the ring on her finger, and the children who lay asleep in their bedrooms. The children she loved as if they were her own, along with the twins that were growing inside of her. The look of disgust she shot Mellie caused Kenneth to take a step back.

"Five, YOU Mellie, decided to walk out on your husband of 11 years, and your children to go ride some man's dick because you thought the grass would be greener on the other side. Four, when you realized the grass was in fact dead on the other side, you tried to.. I don't even know. I guess you were trying to spark some kind of jealousy by hooking up with my ex? You are truly pathetic. Three, it's no secret you've always wanted what is or what was mine. You're so worried about making me jealous, yet you haven't seen your children in almost a year. Not even so much as a card on their birthdays. Two, you've allowed yourself to become impregnated by a man who clearly has no respect for you. Your self esteem is clearly non existent. Yet you think I'm the improper influence? No Mellie, YOU'RE THE MOTHER FUCKING IMPROPER INFLUENCE!" Liv closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down for the sake of her twins. She stepped over to face Kenneth directly, and the look in her eyes caused him to swallow the lump in his throat as she continued in the calmest voice he had ever heard. "So one, Kenneth, I'm sure you remember Huck, and we all know what happens when I'm irritated and Huck's around. And right now, I'm irritated as all fuck. So, I will give you to the count of three to get your shit , get your bitch AND GET OUT!"

Mellie opened her mouth to speak but decided against as the look in Liv's eyes was daring her to utter one more word. Instead she grabbed her purse and stormed out with Kenneth trekking closely behind, both resolved that their plans had backfired for now. Mellie knew she'd have to accept this marriage. They were in love and there was nothing she could do about that. But anyone who knows Mellie knows that she always has another trick up her sleeve.

When they were finally out of sight, Liv turned around and cut a glance letting their mothers know they weren't off the hook just yet. She would deal with them later. Liv had a feeling they invited Mellie and Kenneth on purpose, and she needed to know why. But that could wait. Right now, she wanted her husband in the worst way. It seemed no matter her mood, her libido was always screaming for Fitz these days.

Just when Fitz thought he had never before been as turned on as he was watching his wife holding her own, Liv turned and wished everyone goodnight, before grabbing a hold of Fitz by his shirt, and softly claiming his lips with her own. He knew Liv needed this moment. A moment to mark her territory and Fitz was willing to be marked however she pleased. They had forgotten about the remaining guests as their tongues dueled for dominance, and they became lost in their kiss. When they finally parted for air, Liv licked her lips, and looked up at Fitz through hooded eyes.

"Take me to bed" She demanded as her hands roamed his chest. The firmness of this pecks and abs seemed to help soothe her as her hands continued caressing him over his shirt.

"Lead the way." Fitz responded with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He'd do anything for the woman standing before him, and right now, she was what she needed him to do.

Liv placed one final kiss on her husband's lips before dragging him into the house by his belt loop. Happy they'd finally reached his favorite part of the evening, Fitz threw up deuces as he eagerly followed his wife inside. He knew that look, and he knew there was only one place this evening was headed.

"If a good fucking is what my Livvie wants, then a good fucking is what my Livvie shall get." Fitz thought to himself as they silently made their way towards their bedroom.

When they entered the room, Fitz was surprised to see Liv collapse on the bed. It had after all been a long, stressful day for them both, he reasoned as he watched his weary wife slump into the mattress. As much as he wanted to make love to his wife in this moment, the silent sobs that were coming from her told him this was not the time. Instead Fitz walked over to his drawer and pulled out a T-shirt for Liv to wear. He silently undressed her before stripping down to his boxers and pulling her into his lap. Liv honestly felt bad as she was more than ready for Fitz to have her screaming until her voice was raw, but apparently her hormones had something else in store.

Fitz knew Liv was crying over the stress of Mellie's and Kenneth's unwelcomed appearance, so he decided to just hold his wife until she was ready to talk. They sat in silent for almost an hour before Liv was ready to speak.

"The kids are supposed to be going out with our parents, Ethel and Richard tomorrow. We'll have the house mostly to ourselves."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Fitz asked as it was decided that the elephant in the room could be ignored for now.

"I think I want to hang out by the pool. I mean, we only have a few more weeks to enjoy the outside pool before we have to close it up. We may as well take advantage of it before it's too late and I'm too pregnant to fit into a bathing suit."

"You'll never be too big for a bathing suit. Besides, I kind of prefer you swimming naked anyway." Fitz said causing Liv to let out a little chuckle.

"Seriously, if you want to spend the day by the pool, we'll spend the day by the pool."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now, let's get some sleep. We have a very stressful day of lounging around tomorrow."

"Fine."

The two of them repositioned themselves into a spooning position and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Fitz stop! Fitz... What are you doing? Our aunts are inside!"

"They're napping Liv. C'mon can't your husband have just a little taste of what's underneath that bikini of yours?"

"Fitz, you are shameless! Now behave and maybe tonight I'll put on those black heels you like, you know the ones with the sparkly ankle strap"

They had been going on like this for the past few hours. When they first got to the pool, Fitz was more than happy to behave. But the moment Liv removed her cover and revealed a navy blue two piece that accented her growing baby bump, Fitz couldn't help but stare at her figure. Her hips, ass, and breasts were definitely filling out even more than before, and Fitz had to send a special thank you to the man upstairs for making it so.

In the beginning of the day, Fitz was able to refrain from any form of indecent contact as their aunts were outside with them "cock-blocking" as Fitz often mumbled. But that was two hours ago. Since then, they had gone inside to take a nap and Fitz had been trying to get Liv's bathing suit off the entire time.

"What if I say forget the shoes, I just want you naked?" Fitz asked as he stood up from his lounge chair and positioned himself over Liv on hers. Liv looked into his eyes and saw the lust and determination that lay there. He would stop at nothing and she knew it.

Her assumptions were confirmed as Fitz began placing open mouthed kisses on her neck. Liv couldn't help but close her eyes and moan as he was focusing on the most sensitive part of her neck. Without thinking, Liv's hands found Fitz's hair as she turned his head and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and deliberate, each stroke of their tongues, a silent promise of what was to come. Liv moaned as she could taste the pina colada on Fitz's tongue and she began to suck and nibble on it roughly.

Fitz was in a world of his own as his hand slid down her body and roughly cupped her breast over her top. When he felt Liv's legs wrap around his waist, and she began to grind herself against him, he knew it was almost go time. As much as Fitz wanted to take Liv right then and there, he wanted to take his time and explore her body.

"Fitz..." Liv whimpered as he began grinding in rhythm with her hips. It was almost torturous how their midsections were matching up to increase the other's pleasure. They both wanted... needed more contact.

"Fitz... Please" Liv choked out as her hand slipped inside of his swim trunks and began stroking his length.

Fitz's hands slid down Liv's body and his covered his mouth with hers as he began stroking her sex over her bathing suit sooner than he had slid the bottoms to the side and was prepared to insert his eager digit inside of her drenched heat, was Fitz startled out of the moment by a blast of cold water washing over them.

"The fuck!?" Fitz boomed as he sprang to his feet and turned around. His anger quickly turned into embarrassment when he noticed Aunt Mable standing in front of him holding a hose. Considering he still had a raging hard on, Fitz reached for a towel and held it in front of himself until the swelling subsided.

"We haven't had to turn the hose on anyone since Eli and Gerry were teenagers. You two do know you have a bedroom, right?" Aunt Marjory asked as she tried to hold in her laughter.

As much as Fitz wanted to curse, scream, throw something at their aunts doe breaking up their moment, Fitz knew better. He was too dammed old to be picking a switch and damned if today was the day he was going to be reduced to even more of a child than he already had been.

"Sorry Aunties. We got a little... carried away." Liv offered, clearly sensing her husbands frustration. This was the second time in less than 24 hours that he had tried and been denied. She made a mental note to take care of her man and soon before they ended up in the ER with Fitz suffering from a serious case of blue balls.

"It's ok sweetie. We know this is your home, we just wanted to alert you of our presence and May over here decided the hose would be the most entertaining route to take." Aunt Marjory explained as Aunt Mable was now the one trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ok, well, since we are clearly aware of your presence now, how about we get dressed and Liv and I will take you out to lunch." Fitz suggested, trying desperately to change the subject.

"That depends..." Aunt Marjory began.

"On?" Liv and Fitz asked in unison.

"Well, as much as we love your restaurant, we don't have to go there, do we?" Aunt Mable finished.

"No." Fitz responded with a chuckle. "We don't have to go there. I was thinking maybe Thai? That is if the twins are up for it."

"Thai sounds great honey. C'mon let's go get dressed." Liv said as she stood from her lounge and took Fitz's hand.

"I'm giving the two of you 30 minutes to get dressed and I'm coming up there!" Aunt Mable yelled behind them. Her stomach was growling and she was ready for lunch. Nothing, not even her horny niece and nephew were going to stand in her way of a full belly.

"30, perfect, all I need is 20." Fitz mumbled to Liv.

"What was that Fitzgerald?" Aunt Marjory asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Ummm... Nothing... Nothing auntie. Liv and I will be back soon."

Liv and Fitz entered the home hand in hand until they had rounded the corner leading out of the kitchen and into the family room. The moment they were out of their aunts eyesight, the couple raced up the stairs, stripping their clothes off along the way. The moment they closed their bedroom door, Fitz had lifted Liv and sheathed himself fully inside of her.

"I thought I'd never be inside of you today."

"Hmmm I know. But more thrusting and less talking. We don't have all day."

Fitz's thrusts took on an urgent pace as he knew their time was limited. His mouth was everywhere, roaming from Liv's mouth, to her neck, to her breasts as if she was his only source of survival. Both knew this round wouldn't last long but they would be sure to make up for it later that night. As Fitz sought out Liv's hardened nipple and bit down gently, he felt her walls clench tightly around him. With a silent scream, Liv's body exploded, pulling his along with her.

Their time in the shower may have been rushed, but it never lacked intimacy or passion, like the first time, as their bodies masterfully joined together. Forty five minutes and two additional orgasms later, Liv and Fitz emerged from their bedroom with huge smiles plastered on their faces, and took their aunts to lunch.

* * *

Everyone had returned to the estate around the same time. The women were all in the kitchen cooking dinner, while the men all gathered in the study for a glass of scotch. With Karen and Jerry upstairs in their rooms, completely taken by the truck load of gifts their grandparents had bought for them, Liv thought this was the perfect time to bring up the incident. Before she even had a chance to speak, Maya spoke first.

"Ladybug, about last night." Maya started but hesitated to find the right words to explain their actions.

"Yes, please tell me why you felt the need to invite our exes to the reception? What were you thinking?"

Susan took a deep breath and went on to explain to Liv how ever since the Memorial Day cookout when Mellie popped up unannounced, Big Gerry and Eli felt she may have been up to something. Big Gerry had been having her followed and found that she had been working with Kenneth with this crazy scheme to try to split them up. At first Mellie was going to pretend the baby was Fitz's, but once she found out that paternity tests could be administered during pregnancy, she ditched that idea. She decided that she would try to play on Liv's and Fitz's possessiveness, and figured that if she and Kenneth were together, Liv and Fitz would miss what they had and eventually split up.

"We sent the invitations not thinking they would actually show up. We thought they would get them and consider them to be a proclamation of your love, and they would give up their crazy dreams. We never expected them to be there." Maya explained.

"Well I wanted them to be there." Susan cut in defiantly causing all eyes to focus on her. "LeeLee, you are carrying my grand children and knowing you and my son, these won't be the only two. I wanted her to see that you have both moved on and you're starting your own family. I wanted her to see that Fitz was loving, and doting, and gentle with you in a way he never was with her. I wanted her to see that you are the love of his life. I am sorry if we upset you last night, but I will never apologize for putting Mellie in her place. She chose to walk out on those babies and my son. She made that call, and you... You didn't stand in her shoes, you burned those bitches to the ground and brought a better classier pair to the party. She needed to see that."

"So, how long were they there?"

"They arrived around dinner time. We thought Mellie would have made a move to see the children, but she didn't. She sat back and she and Kenneth watched you and Fitz together." Maya admitted, watching her daughter carefully.

To say Liv was pissed was an understatement. Not because Mellie and Kenneth showed up. Not because their mothers invited them. Liv was experiences a new level of anger she had never experienced before. One where she swore she could see red.

It was one thing for Mellie to show up while they were putting the kids to bed. But Mellie had been there for hours, and hadn't made a single move to reach out to the children she abandoned, all while carrying the child of another man in her womb. Her entire life had been nothing but Karen, Gerry, Talia, and Tamryn the past few months. Liv couldn't understand how not only a woman couldn't want her own children, but how could anyone want to do anything but love and spoil, and be around Karen and Jerry every minute of every day. She couldn't even go an entire honeymoon without wanting them with her. How the fuck could Mellie go an entire year?

Fitz walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed Liv was shaking. The trembling was light, but he picked up on it nonetheless. In an instant he was by her side, pulling her into his arms. He looked to his mothers and aunts for any type of hint as to what was going on with his wife. Seeing as he wasn't getting answers, he simply cooed loving words into Liv's ear as her sobs grew louder, and her hands gripped onto his shirt.

He hated to see his wife cry, but with the pregnancy it was happening a lot lately. Just that morning she had cried for almost an hour over a commercial selling puppy food. As much as he hated the crying, Fitz hated it even more when she cried and he didn't know how to help her. Not being able to console Liv in the way she needed made Fitz feel like an inadequate husband. He needed to know what was going on with her so he could help.

Ever since the break-in, they had been almost inseparable. They were always at the others job, and Fitz always made it a point to drop Liv off and pick her up from work everyday. They had lunch together and would take about whatever was bothering or exciting them that day. Ever since the break-in, Fitz had become overly protective of Liv and right now he wanted someone's blood. He just didn't know whose blood.

After a few minutes the crying ceased, and Fitz wiped the drying tears from his wife's eyes. He tilted her chin upwards and placed a loving kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, Fitz stared into Liv's eyes, and waited for her to speak.

"Forgoes for an extended period of time parental rights, functions, duties and obligations despite an ability to exercise such rights, duties, and obligations." The more Liv kept repeating these words, the more worried Fitz became. Suddenly she fell silent and locked eyes with Fitz.

"Tomorrow, I want to begin the adoption process for Karen and Jerry. I don't trust Mellie, I don't think she'd try to take the kids, but I don't want to take that chance."

"Livvie, we can do that. But you know they are your children, right?"

"I know Fitz. But I want the legal documentation that will allow me to protect my children, all four of them by any means necessary. If something were to happen to you..."

"We'll take care of it. I'll call my lawyer now and have him start drafting the documents."

"What about Mellie? She is still their mother. What if... What if she contests it?" Ethel asked as she was probably the only woman in the room that didn't understand the law in an in depth nature.

"Forgoes for an extended period of time parental rights, functions, duties and obligations despite an ability to exercise such rights, duties, and obligations." Fitz thought back to what Liv was chanting earlier, and it became clear that she was planning.

"Ethel, Mellie hasn't reached out to the children in over a year. Even when she was here, she made no moves to speak with them. By law, she has abandoned her rights as parents. We need to have these papers drawn up and served first thing in the morning." Fitz said the last part more to Liv than anyone else.

"I'll get Harrison on it and we'll go from there." Liv said as she stormed out of the room and began placing her calls.

* * *

Across town Mellie was pacing her hotel room, fuming. How dare Olivia Pope (she refused to say Grant) speak to her in such a manner. If she was so brazen as so speak in such a manner to her face, Lord only knows what she tells the children about her behind her back. She needed something, anything to remind Ms. Olivia Gr... Pope that there was only one true Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and her name was Mellie.

Kenneth sat on the bed and watched silently as Mellie continued mumbling to herself. He had no idea what her problem was. She claimed to have loved him. She said she was excited to be carrying his child, but he noticed a severe change in her the moment she noticed Liv's bump.

He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this hair brained scheme. What was he thinking agreeing to go to their home. Olivia... That's what he was thinking. Maybe it was the closure that he needed to see her genuinely happy with another man. Unlike Mellie, when they left the party, he left behind his feelings for Liv.

Kenneth watched as Mellie stormed across the room and fished her phone out of her purse. He had a feeling where this evening was about to go, but the words that left Mellie's mouth not only confirmed his suspicions, they made his heart sink.

"Hello, Jonathan this is Mellie. I need you to draw up papers for me. Tomorrow, I want Fitz served... Yes, I am suing him for full custody of my children..." After a few more words were exchanged, Mellie thanked Jonathan and hung up.

Mellie knew this was a battle she could possibly lose, especially since she hadn't been there for them that much. She'd be sure to call Fitz and let him know she wanted to start spending time with the kids again. But what would she say? Would Fitz deny her the chance to see her own children? She couldn't deal with his arguments tonight. Tomorrow, she'd make the call tomorrow. She was after all Karen and Jerry's mother, and children did need their mother in their life. If she couldn't have Fitz, she could at least have her kids. There was no way in hell Liv was going to have her man and her children. Not as long as she was walking this earth.


	24. Bow Down Pt 2

**This isn't an update as much as it is a continuation of the last chapter. It isn't that long because this part needed to stand apart from the next update which I am currently working on and should hopefully be up soon. I was going to hold off on this update, but didn't really see the point**.

Liv was pulled out of her sleep by the sound of the doorbell ringing loudly. Whoever it was, just simply wouldn't let up. She looked to her left, and saw Fitz still snoring away peacefully by her side. With a heavy sigh, Liv threw on her robe and slippers, and made her way to the front door.

"I swear to God if whoever this is wakes those children up, all hell will break loose!" she groaned as the person on the other side of the door was now holding the buzzer in. Liv swung the door open, ready to murder whomever decided five am was a decent hour to visit and froze as she saw Abby and Matt on the other side of the door.

"You'd better be here to tell me that you came to say goodbye because you have terminal cancer and will die in the next hour." Liv spat as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"We have a huge problem. A gargantuan problem." Abby simply stated as she brushed passed Liv and made her way into the family room. Liv shook her head, still trying to wake up and stepped aside so Matt could make his way in.

"Do you all want something to eat, drink?" Liv asked, trying to put off whatever news Abby was about to share.

"We're fine, but we do need Fitz down here for this." Abby said as she took a seat on the sofa and began rubbing her belly. Liv simply nodded and made her way back upstairs.

When she entered the bedroom, her first task was to relieve her bladder since the twins now felt it was a miniature trampoline. She washed her hands then brushed her teeth, washed her face, and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before going to collect Fitz.

"Honey... Fitz baby..." Liv whispered softly as she placed gentle kisses along his jawline. "Fitz baby, I need you to wake up."

Hearing the panicked tone in her voice, Fitz sprang up and looked around the room until his eyes focused on her worried face. "Livvie, baby, what is it? Is it one of the kids? The twins? What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to compose himself.

"I'm not sure... No... Maybe... The twins are fine... Abby and Matt are downstairs. She said there's some problem."

In less than five minutes, Fitz had cleaned himself up, and they made their way downstairs into the family room. After a few brief hellos, and Fitz asking how Abby's pregnancy was going, he took a seat on the oversized chair, and pulled Liv into his lap. Whatever the issue was, something told Fitz that they would need to be as close as possible in this moment. All eyes were on Abby as she began to speak.

"This morning a received a call from my old business partner John Charleston. He was the one that handled family law matters." Abby began then paused.

"I know John very well. What did he say?" Liv asked, needed Abby to hurry with the news so she could grab something to eat. The look on Abby's face told her that she probably wouldn't be hungry in a few minutes anyway. Just as Abby was about to continue, Liv's phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and smiled.

"Excuse me for a moment. I have to take this." She said using the call as the perfect opportunity to grab something to eat.

**XxXxX**

15 minutes had passed and Liv still hadn't returned from taking her call. In Fitz's opinion, she was taking far too long, and was beginning to grow nervous. Not only was he waiting to hear what Abby had to say, he was now curious as to who could be holding Liv up for so long. He walked through the home and heard Liv's voice muffled through the office door. He opened the door slightly, only catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Ah huh, thank you for letting me know. We definitely have to do lunch soon. Love you too... By Verna."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Justice Thornton's name being called out. His sigh however, caught Liv off guard and she jumped as Fitz had startled her.

"Is everything ok?" Fitz asked as he walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Liv's waist.

"Everything is fine. We'll talk about it later. Verna will be stopping by shortly so I can sign some papers for her. For now, let's go see what Abby has to say before the children wake up." She placed a soft kiss on Fitz's lips, and they made their way back into the family room, and resumed their previous position.

"Sorry that took so long. Now, what was it you were saying Abby?" Liv asked as she snuggled into Fitz's lap.

Abby took a deep breath, and did a quick surveillance of the room, to make sure there wasn't anything Liv could use to harm her for this news.

"Like I was saying earlier, my old partner John called me very early this morning. He had received a phone call late last night, from a woman that he had known for a very long time, but hadn't really spoken to her since she changed her last name. Anyway, the woman was barking at him on the phone, wanting to have custody papers drawn up. She wanted to fight her ex husband for sole legal and physical custody of their children. Said his new wife wasn't someone the children should be around. He asked her how long it had been since she had been in contact with the children and she said a year. He advised her that she needed to make an attempt to be in the children's lives, or else she would never win custody. She spat some more orders and he ultimately agreed. After they hung up, the name kept bothering him. He realized soon after that the woman was-"

"Mellie" Liv said, though she wasn't surprised. She knew Mellie was up to something. She just never thought the children would be the pawns she would use next. It didn't matter, the queen knew how to play this game and by the time all was said and done, Mellie would know that this was Liv's world.

Abby searched Liv's expression, but couldn't read her as she remained neutral. "Right, it was Mellie. He was used to her being Mellie Grant, but it wasn't until he remembered she said Fitz's name that who she was, sank in. He knew you two were married, and tried to call you on your cell. But, you had changed your number since... So he called me and asked me to give you a heads up."

"Has he filed the paperwork yet?" Liv asked, her tone remaining eerily neutral.

"He hasn't, yet. He said was he drafting them up this morning after he hung up with me. He said that 9 was the "earliest" he could get to it since that was when the courts opened. He also said that I may want to pay you an early morning visit. That no pregnant woman should get news like this, over the phone."

Liv looked to Abby then to Matt, and could tell they were clearly waiting for her reaction. She felt Fitz's arms tense around her, and decided she would change the subject.

"So, does anyone want breakfast yet? I had an apple, but I'm seriously craving cherry crêpes." she said taking everyone by surprise. She then stood from Fitz's lap and made her way into the kitchen, to begin making said crêpes, effectively shocking them all.

Fitz couldn't help but feel his anger rising that she could be so calm about something like this. He stood and stormed into the kitchen, and froze as he saw Liv singing to the babies. He watched her intently as she filled and rolled the crêpes, then placed them into the oven.

"Don't worry babies, your brother and sister aren't going anywhere. I promise." she said, more so speaking to Fitz, as she had felt his presence the moment he entered the kitchen. She turned and smiled as she noticed Fitz's face soften. She walked into his arms, and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that, in silence for a few moments, until the doorbell rang. Without speaking, Liv kissed Fitz gently, and smiled as she went to go answer the door.

Fitz wasn't sure what the hell had just happened. She seemed so nonchalant about everything, and just as he was about to confront her, she spoke. He knew that message was for him and not the twins. Feeling infinitely calmer, Fitz turned and went to see who was at the door now.

He entered the dining room, and saw Abby, Matt, Liv, and Verna all sitting around the table. Liv was signing papers, and handing them to Abby, who immediately after placed her signature on the assigned dotted line. Just as Fitz was about to ask what was going on, he heard a tiny voice calling out from behind him.

"Mommy, daddy, is it still the party?" Karen asked as she walked over to Liv and climbed into her lap.

"No baby, the party is over. Can you do mommy a favor? Can you go get Jerry?" Liv asked as she placed a gentle kiss on Karen's forehead. Just as Karen was about to get down, Jerry entered the room.

"What's going on?" he asked as he watched Liv sign and hand a final sheet of paper to Abby, who then signed and handed the entire stack to Verna.

Liv could tell Fitz was curious, and slightly irritated that he had no clue what was going on. She gave him a slight nod, assuring him it was nothing to worry about. With a slight smile, she turned to Verna and offered her a cup of coffee. Verna declined, saying she had to run back and have the papers filed before she moved on to her first appointment of the day. Liv hugged Verna and saw her out, then went to rejoin the family in the dining room. By now everyone had joined them, and Maya and Susan were looking at Liv with frightened eyes as they too had no idea what was going on. Liv kneeled down in front of Karen and Jerry, and pulled them into her arms as she began to explain how she had called Verna to have the custody papers drawn up and how she and Fitz needed Mellie's parental rights dissolved.

**3 Months Ago**

Liv walked into Little Italy and took her seat at her usual table. She was there to meet with Verna for lunch as they had seriously been lacking on their lunch dates as of late. Fitz was in his office, but Liv instructed Cyrus to not inform him that she was there until Verna had arrived.

"Why as I live and breathe, Olivia Pope. How the hell are you hun?" Verna asked as she embraced Liv in a hug.

"Things are going great. You look marvelous as usual."

"Please, my hair is almost white and if it weren't for this bra, my tits would be touching my knees right now, but you, look wonderful. I am so happy for you and Fitz."

"Thank your, and thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice."

"Anytime. I have to tell you Liv, I'm proud of you for stepping up and being the mother these children need. They need someone like you in their lives."

"Thanks Verna. Now, we want you to handle our case. We figured since Mellie is in Tennessee right now, we could use someone who has practiced law in that state. And since you till oversee cases at a state level every once in a while, we immediately thought of you."

"Well I'm honored. Tell me, how long has it been since she's made contact with the kids?"

"She only took them the first weekend. It's been 9 months."

"How did you find out she was in Tennessee?" Verna asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Huck found her, but no one knows that we know where she is. Except for you."

"Good. Try to reach out to her one final time at her old address. Let people see you coming around to look for her. It'll show that you are making an attempt to reach out to her on the children's behalf."

"Done and done."

"Good, so I have the paperwork which requests the dissolving of her parental rights, as well as the petition for adoption."

Liv and Verna spent the next half hour going over paperwork and signing in the correct spots. When she finished, she told Verna to go ahead and order, that she'd be right back. Liv made her way into Fitz's office, and noticed he was on the phone. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and smiled as he asked the person on the other end to hold.

"Hi gorgeous." Fitz said as he pulled Liv into his lap.

"Hi handsome." Liv returned as her hands slid around his neck.

"What brings you into my office to brighten up my day?"

"Verna's waiting and I know you're busy. She brought the forms for you to sign and I wanted to say hi to my favorite guy." Liv responded as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well hi."

"Hi. I know you have to get back to your call..."

"It's ok. Just tell me where to sign."

And she did. With one final kiss, Liv returned back to the dining hall and enjoyed her shrimp scampi lunch with Verna.

**Present**

"It wasn't until last night when I called Verna that she had reminded we I already filed the paperwork. She put a rush on it and that is why she was here this morning." Liv explained as she placed a kiss on each child's forehead. She made sure to leave out the part about Huck. The fewer that knew, the better.

She watched as the faces of every single person in the room brightened, as they realized what had just transpired.

"So does this mean..."

"What I just signed was the final stages of the adoption process. Your father being in a rush that day, had actually signed in all places the last time, which is why his signature wasn't needed this morning."

Hearing this, Fitz rushed across the room and helped Liv to her feet. "So Livvie, does this mean? You're legally, officially their mother?"

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck, and kisses him softly before responding "I'm legally, officially their mother. And there isn't a damn thing Mellie can do about it."

After a few moments of everyone celebrating, they all moved into the kitchen to snack on crêpes until breakfast was ready. Liv bit into her treat as looked around the room. A feeling of peace washed over her and she was pleased with how happy and relaxed everyone, especially the kids were now that the news was out. Her eyes locked with Fitz's, and she smiled as he realized all of her previous actions that morning. Liv wasn't worried because the situation had already been handled. As for Mellie... If she didn't know already, today would be the day Mellie learned that Olivia Grant is not the one to be fucked with. Olivia Grant always has another card to play, and in DC, Olivia plays hard, with an impressive stacked deck.

_It's my shit. Bow down bitches!_


	25. Contemplating And Reflecting

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I wasn't expecting this story to take this turn, but it is what my brain is set on delivering so I'm just gonna go with it. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Fitzty, let's play house."_

_"I don't wanna play house Livvie! Can't we play Transformers instead?"_

_"Fitzy, you do wanna play house! You just don't know it yet. It will be fun. I'll be the mommy, and you can be the daddy."_

_"But Livvie.."_

_"No buts Fitzty! If you play house with me, I'll give you my chocolate pudding..."_

_"Ok! How many babies do we have?"_

_"Six babies so you better go to work."_

_"Why can't you go to work?"_

_"I am gonna work too! I'm gonna take over the world all day, and come home to you and the babies at night."_

_"So why can't I stay home and watch He-Man?"_

_"Because silly, no woman wants to marry a man that doesn't work! It's like that lady is sings "You got to have a J. O. B. if you wanna be with me.. Aint nothin goin on but the rent"... Duh!"_

_"Fine, but I get to be... A firefighter ."_

_"Fine. Firefighter Fizzerald Thomas Grant III. And I'll be Olivia Pope, the most scared of woman in the world."_

_"That's not a job!"_

_"YES IT IS! It's just called President of the United States of America."_

_"But girls can't be president of the United States of America!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because no body wants to see a pink oval office!"_

_"Not all girls like pink! I like purple!"_

_"Ok, then nobody wants a purple oval office!"_

_"I'm going to be president if I wanna be!"_

_"Girls can't be president Livvie!"_

_"Oh yeah? Watch me!"_

Liv smiled as she recalled that day. It seemed like forever ago. She'd been thinking about getting into politics for some time now. Of course she wouldn't do anything just yet as the twins weren't even born yet, but it didn't hurt to start planning for when the twins were in school. For right now, she was happy being Olivia Pope, the most scared of woman in America.

As she sat on the deck, Liv couldn't help but reflect on the mornings events, and what everything meant for their lives. She was legally Karen and Jerry's mother. She may not have carried them, but that meant nothing, she loved them as if she had. After all, do parents who have children through a surrogate, love their child any less?

Since she entered their lives, Liv learned that being a mother was more than just giving hugs and kissing kids good night. When she took on the role as mother, Liv took on more jobs, and responsibilities than anyone, even Fitz could fathom. Only another mother, or anyone who acted in such a capacity could understand the life changing experience of becoming a mother.

When she entered their lives, Liv became a coach to help the children through the challenges of life. She became a teacher when homework became too difficult for them to do alone. She became a nurse when they fell down or fell ill. A chef when they were hungry. She became a therapist when they needed a shoulder to lean on. She became a referee when the children fought, and the co-judge with Fitz when determining what punishment fit the children's crime. She became their bodyguard, protecting them from the monsters under their beds, and in the world outside of their home. She was the guidance counselor, leading them down the path of becoming great adults. This wasnt even considering the fact that she had a full time job fixing the crises of America's elite, and when all of that was said and done, she was still a wife. With all of the titles a mother holds, for the kids it was simple. When Liv entered their lives, she became their confidante, their role model. She became their everything. She became their person. Never in her life did Liv think that being a mother could bring so much joy and fulfillment, yet bring so much heartache and pain. Still, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Liv felt a change in the air as she looked out over their backyard. It was a beautiful day all around. There was a much welcomed chill in the air, as the summer had been brutally hot thus far.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Eli asked as he stepped out onto the deck. He knew of Liv's dream to be president. She had been dreaming of it since she was a little girl. If any woman in this world would break the final glass ceiling, he knew she could do it.

Eli knew his daughter was special. Most fathers believe their children are, that they are destined for greatness. But Eli knew that Liv, had the power to change history. He knew she was happy being "The formidable Olivia Pope", but he also knew that as she matured, she'd want more, and it seems like the time has come.

"You know, when you were about 7 years old, I asked you what you wanted to be when you grew up. Do you remember what you said?" Eli asked as he took a seat on the chair next to Liv.

"I said I wanted to be the queen of the world, and you asked me why. I told you I wanted to make the entire world play nice and not fight so much." Liv said as she recalled the same day she had been reflecting on just moments ago.

"I remember sitting you in my lap, and telling you that you couldn't be queen of the world. The pout on your face was priceless." Eli added with a chuckle. To this day, Liv had a pout that could melt the hearts of any man.

"You said the best job to do that would be being president. That I could change the world little by little. That was how I would be the most powerful woman in the world, but I would always be your junior queen. Mommy is the first."

"Mhm. Do you remember when you met President Bush Sr.?"

"I do. He asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I told him I knew what I was going to be. He asked me what, and I told him that I was taking over his office when I grew up. Then I went and sat behind the resolute desk and tried to order pizza." Liv said with a laugh. "I was shocked they actually brought it to me."

"That's because even then, the sitting president was able to spot the future leader of the free world."

"hmmm."

"So have you talked to Fitz about your dreams yet?"

"No. It's just a dream. I could never..."

"You could, you will... When the time is right. And it's gonna be great." Fitz said as he stepped out onto the porch and joined Liv and Eli at the table. The look of shock on Liv's face told him that she wasn't expecting him to be so supportive of the idea of her entering into politics. Fitz had never liked politics, he said it changed people for the worse. Liv smiled as she realized he believed in not only her ability to do great things, but he believed in her ability to remain true to herself.

"Livvie, you are already the most scared of woman in America, why stop there? It's time to do what we do every night pinky."

"What's that Brain?"

"Try and take over the world. And I will never leave your side. One day Livvie, you will be the most powerful woman in the world."

Liv thought about how much things had changed since she and Fitz were smaller. Being president was a dream for all children, but for boys, it was actually possible. Could she break that glass ceiling and show the world that men and women can run a nation just the same? Could she show the nation that women could run the nation just as they ran their households? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she could in fact break that glass ceiling. When the time was right of course.

"Not yet, when the time is right, I'll know. For now, I'm just happy being Olivia Pope, "most respected, feared crisis manager" to the world, and Livvie Grant "wife, lover, best friend, daughter, and mother" to you all."

"Whenever you're ready, just let us know, we'll be there." Fitz said as he placed his hand lovingly over Liv's. Liv nodded and smiled as she gave a bright smile to her husband and father. She should've known that they would be her number one supporters in all of this. Now, if only she can get their mothers on board, then she'd be truly ready to take the next step.

Fitz stood and kissed Liv on her forehead, then left Eli and Liv to finish their conversation. Fitz walked into the family room to join the children who were laying on the floor watching The Lion King.

As he took a seat on the floor between his children, Fitz couldn't help the tears that were beginning to roll down his eyes as he realized his life was truly perfect. His thoughts drifted to Liv, and how naturally she had taken on the role as mom. How the children had no reservations about her being in their lives. He was blessed beyond measure. Fitz was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and looked at the caller ID. An evil grin crossed his face as he stood and went to the study, before accepting the call.

* * *

Johnathan Charleston never liked calling clients with bad news, but today, he was honored he was the one that had to deliver this blow. Abby had shown up at his office at 8:45 with a folder full of court documents. Court documents that had been stamped and filed, stating that Mellie no longer had parental rights over the children. To add salt to what would soon be Mellie's gaping wound, papers were attached showing that according to the United States government, Olivia Grant was now legally their mother.

John picked up the phone, and turned it to the lowest setting before placing the call. He knew their would possibly be yelling, and he appreciated the perfect hearing God had given him. He waited as the phone rang, and just when he was sure the phone was about to go to voicemail, Mellie picked up.

"John, please tell me you have something for me!" Mellie said, her voice shaking over the phone. He could tell she was being fake, that she didn't truly want to do anything but cause problems for the Grants, and he couldn't allow that to happen. What he had done may have been considered unethical to many, but if anyone had ever experienced Olivia Pope in action, there is no doubt in his mind that they would have done the same.

John took a deep breath before revealing the contents of the folder he had received, just moments before. He heard a crashing noise, and knew that Mellie had dropped her phone. A few minutes later, a male picked up the phone, and John relayed the same information to him, before offering his "condolences", and ending the call.

John sat back with a glass of brandy in his hand. He wasn't one to drink so early in the morning, but given the circumstances, he felt as if a toast were in order. He had no doubt that once Liv received word of what Mellie was planning, that things would fall into place. Based on the dates stamped on the paperwork, Liv had been expecting this for sometime.

John raised his glass in the air, and downed the liquid inside, praising the woman he prayed he'd never have to come face to face with in any official capacity.

Well played Olivia, well played.

* * *

Mellie stood in the center of her room, shaking as John's words played over and over in her head like a broken record. Who the hell did Olivia Pope think she was to waltz into DC and take her husband AND her children, and think nothing of it. True she was the one who walked out, but that wasn't the point. If she ever thought that Fitz would allow another woman... If she ever thought that Fitz would allow Olivia Pope of all people to claim her children as her own, she would have never gone away for as long as she had.

She looked around the room, and began throwing any and everything she deemed breakable, needing to get her frustrations out.

"WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO WIN!?" She cried out as she collapsed into Kenneth's arms.

"Mellie, you said you didn't even want the children. You only wanted to add stress to Olivia and Fitz's life. I know it must be hard to hear another woman has taken over, but we have our own little one to look forward to. One no one can take away from us." Kenneth said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

When Mellie first began her rampage, Kenneth immediately thought about taking the baby and running once she gave birth. He had even gone so far as to contact his attorney. But as he stood there holding his broken girlfriend, he couldn't help but understand that she just needed love... And therapy, and a medicinal cocktail for her issues. He'd stay, and love Mellie as hard as she would allow. They would raise this child together.

The panic began to set, and Mellie began trembling as she realized that once again, Olivia Pope was beating her in this game called life. Before she realized what she was doing, Mellie had picked up her phone, and dialed the number of the man who at one time loved her.

"What do you want Mellie?" Fitz asked as he brought the phone to his ear. He knew why Mellie was calling, and as he heard what he was sure was fake sobbing, Fitz couldn't help but be thankful that Liv was now, and would always be the female influence in the children's lives.

"Fitz, I just received a phone call from my attorney, John Charleston. He had some interesting news to share with me. Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked as her hand clenched the phone so tightly, she thought she would break it.

Fitz remained quiet for a moment before simply responding "No". There really was nothing he wanted to tell her. Their lives no longer concerned Mellie. She gave that up for whatever she calls herself doing right now.

Mellie took a deep breath before rephrasing her question. "Ok Fitz, is there anything I should know concerning OUR children?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Fitz took a deep breath and sighed. "Mellie, all you need to know-" Fitz was interrupted mid sentence as Liv pulled the phone from his hand, and placed it to her ear.

"Is that Karen is a girl, Jerry is a boy. You no longer have the right to be concerned with what happens in their lives. You lost that right when you abandoned your husband and children for another man. What happened to Andrew by the way? Doesn't matter. I will say this once and only once. If you, EVER, contact or come near MY husband or MY children ever again, you will regret the day you ever decided to fuck with Olivia Grant, or her cubs."

Before Mellie could say another word, Liv disconnected the call, and threw the phone across the room. Fitz looked on in shock as his phone shattered and fell to the floor. His eyes switched between the wall and Liv, and Fitz couldn't help but be turned on by her actions.

Without a word, Fitz pulled Liv into his arms, and claimed her mouth with his. She tensed at first, but immediately melted in Fitz's arms as she knew this was what he needed. Liv was so lost in their kiss, that she hadn't even felt Fitz lift her up, and set her down on the desk. She felt the tearing of her panties under her bright yellow sun dress, and winced in pain. An animalistic moan left her lips as she felt Fitz's fingers, reacquainting themselves between her folds.

"Fitz, everyone is waiting for di..di..dinner." She tried to protest, but the moment he slid one then two his thick fingers inside of her, all thoughts flew out the window.

"Do you want me to stop?" Fitz asked with a devilish grin as Liv began rocking against his hand. He knew she was gone, and that was what he wanted. It was bad enough that she still spent 10 hours a day, six days a week slaying dragons. His pregnant wife didn't need the added stress that was Mellie.

Liv struggled to look into Fitz's eyes as she felt the familiar pressure building up inside of her. "No, don't stop." She begged as she tangled her hands into his hair, and pulled his mouth to hers.

Fitz continued thrusting his fingers in and out of his wife as his thumb brushed across her clit. He felt himself straining against his pants as he swallowed the scream that escaped her lips. Gently, he laid Liv back, and began trailing kisses down her body. When his mouth covered her nub, Fitz sucked hard on her clit, forcing Liv over the edge.

Liv couldn't think as she felt her orgasm take over her, all she knew was that she needed more of this man. He was her drug, and she was more than ready to overdose from him.

She propped herself up on her elbows, as she knew she couldn't sit up fully without his help. It seemed like her belly had popped out over night, and simple tasks, were no longer so simple. "Fitz, please" she begged as she saw Fitz's mouth glistening with her essence.

Fitz stood and looked into Liv's eyes as his hands cupped her sensitive breasts. He began massaging them, and noticed the stimulation that was occurring from this touch alone. He gently took each nipple between his fingers, and pinched hard enough for Liv to feel, but gentle enough as to not cause too much pain. Before he realized what was happening, Liv's body tensed up, and she came hard, just from him stimulating her nipples. That was something that had never happened before, but he would definitely use this new revelation to his advantage in days to come.

Liv fell back against the desk feeling like her body had just betrayed her. Never had she been brought to climax by nipple stimulation, but dammed if it didn't feel amazing.

"Please what, Livvie?" Fitz said, reminding Liv of her earlier plea. Through hooded eyes, and shallow breathing, Liv looked up at Fitz and responded "Fuck me"

Fitz wasted no time discarding his pants and shirt. He stepped further between Liv's legs, and slid immediately into her.

"Fuck" they both cried out as Liv's body was swallowing his massive erection. He had always fit her perfectly, always stretching her walls as he entered her. But this time, the force of the grip around his shaft, almost caused Fitz to explode before he was completely embedded inside of her.

Fitz hooked his arms under Liv's knees, and lifted them slightly as he began thrusting inside of her. He knew this was more than him pleasuring his wife as the feeling in the moment was beyond intense. He watched Liv responding to the way their bodies were coming together, and as her eyes sprang open and locked with his, he knew she felt it too. They watched each other as Liv began thrusting against him as best she could. Fitz released one of her legs, and slid his fingers through hers as they brought each other the most intimate of pleasures. The look in their eyes told the other that this moment was a moment of healing. Far too much shit had happened over the past few months, but it was finally over. Now, they could move on and become an ever stronger family unit than ever before.

Fitz knew Liv was close, and lifted her restrained leg even higher. When his hand gravitated towards her clit, he was shocked she swatted him away.

"Not yet" she panted, as her free hand slid towards his chest.

Liv looked up at Fitz's sweat glistened body, and moaned as she took his the way his muscles were flexing as he balanced himself over her. She watched as his eyes roamed her body, and drifted back to her face to make sure she was being satisfied completely. The love and adoration of their actions, filled her will a sense of comfort. She couldn't help but be thankful that this man was hers.

Fitz felt her walls clenching around him, and his eyes locked with hers. "I love you" was all he said as Liv's hand grasped his tightly, and her body exploded once again.

Once she came down from her orgasm, Fitz's thrusts picked up in pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrust into her at a rapid pace. Knowing he was close, Liv reached out and grabbed his free hand with her own, and intertwined their fingers. "I love you too, I'm in love with you too." was all she needed to say, as Fitz reached his peaked. With a strangled cry, he emptied himself deep inside her walls.

It took a few moments for them to compose their breathing before Fitz finally withdrew from her body. They both groaned in disapproval as the moment was officially over.

Fitz helped Liv sit up, before stepping back into his clothes. When he went to grab his shirt, he noticed his phone was still on the floor in pieces.

"Liv, the phone..." Fitz said as he tried to figure out how his wife could hurl something against the wall with such force it left a dent in it.

"Fitz, I'll have another overnighted to my office. My contacts were backed up so I'll be fine." Liv replied, still not realizing Fitz's problem. She was still too high in the moment to be able to think clearly.

"Livvie, I know your contacts are backed up which is great. But honey, that was MY phone."

Liv's mouth fell open and tears filled her eyes as she realized that she had in fact taken that phone out of Fitz's hand. "Baby, I am so, so, so, so very sorry. I..."

"Shhh, it's ok. I just want to talk about how sexy you are when you're mad at someone who isn't me." Fitz said as he pulled Liv into his lap and began kissing her neck.

"Really? You don't think I'm a whale?" Liv asked as Fitz began rubbing her belly.

"No, in fact the doctor wants you to gain a little weight this month. You're nothing but babies!"

"Fitz, I eat, believe me I eat. They just steal all of my food!"

"Ok, so what have you had to eat today so far?" Fitz asked, seriously not believing she had eaten more than the two crêpes she had earlier.

"So far today I've had an apple, two crêpes, Cobb salad, grilled chicken breast smothered in onions and mushrooms, a milkshake, dad bought me and the kids an ice cream cone, a spinach, feta, and garlic roasted tomato omelet, tacos... oh and a slice of pizza that was in the fridge." Liv said as she placed her hand over Fitz's on her stomach.

Fitz looked at his clock and realized that Liv had eaten so much more than he thought. "So, I guess you don't want dinner then?" Fitz asked as he was almost full just hearing how much food she had consumed in one day.

"Oh no, we're hungry and you are taking us all out to dinner." Liv said as she rested her head on Fitz's chest. Liv closed her eyes as she listened to the calming sounds of Fitz's heartbeat and before they knew it, she had fallen asleep.

When he heard the changing in her breathing pattern, Fitz lifted Liv in his arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He laid her down and tucked her in, before taking a quick shower, then setting off to find something for her to eat when she woke up. They still had a few hours before dinner, and Fitz didn't want Liv to have to wait.

When he went back downstairs, the children were now watching Toy Story, and he blushed as all adult eyes focused on him, giving him a knowing look. Fitz knew they must've heard them, and confirming or denying was definitely not an option. He simply shrugged and rejoined the kids on the floor, and pulled them both into his arms.

Eli looked to Gerry, then to their wives, and breathed a sigh of relief that things were finally going to settle down for the newlyweds. Not that everything was out of the way, but things would be calm for now. The next task would be preparing for the twins. Eli wrapped his arms around Maya and Gerry wrapped his around Susan. For the first time in a long time, they were beginning to see a glimpse of normal. For the first time in 35 years, all four parents EXHALED.

* * *

**So Liv is considering entering politics. Let me know what you all think, and if enough people are for the idea of Liv possibly running for president later in the story, I'll most likely take that route. The drama is pretty much over. There may be one or two bumps, but nothing normal couples don't experience. leave me your thoughts, and I'll be back soon. **


	26. Life Changes

**Ok so writers block is a bitch, S4 has left me trying to figure out more than the first three seasons combined, and life has been hectic. Hopefully now that I am past this part of the story things will flow like they once did. I will say that sadly, we are coming to the end of this story. I plan to end it on News Years, to bring it full circle. I know this chapter took forever, but I hope you all enjoy**.

* * *

After an overly stressful day at work, Fitz wanted nothing more than to go home and relax with his very pregnant wife. Well, they would relax eventually, but first, he wanted her body pressed into whatever surface beneath him as he drove into her core repeatedly. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had never wanted Liv as much as he had wanted her this past month.

Once Fitz learned that Liv was legally Karen and Jerry's mother, in combination with the twins she was carrying, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. It wasn't like she minded as her hormones had her ready to go at all hours of the day and night. Their parents and aunts had already made their way back to Santa Barbara, this time with the children in tow, leaving the home to Liv and Fitz.

Fitz had barely pulled into the driveway and turned off the car before he was on his feet, running through the front door. Not wanting to waste any time, Fitz began discarding of his clothes as he made his way through the home, in search of his wife.

He had been dreaming of this moment all day, and he already knew how his plan would be executed. Whatever room he found her in, he would pull her into his arms and take her against the closest surface; the only exception being the nursery. This plan would go off without a hitch as Liv had taken to wearing more dresses and skirts, and knew that if she wanted to maintain her expensive collection of panties, they'd be off by the time he got home. So imagine his surprise when he walked through the home and found Liv in the living room, involved in some strategy meeting with Abby, Huck, and Harrison.

"Ok Abby, I want you to gather everything you can on Mary Randall. I want to know if she so much as burped during class in the third grade. Harrison, see what you can do to keep the senator's wife from going public for at least 24 hrs. We need time to figure out how to spin this on her behalf if she plans to have a chance of running for office anytime soon. Huck, I need all forms of communications between the senator and Mary, as far back as you can go. When you have everything, I want you to leak the most innocent yet suggestive form of communication there is. We want to pique the nation's curiosity, and do so in a way that will not paint our client as a frigid shrew of a wife. We have 24 hours to get this done and with two of us expecting, that bumps us down to 16 so let's get going, all cylinders people."

Knowing they had been dismissed for the day, Abby, Harrison, and Huck made their hasty retreat towards the front door, almost knocking Fitz over in the process. Fitz silently waved them goodbye, before turning his attention back to his wife. Liv was clearly still in the zone, as she had yet to realize he had even entered the room. Her back was still towards him as she sat on the sofa, typing away at her computer.

Fitz was thankful that Liv had somewhat cut down on her hours. Although she was still working at least ten hours a day, he was pleased that she was doing most of it from home. She needed the comfort of their home to counteract the stress that crisis management could provide, and now that she was nearing her sixth month of pregnancy, Fitz was glad she was beginning to slow down. He wished she would just stop working altogether as her job was stressful and he didn't want that stress on her or the twins. But Olivia Grant true to form, fought Fitz every step of the way. He knew Liv was independent, but it wasn't just her she was looking after anymore. Either way Fitz didn't press as she was still capable of moving around fairly easily. He had to admit though, there was nothing sexier than seeing his Livvie, swollen with their girls, in fixer mode.

"My goodness Livvie, I don't think you could look any sexier than you do right now." Fitz said, finally alerting Liv of his presence.

"You know Fitz; I'm beginning to think you have a pregnancy fetish." Liv responded rather seductively as she stood and made her way over to her husband.

"It's just... Seeing you like this, your body swollen with our children, and the way you treat Karen and Jerry... It just does something to me." Fitz replied as he cupped Liv's face and gazed into her eyes.

Liv's eyes were darting between Fitz's and his lips. "And what exactly does it do to you?" Liv asked seductively as she slid her hand under Fitz's shirt. She squealed as Fitz scooped her up into a bridal carry and proceeded to head upstairs.

"How about I spend a good portion of the evening showing you?"

"Ok"

* * *

Two months had passed and things had changed drastically in the Grant household. Jerry and Karen weren't oblivious to the tension that surrounded them, they just didn't understand what was going on. They knew that Fitz didn't want Liv working anymore, and Liv refused to listen. They just didn't understand why their dad's demands were causing so much trouble.

Liv was entering the middle of her eighth month, and the twins were officially claiming her body as their own. Her tiny frame was constantly in pain from the added weight to her midsection and often times she didn't know if her knees or her back were giving her more problems. This often put her in a bad mood, not only from the pain, but her libido was raging, and Fitz was afraid to touch her out of fear he would hurt her or the twins. When he did touch her, he always went slow, keeping in mind he needed to be gentle with her. This frustrated Liv more than anything, as some days she just wanted him to bend her over and fuck her against the closest surface.

The family had been at the home for the past three weeks as Fitz had to leave town to tend to business. He wanted to wrap things up so he could be with Liv full time until the babies were born. He had already notified Cyrus that he would be taking his eight week paternity leave, the moment Liv's water broke. Leaving his pregnant, grumpy, horny wife was the hardest thing Fitz ever had to do, but he needed to make sure these things were done before Cyrus was left alone to tend to matters in all of their restaurants, all over the country.

"Are you sure you'll be ok looking after Liv and the kids until I get back?"

"Fitz, we raised her for 18 years, I think we can handle three weeks. Besides, we've got Gerry, Susan, and aunts Mable and Marjory as back up. Now go, your plane is waiting. Your wife and kids will be fine."

Fitz was thankful their family was so loving and supportive, but he had a feeling they had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Over the past three weeks, they all learned a side of Olivia Grant that they didn't wish to see again for a very, very long time.

* * *

On a daily basis, Olivia Pope had the ability to put the fear of God into the hearts on the most power men and women in DC. She was arguably the most powerful woman in the world. From senators to governors to even the President of the United States, she had a way of making them all step back and think twice before opening their mouths. There was no doubt that there was no one better at making problems disappear.

There wasn't a single client she would refuse to take on if she felt she could provide the best outcome for them. No matter the scandal, she would see to it that her client came out of it with as little fallout as possible. She only asked one thing and one thing only from her clients if she was going to represent them. Today a client broke Liv's rule, and he would learn that the only thing worse than a pissed off Olivia Pope, was a pissed off pregnant Olivia Pope, who hadn't seen her husband in three weeks.

"Mr. Ramos, I told when you first stepped foot into my office that you tell me everything or I drop you, and since I am not a tape recorder I don't understand exactly why I am being forced to once again remind you of this fact! You did not tell me you have had an affair with a student in the past which resulted in an investigation into your teaching! You withheld information from me which prevents me from doing my job accurately. If I can't do my job accurately, your problems don't go away! So, you will have charges filed against you, and you will need to find yourself a good defense attorney because this entire firm is dropping you, oh and good luck on finding anyone that is even a tenth as good as I am because I. Am. The. Best. In. The. WORLD and that's not arrogance, that's fact. I also guarantee you that no defense attorney will want to touch you with a ten foot pole once they learn that you were dropped by the formidable Olivia Pope! HUCK!"

"Yes Liv?"

"Please see Mr. Ramos out of my office. I'm sick of looking at his face."

Liv flopped on the chair behind her desk, fuming as she watched Huck escort a terrified Alexander Ramos out of the OPGA. Alexander Ramos, a law professor at GWU had come to her for help when he was accused of trying to solicit sex from one of his students in exchange for a passing grade. Although Liv and her team felt they were able to prove his innocence, Mr. Ramos failed to disclose the one thing that would cast a shadow of doubt over his innocence.

Five years before, he had entered into a consensual relationship with one of his second year law students. The student he was seeing was considered to be his star pupil. They managed to remain discreet until the semester was over, and they could be together publically. However, when word got out, doubt was cast on the nature of their relationship while she was his student and her grades were called into question. After a thorough investigation and the pulling of all of her assignments, it was proven that the student did in fact earn the grades she was given. Things quieted down for Ramos after that, and he was given a slap on the wrist but continued seeing the student.

Eventually, their relationship resulted in the birth of a son. Although he and the student wed a few months after finding out she was pregnant, the fact that he had been inappropriate with a student in the past, would cast doubt over his innocence. Now, Alexander Ramos was up shit's creek, without a paddle, and no hope of being saved by the great Olivia Pope.

From the moment Liv walked through the door, everyone could sense she was in a bad mood. Being 34 weeks pregnant was hard enough, but when you factor in twins, the long hours she pulled at work, preparing for thanksgiving dinner, the family she loved more than anything, but was growing tired of because they simply wouldn't leave, two kids, and...

"So how long until Fitz returns?" Abby asked as she slipped into the office and slowly lowered herself onto Liv's sofa.

"He's already finished the tours of the Chicago and Santa Barbara restaurants. The one in L.A. is officially open for business. Now he's in Miami going over the plans to open yet another restaurant there. Hopefully he'll be home soon. Three weeks has been far too long."

"Have you talked to him yet today?" Abby asked as she began gently rocking the baby carrier next to her.

"No, not yet." Liv responded as she watched Abby carefully.

Abby was beautiful pregnant, and now as a mother. She was always beautiful, but she had this glow about her that Liv had never seen before. Between her and Matt running off and eloping a month before, and his request to be placed on the baby's birth certificate, Abby was experiencing the life she had never thought possible. Liv was truly happy for her friend, although she was jealous her baby had already evacuated her body.

Abby and Quinn had managed to go into labor on the same day. Abby had given birth to a 6 lb, 7 oz Sparrow Phoenix who had a fireball of hair covering her head. Quinn had given birth a few hours before to a 9 lb baby boy they named Jonah Mason.

They honestly felt for Liv as she still had a few more weeks to go with twins. One had been enough for Abby's much taller frame, so she couldn't even begin to imagine what Liv was going through sharing her petite frame with two tiny humans.

Abby looked at Liv and could that the stress of work and home were beginning to catch up with her. She always had so much going on at work, and the twins had effectively taken over her body. That coupled with her overly smothering parents and in laws, and Fitz's absence as he was trying to take over the world, one restaurant at a time, did not make for a comfortable Olivia Pope.

Everyone was constantly on pins and needles around her as carrying twins seemed to be bringing out a side of Liv, no one wished to ever encounter. It seemed the only people she hadn't snapped at in the past three weeks were Karen, Jerry, Aunt Mable, and Aunt Marjory. Even Eli and Big Gerry had moved mountains to stay out of her way. Wanting to keep a hormonal Liv happy, both men were constantly jumping at the chance to flee the home and shop for whatever craving she was having that day. The moment Fitz returned, they all had a few choice words for him.

"So why don't you call him?" Abby asked as she picked Sparrow up out of her carrier and proceeded to feed her her morning bottle. Before Liv had a chance to respond, her phone rang.

"What?" she answered, staying true to the Olivia Pope greeting.

"Hi."

"Hi." Liv responded breathlessly as the voice she had longed to hear all day, caressed her ears.

"How's the love of my life today?" Fitz asked as he could feel Liv's smile through the phone.

"I miss you." She whimpered as she felt the tears burning her eyes.

"I miss you too. How are you feeling?"

"I am so uncomfortable Fitz. I just want to go home and curl up with all four of my babies and take a nap."

"Have I said thank you lately?" Fitz asked as he opened his laptop and being searching for a way to cheer his wife up.

"Thank me? For what?" Liv asked as she wasn't sure exactly what she had done recently.

Fitz sighed as he repositioned himself in his seat. "Thank you for being an amazing wife to me, and daughter to our parents. Thank you for being an amazing mother to Karen and Jerry. And thank you for giving up your body for months so our babies can grow and expand our family. Thank you for being so loving and caring, and sweet, and even though you are scaring the crap out of everyone around you, thank you for being you and loving me enough to put your body through something as stressful as having twins."

"Fitz..." she whimpered out as her tears were freely falling. Never in her life did Liv think that she would be lucky enough to have a man like Fitz in her life.

"So, I am going to grant you one wish. Anything you want, just say it and it shall be granted."

"Anything I want?" Liv asked somewhat skeptical.

"Anything you want Livvie. Tell me, what will make my baby happier than anything right now?"

Liv thought for a moment then stood up and walked over to her office window which had a perfect view of the white house. She knew what she really wanted wouldn't happen, but she wanted to voice just how much she missed him anyway. "I wish you were here, with me. I just wish your arms were wrapped around my waist and you were just holding me close." She hadn't noticed Abby fleeing from the room, but in this moment she couldn't have cared less.

There was a moment of silence on the other end before Liv felt a pair of very strong, familiar hands wrap around her waist. Her body tensed at first, but relax as his intoxicating scent began filling her nostrils.

"Like this?" Fitz asked as he turned Liv around in his arms.

"Fitz..." she said breathlessly as he lowered his forehead to meet hers. Their noses were brushing against one another's and their mouths were parted slightly as they breathed the other in.

"What... Are... You... Doing... Here?" she managed to pant out as she felt her knees begin to buckle. She missed this, just being in his arms. She missed him holding her close. She missed the sensual moments they shared just before their lips connected. She missed the way he...

"I couldn't wait any longer to hold you in my arms. Didn't you miss me Liv?"

She wanted nothing more than to answer him, but as his hand moved to expertly open the clasp that held her blazer closed, her breath hitched. Her eyes darted between his mouth and his chest as Fitz slid his hand around her waist. She couldn't think about anything other than how good it felt to have his hand slide under her blouse and caress her flesh.

Her pants turned into subtle moans as she felt his hand slide into the waistband of her pants. She gripped onto his suit jacket when he gently gripped her ass before his hand migrated to where she desired him most.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as his fingers were met with the proof of her arousal. A smile crossed his face as she gripped onto his arms and her head fell back in pleasure. He missed seeing the look on her face as he worked to make her unravel in his arms. He missed this. He missed her. Pregnancy had only made her more beautiful, more desirable, and as he felt her knees begin to buckle, Fitz knew neither of them could wait until they got home. He slipped two fingers inside of her drenched heat, as his lips came dangerously close to hers.

"Didn't you miss me Liv, even a little?" he asked at the exact moment his thumb began grazing over her clit.

Liv's hand slid up his arm and cupped his face as she tried to reclaim her ability to verbalize. "I did... Miss you... Oh yea..." she managed to pant out as Fitz slipped her a third finger. She couldn't contain the moans threatening to escape, so she pulled his mouth down to hers and allowed her husband to work her body over as he drew her bottom lip into his mouth.

Their kiss was heated and passionate as Fitz expertly strummed the chords that had Liv grinding into his hand. He could feel her essence flowing freely from her body, and fought the urge to take her right there on her desk. If her office had actually walls and opaque doors, he just may have. But right now, as his body blocked hers from the rest of the office's view, Fitz happy just giving his wife what she had apparently needed.

Fitz's hand picked up speed as he felt her pulling on his hair and nibbling on his bottom lip. The urgency of her kiss as she forced her tongue into his mouth, told him she was close.

"Open your eyes" he demanded giving them just enough time to take in more oxygen before he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Liv struggled at first, but eventually managed to allow her eyes to flutter open as their tongues dueled for dominance. She felt the pressure building inside of her and suddenly it was too much. She began frantically sucking on his tongue causing Fitz moan as he felt her walls beginning to contract around his fingers. He held onto her as tightly as he could without hurting the babies, as her knees finally gave out, and her body exploded in orgasmic release.

Fitz pulled Liv's pants and panties down her legs and kicked them to the side. He lifted her onto her desk, and groaned as her hands began frantically attacking his pants. Fortunately for him he was able to reach the remote on her desk which allowed him to lower the blinds inside of the glass panels of her office, shielding their actions from the rest of the team.

He knew her breasts were sore, and as much as he wanted to feel her nipples harden under the assaults of his tongue, Fitz refrained as he stuck to assaulting her neck between kisses.

Liv having had enough foreplay for the day, reached between them and began stroking Fitz's shaft to the point he felt he would explode in her hands, before lining him up with her core. Fitz had barely entered her drenched heat when he felt something wasn't right. She was softer than he remembered, and her body wasn't clenching him the way it normally did. Liv wrapped her legs around him tightly, urging him to begin moving. Sensing he'd better hurry, Fitz immediately began stroking Liv's clit in rapid circles as he pounded relentlessly into her. It didn't take long before she was biting his shoulder to muffle her screams as she came harder than she ever had before, forcing him to climax immediately after.

"Let me take care of you." Fitz said as he saw Liv trying to get off of her desk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, and proceeded to clean them both up.

Once he pulled up and fastened his pants, Fitz went in search of Liv's discarded clothes to get her dressed. Fitz had barely had the chance to pull Liv's pants over her hips when she let out a silent scream and clenched onto his shirt for dear life.

"Fitz, my water just broke."

The next few hours went by in a blur. Liv could hear Fitz making calls and barking out orders to her team, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Honestly the pain was so great she didn't care. She wasn't aware how they had gotten to the hospital, or when the children had shown up, she just knew that she was being wheeled down the hall for a cesarean, and when they emerged, they would finally be a family of six.

Liv opened her eyes to the sounds of crying. She looked over and couldn't help but tear up as she saw Talia nestled in one of Fitz's arms while Tamra was nestled into the other. Of course he had had practice before, but Karen and Jerry were much older now, and Liv could see he was still nervous holding such tiny humans in his arms once again.

Although the twins were identical, Liv had immediately found a way to tell them apart. Talia's hair was longer, and her cheeks weren't as puffy as Tamra's. They both had very fair complexions which Liv figured would change over time. They hadn't seen their eyes yet, but both girls had heads full of dark brain hair, covering their heads.

As Fitz walked over to hand Talia to Liv, she smiled as she noticed she was the perfect blend of them both. She had Liv's cheeks and nose, but her eyes, even closed, Liv could tell that was all Fitz. Liv stroked Talia's cheek as the tears began to fall again when she noticed her ears turning red, signaling she was excited.

Liv took of her mitts and kissed all ten fingers, before doing the same with her socks and kissed all ten toes. She was perfect, they were perfect. The nurse came in shortly after, and helped Liv get the twins latched onto her breasts. She wondered how so many mothers made it seem easy as she was ready to cry and break something, in this moment. Talia seemed to take to her breast immediately, but Tamra was having more trouble, and Fitz could see Liv clearly becoming frustrated.

As per the nurses suggestion, Fitz joined Liv and the girls on the bed, and from that moment on, Tamra didn't have any trouble latching on. She was definitely going to be the daddy's girl between the two.

Fitz watched on as Liv nursed their daughters for thr first time, and couldn't help buy be thankful for everything he had been blessed with. At six weeks early, Talia was an even six pounds, Tamra, six pounds, three ounces. He had four healthy children, and the woman of his dreams. Life was perfect. Fitz said a quick prayer, thanking the man upstairs that he was able to arrive home, just in time to welcome their baby girls into the world.

The family gave Liv and Fitz their alone time, choosing to bring Karen and Jerry to the hospital after dinner. Jerry immediately took to Tamryn, while Karen took to Talia. Fitz was amazed how smitten thr kids were with the twins as he had heard tales of the jealously that could stem from additions to a family.

Liv was thankful Aunt Mable had snuck her in a grilled chicken salad for dinner, as the hospital food left a lot to be desired. Susan knew Liv was concerned about Thanksgiving dinner seeing as how it was next week, but she quickly assured her that she and Maya would take care of everything.

Out of everyone in the room, Eli was the most emotional holding the twins. His baby girl now had two baby girls of her very own, and the fact that he was now a genetic grandfather melted his heart. The twins hadn't even opened their eyes and they already had him wrapped around their fingers.

They all expected Eli to be emotional as he had been a lot this past year with all of the changes in his daughter's life. What they didn't expect was for Big Gerry to turn into a babbling pile of mush holding the girls. As expected, Susan and Maya could have bought stock in Kleenex for all of the tissues they went through in the hospital, and Aunts Mable and Marjory were thankful they were blessed to live long enough to witness such a beautiful moment. In the eyes of thr Lord, their families were officially one.

After they all had their moments with the twins, and spent a few hours talking with the once again new parents, the family said their goodnights, and left Liv and Fitz alone.

Since Liv had opted to keep the twins in the private room with her, a second bed was wheeled in for Fitz so he could stay and help Liv with the twins from the beginning. True to Fitz form, he wasted no time pushing the beds together, and pulling Liv into his side.

"Thank you so much for our girls Livvie. I love you so much." Fitz said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for our girls. I couldn't have gotten to this point alone. I love you so much Fitz." Liv responded just before falling asleep.

Fitz snuggled closer into Liv and closed his eyes. He was on the verge of sleep when Tamra began crying, waking up Talia in return.

So begins the life of sleepless nights.


	27. Happy Thanksgiving

Liv woke up to a surprisingly quiet house. It had been almost a week since the twins were born and last night had been the first night she had gotten any sort of substantial sleep the first few days. If it weren't for Karen's brilliant suggestion, she most certainly would have faced another sleepless night.

_**Flashback**_

_With 8 adults in the home, Liv and Fitz had more than enough extra hands to help them with all four children. Everyone helped as much as they could, but the twins couldn't seem to find comfort unless they were being held together in either Liv or Fitz's arms. That is until Karen saved the day. The day before, Karen and Jerry had come home from school to both of the twins crying. _

_"What's going on?" Karen asked as she and Jerry dropped their backpacks and coats on the foyer and ran to find their sisters._

_"Your mother went to take a shower and needed your father's help because of her stitches. You should pick your things up before your dad comes down and sees them on the floor." Maya said as she was holding an irritable Talia. _

_Karen and Jerry nodded and ran off to do as they were told. They went into the kitchen and washed their hands as they were taught, before going into the den to ask to hold the babies. When they returned into the den, Karen saw that Maya had passed Talia off to Big Gerry, while Susan had passed Tamra off to Eli. _

_"There, there little one, what's wrong with my little grandbaby?" Eli asked as he tried his best to calm Tamra's cries. No one for the life of them could figure out what was going on with the twins. When the day nurse had come in, she had given them a clean bill of health, so they couldn't understand what was going on. _

_"Can I try something?" Karen asked as she walked over to Big Gerry and extended her arms for Talia. Big Gerry hesitated at first, not sure what Karen could possibly try that they hadn't, but stood and allowed her to hold Talia as he provided extra support._

_"Don't worry Talli. Sissy is gonna fix it. I'm gonna handle it just like mommy." She said just before kissing her little sister's cheek._

_The adults watched on proudly as Karen had easily stepped into the role of big sister. She was very protective over Talli and Tammi as she called the twins. Everyone watched on as Big Gerry crept along with Karen, making sure she supported Talia's head. They were all a little curious as to what Karen had up her sleeve as she laid a crying Talia down in her basinet, but quickly caught on as she walked over and asked for Tamra out of Eli's arms. _

_Karen smiled at her baby sister and kissed her on top of her head. "It's ok Tammi. Big sissy is gonna make it all better." She cooed as she looked at Eli as if he were wasting her time._

_Eli handed Tamra over to Karen, and supported her arms just as Big Gerry had a few moments before. The grandparents and aunts watched in awe as Karen laid Tamra down in the same basinet as Talia, and their crying ceased just seconds after. _

_"How did you" Susan started but was quickly cut off by Karen._

_"They spent all of their lives squished up together in a giant bubble. You can't just rip them apart and expect them to be happy about it." Karen stated matter-of-factly._

_"Wow, wait until your mom and dad realize what you have discovered. Karen Elizabeth Grant, you are one smart cookie." Eli offered as he wrapped his eldest granddaughter in his arms for a hug. _

_"Ok, I'm gonna go watch tv in my room. There's an Spongebob marathon today." Karen said proudly as she waved to the adults and walked off. _

_It wasn't too long after the twins had settled when Liv and Fitz made their way back into the den. As they looked around they noticed that no one was holding the twins; which was a good thing. They didn't want the girls to become too spoiled although Liv knew that Fitz wouldn't be able to tell them no. They looked around the room again, and were shocked to not only find Talia and Tamra in the same basinet, but they were also both awake and quiet. _

_"How did-"_

_"Karen" Susan responded, already knowing what Liv was going to ask. _

_"Now we know what we need to do." Liv said as she tip toed past the girls and sat down on the sofa. _

_"And to think this was Karen's idea." Maya offered as she was very proud of her granddaughter's brilliant idea. Liv and Fitz could now have peace, and possibly even sleep for a few hours at a time during the night. _

For the past two nights, Liv and Fitz have laid the twins down in the same basinet next to Liv's side of the bed, and to their surprise, the girls would wake up long enough to eat, then fall quickly back to sleep.

Liv looked over at the clock on her night stand, and grew worried when she realized it was 8 in the morning. She climbed out of bed and wasn't too surprised to see the twins were not in their basinet. Deciding they were with Fitz, Liv entered into their bathroom with a smile to perform her morning routine. Thirty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and entered her closet to get dressed before meeting everyone downstairs for Thanksgiving breakfast, and gathering in the family room to watch the parade with the children.

The moment Fitz heard their bedroom door open, he was at the top of the stairs, prepared to help his wife make her descent down the stairs. Before she had a chance to say good morning, Fitz had stopped Liv up in his arms, and set down the stairs.

"I can walk you know." Liv said as Fitz set her down at the end of the staircase.

Fitz pulled Liv into his body, and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "I know, but why should you have to when your big, strong, sexy husband, who totally adores you is willing to carry you wherever you need to go?" He asked before gently pecking her lips.

"I may get used to it and never let you put me down."

"Good. Because for the rest of my life, I'm never letting you go."

Fitz pressed his lips against Liv's, which she quickly deepened. The two of them stood in the foyer of their home, enjoying the feel of their tongues dancing expertly together.

"Ewww gross!" Jerry squealed causing their moment to finally come to an end. Jerry smiled when the kiss ended, but quickly frowned when he realized Fitz was not letting Liv out of his arms.

Dad, can we have mommy now? The parade is about to start!" He whined as he wedged his tiny body between them and began pushing on Fitz's chest to separate his overly affectionate parents.

Fitz released Liv, only to pick Jerry up, and throw him over his shoulder. He began tickling Jerry, causing him to break out in what Liv considered epileptic laughter as his body began to shake and he was pounding on his dad's back to let him down.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle! You can kiss mommy! Just put me down! KAAAAAAREEEEEEENNNNN!" Jerry squealed loudly, causing Karen to fly into the room to save her brother.

"Oh no you don't!" Liv yelled as she saw Karen making a bee line straight for Fitz, and gabbed the little girl around her waist.

"What in the name of-" Susan and Maya had come into the foyer to see what all of the commotion was about but froze when they saw the sight before them. Liv and Fitz were in a pile on the floor tickling Karen and Jerry. They watched for a few moments, thankful that Liv and Fitz had finally found one another. Karen and Jerry finally, and the twins have a mother that would love them with everything she has.

"Okay, that's enough children. Do we need to remind you all that one of you recently gave birth and has stitches? Off to the family room with you all, Gerry and Eli set up stable in there so you all could eat and watch the parade while we cook dinner in the kitchen."

Karen and Jerry took off for the family room as they were told, while Liv greeted their mothers good morning.

"Happy Thanksgiving moms" Liv said as she hugged them both. She then turned to Maya and said nothing, although her wide doe eyes said it all.

"Yes baby. Your gingerbread pancakes with powdered sugar are almost finished, and daddy is making your special hot chocolate." Liv smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek, and made her way towards the family room as well.

Fitz smiled at his wife who struck fear into the hearts of men and women twice her size, yet when it came to Eli's hot chocolate and gingerbread pancakes, she turned into a bright eyed seven year old again.

He made his way into the family room, and took his seat on the sofa next to Liv who was now nursing the twins. He wrapped his arm around his wife, and gently stroked each baby's hair which along with Liv's gentle humming lulled them back to sleep. Once the twins were settled into their bassinet, they made their way to the table where Karen and Jerry were already enjoying their cups of hot chocolate.

Liv's eyes grew wide when Liv saw her red and white "Santa's baby" mug that Eli had bought for her when she was a little girl. It was three times the size of a normal mug, and Liv instinctively licked her lips when she saw the contents inside. The mug of hot chocolate was topped with whipped cream and toasted marshmallows. There was a coating of shaved chocolate on the top, and a cookies and cream praline stuck out of the side.

"Thank you daddy!" Liv squealed, effectively transforming back into the little girl that Fitz had fallen in love with.

The family all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. The adults were all in their own little world when Karen began to cry. They all looked over to a sobbing Karen as Jerry sat chewing his food like the cat who had eaten the canary.

Without saying a word, Aunt Mable stood and walked over to the stove and grabbed the stack of pancakes that were being kept warm in the oven. She placed another pancake on Karen's plate, and gave another to Jerry before kissing them both on the tops of their heads.

"H-How did you know?" Karen asked as her cries turned into dry heaves.

"Sweetie, this isn't my first trip around the block. Your father always did the same thing to your mother when they were children."

As if on cue, Liv looked down at her plate, only to discover what was a half stack of pancakes a few minutes ago, was now empty.

"Fitz! Liv yelled as Fitz was now sitting like Jerry was moments before, like the cat who had caught the canary.

"And I see some things never change." Aunt Mable added as she's added more pancakes onto Liv's plate.

One breakfast was over, Eli, Gerry, Fitz, and Jerry cleaned up, since Maya, Susan and the aunts would be cooking more for dinner soon. Liv cuddled up on the sofa with her head on Maya's lap, while Karen's head was rested on Liv's. They enjoyed watching the different floats that went down the street, and even a few of the performances as well.

As the parade came to a close, Liv sat up questioningly as Karen stood and made her way upstairs, then ran back down a few moments later. Liv watched as the little girls eyes lit up when the announced the arrival of Santa. The moment she saw the sleigh pulling into city hall, she put on her coat and gloves and ran out the door. She re-emerged a few moments later, and resumed her position on the sofa next to Liv.

"What did you just do?" Susan asked as she had watched everything take place from her spot on the chair next to them.

"I decided that the best way to get what I want for Christmas is to mail my letter before everyone else does. While they wait at the mall, my list will be on its way to the north pole." Karen beamed, clearly impressed with her own logic.

"Good thinking kiddo." Liv responded, making a mental note to grab that letter after Karen went to sleep.

The afternoon was spent with the women finishing dinner, while the men watched the game. Since she wasn't allowed to help cook, and she couldn't stand football, Liv decided to head upstairs and take a nap. She told Fitz there was milk in the fridge for when the girls woke up, but she'd rather he bring them to her so she could nurse them.

Liv was all for switching between the bottle and the breast when feeding the girls, but she had heard stories of babies eventual rejecting the breast which Liv knew would make it harder for her to produce the milk they needed. Besides that, she loved being able to bond with the girls in a way that no one else could. There was something about the fact that her body was the only one in the home that could produce what the girls needed to survive, that made her feel important on a whole other level.

Liv laid down and closed her eyes, excited for what this holiday season would bring. If someone told her this time two years ago or even this time last year that she and Fitz would be married with children, she would've looked at them like they delusional. As she drifted off to sleep, Liv let her mind drift to the glorious possibilities of the coming year.

A few hours had passed, and Maya announced finger would be ready in less than an hour which made the men cheer with delight.

"Dad can't we just eat now?" Jerry asked as his stomach began to growl.

"Almost son. I have to get mom so she can feed and dress the twins, and find Karen, then we can eat dinner. Why don't you go wash up, and see if the women need help." Fitz said as he tousled his son's hair.

"Okay, dad" Jerry said before taking off through the house to go get cleaned up for dinner.

When Jerry was on his way to get cleaned up and dressed for dinner, Fitz picked up the twins and made his way upstairs with Talia III n a carried strapped to his chest, and Tamra in his arms. He knew Liv wanted to dress them for their first Thanksgiving dinner, as she had bought matching dresses for Karen and the twins. Fitz himself was excited to see his three girls dressed in identical outfits.

When Fitz entered the bedroom, he almost didn't want to wake Liv. She was laying curled up under the blanket, with Karen tucked into her side. He wasn't sure how they managed to do it, but Karen was curled up in the fetal position, molded onto the curves of Liv's body which was also curled up on a similar fashion, facing Karen. Her head was tucked under Liv's chin, and their arms were wrapped around one another's body.

Fitz couldn't resist the urge to take out his phone, and snap a picture of how adorable they looked sleeping. When he snapped the picture, the sound of the camera's shutter caused Karen to sit, which in turn woke up Liv.

Fitz walked over to Liv's side of the bed and pressed his lips softly against Liv's. "Hi" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Hi. How long have we out?" Liv asked as she had just noticed Karen was in bed with her.

"A few hours. Dinner will be finished soon, so we should probably begin getting ready." Liv nodded and placed one more kiss on her husband's lips before they all began getting dressed.

One by one they made their way downstairs. When they entered the dining room, Susan made them all stop as they entered the room so she could take a picture. Karen and the twins wore dresses. The top was made of red velvet, the waist down was satin, but the twins had roses lining the bottoms of their dresses. Liv wore a red velvet dress to match with the girls, while Fitz and and Jerry wore black dress slacks and a red sweater over a white dress shirt.

After pictures were taken, the family say down at the table, with Gerry and Eli at either end. Although it was Fitz's house, he wasn't into that macho head of the table crap. He'd be happy just sitting next to the love of his life.

"Okay so you all know the routine. Everyone say something they are thankful for and then we can eat."

"I'm thankful that after starving all day the food is finally done!" Jerry said causing the men to cheer behind him.

"I'm thankful for family and my new baby sisters." Karen added.

They all went around the table, and said something they were thankful for. Liv was the last person, and she could tell Jerry was praying she wouldn't take forever.

"I am thankful for our amazing parents and aunts who have stood by our side through all of our UPS and downs. I'm thankful for my husband, the man who completes me with his friendship, but compliments me with his love. I'm thankful for Karen and Jerry as they have both opened my eyes to know what fear, pride, success, doubt, and, unconditional love feels like when I became their mom, I am thankful for Talia and Tamra as they have enhanced the love in this family in a way I never thought possible. I'm thankful for of many blessings, including our home, and successful businesses, and I am thankful for my friends who are an extension of this family."

"I'm thankful we can eat!" Jerry yelled.

"Here, here!" Eli and Gerry added in agreement.

The Pope-Grant family sat around the table and feasted on their Thanksgiving meal of turkey, ham, collard greens, baked macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, rolls, cornbread, corn, candied yams, stuffing, and cranberry sauce. They laughed and told stories of Liv and Fitz in younger days, while Liv and Fitz seemed to be absorbed in one another.

Fitz reached over and wrapped his arms around Liv's waist. He planned a tender kiss on her lips, and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

""I love you so much Livvie. Happy Thanksgiving."

"I love you too Fitz.. Happy Thanksgiving."

**Ok so I know this chapter isn't that long, but I did want to give you all something for the holidays. I hope you all are having a wonderful day, whether you are celebrating, or in another country. I am truly thankful for each and everyone of you who take the time to read my stories, whether you review or not. XOXOXOXO**


	28. Bonding

**This update as well as the next few leading up to New Years are all holiday updates even with time jumps. **

**One year later**

Liv marched into Karen's classroom, ready for a showdown with Mrs. Jensen. She had had a run in with the teacher before when Jerry was in her class, but Fitz was there and pulled her back. Liv hadn't liked the woman ever since.

"Mrs. Jensen, what can I do for you today?" Liv asked with a mixture of a smile and a scowl plastered on her face.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Grant. Please take a seat next to Karen."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stand." Liv said as she stood firm in the front of the classroom with her arms folded. She knew this trick and Mrs. Jensen would not be standing over her, trying to assert any authority.

_Not today Satan. _

"Now, what has my daughter done to cause you distress today?" Liv asked as she cut a glance towards a smug looking Karen.

"I'd like to talk to you about why Karen will be failing this class if she keeps going the way she is going."

"Failing!?"

Liv could see the corners of Mrs. Jensen's mouth curving upward into a smile, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off of her face. She managed to refrain from acting on her impulse, and waited for the woman to speak.

"As you know Mrs. Grant, the children were tasked with writing a two paged paper about the Statue of Liberty." She paused for a moment, awaiting Liv's nod of acknowledgement. "Well, Karen did in fact complete her assignment. However, instead of writing her two pages on the Statue of Liberty in New York, Karen opted to write her paper on the much smaller Statue of Liberty which is on display in Paris."

Liv turned to Karen and could tell she was nervous. "Karen, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Karen stood and looked her mother in the eye while speaking, just as she had taught her. "Mom, the assignment was to write about the Statue of Liberty. It doesn't say it has to be a specific one. It also says to be creative so I chose one of the two in Paris and there are two which is fact. I wrote that it was on the Seine River which is also fact. I wrote that it is on an island called Ile des Cygne, just next to a bridge called the Pont de Grenelle, not far from the Eiffel Tower, again, fact.

" I even threw in that it faces in the direction of the much larger one in New York which is also fact. I closed my paper by saying that I chose to write about the Statue Of Liberty in Paris because I have the freedom of speech and expression and that giant statue in New York is a huge reminder of that... Fact. She can't fail me because she didn't state her instructions clearly. I did the assignment and I deserve an A. You know it, I know it, and she knows it." Karen said as she glanced over at Mrs. Jensen in disgust.

Liv nodded to Karen who quietly reclaimed her seat. Liv knew Karen and she knew there was a reason that Karen would have done something so out of character, but she would deal with that later. She had to admits that Karen was smart. A smart ass in this moment, but smart. Before she sided with her daughter, Liv needed more details. She took a deep breath before addressing Mrs. Jensen once again. "May I see this paper, as well as the directions that were given?" Liv inquired causing Karen to wish she had some popcorn and grape juice on hand.

Mrs. Jensen smiled smugly as she handed Karen's paper to Liv, as well as the directions. Liv glanced over the directions, and smiled as she felt the gladiator kicking in.

_**Please write a two (2) paged paper on the Statue of Liberty. Be creative, but stick to the facts.**_

Right or wrong was definitely a blurred line in this situation, but Karen would be walking out the door with the grade she truly deserved.

Fitz was entering the classroom and slowed down as he heard his wife speaking with the teacher.

"Mrs. Jensen, I don't see how Karen deserves an F for this paper."

"Well Mrs. Grant -"

"Did you not instruct them to write a paper on the Statue of Liberty?"

"Well Ye-"

"Did Karen not write a paper on the Statue of Liberty?"

"Ye-"

"And did you not tell them to be creative, but state facts?"

"I did bu-"

"Did Karen not flex her creativity by writing about the Statue that is on display in Paris?"

"She did"

"And are there facts presented within her paper? In fact, isn't her entire paper down to the direction in which the statue is facing, fact?"

"Yes Mrs. Grant."

"So I will say this again. Why, does my daughter have an F on a paper that is clearly an A?"

"Because that was not the assignment."

"No, that was the assignment. The fact that you never specified which statue although we all know which one it should have been, opens up the spectrum for this assignment. You cannot post vague directions to a child then punish them when they don't do things your way. I expect this grade to be changed or I will be having a very in depth discussion with Superintendent Perkins when she visits my home tomorrow evening for dinner. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my family to go pick out our Christmas tree."

/x/

"Karen, I can't believe you got mom to get you an A on that paper."

"Jerry, I did the assignment. The teacher needs to be a little more thorough with the delivery of instructions. Maybe she will from here on out."

"Still, I can't believe you actually won one against Mrs. Jensen. You will go down in history for this one."

"Okay kids, that's enough talking about Karen getting off on a technicality. Karen, I expect that this won't happen again."

"Yes mom."

"So, now that that's over and done with - Jerry, you take MiMi's hand and Karen you take Yaya's. Be careful because they are still wobbly when they walk. Now go find our tree."

Liv and Fitz walked hand in hand, watching their older children aid the twins through the tree farm. It was amazing how quickly a year had flown by, and how much the twins had grown since then. Fitz beamed with pride as he watched Karen swoop a stumbling Talia (who aunt Mable dubbed Ya Ya like her mother) up in her arms and cautiously advance through the field. She had excelled in the big sister role from the moment they were born, and it was clear that this was a role she took very seriously.

As for Jerry, the more seasoned sibling of the two, he loved all three of his baby sisters, and was quick to stand up for any of them. It was the only reason Liv and Fitz felt comfortable enough leaving the twins with their parents while they celebrated their 1 year anniversary in Italy this past April.

**Flashback**

"Fitz, this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it Livvie. Nothing but the best for you, Mrs. Grant."

For their one year anniversary, Fitz had surprised Liv by setting them up in the villa located on Davanti Grado Island. It was a private island located in the lagoon of Grado – between Venice and Trieste. By boat, they were five minutes away from Grado, but they still had all of the privacy and seclusion of a private island. They were given the island as a wedding present, but that was something that Fitz had never disclosed to Liv. He wanted to set things up properly, before surprising her with this bit of information. Their one year anniversary was the perfect time.

When they arrived to the island, Liv fell in love with the eight bedroom, six bathroom villa. The living room, family room, master bedroom, and even the master bath had fireplaces in the rooms, and Liv stood in awe of the shower that seemed to be even bigger than their shower at home.

The home had an in ground pool in the back yard, and Liv had never seen a floating canopy such as the one that was locked to the side of the pool. Fitz explained to her that once they released the latch, the bed would float out to the center of the pool.

After they finished touring the beautiful home, they made their way onto their private beach, where Liv was immediately taken with the sparkling blue waters and the almost blinding white sand. As she looked down the coastline, a structure caught her eye.

The two of them walked hand in hand down the coast, and Liv gasped when they reached the structure she had seen in the distance. On the shore, there was a king size, four poster canopy bed with sheer white curtains draping over the top. About 100 feet away, there were tiki torches set up, and just beyond that, closer to the water was a sofa and lounge, with a coffee table in the center. The coffee table was set up with champagne and two glasses, and tall candles surrounded the area. It was truly the most romantic setting Liv had ever seen.

Liv turned to Fitz, and stared at him, stunned of what she was witnessing. "Fitz, what is this place?" She asked as she was slowly finding her words.

Fitz walked towards Liv and pulled her into his arms. "This place is yours, ours. I had it built for us. When Mrs. Spencer gave me the deed to the island for our wedding present, I knew I wanted to build on it and surprise you for our one year anniversary. There are many bedrooms for when we visit with all the kids and our parents. It's something this family can enjoy for many years to come.

The sound of the twins squealing, and Karen and Jerry calling their names, pulled Liv from her memory. She and Fitz had closed the distance between them and stood in front of what had to have been the biggest tree, either she or Fitz had ever seen. Just as she was about to suggest something much smaller than the 25 ft monstrosity before them, Fitz began to speak.

"This is perfect! Honey, isn't this the perfect tree?"

Not having the heart to disappoint her family, Liv simply nodded and agreed. "It's perfect."

Once the family returned home, they began to prepare the foyer, which was the only place big enough to place the tree. Luckily for them, Fitz had an outlet placed in the center of of the floor, which was covered by an ivory colored metal cap. Liv make quick work of mopping the area, why she didn't know, ad she was sure there would soon be tree sap, all over the floor. She directed the older children to get their baths, and put on their pajamas, while she made hot chocolate and snacks for them to share while decorating the tree.

Since Liv was busy in the kitchen, Fitz decided to take the twins upstairs and give them their baths so they would be ready for bed once the lights were placed. As Fitz began undressing the twins, he couldn't help but realize just how much they looked alike. Where they used to have tells when they were born, their hair was the same shade and color, and even their bright blue eyes, seemed to change to their stormy grey at exactly the same time. Once he got the twins undressed, Fitz placed Talia in her crib, and Tamra in hers, then went into the bathroom and began to run their water.

When he came out to gather the girls, Fitz frowned as he realized that Talia had climbed into Tamra's crib. Shrugging it off for thr moment, Fitz went and swooped up the girls, before discarding their diapers and placing them in the tub.

Being able to spend evenings with all four of his children was something that Fitz would never take for granted ever again. Since he had gone back to work after the twins were born, Fitz always made sure he was home in time to give the twins their baths, and Tuck Karen and Jerry in.

Fitz smiled at the twins who were laughing and splashing about in the tub. That is until Talia splashed water that got into Tamra's face and she began to cry. Or was it Tamra who splashed water in Talia's face... Shit... Which twin was it? Fitz felt the panic begin to rise as he realized he once again couldn't tell one twin from the other. He had always relied on Talia being dressed in Lavender, while Tamra was always dressed in pink. Since the twins were only wearing diapers when he pulled them out of the same crib, he had no idea of being able to tell them apart. Fitz began racking his brain for clues of how to tell the two apart.

"Ok, Talia doesn't like getting her hair washed. I'll go with that." Fitz muttered to himself as he began to wash the first twins hair. Like clockwork the first twin began to cry. Fitz was sure he had everything figured out until he began to wash the second twins hair and she began to cry as well.

_SHITFUCK..._

Fitz had to think of something and fast. There was no way that he could tell Liv that after a year, he still couldn't tell the twins apart. He'd ask Karen or Jerry, but they would definitely hold it against him, and he already felt bad enough as it was. Did they seriously have to be so identical!?

He already knew that both twins would look up when you called one of their names so that would work. He quickly finished washing the twins and scooped them out of the tub, and wrapped them both in their towels.

When Fitz entered the nursery, he placed both twins in the same crib, and began to lotion and diaper them both. He pulled out a pink and then a lavender onsie and sleepers, and prayed he got this right. He stood there for a moment and looked into their eyes. It was then that he knew. With a newfound assurance, and a promise of never doing this again, Fitz quickly dressed the twins, and made it downstairs to join the family, just as Liv was entering the foyer with a tray of hot chocolate and gingerbread men for them all to share.

**XxXxXxX**

"Dad you have to get a picture of this!" Karen squealed as they all looked over the the twins who were both laughing and squealing in delight.

Fitz was working on the arduous task of untangling the lights, as he failed to listen to Liv who suggested they use old paper towel rolls and wrap the lights around them last year. He had plugged in the light, and apparently the twins took this as their cue to do what their daddy was doing. This resulted in the twins being completely entangled in the lights, but to them they had succeeded in doing something other than making their mother gasp in horror.

Since the lights were nowhere near the twins' necks, Liv allowed Jerry to snap a quick picture of the twins, before she began to untangle the girls from the strings of lights. Neither twin seemed to appreciate Liv removing them from the lights, and they both made their displeasure known.

"Here girls, play with your elves." Liv said as she sat each girl on the floor and handed them their Elf on a Shelf dolls.

With the twins occupies, Liv and Fitz had managed to get the lights on the tree so Karen and Jerry could begin applying the shatter proof Christmas bulbs.

When Fitz went to grab the box, his eye brows arched as he realized the box was much heavier than he remembered it being a few moments ago. When he lifted the flaps, he understood why. Talia and Tamra had managed to climb their way into the box, and were having the time of their lives in their Christmas bulb-ball pit.

"Come on you two. Let's find something you can do." Fitz said as he picked the girls up and placed them into their walkers.

Liv and Fitz helped the older two decorate the tree, but they made sure they left room in the front of the tree for all four of the children's baby ornaments. Karen placed hers on first. It was a teddy bear ballerina that said baby's first Christmas. Jerry went next, his being a teddy bear baseball player, with Baby's first Christmas displayed on the bear's bat. Although this was the twins' second Christmas, Liv was excited as this would be their first fun Christmas. She picked up Talia, while Fitz picked up Tamra and walked them over to the tree.

Liv decided that she didn't want to go the generic route with the twins first Christmas ornaments. Last year while venturing thru the Things Remembered website, Liv found two silver pacifier ornaments. She immediately ordered them and had the twins' names and birthday's engraved. The "overnight shipping ended up being three days with the holiday rush, but she still managed to get them in time for them to decorate the tree.

Liv placed Talia's ornament in her hand, and had no problems helping her place her ornament on the tree. Tamra on the other hand, fought Fitz every step of the way as he tried to get her to place hers. After a few minutes of crying which was halted by Talia babbling something, Tamra finally placed her ornament on the tree with Fitz's help.

**XxXxX**

The children were finally asleep, and Liv and Fitz were curled up in their bed. This was one of the moments they cherished most. There was no greater feeling in the world, than winding down from a long day, in the love of your life's arms. Liv's head was resting on Fitz's chest, while he rubbed soothing circles into her side.

"You know, you were so sexy today when you shut Karen's teacher down. I love watching you spawn into Mama Bear mode."

"Well, Karen isn't off the hook yet. She knew what the assignment was supposed to be and she's lucky the loophole was big enough for you to walk through it. I still have to talk to her in the morning. I have a feeling this had something to do with Jerry."

"You're right, but even so, I have never been more turned on in my life."

"Mmmm. I'll have to keep that in mind."

"So when is everyone arriving for the Christmas party this weekend?"

"Our parents and aunts will be flying in tomorrow. They should be here around noon. Mrs. Spencer will stop by around five Saturday, and the Wagner's will meet us there."

"Sounds good. How are you feeling?" Fitz asked as he placed a kiss on the top of his wife's head.

"I'm feeling okay I suppose. The fact that we are merging our company Christmas parties have made planning so much easier. Tonight was so much fun."

"It was. I can't believe our babies are growing up so quickly."

"I know. It seems like just yesterday Karen was this 7 year old toothless girl, and Jerry was this shy 9 year old boy and the twins..."

"Livvie, maybe we should think about trying for another one."

Liv sat up and looked at Fitz questioningly. Being an only child made the both of them crave a big family, but the twins were barely a year old, and they were definitely a handful. There was no way their minds or her body was ready to tackle pregnancy all over again.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we give my body a little more time to recover from the twins, and then we'll talk about working on another one. Until then, we can have all the fun we want." Liv climbed on top of Fitz and straddled his waist. She wasn't shocked to find a very prominent erection poking her between her thighs. She smiled as she noticed Fitz's tie on the night stand, and decided to have a little fun.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Fitz asked as he felt something wrap around his wrists.

"Just having a little fun with my husband. Do you want me to stop?" She asked as she drew her bottom lip into her mouth. Fitz shook his head no, and obediently allowed his wife to finish tying him up.

Liv removed Fitz's Navy tee that was covering her body, and watched as Fitz licked his lips hungrily. Fitz felt his mouth go dry as she straddled him wearing only a black laced bra and matching thong.

"See something you like?" Liv asked as she began grinding her hips into his and allowed her hands to roam her body. She stopped at her breasts and threw her head back , and released a loud moan as she pinched her nipples between her fingers. Fitz nodded violently as he began tugging on his restraints even harder.

"Please Livvie, I need to touch you."

"In time." She responded as positioned herself onto all fours, and climbed between his legs.

Liv stopped at Fitz's thighs and carefully studied her husband's face. She looked into his eyes as she ran her tongue up the inside of his thigh, and down the other. A smile crept up on her face as she heard Fitz take in a sharp breath, anticipating what she would do next. Liv placed her hands on each of his thighs and raked them across the tender flesh. The fact that she was able to make her husband respond to her in this way had the fabric between her thighs, soaked with her essence. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She needed him just as bad, if not more than he needed her.

"Now, what should I do to you?" Liv asked as she took Fitz's almost painful erection and began stroking it slowly. She looked and saw Fitz's eyes close tightly as she stroked his length.

"Eyes open, Mr. Grant. I want to see you." Fitz fought for a moment, but managed to open his eyes. When their eyes locked, Liv felt the moisture pooling between her thighs once again.

With eyes locked, Liv lowered her head and delivered one long lick from base to tip, trailing the throbbing vein along the way. She knew she would pay for this slow torture. That thought alone made her even wetter in the moment. Liv's tongue swirled around the tip of his engorged member before sucking gently on the tip, earning her a pleasurable moan from Fitz. He could tell the moment she said Mr. Grant, that she was almost ready to let him take control. He would make her pay for this torture she was inflicting on his body.

"Livvie, please! I will do whatever you say... Please just let me... Mmm" Fitz lost all train of thought as Liv took him as far as she could into her mouth. What her mouth couldn't capture, she made up for it with her hand. She began stroking the bottom of his shaft, while her head bobbed up and down, creating a vacuum over the top. Liv knew he wouldn't last long this first round as she had made him wait an excruciating amount of time. The thought of tasting his essence as it shot down the back of her throat, turned her on even more.

Fitz threw his head back and although he wanted nothing more than to tangle his fingers into her hair, he was just thankful she was touching him in some way. Liv couldn't help but clench her thighs tightly as Fitz's grunts and pants grew louder. He could feel the familiar tightening, and based on the way she was massaging his sac, he knew she could feel it too.

"Livvie..." Fitz whined as he felt himself coming close. Liv smiled and paused for a moment, causing Fitz to breathe a sigh of relief. The sigh quickly turned into a gasp as Liv took him in her mouth once again, and began sucking his length harder and faster than before. Fitz stared in awe of his wife who was pleasuring him in a way no other woman ever had or could. He was definitely a lucky man, but he wanted to be able to touch her. The more he pulled on the tie around his wrists, the tighter it became.

Liv continued sucking him hard and fast, refusing to stop when she felt his hot seed spilling down the back of her throat. She continued her movements, licking and sucking him clean until his breathing returned to normal. With an audible pop she released him, and smiled as she took in his sated state.

Fitz was about to ask to be released once again, when he felt her undoing the tie she had tied around his wrists. She knew the moment she freed him from his restraint he was going to fuck her senseless, so Liv took her time, running her nails up and down his chest, relishing in her final moments of control.

Fitz felt his frustration rising as Liv continued to torture him. She was definitely going to pay. "You know, Livvie, you are going to pay for this."

Liv lowered her mouth just barely over Fitz's and smiled. "Prove it." she moaned before running her tongue across his lips.

Liv laid on her back as he kneeled between her thighs, both taking the other in. Fitz lowered his head and captured her mouth fully with his. Her hands roamed through his hair, and his tongue sought entry into her mouth. He licked her lips softly as he ground his hips into hers. She gasped, giving him the opportunity to seek out her tongue.

The kiss was slow, deliberate. Each stroke of their tongues speaking to how much they truly love one another. Fitz began the descent down her body, pulling her taught nipple into his mouth through the lace of her bra. She moaned as he bit down gently on the nipple, before doing the same with the other.

He continued the path, soaking the skimpy fabric that covered the valley in between with open mouthed kisses. Liv moaned when Fitz's tongue trailed down her body, leaving a blaze of heat down her flat stomach. She whimpered as he skipped over her core and began placing kisses up her thigh. He bit down gently, hoping to have left a mark. She was his. He repeated the same pattern with her other leg, but bit and sucked on this thigh harder. He knew by the moans escaping her lips that he had definitely left a mark.

He finally reached his destination, and moaned as he inhaled her feminine scent. He looked up at her and grinned as he watched her face contort in pleasure when he ran his finger along her lower lips, relishing in how wet she was for him already. He ripped her thong off of her body, and before she could yell at him, Fitz lowered his head and delivered one long lick from her center to her clit.

She threw her head back onto the pillows causing her hair to fan out around her. Fitz took his time tasting and exploring her body. He drew lazy patterns on her nub as he gently slid his middle finger into her core.

"Fitz..." She gasped, unable to stand the teasing any longer. He owned her and he knew it. The way he made her feel, let her know she would always be his. It was in fact a punishment in itself, but it was a fate that she welcomed with open arms.

Fitz drew her sensitive nub into his mouth as he inserted a second finger into her core. He began pumping in and out of her at rapid pace, causing her to violently thrash about on the bed.

She tried to get away, the pleasure was too much. Fitz withdrew his fingers and hooked his arms around her legs, locking her into place. He dove in once again, his mouth moving feverishly against her clit.

This was his forever. A lifetime of making love to her, showering her with his love and attention, raising their children together. This was what he always wanted, and the fact that this is his reality was something Fitz still had trouble grasping at times.

Liv's head became cloudy as she felt herself coming close to the edge. This was her reality. A lifetime of making love in the morning, and kissing each other passionately as they returned home from work. A houseful of children and maybe one day a dog. After years of longing for this man, she was his, and would be his for the rest of their lives.

"Livvie I love you." Fitz said breathlessly as he came up for air. She couldn't hold back the tears as Fitz lowered his head once again and drew her sensitive nub into his mouth. Her back arched and her body stiffened, as her orgasm crashed through her.

"Fitz, I need you." Liv said, her voice trembling with need.

Liv was a little confused when Fitz stood to his feet and helped Liv of the bed. He lifted her up and she soon felt her back making contact with the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist s her hands found comfort in the curls at the nape of his neck. With his hands on her waist, Fitz lowered Liv onto his throbbing erection, causing them both to cry out at the contact.

"Fuck! Liv you're so wet... So tight... God I fucking love you so much!" Fitz growled against her ear.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Liv demanded as her mouth claimed Fitz's once again.

Fitz began pounding into Liv hard as he hooked his arms under her knees. He brought her knees up to her chest, and began thrusting so deep, Liv swore she could feel him in her stomach. Fitz broke the kiss and slowed his movements as he looked Liv in the eyes. She smiled as she sensed what made him stop.

"No Fitz, you're not hurting me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

That was all Fitz needed to hear as he continued his deep animalistic thrusts, pounding into Liv harder than he ever had before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to her rapidly bouncing breasts. Fitz didn't hesitate to drawn her brown bud into his mouth, sucking hard until she felt him beginning to contract around him. Fitz repeated the process with the other breast as his thumb sought out her clit. Liv's pants and moans quickly turned to screams. Once they became whimpers, Fitz knew she was close yet again.

"I want you to say it as you come Livvie. Scream it for me baby."

As if on cue, Liv's body began to tremble then tense up completely. "Fitz! I'm coming! Fuck baby I-I... Aaaah!" Liv screamed, as she came harder than she had all day. She realized she had to have blacked out because the next thing she knew, Fitz had laid her down on the bed. How this man was still going was beyond her, but you'd never hear her complaining.

Fitz climbed his way up Liv's body, and drew her bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked on it hard , and without warning, plunged into the soft depths of her silken walls once again. Liv cried out at the union, and Fitz stilled to give her a moment to readjust to his size. The moment did wonders to boost his ego. He still had it.

"Fitz baby, I need you to move. Something, anything... Fuck!"

Fitz began pounding into Liv, his eyes never leaving hers. In that moment, Fitz didn't care if she screamed, he was silently praying she would. Their room was soundproof, so it wasn't like they'd wake the kids. Fitz mouth latched on to Liv's neck and he began sucking on the spot so hard he was sure he'd left a mark.

Fitz climbed up her body and flipped her over. He positioned two pillows under her, and intertwined his fingers with hers as he entered her slowly. He whispered in her ear how his love for her would never fade. She was and would always be the most important person in his life.

The room was spinning and her head was cloudy from how deep Fitz was in the moment. She felt him extend her arms above her head, and their fingers intertwined as Fitz glided against her body, bringing her the utmost pleasure.

Liv tried to move her body in time with Fitz's, but the way he had her stretched out on the bed, prevented her from moving. She knew Fitz needed to dominate this moment. He needed to take control as every thrust was a promise of the life of fulfillment that was to come.

Fitz felt Liv's walls begin to spasm, and he picked up his pace just enough to drive her over a cliff, without following closely behind. He reached between Liv's thighs, and began rubbing circles on her clit as his thrusts came to a halt. Soon Liv was screaming out his name as she fell over a cliff the second and third times that evening.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Mrs. Grant." Fitz said as he flipped Liv's body over so she was laying on her side. He spooned behind Liv, and brought her knee up to her chest as he entered her again from behind.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as they met each other thrust foe thrust until they both felt their orgasm approaching. Fitz's fingers intertwined with Liv's once again massaging her breasts as Fitz shifted one final time so Liv was on top of him.

Fitz sat up and extended Liv's legs on top of his as he moved her hips to bring them both to climax. He thrust his hips upwards and Liv came hard, screaming his name, as Fitz spilled his seed, deep inside of her walls.

Fitz got up and cleaned himself up before returning to the bed and cleaning Liv up. It was amazing how much she had grown with Fitz over the past three years. Before she would have never allowed a man this level of intimacy, but with Fitz, it was natural. After they cleaned up, Fitz climbed into bed and spooned behind Liv. Their fingers were locked together over Liv's waist.

"Fitz, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

"Good night Fitzty."

"Good night Wibby."

They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, both thankful they had the other in their lives.


	29. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Pt 1

**Hey everyone! I know this update is short, but I wanted to post this now before things are hectic tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll be finished the other half before Christmas. So, the next update will be a continuation of this chapter with no time jumps. I want to add at least one more chapter between the next one and the epilogue. So, with that said; Happy Holidays to you all and I hope you enjoy. XOXOXO **

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!"

Earlier that evening...

Christmas eve in the Grant household was hectic. The elder Pope-Grants flew into town that morning, and were immediately attacked by all four grandchildren. Jerry being 16, and Karen 14, Fitz just knew they would be a little more distant towards them, but they had once again proved him wrong, being the strongest aggressors out of the bunch.

Once they were all settled, Maya and Susan went into the kitchen to bake cookies since they knew Liv couldn't form a cookie to save her life, and they refused to allow the twins to put out store bought snickerdoodles for Santa. After baking cookies, the family went to church for Christmas Eve service. It was very interesting to see the girls react when pastor Drake began reading Silent night to them. The girls looked up at him in amusement as he animatedly read the story, and even took the time to make animal sounds as well. When they came home from church, Fitz and their fathers set up hot chocolate for the kids, while their mothers and aunts helped Karen and Jerry set up for their Christmas Eve traditions.

Liv looked at her babies playing hopefully in the tub, and realized they weren't so little anymore. Talia and Tamra who were now five, had spent the entire day asking anyone who would listen, if they thought Santa would bring them everything on their list. They were now in Liv and Fitz's oversized tub, talking animatedly about all of the things they hoped Santa would be bringing.

Liv listened on as she left the bathroom to begin gathering their pajamas. So far Santa would be bringing everything they asked for. One day a year wasn't too much to spoil the kids rotten was it? They were good kids, and she honestly couldn't wait to see all of their faces come Christmas morning.

Once the twins were bathed and their hair washed, Liv took them into her bedroom to get the both of them dressed in their Christmas eve pajamas, and put their hair into French braids.

"Ok, now go out on your robes and slippers and we'll go downstairs. Aunt Mable and aunt Marjory should be ready to read your Christmas story. "

"But does paw paw read our Christmas story?" Tamra asked as she stepped into her slippers.

"Normally he does, but this year aunties wanted to do it." Liv explained as she tied each girl's robe.

When the twins made their way downstairs, each one took their place in their grandfather's lap; Talia on Gerry's next to Susan and Tamra on Eli's next to Maya. Fitz handed each girl their reindeer spoil proof cup, filled with hot chocolate that had been cooked a little with milk. Liv took her place on Fitz's lap, and Karen and Gerry sat on their bean bag chairs between their grandparents. When they had everyone's attention, the aunts began reading, starting with Aunt Marjory.

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house..."

Fitz held Liv in his arms, and looked around at their family, all together for the holidays. He was truly blessed to have the woman of his dreams and four amazing children. They had wanted to expand their family, but over the years, it just hadn't happened. Although they would have liked to have had more children, they were happy with the family they had.

Their parents were healthy, and even as they were pushing 94, their aunts were as active as 70 year olds. Fitz knew they wouldn't be around forever, but he was thankful that they have had the past five years and however many more they would be blessed with to enjoy the twins like they had Karen and Jerry.

Fitz buried his face into Liv's hair, and kissed the nape of her neck as her arm hooked around his neck and her hand began playing with his curls.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear causing her to turn her head to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Liv relied, staring at Fitz dreamily.

"What do you say to us laying the girls down, then me slipping into my Santa suit?"

"Hmmm... Depends, will Santa give me a present too?"

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"I have been bad. So, very baaaaad."

"I'm sure with the proper persuasion, you'll be able to get Santa to come to you."

"I'd rather Santa cum for me... In me..."

"Livvie..."

"Yes, Santa?"

"Is it the girls' bedtime yet?"

"Why?" Liv asked with a husky voice.

"I think it's time for us to wrap this party up so Santa can show up for you."

"...Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight."

**XxXxXxX**

Once the twins had placed cookies on a plate, Liv and Fitz tucked them in, assuring them they would place the cookies and milk by the tree before they went to sleep. After the girls were settled, everyone else decided to turn in for the evening, giving Liv and Fitz some much deserved alone time. Since they had had the help of their parents wrapping all of the children's gifts, the couple had nothing else to do except enjoy one another.

Liv began cleaning up the mess from the children's snacks during bedtime story, while Fitz went upstairs and changed into his Santa suit. Once he was dressed, Fitz made his way downstairs, he made his way towards the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, Fitz couldn't help but watch Liv as she poured a glass of milk for Santa.

"I must say you are looking sexier than ever, Mrs. Claus."

"Why thank you Santa. You know, I find this Santa suit very sexy." Liv said as she her hands moved to the giant black belt around Fitz's waist. She pulled Fitz to her, and slowly licked his lips.

"Well then, Mrs. Grant, how about we take this upstairs, and you can show me just how sexy it is."

"We have to put the milk and cookies out first."

liv said as she grabbed the plate of cookies and the glass of milk and made her way towards the Christmas tree in the foyer.

Fitz was right behind Liv and couldn't help but be entranced by the way her hips swayed when she walked. No sooner than she had been able to set the snack down, did Fitz have her in his arms.

His hands slid down her sides, and she moaned as he palmed her ass in his hands. "You know Mrs. Claus, since you've been naughty this year, I've got a little something for you.

"Well Santa, we at under the mistletoe, so lets gets this evening started with a kiss." Liv responded as she pulled Fitz into her body and began sucking on his bottom lip.

Fitz moaned as Liv's hands slid into his hair, and began playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. His hands roamed her body, arousing her more with every inch of flesh he touched.

Little did they know, a wide eyed Talia had witnessed the entire thing. Talia ran down the hallway and into her brother's room, not even bothering to knock.

"Jerry wake up!" Talia said as she crawled into bed with her brother.

"Go back to bed YaYa. Santa won't come if you're awake." Jerry groaned as he placed his pillow over his head.

"That's the problem! I was thirsty and went to go get water and I saw him! He didn't see me but I saw him Jerry!"

"Who did you see YaYa?"

"I saw Santa Claus Jerry! I saw Santa, and mommy kissed him on the mouth!"

"YaYa, that's impossible. Maybe you were dreaming."

"No Jerry. I didn't see his face but I saw him! I'm five and I know things."

Jerry sat up in bed and pulled his little sister into his lap. "Ok YaYa. Tell me exactly what you saw." Jerry said, needing to know if he should warn their parents.

"I saw mommy downstairs putting milk and cookies on the table and Santa was walking behind her. Then he grabbed her and put his hand on her bum bum and kissed her. I think mommy liked it because her hands touched his hair like she does with daddy. Daddy is gonna be sooooo mad when he finds out."

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" A fourteen year old Karen asked as she and Tamra made their way into Jerry's room rubbing their sleepy eyes.

"Santa was downstairs with mom." Jerry answered with a smirk on his face. "And Talia saw the whole thing." He added looking directly at Karen. He hoped she didn't see the whole thing. He knew how their parents could get, and although he'd never been unfortunate enough to walk in on them, he had heard once in Liv's office when he had come home early from school one day. Hearing them once was more than any child should ever have to endure, and he prayed Talia didn't see more of whatever it was they may have been doing .

"You saw Santa? No fair!" Tamra said with a pout.

"Did you see his face?" Karen asked nervously for the same reasons as her brother.

"No. But I saw Santa touch mommy's bum bum." Talia answered with a scared look on her face.

"Eww." Karen said as she pictured their dad feeling their mom up. That definitely was not an image she wanted or needed.

"And then he kissed her. I saw it with my two eyes!" Talia added, growing tired of repeating herself.

"What!?" Karen and Tamra yelled out at the same time.

"Shhhhh!" Jerry and Talia replied in unison.

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!" Talia repeated to her sisters and brother in that tone that let Karen and Jerry know that she believed her mom had been a bad girl.

"Good thing dad didn't see. He probably would've flipped on Santa." Karen responded, giving Jerry a knowing look.

"Would daddy beat up Santa?" Tamra asked, looking as if she were ready to cry.

"No MiMi. Daddy wouldn't beat up Santa." Jerry responded, rubbing soothing circles his little sister's back and giving Karen an evil side-eye.

"Come on, let's get you two back bed." Jerry said as he grabbed his youngest sisters' hands and walked them back to their bedrooms. This was going to be one interesting Christmas morning, and neither Karen or Jerry could wait to see how their mom explained herself this year.

Karen was 9 when she had a similar incident as Talia. She didn't speak to Liv for days after she had witnessed her mom kissing a man who wasn't her daddy. After three days, Liv was unable to take the silent treatment anymore and confronted Karen about what the problem was. Fitz had walked in on Karen explaining her problem with Liv, and he knew what he had to do. That was the year Karen learned the truth about Santa. But the only difference was that Karen was 9. The twins were only five.

Karen tucked their sisters back into bed while Jerry went and grabbed their water. He went into Talia's room first and gave her a few sips of water and kissed her on forehead, urging her to go back to sleep. Once Talia was settled, Jerry repeated the same process with Tamra. Once the twins were settled, Karen and Jerry said their goodnights and nervously went back to their rooms to try to get some sleep. As hard as they tried, neither were able to as they tossed and turned in their beds, pondering what would happen with the twins and their parents tomorrow.

The next morning when the twins woke up, they immediately ran for their parents room. Instead of running and jumping on the bed between their parents like they normally do, the twins jumped in on Fitz's side, startling him awake. They wanted nothing to do with their mother right now, in light of certain events.

"Good morning girls, Fitz said as he stretched and sat up in bed."

"Good morning daddy." The girls replied in perfect unison.

Unlike Karen and Talia, Tamra was the outspoken one of the three girls and she decided to speak up now, as she wanted answers. "Daddy?"

"Yes Tamra?"

"Do you love mommy?"

"Yes."

"Does mommy love you?"

"Yes." By now Liv was waking up, and turned to listen in on the conversation the girls were having with their father.

"Then why did YaYa see mommy kissing Santa Claus last night?"

Shit...

To Be Continued...


	30. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Pt 2

"Good morning daddy." The girls replied in perfect unison.

Unlike Karen and Talia, Tamra was the outspoken one of the three girls and she decided to speak up now, as she wanted answers. "Daddy?"

"Yes Tamra?"

"Do you love mommy?"

"Yes."

"Does mommy love you?"

"Yes." By now Liv was waking up, and turned to listen in on the conversation the girls were having with their father.

"Then why did YaYa see mommy kissing Santa Claus last night?"

Shit...

Fitz looked over to Liv who was now pretending to be asleep. He could see the corner of her mouth curved upward, as she hid her face in her pillow. Apparently he was flying solo on this one...

Fitz cleared his throat and began scrambling to come up with an excuse. "Well, girls, there's something I need to tell you two in order to explain why you saw what you saw."

Liv felt her stomach drop as she wasn't ready for the girls to learn the truth yet. Believing in something like Santa or the tooth fairy or the Easter bunny was the epitome of a child's innocence. It taught them to believe in what they couldn't see or understand. It set the foundation for many things in a child's life. She wasn't ready for that to be stripped away from them. She was about to sit up and intervene, when Fitz began to speak.

"Girls, you know every year daddy helps Santa. I go to the orphanage in a Santa suit, and I ask kids what they want for Christmas. Sometimes I even take them toys or clothes as a gift from our family."

"We know daddy. Mommy said it's good to give to people that don't have a lot."

"That's true. It is good to help people who don't have a lot or anything at all. Not just at Christmas, but all the time."

"Okay, but why did mommy kiss Santa? And why did he touch her bum bum?" Tamra asked, needing her father to get to the point.

"Well, you know how mommy had to work this year when we went to the orphanage?"

"Yes..." The girls replied in unison.

"Well, mommy missed seeing me dressed up as Santa, and she was sad because she didn't get to see it. So I wanted to surprise her by putting on the costume last night so she would be very, very happy for Christmas."

"Was mommy happy when she saw you daddy?"

"I think mommy was very satisfied last night." Fitz replied, earning him a pinch on his side from Liv.

"So it wasn't Santa, it was you pretending to be Santa to make mommy happy?" Talia asked as she looked over at her seemingly sleeping mother.

"Yes, it was me. Besides, you two know that Santa doesn't come unless everyone is asleep. That means mommies and daddies too."

The girls turned to look at each other and Fitz couldn't help but to hold his breath as he awaited their response. They slowly turned back to their father and he released the breath he had been holding as a smile graced their faces.

"Okay daddy, we're not mad at mommy anymore." Tamra said as they climbed into bed between them. Needing just a moment alone with his wife after such a nerve wracking moment, Fitz sent the girls into their rooms to get dressed and make their beds. They knew the routine. They were to wait in Karen or Gerry's room until their parents came and got them. They'd call them when they were ready to go downstairs.

The moment the girl shut the door, Fitz ran over to make sure it was locked. He immediately returned to the bed and flipped Liv onto her back. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Claus." Fitz murmured against her neck as he began sliding her panties down her legs.

"Merry Christmas Santa, but what do you think you are doing?" She giggled as Fitz removed her shirt and began kissing his way down her body.

"Why, spreading a little Christmas cheer of course." He replied as he parted her slick folds and delivered one long slow lick from her center to her clit.

"Hmmm... So is that what we're calling this now?"

"Only on Christmas." Fitz said as he lowered his head and resumed his focus on pleasuring his wife. Liv wanted to argue that they didn't have time, that the kids were waiting, but having his mouth on her felt so amazing, she couldn't do anything but sink further into her pillow and tangle her fingers into his hair.

Fitz was feasting away like a man starved as he threw his wife's legs over his shoulders. He couldn't explain what it was, but one taste of her was never enough. When he penetrated her walls with his tongue, he was shocked to feel her body beginning to tremble already. He soon felt her walls being to pulse, and knew she was close.

Fitz untangled himself from Liv's legs, and tried his best to stifle his laughter at the pout on Liv's face. He had robbed her out of her orgasm, and she clearly wasn't happy.

"Fitz, we don't have time."

"Ten minutes."

"The twins..."

"Are with their brother and sister. Now, hold on tight, sweet baby." He said as he lined his erection up with her core, and sheathed himself fully inside. Liv went to cry out at their union, but Fitz's mouth quickly covered hers, swallowing her cries.

"Ten minutes Fitz."

The two of them thrust together at a hurried pace as they knew they didn't have much time. They would allow for intimacy tonight, but right now the just needed to find release.

Fitz repositioned Liv's legs on his shoulders, and began pounding into her hard as her hand slid between them and found her clit. It wasn't long after when Liv's body seized up as her orgasm washed over her, Fitz joining not too long after. When they had finally called, Fitz kissed Liv on the head, and pulled out of her slowly. They made their way into the shower, and went to gather the kids for their Christmas morning rituals.

As always, when they got downstairs, Liv and Fitz found their dads were waiting in the family room, both dressed in Santa costumes. Liv had to laugh as Big Gerry had gained a little weight this year, and had even grown a beard. His cheeks and nose were rosy as the home was very warm. He truly looked like Santa.

"Good morning dads." Liv said as she kissed each father on the cheek.

"Good morning Liv." Big Gerry replied as he wrapped his daughter-in-law in his arms.

"Good morning ladybug." Eli responded as he did the same.

"Where's everyone?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"In the kitchen, as always." Big Gerry replied as he turned to see all four of his grandchildren flying down the stairs towards them.

Liv and Fitz left the kids with their fathers, and made their way towards the kids. As always, their moms were in the kitchen making jelly belly pancakes, both dressed as Mrs. Claus. Aunts Mable and Marjory were wearing their traditional reindeer headbands. Liv smiled as she sank into the comfort of the Pope-Grant Christmas morning.

"Good morning ladies!" Liv beamed as she kissed each woman on the cheek.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well last night?" Aunt Mable asked, shooting Liv a knowing look. The walls may have been soundproof, but the floor wasn't. Aunt Mable's room was directly beneath Liv and Fitz's and Liv blushed a deep shade of red when she realized exactly what her aunt must've heard.

"Ummm... I slept like a baby."

"More like you slept like you went half on a baby." Aunt Mable murmured under her breath.

"Awww someone's grumpy today." Liv said as she gave her aunt another kiss on the cheek.

"And I'm surprised someone's able to walk after what I heard."

"Ummm, I think I'm going to go grab everyone for breakfast." Fitz chimed in as he knew where this conversation was headed. Fortunately, over the years, Liv had learned to not drink anything in their aunt's presence as there was no talking what may come out of either of their mouths.

Once breakfast was finished, the Pope-Grants all gathered around the formal dining table and enjoyed their breakfast of jelly belly pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit, and sausage. Liv bit into her sausage and lunged from the table as she felt herself becoming ill.

Fitz, knowing the routine, went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, before locating his wife in the downstairs bathroom. The adults at the table passed knowing glances, while all four children just thought their mother wasn't feeling well.

When Fitz entered the bathroom, his heart unashamedly lifted as he saw Liv bracing herself against the toilet bowl. It may have been messed up to be basking in the glory of his wife's misery, but he knew what this possibly meant and he couldn't have been happier.

Fitz watched Liv as she went to stand up, only to end up getting sick all over again. He sprang into action and grabbed the bottle of water and a damp towel. He was immediately by her side, holding her hair as she finished emptying the contents of her stomach. He gently pressed the damp towel to her forehead, and moved slowly towards the back of her neck as her body began to calm.

Liv tried to stand, but her legs were too wobbly to hold her steady. Sensing she couldn't make it on her own, Fitz carried his wife over to the sink and set her down on the counter. Once he set her down, Liv rinsed out her mouth, before Fitz carried her upstairs to the bedroom to brush her teeth and change.

Once she had almost finished changing, Liv looked up at Fitz who was wearing the goofiest of grins. "What?" She asked as she pulled her sweater over her head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Fitz asked as his smile grew wider.

"You're looking at me like you found out I'm having your ba-" Liv looked up at Fitz who was now eagerly walking towards her, nodding his head. "Fitz... Honey...No... We don't know for sure... Fitz." Liv held her hands up in attempts to stop him in his tracks. Her attempts proved futile as Fitz picked her up, and spun her around in his arms.

"I don't care what you say. You're having my baby. This is the best Christmas ever." Fitz said as he began peppering kisses all over her face. Liv tried to wiggle her way out of his arms, but Fitz only held onto her tighter.

"Baby, there's no proof. We need to keep calm until I take a test at least." Liv said, trying to be the rational one. Fitz however decided to do his own test. He lowered his head to her breasts, and gently bit down on one nipple. The hiss that escaped her was all the proof he needed.

"Still need more?" He asked as he set her down and went to the calendar. Sure enough, the last dot marked on the calendar, signaling the beginning of her last cycle was over nine weeks ago.

Liv refused to get her hopes up, but agreed to spend the holiday erring on the side of caution. She was pushing 40, and had extremely stressed at work lately. She hasn't even realized it had been two months since her last period. Thankfully she hasn't really been in the mood to drink lately.

They agreed to be safe she wouldn't drink anything with alcohol, and Fitz would see to it that something was prepared for her to eat, just in case Christmas lunch and dinner didn't agree with her.

"Ok, so let's say that we are pregnant. We don't tell the kids until after we know for sure."

"I promise, we won't tell the kids you are pregnant."

"You're pregnant!?" a tiny voice squeaked behind them.

Liv and Fitz turned to see all four children standing in the doorway. The twins were wearing looks of excitement almost identical to the one Fitz was wearing earlier. Jerry and Karen however, had looks of shock and something that resembled mild disgust as they knew where babies came from. Confirmation of their parents' still very active sex life was the last thing they needed.

Before they had a chance to answer, the twins were on their way downstairs, already spreading the good news. Liv looked at the older two, and simply explained that they weren't sure yet, but there was a chance they could be. Since the pharmacies were closed for Christmas, there was no way they could confirm today. They'd have to wait until tomorrow.

"Okay, well, since the cat is out of the bag, let's go open some presents."

This seemed to get the disturbing thought of their parents sex life out of their head, as Karen and Jerry sprinted downstairs, just as their sisters had a few moments before.

**XxXxXxX**

Wrapping paper was everywhere, and Fitz wasn't sure where to step on the floor as he was positive the twins were buried somewhere underneath. Karen and Jerry were absorbed in their new iPhones, and the last Fitz saw of the twins, they were absorbed with their new tablets. With the children out of the way, it was time for the adults to exchange their presents.

Fitz and Liv had gifted their mothers with a 10 day spa cruise where they would have access to full spa treatments, manis, pedis, a gym, and an exclusive dining area, before spending the next week in Costa Rica.

Each father received a set of Honma Five Star golf clubs which they had been hinting towards wanting for the past few months. Although they scolded their children for purchasing not one, but two sets of the clubs that cost more than some cars, they were more than excited to get those babies out onto the golf course.

For their aunt's, Liv and Fitz chose something's little different. Given their ages, they weren't into the spas or cruises anymore, and since neither golfed, that was out as well. So, this year for Christmas, Liv and Fitz decided to take them to New York for shopping, dinner, and to see The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway.

Their parents had gifted them with the gift of sanity. They would either be taking all four children back with them to Santa Barbara, or they would be staying at the house while Liv and Fitz spent a week on their private island. When Liv grew nervous over missing New Years with the kids, Big Gerry assured her that everyone would be arriving on the island on New Years eve, so they could all bring in the New Year together.

Finally it was time for Liv and Fitz to exchange presents. Liv handed Fitz his present which contained a new iPad. His second present was a double present. There were two suits inside; one Brooks Brothers, the other Tom Ford. Fitz's first present to Liv was a painting of all four children in matching white polo shirts. Jerry wore a pair of blue jeans, and all three girls wore blue denim jean skirts. Fitz quickly realized that this painting would have to be redone in a few months, but Liv didn't mind. His second present to her was a new MacBook. When she took it out of the box, a platinum necklace with an infinity pendant was inside. Fitz whispered in her ear that her third present would come later, and she replied the same.

Once everyone had finished exchanging presents, the adults began to clean up the wrapping paper mountain, and Fitz stopped and took a picture as they found the twins, under the tree, covered in the paper he assumed wrapped their new Barbie Jeeps. They were both fast asleep, with their tablets in their hands. After everything was cleaned up, Fitz and Jerry each grabbed a twin, and carried them back up to bed.

Everyone decided they were in need of a nap as it was now only 9 am. They made their way back to their bedrooms, with plans for lunch out of the way. When Liv and Fitz entered their room, they wasted no time climbing back into bed. Liv sat with her back resting against the headboard, her left leg slightly bent. Instead of climbing in on his side of the bed, Fitz climbed in between Liv's legs, and laid on his back with his head resting on her thigh. Her hand immediately went to his hair, as he pulled the blanket up to his waist. Once he was settled, Liv handed him his new Ipad, and Fitz went to pull up a Christmas music station on Pandora. When he finally found a suitable station, he placed the iPad on his nightstand, and closed his eyes as Liv continued playing with his hair.

"This Christmas has been amazing." Liv said as she bent down and kissed Fitz's forehead.

"It truly has. Since the kids got everything they asked for, I wonder how long it will take before they are sick of their new toys and are up here."

"Give them a while. Each one can download as many apps as they want. I'm not expecting to even have their attention until thanksgiving."

"If we're lucky."

"Thank you for my presents babe. The necklace was gorgeous and I already know where I want the painting. As for the laptop, I can't wait to get started on it.

"I'm glad you like your gifts. I loved every gift you gave me babe, especially this little one right here." Fitz said as he turned slightly and kissed Liv's belly. He scooted down on thr bed a little, and pulled Liv to a laying position. He turned onto his stomach between her legs, and rested his head on her belly, as he began talking to what he was sure was their unborn child. That was the last thing Liv remembered before she drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxX**

The table was set and everyone was gathering around to enjoy their Christmas dinner. They would have a special dinner with their friends and Marta tomorrow, but tonight was strictly for the Pope-Grants.

Liv looked at the table and was trying to figure out where to place the ham. So far they had homemade mac and cheese, green beans, collard greens, candied yams, mashed potatoes, cornbread, buttered rolls and sweet rolls, a turkey with stuffing, cranberry sauce, fried chicken, corn, and gravy. With a little adjusting to their spread, Liv was able to fit the ham next to the turkey, and everyone was called in to eat.

As they gathered around the table, Fitz couldn't help but feel the joy of having four generations of Pope-Grants, all together at one table. He sat down at the table next to Liv as he had allowed their fathers to sit at each end of the table, and looked at the love that was spread around.

As always, Aunt Marjory said blessing over dinner, and everyone was finally ready to dig in. The family laughed, talked, and planned for the "possible" newest Grants arrival, and Fitz couldn't help but laugh at the look of discomfort on the older children's faces as they spoke of the pregnancy. Fitz knew they were excited for a new sibling, it was just how he or she arrived that disturbed them.

Once dinner was over, everyone helped to clean up and place the leftover food away, before making their way in front of the fire to sing Christmas carols. Fitz sat on the oversized chair with Liv in his lap. All four children were sitting at his feet. His parents were snuggled up on the loveseat, while Eli and Maya were curled up on the sofa. Aunt Marjory was sitting in her rocking chair off to the side of the fireplace, and Aunt Mable was sitting in hers on the other side. Everyone was happy and content, andas this Christmas came to a close, Fitz kissed his wife on her forehead, closed his eyes, and_** Exhaled.**_


	31. My Love, Sweet Love

"Fitz, Jerry, can you make sure the boys are ready while Karen and I get the girls ready?"

"Sure thing babe."

"Yes mom"

Now that Christmas was out of the way, the Grant family was preparing to have their pictures taken. All of the children's presents had been taken upstairs, which meant the Christmas tree was free of clutter, and the perfect set up for their pictures.

While they had been in last years photos, the youngest Grant twins were still very young bring only four months old, and their personalities had yet to emerge. Theodore Nathaniel Grant, or Teddy as his siblings had dubbed him, and Tyler Elijah Grant were definitely a welcomed surprise to the Grant family, and this year, they would be a lively addition to the family portraits.

Two years ago, Liv was positive that she and Fitz wouldn't have more children. That is until she became very ill that Christmas morning, and Fitz was certain that she was with child. That night, Fitz and Jerry had rushed out to WalMart and purchased a slew of pregnancy tests as they had thankfully opened for business that evening. After five positive tests, and a trip to the doctors the following day, it was confirmed that Liv was not only pregnant, but she was once again carrying twins.

When the doctor performed the initial ultrasound to measure just how far along Liv was, the look on Fitz's face when he once again saw two tiny embryos was priceless. After passing out from the initial shock, Fitz was grinning from ear to ear the entire day. Nothing, not even being introduced to Karen's first boyfriend could wipe the smile off of his face.

Once again, Fitz was the loving, attentive husband and father, making sure his wife's needs, as well as the needs of their children were met. Although Karen and Jerry were able to help a lot, there were certain needs his wife needed, that only he could tend to.

Liv was unforgiving in her sexual demands during this pregnancy, even more so than she had been with Talia and Tamra. Fitz would often find himself being summoned in the middle of a work day, to satisfy his wife's cravings for him. By the time the twins were born, Fitz had actually found himself welcoming the eight week break from sex as the family welcomed the youngest two Grants into the family.

So much had changed for the Grant family since then. Karen was now a sophomore in highschool, and Jerry was now in his first year of GWU. Talia and Tamra had just celebrated their seventh birthday, and Tyler and Teddy were now sixteen months old, and just like their sisters, seemed to have gone from crawling to running, before they had even bothered to learn to walk.

Liv had honestly never been happier in her entire life. With the birth of the boys, she had also apologized to Fitz for being so hard on him when the girls were babies and he would often get the them mixed up. She realized that it wasn't always so easy to tell identical twins apart, even when they are your own. She learned that lesson the hard way, when she had given the boys their bath one evening, and couldn't tell them apart.

There she stood in her bedroom for almost twenty minutes, looking down at her sons trying to tell the difference between the two. Their identical dark brown curls and grey eyes did nothing to help her tell the difference between them. She was seriously on the verge of a breakdown, until Fitz entered the room and saved the day.

When Fitz walked into the room, Liv was almost in tears as she couldn't tell one baby from the other. Sensing his wife's dilemma, Fitz simply jumped in and scooped Tyler up in his arms, calling his son by name. The fact that he never called Liv on her inability to tell the twins apart made her feel even worse with how she had scolded him so many years before. That evening, she apologized to him over and over again, until their bodies lay spent in the middle of their bed.

Now that they were older, Liv had no problem telling the boys apart as their personalities were polar opposites. Much like Talia, Teddy was the quiet twin, only demanding attention when he absolutely needed something. Tyler on the other hand, took after Tamra. He was the vibrant one of the twins, always making his presence known.

"Liv, what time will our parents be here with the aunts?" Fitz asked as he walked over to Liv and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They'll be here in about an hour." Liv responded softly, as she reflected on that change as well.

The relocation of the Pope-Grant family from Santa Barbara to DC was another change that had happened over the past two years. Once Liv's pregnancy was confirmed, their parents didn't want to spend time away from their grandchildren. With Aunts Mable and Marjory pushing 95 at the time, Liv and Fitz felt the same way. The Grants sold their Santa Barbara estate, leaving the Pope's estate for family vacations on the west coast. They all settled in DC, and Liv was thrilled, yet worried that their parents had both purchased homes, on their street.

While she loved how close they were, the kids could literally walk not even 500 yards down the street and be at a grandparent's home - it was also a headache as they were only 500 yards away, which meant they stopped over, every chance they got. The most recent time had to have been the most embarrassing time of them all.

During Thanksgiving break, Big Gerry and Eli had decided to take all six kids out for ice cream and a shopping trip at the mall. It was the first moment Liv and Fitz would have alone all weekend, and the moment they left, Fitz decided to make good on their time alone.

Before Liv realized what was happening, Fitz had stripped Liv of her clothing, and had her legs around his waist as he forcefully drove into her against the front door. Because they were alone, he had urged Liv to scream, which she was doing rather well, until a knock on the other side of the door, halted her cries. Liv became nervous as she could hear Susan calling for her on the other side of the door, but Fitz refused to halt his thrusts, until they both found their release. When they had finally redressed and opened the door, the knowing look on their mothers faces made Liv blush. She couldn't find it in herself to care that much, as she realized that at least her husband had been taken care of.

It was the first and only time Liv had ever faked an orgasm with Fitz, as her mother in law's voice blasting in her head had killed her mood tenfold. Fitz found out later that night that she had faked it, and he made her pay dearly over every surface of their bedroom. The entire day was definitely a reminder that even in their own home, they had to be careful about what they did and they did it because there was no telling when a parent would show up.

Liv was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of Fitz's lips against her neck. "You zoned out on me." He said, as his hand moved her hair to the side, exposing more of her neck to him.

"Hmmm... I was just thinking about how much things have changed for us. I never thought we'd be the parents of six kids or that we'd be so happy right now."

"True. We are very blessed."

"Very."

Liv and Fitz stood in front of the Christmas tree, just reflecting on their lives, until six very loud children entered into the family room, ending the moment. Liv broke free of Fitz's grasp, and turned to see all six children wearing their black sweaters and khaki pants. They all had slippers on their feet, as shoes weren't needed for this photo shoot.

Liv looked at the girls, and thanked Karen as she realized she had done their hair, both girls wearing a French braid that hung to their lower back. Karen's hair was in a French braid as well, making all three girls look eerily alike, the only difference was that Karen was slightly lighter than the girls, but there was no doubt that they were sisters.

"Ok, we're here!" Eli yelled out as he entered the home, aiding aunt Mable, while Big Gerry was aiding aunt Marjory. It pained Liv to see how much they had slowed down over the past two years as their age was finally catching up to them, but she was thankful they were still around.

Liv looked at their parents and aunts who were also wearing the black sweaters and khaki pants for their portraits. The past few years, it had been just Liv, Fitz, and the kids in the pictures, but this year, Liv had an nagging desire to have their parents and aunts in the picture as well.

After all of the hellos were out of the way, the family sat in the living room, awaiting the arrival of the photographer.

**XxXxX**

The pictures had gone very well, and Liv and Fitz were now gathered around with their parents, picking out which pictures they wanted to order.

"I definitely want these." Liv said pointing to a picture of Big Gerry and Eli sitting on the floor in front of a grey backdrop. All six grandkids were gathered around them. Jerry was kneeling behind their grandfathers with his elbows resting on their shoulders. Karen was standing behind Jerry with her arms wrapped around his neck. Talia's lips were pressed against Big Gerry's cheek, while Tamra's were pressed against Eli's. Tyler was sitting on Eli's lap, while Teddy was sitting on Big Gerry's.

The next picture she pointed to was of their mothers with all six children. Tyler, Talia, and Karen were kissing Maya's cheeks, while Teddy, Tamra, and Gerry kissed Susan's.

The next picture was similar to the ones of their mothers, but it was with the children and their aunts.

The final picture of that group was of all four grandparents laying on their stomachs on the floor with their elbows bent so their heads were propped up with their hands. Tyler was laying on his stomach on Susan's back, while Teddy was on Maya's. Talia was laying the same way on Eli's back, while Tamra was on Big Gerry's. All four kids were laying identical to their grandparents, with their elbows resting on their grandparent's shoulders, their hands holding up their heads. Karen and Jerry were on either side with their backs resting against their grandfathers, with one leg extended, and the other leg straight.

There were pictures of Big Gerry and Eli with their granddaughters, and pictures of Maya and Susan with their grandsons, and finally pictures of the grandparents and aunts. Tyler and Teddy sat on their aunts laps in the center of the picture, while the older four each stood behind a grandparent.

The last few of the group Liv couldn't help but to choose. There was a picture of her surrounded by all of the men in her life. Fitz was sitting on a chair, with Liv on his lap. Their fathers were standing behind them, and their sons were sitting on the floor around them. All of the men were looking at Liv lovingly, but Liv was looking straight ahead at the camera. Once that picture was taken, their mothers and aunts swapped places with their fathers, and the girls switched out with the boys. This time all of the women were looking at Fitz lovingly, but he was the one staring straight into the camera.

When it came to the pictures of Liv and Fitz with the kids, Liv ended up purchasing all of them as she couldn't decide. There were pictures of just her with the boys, and then with the girls, and Fitz had done the same. The photographer allowed for the photos of just the kids to be a little more relaxed, and just caught shots of the kids just being themselves.

The one picture that caught Fitz's eye was a picture of Liv sitting on his lap. Talia and Tamra were standing directly behind them, with Karen and Jerry on either side, each holding one of the younger twins.

Liv's favorite had to have been one with Fitz laying on his stomach, with her laying flush across his back. Talia was on her back, while Tamra was on top of the pile. Karen and Gerry were on either side as they had been with their grandparents, each holding one of the younger twins.

After ordering these pictures and so many more, they placed an additional order for each person's silhouette to be done. Liv wanted to hang them along the stairs. She had always loved the idea of individual silhouettes since seeing it done in Peeples.

Once they had paid the photographer, they saw them out, before going off to rejoin their family in the family room.

When they entered the family room, Karen and Jerry were making their way upstairs with a very cranky Tyler and Teddy, to lay them down for their naps. Talia and Tamra made their way up to their rooms, to enjoy the presents they had gotten just a few days before. Fitz walked them over to the over-sized chair that used to occupy her father's study, and pulled Liv into his lap.

"I can't believe how big the kids have gotten." Gerry said as he stood to pour a glass of scotch for him and Eli.

"Yes, before you know it, this house will be empty." Maya added, causing Liv to pout. The boys weren't even two yet, she didn't want to think of them grown up and going off to college. Sensing her sudden change in mood, Fitz kissed the top of Liv's head, and quickly changed the subject.

Since their aunts weren't able to fly anymore, the family had decided to forego their annual trip to Davanti Grado Island. Their parents offered to watch the kids if Liv and Fitz wanted to go, but they declined as they both felt the need to stay close to their family during this time. They spent the next few hours just talking and enjoying one another's company, before Liv and their mothers excused themselves to begin preparing dinner.

When Liv entered the kitchen, she quickly placed her iPhone on the dock, and turned on her playlist. She walked towards the fridge, and pulled out the ingredients they would need to make cheeseburger quiche for the kids, and shrimp mezzeluna for the adults.

She placed the hamburger meat into the frying pan which Maya quickly took over, seeing to it that it browned evenly, as Liv went and began tending to the rest of the ingredients. As she was beating the eggs, she felt Fitz's arms slide around her waist, and his face hurried into her neck as she realized what song was playing.

Maya and Susan watched on as Fitz removed the bowl out of Liv's hand, before pulling her into the middle of the kitchen, and swaying them to the music.

**My love, sweet love**  
** With you nothing else matters**  
** You're my heart and my heart is yours**

**My love, sweet love**  
** For me there's no one better**  
** Cross my heart, I could not love you more**

**And I swear to you, there's no one more important**  
** And I trust you with my life**  
** So I pledge my heart to you**

**My love, sweet love**  
** With you nothing else matters**  
** You're my heart and my heart is yours**

**My love, sweet love**  
** For me there's no one better**  
** Cross my heart, I could not love you more**

**'Cause with you my world**  
** Is filled with so much pleasure**  
** When I'm blind, you are my eyes**  
** So I pledge my trust to you**

**My love, sweet love**  
** With you nothing else matters**  
** You're my heart and my heart is yours**

**My love, sweet love**  
** For me there's no one better**  
** Cross my heart, said, I could not love you more**

**And I swear to you, that I will always love you**  
** And I trust you with my heart**  
** So I pledge my world, I pledge my world**  
** I pledge my world to you**

**My love, sweet love**  
** With you nothing else matters**  
** You're my heart and my heart, my heart is yours**

**My love, sweet love**  
** For me there's no one better**  
** Cross my heart, I could not, I could not love you more**

By the time the song had ended, Fitz pulled Liv flush against his body, and gently claimed her mouth with his. Everyone was standing in the kitchen, witnessing this special moment between the two of them. Over the past nine years, it was clear that Liv and Fitz had grown more and more in love every day, and the expansion of their family was a living, breathing testimony to their love.

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Grant." Liv said as she seductively bit her bottom lip.

"Anytime." Fitz replied, still holding his wife in his arms.

"How about later tonight?"

"It's a date."

Fitz saw his mother approaching them out of the corner of his eye, and knew she was coming to shoo him away. He quickly placed one more kiss on Liv's lips, before stepping back and making his way back into the family room with their fathers and aunts close behind.

After the family sat and had dinner together and everything was cleaned up, Maya and Eli took the boys back to their home, while Susan and Gerry took the girls, leaving Liv and Fitz finally alone for the evening.

Liv went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing , while Fitz made sure the house was secure. Once everything was locked up tightly, Fitz grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, and made his way upstairs. When he entered their bedroom, Fitz felt his mouth go dry at the sight before him.

"Come here to me, Fitz" Liv moaned as she was sprawled out across their bed with her knees bent. Fitz licked his lips as one hand was palming her breast while the other hand was sliding between her folds.

Fitz walked over to the bed and sat between Liv's thighs. His eyes were fixated on her fingers that were spreading her essence, and he wanted nothing more than to replace his wife's hand with his mouth.

Liv watched Fitz was he struggled to refrain from taking over for her hand, but many years of instruction had left him afraid to move out of fear she'd stop. She had trained him well.

"Since you're being such a good boy, I have a little treat for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look on your nightstand." Fitz moaned over and did as he was told, and his eyes immediately flickered back to his wife who was now holding a pink and white vibrator in her hand.

"Turn it on." She pleaded as she allowed the toy to glide where her hand had been.

"H-How?"

Liv handed Fitz his cell phone, and she could see his excitement growing as he unlocked his iPhone and saw the vibrators app on his home screen. "This app works anywhere, anytime. So now, when you are out of town and want to engage in phone sex, you can control everything I feel, from anywhere in the world. It has a voice control option as well."

"So, whatever i press here, controls what the vibrator does?"

"Yes."

Fitz pressed the on button, and his head shot up as he heard the vibrator turn on. "Slide it in." He demanded, and bit his lower lip as he watched the pink and white toy disappear over and over again inside of his wife's drenched heat.

Fitz could feel himself growing painfully hard as he continued playing with the controls until Liv's hips were now thrusting off of the bed. He had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life, and he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to taste her.

Fitz dove between Liv's thighs and slowly removed the vibrator from her hand, tossing it somewhere across the room. He moaned as Liv spread her legs, eagerly awaiting his touch. Fitz slowly lowered his head and began lapping up the moisture that was flowing down her thigh.

He worked his way up til he found the bundle of nerves . "You are so fucking wet." He praised before drawing h her sensitive nub into his mouth. Liv let out a guttural moan as she tangled her hands into his hair. She wasn't sure how each time was better than the last, but the way his tongue was strumming against her clit had her screaming out for mercy.

"Fitz" She cried out with her hands tangled in his hair as it was all too much, yet not enough. Fitz never failed to have her ready to climb the walls, and this time was no different.

Liv wasn't able to brace herself for the mind blowing, toe curling orgasm that quickly slammed through her body. Sensing she was on the brink, Fitz inserted two fingers then three and began slowly working them in and out of her core as he continued taunting her clit with his tongue.

"Fitz, I'm co.. I'm co.. I'm... Shit!" Liv screamed as the orgasm came crashing over her body.

Fitz quickly stood and stepped off his clothes before returning to the bed and positioning himself between Liv's thighs. Liv looked hungrily into her husband's eyes, and he knew they'd be at it all night. "Fitz, fuck me now."

Fitz moved when Liv spoke what she wanted in the bedroom. She never hesitated to tell him when she wanted him harder, faster, or deeper, but when she demanded he fuck her he almost came on the spot, every time.

Fitz stood up from the bed and pulled Liv up with him. He began kissing her with a force that knocked her back a few steps forcing her against the wall. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and prepared her body to take in his entire length.

Fitz grabbed Liv by her waist and forcefully thrust into her, filling her fully. Liv moaned in delight at the feeling of her husband stretching her walls. His erection always seemed to be thicker than it was the last time they were together and she loved how well he filed her. Without warning, Fitz slammed her against the wall as he began thrusting with such force a few of their pictures began falling off of the wall behind them.

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck, and continued to take his impressive length in hard and deep, thrust after thrust. Fitz could feel her walls beginning to close in around him pushing him close to the edge with with every thrust.

Liv dug her nails into Fitz's shoulder as he took her to heights they have never experienced before. Liv screams were urging Fitz to continue thrusting hard and deep, but also made him thankful that the kids were spending the evening down the street. After a few more minutes, Fitz came, hard. The feeling of his seed shooting into her womb caught Liv off guard, and before she knew it, another orgasm had taken over.

Using the last bit of strength he had left, he carried them back over to the bed where they collapsed, limbs intertwined, in each others arms until they both drifted off to sleep.

Neither knew that they would be woken up in a few hours by an upset Jerry banging on their bedroom door, and their lives were about to change, once again.

**Hey everyone . So this is a truly bittersweet moment for me as there is only one chapter left. This story was my baby for a better part of this year, and I feel it's only right to end it on New Years Eve, where the story began. The next update will be a final time jump of a year, and although I have already started it, I will not be posting it until Wednesday. Thank you all so much for your continued support in this story, even back when some of you were ready to strangle Liv. This has definitely been a ride that I will never forget.**


	32. Saying Goodbye

**Ok so, this was supposed to be part of the epilogue, but because of the fact that it has clearly taken on a life of it's own, I've decided to post this as an update. I will still be posting thr epilogue on Wednesday, but I think it's best I separate this from what I have in mind for the end. There won't be a time jump from this to the epilogue.**

**December 30, 2014**

Liv sat on the beautiful white sand with her knees bent and her hands stretched behind her offering their support of her frame in the sand. She was looking out into the crystal blue waters, and inhaling the scent of the fresh air around her. There was a gentle breeze that was blowing, causing her hair flow to the side along with the wind. It was a beautiful day on Davanti Grodo Island, but for Liv, this was one of the hardest moments she's ever had to endure. She looked over at the silver box that rested in the sand between her feet, and couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall.

It had been a year since Jerry had come banging on their bedroom door, demanding their immediate presence at Eli and Maya's home. When they had finally dressed and arrived to the home, they were shocked to see all six children were there, all in Karen's room. Jerry seemed to be the only child that knew or understood what was going on, as the children had been told to stay in Karen's room until they were told to come out. As they took in the look of shock on their mother's faces, and the look of sorrow reflected on their fathers, Liv and Fitz quickly realized why they had been called.

Aunt Mable had passed away in her sleep that night. Maya went into her room to help her with her morning medication, and had found her resting in her bed. She immediately knew by the peaceful look on aunt Mable's face that she had passed on, but that wasn't what had brought her to her knees.

What had brought Maya to her knees, was the fact that aunt Marjory had passed on beside her. The two lifelong friends were holding hands as eternal sleep overcame them, together, in the same night. Fitz immediately instructed Jerry to take the others home, while he prepared Liv to day goodbye to their aunts.

Neither aunt wanted to be buried. They felt it was a waste of money, and they didn't like the idea of being stuck in a box underground. They wanted to be free in death as they had been in life. They had decided to be cremated, and they wanted their ashes released someplace with sand and sun, someplace where the family would often visit and feel their presence around them. Once more, they wanted their remains kept together until it was time for them to be released. So Davanti Grodo island it was.

Liv picked up the platinum box that served as their aunts' resting place for the past year. She ran her hands over the top of the box, her fingers playing along the curves of the box's etchings. Although she knew they wouldn't be with them forever, the pain of losing them still hurt more than anyone could ever know.

From the moment she and Fitz had become a couple, Aunts Marjory and Mable had been a fixture in their lives. Liv thought back to their aunts' reaction to when it was revealed there was something going on between her and Fitz, and couldn't help but smile at their aunts' lack of filter.

**Flashback**

_Fitz turned Liv in his arms and placed the softest kiss on her lips. The kiss escalated quickly as Fitz's tongue swept across Liv's bottom lip causing her to moan. Fitz pulled Liv in closer as her fingers locked into his hair as she began sucking fiercely on his tongue. Both of them seemed to forget where they were as their tongues continued dancing with one another's masterfully, while Terrence, Liv's ex, stormed off and left the country club. Maya and Susan witnessed the entire thing take place and stood stunned yet elated as Eli and Gerry as well as Mable and Marjory all gave each other knowing glances._

_It had been a few minutes before Liv and Fitz finally came up for air. When they did, they locked eyes with one another, not quite ready for their moment to end. A clearing of a throat seemed to pull them out of their moment, and they soon found themselves surrounded by Susan, Maya, Eli, Gerry, Aunt Mable, and Aunt Marjory._

_"Now, dear, sweet children of ours. Care to explain?" Maya asked as she and Susan approached Liv and Fitz._

_"Can't you tell Maya? They're doing the horizontal cha cha slide! Uhn huh, all up in it like "Hands on ya knees, hands on ya knees. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. How low can ya go, can ya go down low? All the way to tha Flo? How low can ya go? Mhmm that's what's going on." Aunt Mable answered with her hands still on her knees._

_"Oh Good Lord Jesus in heaven! PLEASE take me now!" Liv cried as she covered her face with her hands of sheer embarrassment._

_" Mmmhmm I think your right Mable. My guess is judging by the size of that hickey Liv ALMOST perfectly concealed on her neck, they were going at it this morning too." Aunt Marjory added for extra measure._

_"Oh my god!" Liv screamed as she turned her head and buried it into Fitz's chest. She had never been more humiliated in her life._

_"Liv you act like you were just carried down to earth on a purple unicorn. We know about the birds and the bees, and we can see that you two obviously do too." Aunt Mable said with a sly grin._

_Being called out on your relationship is one thing. Being called out on your sex life by your 87 yr old aunt, is grounds for therapy. Sensing this could get out of control quickly, Fitz stepped in._

_"Listen, we will answer all of your questions AFTER the party. This kind of isn't the place to discuss what Liv and I may or may not be doing."_

_Susan and Maya both rolled their eyes at Fitz while inside they were gushing. Eli and Gerry were glaring at Fitz, although internally they were giving each other a hi-5, well maybe Gerry was. Liv was after all Eli's baby girl. As much as he wanted his Liv and Fitz together, he wasn't going to be giving any hi-5s until he knew his baby girl was being treated right. Even if the man in front of him was the same man he knew as a boy._

_"Answer me one question and we will continue this later." Susan said as she stepped closer to her son._

_Fitz swallowed hard as he knew what was coming. He also knew neither of them could lie to their parents. "Ok mom, shoot." Fitz said._

_"Are you two a couple? Or are you just indulging in the... Uh... Horizontal cha cha slide like aunt Mable said?"_

_Liv buried her head further into Fitz's chest after she heard Susan's question. Were their parents really asking if they were a legit couple or just fuck buddies!? Maya saw Liv hiding, and her frustration began to get the best of her. She wanted an answer just as much as Susan did._

_"Olivia Carolyn Pope, look at us when we are talking to you!" Maya said in a low yet stern voice. Leave it to Maya Pope to turn her almost 34 yr old daughter, the formidable Olivia Pope, into a 4 yr old girl again. Liv looked up and Maya almost fell out laughing at how red Liv's face was._

_"Well, your mothers asked you two a question." Gerry chimed in._

_"Yes, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Aunt Marjory asked with her hands on her hips._

_Apparently Liv and Fitz were more in sync than they realized because they looked at one another, then back to their family and simply yelled "Surprise!"_

_When Liv saw no one showed any emotion, she decided to just go ahead and confirm their assumptions. "Yes. We are a couple." Liv responded. She knew Fitz wouldn't answer either way, as he didn't want to put her on the spot. She also knew they couldn't lie to their parents. Besides, they're adults, what's the worst they could say._

_Susan and Maya looked at one another and looked at their children. "HALLELUJAH! GOD IS GOOD!" Maya shouted. The men followed with "ALL THE TIME!" while Susan finished with "ALL THE TIME GOD IS GOOD!"_

_Liv and Fitz looked at one another and already knew their wedding was being planned. Little did Liv know, Fitz truly planned on keeping the vow he made to Liv 29 years ago. Little did Fitz know, Liv was anxiously waiting for the chance to say yes. The only questions left were where, when, and how Fitz would pop the question._

_"So, how long have you two been, you know... "A couple"." Aunt Marjory asked, using air quotes to emphasize a couple._

_"Nine of the most glorious days of my life." Fitz stated proudly as he stood behind Liv and slid his arms around her waist. There was no need to hide anymore, so he could be as close to Liv as he wanted. Well, maybe not as close as he wanted to be in the present moment._

_"Alright, you two lovebirds go and enjoy your party. Let grown folks talk." Aunt Mable added shooing Liv and Fitz off. Now that she got her answer, there was no further need for them to be subjected to the prying and planning of their parents._

**End Flashback**

Liv wiped the tears from her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile as she recalled the day she and aunt Mable were making breakfast for the family. They thought they were losing her back then, but all she needed was her YaYa.

**Flashback **

_Liv awoke the next morning, surprised she was in Aunt Mable's bed. She honestly thought Fitz would have taken her upstairs. She knew he couldn't sleep without her. She was shocked she slept as well as she did without him. Liv stretched and turned, only to find Aunt Mable wasn't in her bed._

_Liv jumped up and ran to perform her morning ritual. When she finished, she ran into the living room, in search of her aunt. When she entered the living room, she smiled as she saw Fitz, sleeping on the sofa with his laptop on his chest. Liv moved the laptop to the coffee table, and covered Fitz with an afghan that was resting on the back of the sofa. She kissed his forehead and smiled as he shifted slightly, but didn't wake up._

_Liv continued her search for Aunt Mable, and a huge smile crossed her face when she heard the older woman singing in the kitchen. Liv walked into the doorway and stopped. She rested against the frame and folded her arms, as she lovingly watched her now 88 yr old aunt who seemed to be feeling much better. Aunt Mable was in her own world as she was preparing breakfast for the families. Instead of calling her, Liv began singing along with her, and joined her at the island, to help prepare their meal._

**_I know sometimes it seems as if_**  
**_We're standing all alone_**  
**_But we'll get through it_**  
**_Cuz love won't let us fall_**

_As the women sang together, it was clear that the powerful voice that emerged from Liv's tiny frame was definitely a Pope trait. They shared a warm smile, but never missed a single lyric._

**_Count on me through thick and thin_**  
**_A friendship that will never end_**  
**_When you are weak I will be strong_**  
**_Helping you to carry on_**  
**_Call on me, I will be there_**  
**_Don't be afraid_**  
**_Please believe me when I say_**  
**_Count on me_**

_In the middle of their singing, they hadn't realized Maya, Susan, and Aunt Marjory had joined in, and they too began to help prepare breakfast. The women thought Liv had a beautiful voice and she didn't use it often enough. So when they got to the next part, they sat back and listened to Liv who was in her own little world, belt out the lyrics like Whitney and CeCe with Aunt Mable providing backup._

**_There's a place inside all of us_**  
**_Where our faith in love begins_**  
**_You should reach to find the truth in love_**  
**_The answers' there within, oh_**  
**_I know that life can make you feel_**  
**_It's much harder than it really is_**  
**_But we'll get through it_**  
**_Just don't give in_**

_Liv turned as she realized the room was filled with the women in both of her families, and almost stopped singing until they all joined in again._

**_Count on me through thick and thin_**  
**_A friendship that will never end_**  
**_When you are weak I will be strong_**  
**_Helping you to carry on_**  
**_Call on me, I will be there_**  
**_Don't be afraid_**  
**_Please believe me when I say_**  
**_Count on me_**

_When the song came to an end, the were women were stunned to hear the applause of Eli, Gerry, Fitz, and the kids. Fitz had arrived just as Liv belted out her solo and he was once again rendered speechless by her voice. _

**End Flashback**

It had been almost ten years since that moment, and every moment after with their aunts only seemed to get better. Liv missed being able to climb into bed with aunt Mable at night when she couldn't sleep. She had had many nights like that during her pregnancies, and aunt Mable would just hold her and tell her stories of her childhood until she fell asleep. As much as she missed them, Liv knew that she was blessed to have had the time that she did with their aunts, as their advice and guidance would be something that she could always reflect on as time went on.

**XxXxX**

Fitz exited the villa in search of his wife. He knew this weekend would be harder for her as they weren't there to vacation as much as they were there to finally say goodbye to their aunts. He walked towards the edge of the hill their home was perched on, and saw Liv, just sitting in the sand.

Even from this distance she was a vision. The way the sun was hitting her hair served to highlight the chocolate brown streaks that were flowing with the wind. He wondered why she wasn't sitting on one of the sofas as they had set them out, along with the bed by the water when they had arrived. He turned and motioned to their parents that he had found her, then set off to join his wife.

"Hey, there you are. Are you okay?" Fitz asked as he walked towards Liv who was now wiping the tears from her eyes. He could tell by the puffiness of her eyes that she had been crying for quite some time.

"Yea, I'm okay." She responded as she looked up and offered Fitz a genuine smile. "I'm just reflecting, ya know?"

"I know. I can't believe it's been a year already."

"Me either. I miss them everyday."

"Mind if I join you?" Fitz asked as he wanted nothing more than to hold his wife in his arms right now.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." She replied as she turned her sights back towards the water.

"You know they're up there, tearing heaven up." Fitz said with a chuckle.

"I wonder if they've found their filters up there." She said, thankful Fitz was bringing her out of her own head. He always had a way of making her feel better, with very few words.

"Nah, not even Gabriele at those pearly gates could filter those two." Fitz said causing Liv to release a full bellied laugh.

When she called, she placed her hands on Fitz's knees. "Are the kids okay?" She asked as he sat behind her and pulled her body into his chest.

"The children are fine. Karen and Jerry are taking care of our fearless four. Our parents were providing backup, but they're on their way down here now so we can all say good bye together."

"Ok."

The two of them sat, looking out over the water for a few more minutes until their parents arrived. Fitz stood and helped Liv to her feet, and together they made their way to the coastline, and gathered around the platinum box.

They each took turns regaling stories of the aunts, and each said a small prayer, before their ashes were released into the wind. Fitz held onto Liv as her hands gripped tightly at his shirt. She tried to maintain her composure, but the sobs turned into wails in no time. Their fathers stood comforting their mothers as they too were having difficulty saying good bye to the women who had played such a huge role in the joining of their families.

After a half hour had passed, their mothers were able to compose themselves enough to join the children back at the house. Fitz had asked Liv to stick behind for a little bit as he just wanted to take a walk on the beach with her.

When their parents were out of sight, Fitz took Liv's hand in his, and began leading her towards the waterfront bedroom. "How are you feeling?" He asked as his thumb began tracing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"I don't know. I mean I miss them terribly, but I'm glad they are together, and neither of them are suffering."

"I understand completely."

They walked for a while in silence, both reflecting on the events of the day. About a hall hour later, they reached their waterfront bedroom set up which had been sectioned off from prying eyes. Fitz walked them over to the sofas and sat down on one. He looked on questioningly as Liv walked to stand behind him. He visibly tended then relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and began nibbling on his ear.

"Liv?" Fitz moaned out as he realized how quickly his wife's mood had shifted.

"I know my emotions are everywhere, but I just need to feel close to you right now. Please, Fitz..."

Fitz reached up behind him, and pulled Liv over the back of the sofa, so that her head was resting on his lap, her legs draped over the back of the sofa. She let out a hearty laugh, and he immediately felt the weight of the world, slipping off of his shoulders.

He looked into his wife's loving eyes, and couldn't help but wonder how she managed to become more beautiful with each passing day. She had always been beautiful to him, but over the past ten years, she had honestly become even more breathtaking than she had ever been.

He brought his mouth close, and she moaned as she could feel his breath tickling her lips. He continued gazing into her eyes as his tongue darted out and swept softly across her lips. When she gasped from the sensation, Fitz pulled her close to him and snaked his tongue into her mouth. What began as a slow and sensual kiss, quickly grew in urgency. Liv's hands slid into Fitz's hair and she tugged harder than she intended to, as Fitz was sucking the life out of her body. She pushed him away gasping as she was reminded her lungs desperately needed oxygen.

Both of their breathing was labored as they stared into each others eyes with the intensity of a thousand suns. Fitz smiled as his hand cupped her face, before lowering his head, and capturing her lips again.

Fitz nibbled on her bottom lip, as his hand slid down to cup her breast. He could feel her growing restless, and knew how to put her body at ease. Fitz hand slowly slid down her body, until it rested been her thighs. With surprising force, Fitz pushed her thighs apart, and he bit down on her bottom lip as his hand cupped her core.

"You are so fucking wet." Fitz growled as he slid her panties to the side and began sliding his fingers between her folds.

His eyes remained locked with Liv's, as his fingers continued coaxing her body to the brink. Her chest was heaving, and her pants were turning to whimpers, as her hips began thrusting against his hand.

"Do you like that Livvie?" Fitz asked as he could see her biting her lip to stifle her screams.

"Do you... Like it?"

Liv's hands slid into Fitz's hair "Oh yeah..." She breathed out huskily, before pulling Fitz into her with such force, his lips crashed against hers.

He moaned into her mouth as he slipped one finger inside of her and was welcomed with her warm wetness. "God I wish this were my tongue sliding in and out of you right now." Fitz breathed against her neck. She was tense that he wasn't surprised it didn't take long before he felt her stiffen up, and her essence coat his fingers. As she came down from her orgasm, Fitz removed his hand and slowly drew each finger into his mouth. He knew she now felt completely relaxed, and he smiled to himself as she watched him lick her essence off of each finger.

"Do you feel better now, sweet baby?"

"Much better. But what about you?" She asked as she could feel his erection pressing against her shoulder.

"This was all about you. We can play a little later. That is if you're up for it." Fitz responded as he placed another kiss on Liv's lips.

"I love you Olivia Carolyn Grant."

"I love you too, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

Liv swung her legs to the front of the sofa, so her feet were resting on the armrest, her head still resting on Fitz's lap. She straightened her cornflower blue sundress, and looked over the water as the sun set, while Fitz lovingly stroked her hair. They remained on the sofa in this position, until the sun had fully set.


	33. Exhale (Epilogue)

**So we have finally reached the end of this journey. I am so overly emotional right now, I cried writing this entire chapter. I will say this. I urge you all to revisit chapter one and re-read, before reading this update. I didn't realize that I had taken them so far until I had re-read it for myself, which many of you know was hard because I don't read my own work. To me, reading the prologue first, just made this epilogue so much more meaningful. Thank you all for being so amazing with your follows, faves, and reviews. I may not have been able to respond to all of you, but i have read every single one. This is a journey I will never forget. XOXOXO**

**New Years Eve 2014**

**Olivia**

Liv sat at her vanity applying the finishing touches to her makeup. She was bordering exhaustion as they had just returned home from Davanti Grodo a few hours ago, but she refused to miss this milestone gathering.

For tonight she had chosen a red strapless floor length Versace gown which clung to all of her best assets. She wanted to look her best, it was after all New Years Eve. She would be arriving at the OPGA New Years Eve bash on the arm of the most handsome man in the world. She had come a long way in the past ten years since moving to Washington DC.

When she first embarked upon this journey ten years ago, she never would have imagined that her life would have changed so much in a decade. She was now married to the man of her dreams, and together they had six of the most amazing children you will ever have the pleasure of meeting.

This year Jerry would be spending New Years Eve with his girlfriend Nichelle. They had met during their last day of classes their freshman year at GWU. They immediately connected over coffee and hilarious tales of their younger siblings. Liv could tell Jerry was serious about this girl. He had just brought her home to meet the family shortly before they left for Davanti Grodo Island.

Fitz loved Nichelle as he thought she was good for Jerry. She kept him centered, and she was a strict believer of family always comes first as she was also the eldest of 4. She was 5'4, and her petite frame and wild mass of jet black curls which switched often to straight jet black hair which hung to her mid back struck Fitz as oddly familiar. Her silky mocha skin seemed to glow effortlessly, and Fitz had to admit that she strongly resembled Liv. Like they say, a boy tends to favor a girl that reminds him of his mother, and with Nichelle taking an interest in crisis management and her no bullshit take charge attitude, Jerry had officially picked Liv's clone.

Liv... Well, she liked Nichelle, she just didn't like the fact that Nichelle was taking her baby boy away, and for that reason distanced herself from the girl. She knew Jerry wasn't that same 9 year old kid anymore. He was 19, a sophomore in college, and was embarking on a life all his own. Didn't mean she liked it.

Where Liv had a problem with Nichelle, Fitz was struggling to accept Karen's boyfriend Micah. Fitz was able to get past the grunge look. The electric blue hair, and black finger nails surprisingly worked for this kid. What he couldn't get past was the way he looked at Karen as if she had hand painted the sky and hung the moon, all in a day. This kid was the epitome of "looks can be deceiving" as he was an AP student who was a sure thing for valedictorian. At 17, he knew what he wanted out of life, but the look in his eyes told Fitz that Micah wanted Karen to take that journey with him. He knew that look because that was the same way he looked, still looks at Liv.

The "Fearless Four" as Fitz had dubbed the younger children, had brought in the New Year earlier with their parents, and thanks to Fitz's help as she got ready, should now nestled in their beds at their grandparents homes; the boys with Susan and Gerry, and the girls with Eli and Maya.

Liv finished applying the finishing touches of her smoky eyes and red lip, and walked over to the mirror to take in her full ensemble. Even after having two sets of twins, she had to admit that she looked damned good for her 43 years of age. Her pin straight hair hadn't even begun to show signs of graying. She had lost all but ten pounds from her last pregnancy, all of it settling in her hips, breast, and ass. Fitz never once complained, in fact, it seemed as if he touched her even more so now, than he had a decade ago when she was ten pounds lighter. She couldn't stop the smile that formed as she thought of her journey with Fitz.

Fitz had taught her so much over the years. The most important lesson was how to not be afraid. She used to be afraid to trust, to love, to just live in the moment. She was afraid to let herself just be, here.

When she had her last encounter with Kenneth so many years ago, and it almost cost her the greatest love she had ever known, Liv decided to stop being afraid and just go for it. Sure life can be messy and painful and downright unpredictable, but she now knew that THAT, was part of what made getting to your desired destination, so great.

The adventures they had embarked upon, the crazies, the obsessed, all the way to their dream wedding in Paris, in front of the Eiffel tower, to raising six children, to the sadness of losing their beloved aunts, they had gone through it all together. They had decided that brisk March evening in the back yard to just give this their all, and it was the best decision either of them had ever made.

For 38 years she had been in love with this man. To finally have him in her life as not only her best friend, but her husband and father of her children was something she was thankful for every day. Thinking back she couldn't believe how stupid she was to have let the best thing in her life get away, but the more she thought about it the more the saying rang true.

_If you love something set it free. If it comes back it's yours..._

Liv finished placing her diamond studs in her ears and looked up to give herself a final onceover. She smiled into the mirror as she saw the most desirable being with sparkling blue eyes, standing in the doorway, just watching her.

**Fitz**

"Hi." Fitz said as he looked longingly at his wife in the mirror. Even after all this time she still managed to take his breath away.

"Hi. What are you doing up here?" She replied to his reflection in the mirror. He was supposed to be waiting for her downstairs so they wouldn't be tempted.

"This is my bedroom." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Where are the kids?"

"Two houses and a half block away." Fitz responded as he walked up behind Liv and wrapped his arms around her waist. He allowed his eyes to roam her body in the mirrors reflection, and licked his lips as he definitely approved of what he saw. He would definitely be by her side all night. There was no doubt in his mind that if he let her out of his sights, men would be all over her. Out was taking every ounce of strength to not pounce her right now.

"You look flawless. Absolute stunning." Fitz said as his hand grazed the flesh of Liv's thigh, thanks to a dangerously high slit in her gown.

"Thank you Mr. Grant. You look amazing yourself."

Fitz continued watching their reflection in the mirror, and had to admit they looked sexy as fuck. Although his hair now reflected the early signs of graying, Liv begged him to not touch it as she thought the faint streaks of gray made him look even sexier - almost James Bond like, if you will. Liv had yet to show signs of aging. Even after bearing four children, she still looked every bit like she did at 33. She had filled out a little, but in the most arousing of ways. Fitz found his hands roaming her body, as the subtle changes from pregnancy were gloriously accented in this gown.

Never in a million years would he have believed he would be married to the love of his life, or that they would have six of the most amazing kids anyone could have ever been blessed with. If someone would have told him that this was the journey he would have been taken on over the past decade, he probably would have had them committed. And to think that Mellie walking out on him, ten years ago today, was mind blowing back then, but had ultimately changed his life for the better. Back then it was the worst moment of his life as he was worried about how it would affect his children, but today, here he stood the luckiest man in the world, as he finally knew what it felt like to have it all.

Being a power couple that only came second to the nation's first couple was something that Fitz never considered. Yet here he was with restaurants in every state across the nation, all while Liv didn't get days sleeping dragons and taming the nation's elite. They were a household name, and through it all, had managed to keep their personal lives private.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late to our own party." Liv moaned out as Fitz had unknowingly begun squeezing his wife's breast with one hand, the other hand had worked its way under his wife's gown, and was now sliding into her panties.

"Hmmmm... Just ten minutes?" Fitz pleaded as he consciously continued slipping his hand inside of the almost nonexistent material.

Liv placed her hands on Fitz's arms and moaned. "We have to stop."

Fitz spun Liv in his arms so quickly, she didn't know what hit her. He took one of her hands in his, and the other arm snaked around her waist. "I am going to spend the whole night dancing, but I want this first dance to be alone, with you."

Liv looked into Fitz's glazed over eyes and gasped as it suddenly became harder to breathe. She continued to allow him to sway them back and forth to the tune in his head, as her hand slid up his arm. She hesitated at his shoulder for a moment, before snaking her hand the rest of the way until it nestled into his hair. Without a second thought to her makeup, Liv pulled Fitz's head down so their lips connected.

It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss. The thrashing of tongues and the sucking of lips, had Liv's head clouded. It wasn't until she felt Fitz's weight on her body as he attempted to lay her down on the desk, that she broke out of the moment.

"Fitz... Stop." She said as her hands moved to his chest to push him away.

"No." He responded as he began kissing her harder.

"Fitz..." She said again, this time in the sternest voice she could muster. With what little will power she had left, she was finally able to push his body off of hers.  
She stood with her hands in outstretched in front of her, trying to catch her breath, before using them to steady herself against the desk. That was honestly the hardest thing she had ever had to do as she felt her panties soaked with arousal.

Fitz looked at his wife, ashamed that he was lost in the moment, but unashamed of how his body always seemed to react to her. "Livvie, you are the most important person in my life. After ten years of marriage, my body still has the need to become one with you, every chance I get. I can' .stop. Can you?"

Liv took in at how sexy Fitz looked in his Tom Ford tux. His hair was disheveled from her hands roaming, and his lips were bee stung from her sucking on them as if she'd die without their connection. She could no longer ignore the aching between her thighs. She needed him now, party be damned.

Liv slowly backed herself towards the desk so it was pressing against the back of her thighs. Without breaking eye contact, she lifted herself onto the desk, and parted her legs enticingly.

Fitz willingly accepted Liv's invitation and maintained eye contact as he stepped between her parted thighs. They stilled for a moment, just taking each other in, before their mouths came together in a heated blaze of passion.

This kiss was unlike any other kiss they had ever experienced in their ten years of marriage. As they took turns biting and sucking on each others bottom lips, they were literally sucking the life from each others body. Needing to break for oxygen, Fitz began kissing a trail down Liv's neck.

He placed a tender kiss on her breasts, and moaned as Liv's hands slid once again into his hair. He placed two kisses on her abdomen, a silent thanks for the two pregnancies, and the four beautiful children who had grown there. He placed a final kiss over her clothed core, and he shivered as he could feel the heat radiating from her center, even with her panties and dress covering her. He slowly slid her panties down her thighs, and watched as her Black Louboutin 4"heel clad feet stepped out of them one by one.

He looked up at Liv, his eyes reflecting his appreciation her for being the greatest blessing in his life. The love she showed for him knew no bounds, and he was truly blessed to be able to call her his own.

The way Fitz was looking into her eyes had Liv on the verge of combusting with need. She cupped his face into her hands, and pulled him up as their mouths reconnected.

Fitz slid Liv's gown up her thighs, cupping her ass in the process. He hastily lifted her, and set her down on the desk, as his hand worked its way towards her core.

Liv wasn't sure what came over her, but she felt this carnal need to be one with her husband as quickly as possible. She broke the kiss long enough to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants, before Fitz reconnected their mouths once again.

Fitz wasted no time lining himself up with her core, and sheathing himself fully inside. Right now, there were no time for games, as release was desperately needed on both sides. Their moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room until they both found their release, together.

"Do you feel better now?" Liv asked as her head rested heavily on Fitz's shoulder.

"Much better, thank you."

"Good. Because you aren't getting any until next year..."

"Hmmmm...I can wait 4 hrs."

"Let's get ready."

"Ok "

**Quinn**

"Chris, Emily, thank you so much for watching Jonah for us tonight." Quinn said as she took in her son and his fiancé sitting on the sofa watching old episodes of Big Bang Theory.

"Any time mom. I'm just glad you finally go out on New Years." Chris responded. The look on his face told Quinn he was reflecting on the past.

"Well I've finally found the perfect person to celebrate with.. Okay Jonah, give mommy a hug and kiss."

8 year old Jonah jumped off of the sofa and ran into his mother's embrace. He kissed his mother and father goodbye, and returned to his brother and future sister-in-law on the sofa.

What a difference ten years had made. Where Quinn was once was sure she was destined for a future of solitude. She had actual begun to believe her father when he said that no one would want a divorced woman with a child. But now, as she was standing in the mirror, smoothing out her gold evening gown, she knew she was destined for great things.

"You look amazing." Ethan said as he softly pecked Quinn's lips.

"You look amazing yourself." She replied as she helped him into his coat and smoothed out his lapels.

"Shall we get going?"

"We shall."

This year for New Years, she and Ethan would be bringing in 2015 at Mio Dolce Olivia at the OPGA party. Christopher was on big brother duty watching Jonah, which was fine since he had his fiancé Emily to assist him. Although they were 17 years apart, Christopher always treated Jonah as if he were the most important person in his life. He always put his little brother first, and Emily often said that his love for Jonah was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him so quickly.

Quinn never thought in a million years she'd feel so complete. She was the superintendent of DC schools, the mouthy of two wonderful boys, and a wife to the man of her dreams. As she stepped into the passenger side of their car, she thanked god that life was finally good.

**Abby**

"Matt come on! We're going to be late, you know Liv hates it when people are late!" Abby yelled from the living room as he gave herself a once over in the mirror. She had to admit that Matt knew exactly what he was doing when he picked out this green floor length Dior evening gown to wear for the evening.

"I'm coming now! And trust me, I'm sure we'll be there way before Olitz shows up."

"This is true, but still I'm ready to go."

"Why can't I go?" Sparrow asked as she frowned from her spot on the sofa next to her babysitter.

"Because this is an adult party. Daddy and I will call you as soon as the new year kicks in." Abby said as she kissed her daughter's forehead

"You should be happy we're letting you stay up so late. I'm sure Jonah and the twins are already asleep." Matt added as he too placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Yes daddy." Sparrow responded with a pout. She couldn't stand when her father took her mother's side. It just wasn't right.

Abby smiled at her daughter as she had a feeling of what she was thinking. She honestly loved the relationship Sparrow and Matt had. When she was six, they told her that he wasn't her actual father in blood, but he was her father in every way that mattered. Sparrow didn't seem to care as she loved her daddy, and couldn't imagine her life with anyone else in it.

Abby thought back to ten years ago and how she used to pray that Stephen would just be committed to her. Now looking over at Matt who was putting on his long wool coat, she was glad she found the strength to let Stephen go. Matt was everything and more, and showed her was love truly was.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Fitzgerald Grant III, and your hostess for this evening, Mrs. Olivia Grant."

Liv and Fitz walked into Mio Dolce Olivia and smiled at everyone in attendance. Their best friends and coworkers were all there, everyone was looking their best. The crowd stood and prepared to welcome their guests of honor and soon, cat calls and whistling could be heard throughout the room. As they made their way through the crowd, Fitz stilled for a moment before pulling Liv in for a heart stoping kiss.

"What was that for Mr. Grant?"she asked as she licked her lips, savoring the remaining taste of his mouth on hers. Her eyes were glossed over, and Fitz had to refrain himself from pulling her into his office, and bending her over his desk.

"That, was just because you are you, Mrs. Grant."

"Hmmm..."

He leaned in close to her body so his lips were pressed against her ear "Don't worry, there will be more of where that came from a little later on." He said just before kissing the spot just below her ear.

"Promise?" She asked as she playfully batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sweet baby, I guaren-fucking-tee it." He responded as his hand slipped to her lower back and led her through the crowd.

This was definitely going to be a very interesting evening.

The two of them made their way through the crowd, stopping to chat with friends along the way. When they finally arrived at their table, Abby, Quinn, James, and their spouses were all waiting to greet them with open arms.

"Liv you look amazing!" Cyrus said as he brought his former student into his arms for a hug. Liv had always been a beautiful woman, but since having Fitz in her life, she had this ethereal glow that never seemed to fade.

"Thank you Cyrus. You are looking very dapper yourself. How's Ella?" She asked referring to the now two year old girl Cyrus and James had adopted around the same time Tyler and Teddy were born.

"Ella's great! Growing like a weed. She asks for Teddy all the time. " He replied as James was right beside him, immediately in daddy mode flaunting pictures of their beautiful daughter.

"We'll definitely have to set something up." Liv replied. She and James spent a few moments scrolling through their phones, sharing pictures of the kids. Abby and Quinn eventually joined in, while the husbands all sat and started off on a conversation of their own.

Since dinner was later than normal, they tried to keep the menu options light. Liv had opted for the grilled chicken and glazed asparagus, while Fitz had opted for the shrimp scampi. Their friends watched on as they fed each other, and even laughed as Liv managed to steal the biggest shrimp off of Fitz's plate.

"Good to see some things never change." Quinn said, referring to the same day almost ten years ago when Liv and Fitz had first become an item.

The friends finished eating their dinner and engaging in small talk. Although they still had their lunch dates, life in General had changed, and what was once a daily gathering slowly became weekly, then once a month. It was nice for them to just sit and talk without time restraints hanging over them. Fitz had noticed that Liv was already on her fourth glass of champagne, and instead of saying something, he immediately began strategizing on how this night would evolve once they got home.

Once their places were cleared, Fitz stood and extended his hand to Liv. "May I have this dance?"

Liv looked up with tear filled eyes as she heard the opening lyrics to "Kissing You" by Faith Evans was playing in the background. She gingerly placed her hand in his, and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"It's our song." She whimpered as she entered Fitz's arms and began swaying with him to the music. She rested her head on his chest, and allowed herself to drift back ten years ago, to when they had shared the kiss that would later set the foundation of their current relationship.

**Flashback**

_"Fitz!" Abby yelled, effectively pulling Fitz from his thoughts._

_"What? I'm sorry Abbs, I was-"_

_"Completely zoned out Fitz! I don't know what has you so sprung on this one, but if it's bothering you that she's dancing with that man so much, go get her away from him!"_

_Suddenly Fitz's face took on a sad look, one none of his friends had ever seen before. "I can't Abby, not yet. I'm not even divorced yet. Can you imagine the message that would send regardless of whether of not Mellie left me for another man. The message it would send to Liv? She's not some rebound Abby. Liv, is the love of my life. I need to do this right. For now, I have no choice but to sit back and pray she doesn't find someone else." Fitz said, his voice trailing off at the end as he watched Liv grinding against another man. Fitz felt a tightening in his pants as he realized that Liv's eyes never left his. She was dancing with another man, but her thoughts were with him. He smiled as he saw her lips move as if she was speaking directly to him._

_"I've never left your side." She mouthed letting Fitz know she was waiting for when the time was right. Not just for him, but for them. He couldn't just go out there and stake his claim on her, right? Fitz shook off the thought and continue watching the love of his life on the dance floor._

_"Do you see this?! They are eye fucking across the room!" Abby yelled, causing Fitz and Quinn to turn in her direction. James had turned in as Cyrus had ended his shift and wanted to spend some alone time with his fiancé._

_"Fitz, go dance with her. There is no harm in a dance." Quinn said as she watched Fitz's head turn back in Liv's direction. Fitz watched as Liv motioned sensually for him to come to her. She was finished dancing with this man and wanted nothing more than to spend some time with Fitz._

_Fitz stood and made his way out onto the dance floor and over to Liv._

_"Yasss! Get it Fitz!" Abby yelled, proud of her friend._

_"Don't hurt anybody!" Quinn added just as equally proud._

_Fitz halted his strides and turned to his friends. " Trust me, this will be a hurt she wants." Fitz said with a wink._

_Fitz took the longest strides he had ever taken in his life and soon the dancers seemed to have parted like the red sea. Fitz seemed to pick up his pace as he watched the man whisper something in Liv's ear._

_"Excuse me, but I think you've held my date up long enough." Fitz said as his eyes were piercing into the slightly shorter man's eyes._

_"So, what are you going to do? Throw me out?" The man said as he took a step closer to Fitz, completely invading his personal space. Seeing what was going on, bouncers immediately flocked towards Fitz._

_"Gentlemen, please escort this clown out of here." Fitz said so calmly it sent chills down Liv's spine._

_"And who the fuck are you?" The man challenged back._

_"The owner of this establishment. Oh, and my date, the woman you are so hesitantly trying to prevent me from dancing with... Her name is on this building, by my orders." Fitz said with a smug grin on his face as his security escorted the man out of the club._

_Fitz turned his attention to Liv and noticed Abby and Quinn return to their seats. Those were his girls, ready to cut a bitch for him in a second. Fitz heard the song that began to play, and turned to Liv with a smile._

_"Dance with me." Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around Liv's waist. Liv smiled as she realized the song that was playing. She had told Fitz their last day in Italy that this would always be their song. Liv slid her arms around Fitz's neck while Fitz's hands gripped tighter on Liv's waist as they swayed back and forth to the music._

**_And I can't believe it's real _**  
**_ Can't believe it's you _**  
**_ I can't believe it's happening _**  
**_ I can't believe it's true _**  
**_ And I can't believe that you are here with me _**  
**_ And I am here with you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Softly kissing you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Forever kissing you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Kissing you_**

_Fitz's hands began roaming Liv's neck as Liv began tenderly stroking Fitz's cheek. Her eyes drifted from Fitz's eyes to his lips and back, willing for him to kiss her__**.**_

**_ I can't believe my eyes_**  
**_ I don't know what to do_**  
**_ I can't believe you are mine_**  
**_ Nor that I'm lying here with you_**  
**_ And I can't believe you're making love with me_**  
**_And I'm making it with you_**  
**_ (Kissing you) Softy kissing you_**  
**_ (Kissing you) Forever kissing you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Kissing you_**

_Fitz watched as Liv's eyes focused in on his lips as he couldn't help bit do the same. He hesitated for a moment before tilting Liv's head upwards and pressing his lips gently against hers. Immediately the crowd of onlookers seemed to disappear and it was now just the two of them with their lips pressed together, gently swaying to the music._

_**Through the night I feel you fire **_  
**_ And there's nothin' but you in my mind _**  
**_ As you quench me of all my desires _**  
**_ And I melt in ecstasy, oh I_**

_Fitz's tongue darted out of his mouth and swept gently across Liv's lips, begging for entrance. Liv parted her lips, and moaned as his tongue sought hers out slowly and sensually. The fire that was coursing through their veins only intensified as Fitz deepened the kiss, and Liv returned it with equal fervor._

_**I can't believe it's real **_  
**_ I can't believe it's true _**  
**_ I can't believe that you chose me _**  
**_ When I was choosing you _**  
**_ And I can't believe that you are here with me _**  
**_ And I am here with you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Softly kissing you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Forever kissing you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Oh gently kissing you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Kissing you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Kissing you _**  
**_ (Kissing you) Oh, kissing you _**

_As the song came to an end, Liv and Fitz reluctantly pulled apart, both in much need of oxygen. Quinn and Abby had been sitting at the table and decided to place a little wager on how long it would take the two of them to get together._

_"I say six months, tops." Quinn said, keeping in mind that Fitz was still after all going through the divorce._

_"I give them 45 minutes." Abby said as she realized Fitz's hand had drifted down to cup Liv's ass missing, and he had yet to remove it, nor did Liv ask him to._

_Liv looked up at Fitz through hooded eyes. There was nothing she wanted more than to have Fitz take her home and make love to her all evening long, but of course fear stepped in the way once again._

_"Fitz..."_

_"Yes Livvie?"_

_"How about we call it a night and head home to watch a movie?"_

_"I say lead the way."_

**End Flashback**

After their dance, the Liv and Fitz began making their rounds through the room as the dance floor opened up to their guests. They greeted their friends and employees one by one, but always managed to look eyes from across the room.

Finally it was nearing midnight, and Fitz went off to go look for Liv. After scanning the crowd, Fitz finally spotted Liv on stage with Abby and Quinn. Knowing how much trouble Liv and their friends tend to get into, he decided to walk up to them and see exactly what was going on.

"Babe, it's 11:50."

"I know." Liv responded with a mischievous grin.

"So, what are you up to?" He asked, as he desperately wanted his wife in his arms when the clock struck midnight.

"We decided we would grace our guests with a song before the new year. We will be finished, and I will be in your arms by 11:59." Liv answered, effectively putting her husband's mind at ease. Before Fitz had a chance to respond, he heard Abby speaking into the microphone beside them.

"May we have your attention please? Our hostess has graciously agreed to bless our ears with her beautiful voice this evening. No worries, it will be over before the ball drops."

Everyone began making their way towards the stage. Liv looked directly at Fitz, and motioned for him to join them on stage. He hesitated for a moment, before taking his wife's hand and allowing her to lead him up the steps. She led him over to a chair, and kissed him with everything she had in her, before making her way to the first mic.

Fitz watched his wife prepare to belt out whatever song she had planned, and took in her stance. She really could have been a singer if she wanted to, her stage presence was very commanding of the audiences attention.

He thought back to when she had considered to run for office, and felt hi heart strings pull as he was willing to follow her through any walk of life. Instead of running for office and winning as he knew he could, Liv had decided that the even longer hours away from the children and thrusting them into the public eye wasn't worth it. She liked her life of slaying dragons as running DC behind the scenes more than she like a life of public power. She also liked coming home early to the children and making love to her husband when everyone had gone to bed. She liked working for herself as a free woman instead of being held prisoner in the crown jewel of America's prison system, and he was okay with that.

He watched as Liv closed her eyes for a moment and opened them almost as quickly as she had closed them. The look in her eyes was awe inspiring, and he knew she was about to stun the crowd. She began to sing, and Fitz smiled as he immediately knew the song.

**Everyone falls in love sometime**  
** Sometimes it's wrong, and sometimes it's right**  
** For every win, someone must fail**  
** But there comes a point when**  
** When we exhale**  
** Yeah, yeah, say**

**Shoop, shoop, shoop**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Yeah)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (All you got to say is shoo be doop)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Shoo be doop)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** Shoop be doop**

**Sometimes you'll laugh**  
** Sometimes you'll cry**  
** Life never tells us, the when's or why's**  
** When you've got friends, to wish you well**  
** You'll find your point when**  
** You will exhale**  
** (Yeah, yeah, say)**

**Shoop, shoop, shoop**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Shoo shoo shoo huh)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Shoo be)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Say shoop say shoo be say shoo be)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Say shoo-hoo say sho)**  
** Shoop be doop**

**Hearts are often broken**  
** When there're words unspoken**  
** In your soul there's answers to your prayers**  
** If you're searching for a place you know**  
** A familiar face, somewhere to go**  
** You should look inside yourself**  
** And you're halfway there**

**And sometimes you'll laugh**  
** And sometimes you'll cry**  
** Life never tells us, the when's or why's**  
** But when you've got friends, to wish you well**  
** You'll find your point when**  
** You will exhale**  
** Say**

**Shoop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Shoo be)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Shoo be)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Shoo be)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Shoo-hoo-hoo be)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Shoo be doop doop doop hoo hoo hoo)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (Do do shoo be shoo be feels alright)**  
** Shoop be doop, shoop, shoop**  
** (You can say oh)**  
** Shoop be doop**

When the song ended, Liv ran to sit in Fitz's lap as there were only 15 seconds left in the year. Abby, Quinn, and James surrounded them with their husbands by their sides, and together the friends brought in the New Year.

10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

Liv gently cupped Fitz's face, and he eagerly cupped hers in response. They gazed lovingly into each others eyes as their mouths fused together for the first kiss of 2015. When they finally parted for air, they both stood and hugged their friends during this momentous occasion. It had been ten years since they embarked on this journey, and they all survived it, together.

Liv returned to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a tender kiss just beneath his ear before whispering "Take me home." so only he could hear. The couple quickly said their goodbyes to their friends and employees, and made their way home.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sweet baby, our bath is ready." Fitz called out as he leaned against the bathroom threshold. Liv smiled as she turned and saw her husband admiring her naked body from the door way.

When they entered the bathroom, Liv was surprised to see a trail of rose petals led the way to the very impressive bubble bath. Candles littered the room giving it a soft glow in conjunction with the burning fireplace. More rose petals clung to the mountain of bubbles and Liv knew it would be a bitch to clean up, but in this moment, she didn't care. After all this time, he still treated her like a queen.

Fitz left the bathroom only to return with two flutes and a bottle of champagne. He set them down on the edge of the tub before stepping in, and extending his hand to help Liv in as well.

Liv sighed contentedly as she reclined back into Fitz's arms. He enclosed her in his arms as they both welcomed the steaming water that was caressing their skin. Fitz began to slowly wash her body as she slumped further into him and began sipping on her champagne.

"You are always so good to me." She said as he was tenderly tending to every inch of her body. There were no sexual motives in this moment, he just wanted to make her feel as beautiful as she was. That didn't stop her from being extremely turned on from his ministrations.

"I told you a very long time ago that I was going to marry you and you would be my queen, forever."

"And to think, we strayed so far away from one another for so long..."

"It doesn't matter Livvie. None of that matters. Everything that we endured through our time apart only served to make sure we were prepared to spend the rest of our days together."

"Hmmmm, you're right. Right here, with you and the kids is where I want to be for the rest of my life."

"Here is where we will always be, together."

Fitz finished washing Liv's body, and allowed her to return the favor by washing his. When the sexual tension had finally built to sexual urgency, Fitz stood out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, before grabbing a towel to wrap around Liv as he helped her from the tub. His first instinct was to take her hard against the closest wall, but this would be their first time making love this year, and he wanted it to be special.

Liv looked at Fitz questioningly as they bypassed the bed, but quickly understood as he led her to the fireplace where a blanket along with strawberries, whipped cream, and more champagne had been set out.

"Take a sip." Fitz said as he handed her a glass and made sure he had an acceptable amount of whipped cream. When he was happy with the giant glob, he took the berry and traced over Liv's lips. He smiled as he placed the strawberry into his mouth and reunited their lips once again. The combination of the champagne, strawberry, and whipped cream was amazing as they sucked and nibbled on the others lips.

No words were spoken as they spent a few more moments feeding each other strawberries and sipping champagne. They decided enough was enough as neither could fight the sexual tension any longer. Liv cupped Fitz's face in her hands and kissed a bit of whipped cream off of his nose. As her eyes locked back onto his, Liv felt her arousal pooling between her thighs as she saw the love and tenderness in his eyes.

"Make love to me, Fitz"

Fitz watched the rising and falling of her chest as he reached behind her and released her hair from the single clip that was holding it in place. He bit his bottom lip as he watched her hair fall from it's restraint and cascade down her back.

He watched attentively as she slowly unwrapped the towel from around her body. She was without a doubt the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. Without uttering a single word, Fitz laid her down and positioned himself between her thighs.

He drew her earlobe into his mouth, and felt himself hardening even more as she moaned when he took the sensitive flesh between his teeth. "You are so beautiful." he whispered into her ear as his teeth released it roughly. "And tonight, I am going to show you just how beautiful you truly are."

Fitz sat up and reached for the strawberries and whipped cream. He dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream, and began trailing paths to the most intimate parts of her body. When he had finished coating her body with the creamy substance, he held the strawberry to her lips, and moaned as her teeth ripped into the flesh of the fruit. She felt her arousal rising as she chewed the berry, morning as she could taste traces of herself on it.

"Can you taste how sweet you are?" He asked as he began kissing a path between her breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath and her back arched as his tongue glided around the curvature of each breast, taking the glob of whipped cream with him. He looked up to see Liv watching him with her bottom lip being he'll captive between her teeth and refused to let her get away with stifling her screams.

Fitz slowly drew one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, a silent demand that he wanted to heart every sound she made tonight. His tongue ran torturously slow around the hardened bud, cleaning all of the whipped cream off of her breast. He began to suck harder until she cried out in pleasure.

"Fitz... Please." she begged as he moved to the other side and repeated his actions.

Liv's head was swimming, the room was spinning, as Fitz was expertly heightening her arousal. She was suddenly aware of everything around her. The crackling of the fire seemed sharper and the glowing of the candles seemed brighter. Liv shivered in his arms when she heard the howling of the wind whipping outside of the window. This was one of the harshest days they've had so far this winter, and the wind was brutal. Feeling her body trembling beneath him, Fitz began trailing open mouthed kisses down her body.

"Do you want to take this into the bed?" He asked as he wondered if she was uncomfortable on the floor.

"No, don't stop." she pleaded as that was all she could get out in the moment.

The next few minutes were a blur of moans, squeals and mumbled obscenities as Fitz buried his head between her thighs and began feasting like a man starved, and she was his only chance at survival.

She grabbed hold of the blanket as Fitz's tongue worked every inch of her from her core to her clit. When his tongue brushed over the sensitive nub, he was amazed by how close she was. Still she was to quiet. Wanting to hear her scream, he drew the nub into his mouth and sucked on it hard.

Her nails raking across his shoulders would definitely leave welts in the morning, but didn't care. Hearing her cries of pleasure as she thrashed about against his mouth and exploded in orgasmic bliss was everything. Pleasing her is what he lived for. He would continue to please the woman under him however, whenever, and wherever she desired. He greedily lapped up the rewards of his handy work, only stopping when her body slumped underneath him.

Liv slowly opened her eyes as she felt her breath returning to her. She had never been made love to like this. Sure they have had beyond amazing encounters, but he had never had her climbing the walls and screaming to God for mercy the way he did right now. As she slowly opened her eyes, Liv felt her second wind washing over her as she took in Fitz's face which was drenched in her essence.

Not able to stand being away from him any longer, Liv pulled Fitz up so he was hovering over her, and claimed his mouth with her own. As her hands tangled into his hair, she felt herself becoming frustrated as she realized his towel was still wrapped around his waist. She began tearing away at the cloth, needing to feel his lower half against hearts. She smiled victoriously against his lips, as she Fred him from the cloth, and tossed it across the room. With two hands full of hair, Liv pulled Fitz away from her and gazed hungrily into his eyes.

"Own me." She begged as he looked down at her with equal intensity.

When their bodies finally joined together, they were sure they had died and gone to heaven. Liv was still amazed at how he managed to fill her so well, and by the way his face scrunched up, she could tell he loved how her walls gripped him so tightly.

His thrusts were slow and deep at first, making sure he didn't finish too quickly. Once their bodies had adjusted, he began to thrust faster, causing Liv to moan over and over.

Even with their bodies joined, it still wasn't enough. "Harder... Fitz... Deeper." She panted as she needed to feel more of him. Her whimpers of frustration as he pulled out, were quickly followed by moans of anticipation as he flipped her onto her stomach.

"Face down, ass up." Fitz ordered as he watched his wife excitedly squirming in anticipation. She had barely had a chance to position herself on her knees and rest her head on the pillow before he had entered her once again.

Fitz's fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as he resumed his thrusts. As he propped himself up on one knee, Fitz almost lost it as he looked down and saw Liv's face twisted in pleasure. But this wasn't just any look. He knew that look, and he knew what she wanted. And there was no way he was going to deny her.

Without warning Fitz's hand landed hard against her ass causing her to yelp in surprise. A purr rumbled from her throat as he massaged what she was sure to be a giant red mark.

The fact that she never had to tell him what she needed only served to turn her on even more. With a streak of boldness coursing through her Liv looked into Fitz's eyes. "Again" she said before tugging her lower lip between her teeth. Fitz, always wanting to give his Livvie what she needed, was more than willing to oblige.

The grunts and moans that were escaping her mouth were fueling Fitz's ego. He loved it when she screamed his praises, and tonight, she was screaming so loudly he was sure she'd lose her voice come morning. But he still needed to be deeper inside of her. Fitz grabbed a handful of Liv's hair and slid his arm around her waist before bringing her back flush against his chest.

Liv felt herself coming undone as one of Fitz's hands wrapped around her throat, as the other sought out her bundle of nerves once again. His mouth sought out the spot just below her ear, which he knew would be her undoing. He used his hand that was positioned around her throat slightly, to turn her face towards his. His mouth covered hers just as she let out guttural moan, her climax ripping through her.

The clamping sensation of her walls around him was too much for Fitz to withstand any longer. With one final thrust, he reached his peak, coating her walls with his seed. Both of their bodies spent, they collapsed to the floor, Fitz resting heavily on her body.

After a few beats, Fitz lifted his head and began placing kisses along her back. "Unless you're ready for round two, I suggest you stop doing that." He said as she was deliberately contracting her walls around what was now a newly forming erection.

"And if I'm ready for round two?" She asked, her voice dripping with lust.

"Then hold on baby because you are in for the ride of your life."

Liv closed her eyes as Fitz began placing kisses down the nape of her neck. It was then that she realized that everything, every argument every make-up, every tear shed had led them both to this very moment. She took in a deep breath as her hands found their way into Fitz's hair.

This was her life, her life was perfect. A loving husband, amazing children, a kick ass job, and great friends. For the first time in her entire life, as her husband was making love to her so tenderly, Liv allowed herself to simply **EXHALE**


End file.
